La batalla de la trinidad
by Ciryatan00
Summary: En sus pesadillas Seto Kaiba visita un extraño lugar, oscuro y tenebroso que alberga seres que pondrán en peligro su vida; su existencia es la clave para la liberación de un mal ancestral, acaso su destino ya está escrito?. Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen.
1. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Pesadillas

Un joven de unos 16 años de edad de cabello castaño y ojos azul marino que vestía un traje ejecutivo blanco con corbata gris azulada, se encontraba observando por el ventanal de su oficina la gran ciudad llamada ciudad Dominó, no observaba nada en particular, solo recordaba la pesadilla de la noche anterior por la cual perdió toda iniciativa para volver a conciliar el sueño estando en vela hasta el día siguiente.

Un chico de 16 años asustado por una pesadilla, pensó -es tan estúpido - se dijo para si, cuando un ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo hizo perder aquella concentración, era su pequeño hermano de 11 años de edad, pelinegro y ojos violeta, que vestía también un traje ejecutivo de chaqueta blanca y pantalones morado oscuro que entro para recordarle a su hermano mayor de la junta próxima a realizar, pues según Seto Kaiba se llega a tiempo cuando se está 15 min antes y técnicamente ya faltaban menos de 5 min.

-Seto, ya están todos los ejecutivos en la reunión de las 10 y faltan 3 minutos para comenzar… pasa algo?-Mokuba se acercó a su hermano quién aún estaba frente al ventanal- no es nada -respondió Seto dirigiéndose a la puerta.

La junta se había realizado y terminado en el transcurso de 3 horas y media, había hecho un buen trabajo y cerrado un buen trato, la corporación Kaiba abriría más centro turísticos en el transcurso del año, además que trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto de disco de duelo, en el cual ya no se necesitaría cartas reales, las pruebas ya se llevaban a cabo en los laboratorios y el estaba realizando los cálculos y afinaciones de tal proyecto.

El resto del día transcurrió sin anormalidad, sellando papeles y revisando la finalización de algunos proyectos pendientes , nuevamente el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo distrajo, era su pequeño hermano dedujo, pues era el único que entraba sin tocar.

-hermano ya es muy tarde- dijo el pequeño parado frente a su escritorio, pasaban de las 9 pm- dijiste que hoy iríamos temprano a casa- Kaiba hizo caso omiso a esa queja y siguió tecleando en su computador- hermano…- llamó nuevamente el pequeño con un poco de enfado pues su hermano lo ignoraba.

-tu puedes ir a casa Moki, aún debo terminar algunas cosas- dijo Seto sin voltear a ver a su hermano y sin dejar de teclear.

-yo no me iré sin ti!- respondió enfadado Mokuba ante tal respuesta -además que es tan importante que debes terminar?, podrías terminarlo mañana, No?, te obsesiones con el trabajo, deberías salir alguna vez, no se, tener vacaciones – está vez Mokuba no obtuvo respuesta, suspiro al ser ignorado y se dirigió a uno de los sofás de la oficina de su hermano quién continuo en su computador ignorando al mundo.

Por fin había acabado, cerró su computador y relajo sus músculos en su silla cuando desvió la mirada hacia su pequeño hermano en el sillón, estaba dormido, miro hacia el reloj en la pared que marcaban las 12:30 am, la verdad si era algo tarde pensó y se dispuso a ir a casa, la compañía se encontraba completamente desolada, solo los guardias de seguridad permanecían a esas horas.

Cargo a su pequeño hermano hasta el auto, Mokuba si que tiene un sueño pesado se dijo en sus pensamientos pues su hermano no era tan liviano que digamos, en la salida se encontraba Roland quien ya tenía el auto encendido y en espera de sus pasajeros.

-buenas noches señor Kaiba, esta vez salió temprano - dijo Roland abriendo la puerta del auto, Kaiba no se digno a contestar, sólo introdujo a su hermano en el asiento trasero y le coloco el cinturón posteriormente ingreso, Rolan cerró la puerta y se introdujo al auto, no era necesario preguntar la dirección pues sabía dónde se dirigía a la mansión Kaiba que se encontraba a una media hora del centro de la ciudad sin trafico.

El viaje fue rápido era obvio por la hora, al llegar a su destino nuevamente cargo a su hermano a su habitación, realmente tiene sueño pesado, le quitó el calzado, la chaqueta y lo cubrió con la sabana, luego se dispuso a dirigirse a su propia habitación, estaba algo cansado, la noche anterior no había dormido bien y la noche antes de esta y la anterior antes de esa, en realidad desde hace una semana no había podido dormir bien y ese sueño tan raro que tuvo la noche anterior, recordó el miedo que le produjo producto quizás del cansancio y el trabajo se dijo y no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Observó el reloj que marcaba la 1:20 am ya en su cama y envuelto en las sábanas dio un bostezo, tras algunos minutos dio una vuelta hacia un lado luego hacia el otro, arto de no poder dormir se sentó en la cama aún envuelto en la sabana y observo el reloj que marcaba la 1:20 am, estará descompuesto?- despediré a la persona que diseñó ese reloj tan inservible- dijo con un resoplido y se acostó de nuevo en su cama, posteriormente se oye el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Mokuba no es hora ni el momento para juegos, es mejor que vuelvas a la cama…-al no tener respuesta se voltea en dirección a la puerta que estaba cerrada y observa alrededor, no había nadie, me estaré volviendo loco? Se dijo en pensamientos y dirigió su mirada al reloj que marcaban la 1:20 am, definitivamente ese reloj estaba descompuesto, está vez se sentó a la orilla de la cama y coloco sus pies en el piso, estaba frío, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el reloj, sin embargo tenía esa rara sensación de ser observado, la cual le causaba algo de temor pero lo escondía bien tras su serio semblante. Mientras revisaba el reloj volteaba hacia un lado y hacia otro, inclusive atrás para descartar cualquier presencia, pero en la habitación no había nadie más que el.

En la ventana se reflejaban los relámpagos, se avecina una gran tormenta por lo cual decidió regresar a su cama, sin embargo tras 3 pasos se encontró en una oscuridad completa. Eso lo impacto y retrocedió, busco con desesperación en medio de la oscuridad algo que le indicará que todavía se encontraba en su habitación, pero no encontró nada, tuvo miedo de avanzar o retroceder, sólo se quedó de pie tratando de descifrar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo si es que tenía alguna explicación, de ponto escuchó murmullos, varios murmullos a su alrededor, no entendía lo que decían, se desespero mientras sentía como esa oscuridad lo absorbía quería escapar, correr del lugar, algo le decía que debía alejarse.

-Es sólo una pesadilla, una pesadilla, una pesadilla -se repitió varias veces mientras cubría sus oídos pues esos murmullos se hacían más audibles y fuertes lo que le producía aun más temor, en algunas frases podía distinguir un nombre ya conocido para el, Seth, recordó aquel sacerdote del antiguo Egipto y luego los murmullos se hicieron entendibles todos al unísono diciendo, Seth, Seth, Seth.

-ya cállense!!!! Silencio!!!-grito y para su sorpresa las voces se silenciaron, de pronto sintió como una fuerza lo aprisionó y lo empujó estrellándolo contra el piso, trato de incorporarse pero esa fuerza lo mantenía sujeto, aplastándola y asfixiándolo, trato de gritar pedir ayuda, pero le era imposible articular palabra, su visión se tornó borrosa, le faltaba el aire.

Una tenue luz provino del cielo y se volvió una cegadora luz que iluminó aquellas tinieblas, el cerro sus ojos y escucho un rugido, el lo conocía, el rugido del dragón blanco ojos azules, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en su habitación, en el piso cerca de su cama, ya era de día pues el sol iluminaba la ventana.

Se sentó, aún se encontraba en el piso tratando de descifrar lo ocurrido, en realidad fue un sueño?, La puerta de su habitación se abre de pronto lo que le causó un pequeño sobre salto, era Mokuba que se detuvo de improviso al ver a su hermano en el piso y aún en pijama.

-te caíste de la cama?-dijo algo sorprendido y no pudo contener la risa, gesto que molesto a su hermano mayor quien se levantó del piso un poco mal humorado.

-llegaremos tarde a la corporacion, te espero abajo, el desayuno ya está servido- le dijo Mokuba a su hermano mientras salía de la habitación limpiándose las lagrimitas causadas por su incontrolable risa.

Kaiba solo dio un resoplido en respuesta, su cuerpo le dolía así que se sentó en la cama tratando de analizar lo que había sucedido, soñó con ese lugar de nuevo pero esta vez fue diferente, esas criaturas, miro el reloj que marcaban las 6:00 AM -llegaremos tarde- dijo levantándose apresurado de la cama haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor, debía bañarse, cambiarse y desayunar para poder llegar a tiempo para la nueva jornada de trabajo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

 **Hermanos**

Las horas pasaron y el trabajo lo distrajo de la pesadilla, sólo era una pesadilla después de todo sin embargo algo no estaba bien , se sentía vigilado, perseguido y estaba cansado, dio un gran bostezo y se recostó en su silla estaba en su oficina nadie lo vigilaba ahí, cerró sus ojos tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza ya hace media hora había tomado analgésico pero no parecían hacer efecto, presiono su mano derecha sobre su frente tratando de aliviar el dolor cuando la puerta de su oficina se abre, de nuevo su pequeño hermano entraba sin tocar.

-Seto, el CEO de la compañía de transacciones quiere verte, dice ser urgente y que no puede pasar de hoy -decía mientras caminaba hacia su hermano observando su tablet luego dirigió su mirada hacia el y lo observó mientras estaba recostado en su silla con su mano en la frente- te sientes bien? -pregunto algo preocupado.

-estoy bien- respondió Seto mientras se levantaba de la silla- y que es eso tan urgente?, No creo que el hecho que conozca a su hija sea urgente, la chica es una tonta – dijo despectivo.

-por que dices eso? En serio quiere que te hagas novio de su hija?-Mokuba no entendía las insinuaciones de su hermano mayor.

-déjame adivinar, quiere una reunión urgente y que sea en el restaurante más caro de Dominó, ha y posiblemente la hora será a las 7:00 pm-

Su pequeño hermano lo miro intrigado y miró su tablet- bueno en realidad el no dijo lugar ni hora- respondió Mokuba ante tal afirmación-

\- dile que no tengo tiempo para tonterías- respondió el mayor de los Kaibas sentándose nuevamente en su silla y comenzando a teclear.

\- pero?-contesto Mokuba ante tal acción pero su hermano de nuevo lo ignoró, entonces se acercó mas a su hermano colocándose a su lado- no creo que una cita le haga mal a nadie, deberías ir -dijo haciendo un puchero- además las chicas no muerden.

Seto levantó una ceja ante tal comentario, su pequeño hermano dándole consejos acerca de las chicas- en serio estamos teniendo está conversación Mokuba?-respondió enfadado, tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible y su pequeño hermano insistía en que fuera a esa dichosa cita, era en serio?

-pues deberías ir, no te haría mal salir un rato, olvidarte un poco del trabajo- Mokuba aún insistía aunque sabía lo terco que era su hermano-

-por favor Moki, estoy trabajando-respondió Seto de mala gana y siguió con su computador.

-hermano, estás muy estresado y te vez muy cansado deberías relajarte un poco, deberías salir el fin de semana o por lo menos no estar trabajando o no llevar trabajo a casa, levantarte muy tarde y comer comida chatarra – Mokuba insistía pero en realidad quería que su hermano descansara ese fin de semana.

Mokuba! Es en serio, estoy trabajando!-ya se había hartado de la insistencia de su pequeño hermano, así que alzó un poco la voz y lo observó con enfado.

Mokuba lo miro muy desilusionado, agachó la cabeza y se dirigió derrotado hacia la salida.

Kaiba no podía soportar esa mirada, en cierto modo su pequeño hermano tenía razón, no ha dormido bien y se sentía muy cansado, talvez podría dejar por este fin de semana el trabajo y completar todo el lunes aunque tuviera que desvelarse para cumplir el objetivo, quería descansar, dormir y ya llevaba 5 tazas de café sin surtir mucho efecto y apenas eran las 9 de la mañana, observó a su pequeño hermano mientras se dirigía a la salida

\- bueno quizás podamos almorzar en algún restaurante hoy y después irnos a casa, mañana podríamos no se, salir a caminar por ciudad Dominó- en realidad el sábado tenía planeado ir a kaibalandia por unos asuntos, aunque quedaba un poco lejos para ir a pie.-el domingo podríamos levantarnos tarde y después ver alguna película- Kaiba hablaba para si haciendo esta agenda en voz alta para que su hermano lo oyera.

-es enserio!!!-grito entusiasmado Mokuba quien corrió hacia su hermano mayor para darle un abrazo- es una promesa, verdad?

-cuando he roto mi palabra, Mokuba? - respondiendo al abrazó - pero por el momento debo terminar y saldremos al mediodía a almorzar, cancela mi agenda de mediodía abajo, pero eso sí, ni creas que iré a esa tonta reunión del CEO de la compañía NEAR-

-como tú digas hermano- Mokuba salió apresurado de la oficina, debía terminar algunas asuntos también.

Seto suspiró aliviado, ahora se encontraba sólo en la oficina y continuó su trabajo en silencio, trato de concentrarse, pero sus ojos se cerraban de vez en cuando y sacudía su cabeza para tratar de despertarse, eran las 10 de la mañana y sentía que por esta vez el tiempo corría más lento que de costumbre se levantó de su silla y fue hacia la percoladora de café para tomar otra taza, debería inventar algún potenciador que le permitiera a una persona desvelarse por una semana completa, los fármacos, las bebidas enérgicas y el café no servían de mucho en estos momentos.

observó la oficina desolada mientras consumía su café, cuando vio una figura reflejada en el ventanal de vidrio, volteo rápidamente hacia donde debería estar el ser reflejado y no había nada, rápidamente su vista se fijó nuevamente en el ventanal y la figura ya no se encontraba, estaba viendo fantasmas acaso?, definitivamente debía dormir la falta de sueño lo hace alucinar, trato de calmarse, el ya no era un niño para asustarse con tonterías.

Se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio con su taza de café que coloco al lado del computador, continuo tecleando pero sintió una sensación extraña de alguien a su espalda que intentaba agarrarle por el cuello, cuando oyó una voz que dijo claramente el nombre de Seth se levantó de inmediato de su silla y busco con la vista tras su escritorio, en realidad no había mucho espacio entre el ventanal y el escritorio. Ya estaba arto de eso, busco en su escritorio algún micrófono o cámara, quizás alguien quería jugarle una broma.

Eran las 10:30 am definitivamente el tiempo estaba en su contra, no podía estar en la oficina sentía una sensación extraña, asfixia, opresión y lo peor de todo varias presencias que lo observaban como en aquella pesadilla, estaba asustado aunque no lo admitia. Camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo frente a esta, giro su cabeza hacia el ventanal y observo que varias figuras se reflejaban en el vidrio, ya no podia permanecer ahi asi que abrió la puerta y salió de aquel lugar, ya había visto muchas cosas raras junto a la pandilla de tarados como para asustarse por eso pensó, pero esto era diferente porque le causaba tanto temor, sostenía aún la manija de la puerta cerrada pensativo cuando la voz de su pequeño hermano sonó a su espalda.

-ya terminaste, hermano?- pregunto Mokuba a su hermano mayor que estaba parado frente a la puerta de su oficina.

El no sabía que contestar, pero definitivamente no quería entrar de nuevo a su oficina, así que optó por mentirle- si, creo que termine un poco antes.

Esa respuesta le pareció un poco rara a Mokuba, nunca su hermano terminaba a tiempo y menos una hora antes, siempre debía arrancarlo de su asiento, bueno no en realidad pero siempre debía insistir para que se fueran a casa dos o tres horas después de la hora que estipulaban para salir -Seto seguro que está todo bien?- pregunto a su hermano mientras lo observaba seriamente a los ojos, su hermano se comportaba raro.

-porque lo dices?-su hermanito era tan perspicaz, Seto se adelantó unos pasos para que no continuará el interrogatorio, pero se detuvo de pronto, esas figuras se encontraban frente a él, en medio de los empleados los cuales no notaban tales presencias.

Su pequeño hermano noto ese repentino cambio de actitud y se colocó junto a el -pasa algo Seto?-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el frente buscando la causa de tal comportamiento.

Kaiba oyó como se repetía el nombre de Seth al unísono nuevamente, sin embargo los empleados que pasaban no se detenían en sus labores continuaban pasando, cambiando papeles, no los veían, no los escuchaban, ni siquiera su hermano, que pasaba con el? Porque él sí los veía y escuchaba?.

Le dio un poco de escalofríos escuchar esas voces llamando a Seth, pero trato de calmarse, no quería parecer un loco que necesitaba ir al manicomio así que decidió seguir avanzando -no es na…- no pudo terminar la frase su vista se tornó nublosa, sentía su energía consumirse mientras todo se desvanecía y se cubría de negro, era como caer en un poso oscuro sin fondo, oyó a lo lejos la voz de su hermano gritar su nombre, después todo silencio.

-no se preocupe señor Mokuba, el señor Kaiba esta bien, todos los exámenes no han tenido anormalidad, lo único que recomiendo es reposo absoluto, lo vendré a revisar nuevamente dentro de media hora- Seto escuchaba esa voz a lo lejos que se iba acercando y haciendo entendible mientras la oscuridad se disipaba- en donde estoy?- dijo un poco confundido mientras se sentó en la cama donde reposaba, sostenía su cabeza aún le dolía un poco.

Su pequeño hermano se acercó apresurado al ver que su hermano mayor se estaba despertando, se había desmayado y rápidamente lo habían llevado a la enfermería de la corporacion, de inmediato solicito que lo revisara un médico quien hizo varios exámenes de los cuales le estaba dando explicación- Seto estas bien?, Te desmayaste, No te duele algo? ,me preocupe muchísimo pero el médico dijo que todo está bien-

-que?, Me desmaye?- respondio Seto aún un poco confundido, su hermanito hablaba tan rápido, observó a su alrededor, si estaba en la enfermería pero lo que buscaba eran esas extrañas figuras que lo perseguían, luego dirigió su mirada a su pequeño hermano- cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-

-tres horas- respondió su pequeño hermano que aún lo miraba con preocupación.

Aquella mirada no paso desapercibida para Seto -no te preocupes Mokuba, ya me siento bien- se disponía a ponerse de pie, pero de inmediato fue detenido por su hermano.

-no!-grito- El médico dijo reposo absoluto- y lo empujó de nuevo a la cama- no te moverás de ahí, hasta que el médico diga que puedes hacerlo- Mokuba hablo con toda la seriedad que pudo, pues sabía que su hermano no era una persona fácil de manejar. En cambio Seto lo observó con asombro nunca Mokuba le había hablado de esa forma, lo entendía estaba preocupado por el, así que obedeció.

-lo siento- le dijo a su pequeño hermano.

Mokuba lo observó algo confundido por el comentario, porque se disculpaba su hermano mayor?.

-creo que te perdiste el almuerzo por mi culpa- Seto desvió la mirada a un lado, no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse, en parte no sabía porque lo había hecho y menos por el tonto almuerzo, por lo que quería disculparse en realidad era por la preocupación que le había causado.

Mokuba sonrió entendía muy bien a su hermano y supo por lo que se estaba disculpaba- ahora yo cuidare de ti, hermano.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

 _Encuentro_

El nuevo día llegó y la habitación aún estaba levemente oscura a causa de los ventanales que estaban cubiertos por unas gruesas cortinas que no dejaban pasar la luz del sol, abrió los ojos lentamente, había despertado y esa noche no había tenido pesadillas, volteo hacia el lado de la cama ahí estaba todavía su hermanito durmiendo a su lado, habían tenido una discusión la noche anterior.

El no quiso dormir nada temprano pasaban de las 3 am cuando decidió probar consiliario el sueño, en cambio su hermanito insistía en que el debía estar en cama persiguiéndolo por todos lados, por dios había tenido un pequeño desmayo, no había tenido un accidente que lo había dejado parapléjico.

Decidió levantarse de la cama ya no podía dormir el reloj marcaba las 6 am, aunque no durmió mucho tiempo al menos sintió que esas pocas horas habían servido de mucho.

Ya con un atuendo cómodo dejo a su hermanito en la cama y salió en silencio de la habitación, los sirvientes le saludaban diciendo buenos días y haciendo reverencia, el no respondió a ninguno y fue directamente a la mesa. El desayuno se sirve a las 6 y efectivamente las sirvientas al verlo en la mesa comenzaron a servir.

El nunca le tomo mucha atención al personal de limpieza, ni siquiera sabía sus nombres el dejaba a cargo de eso a Rolan su personal de confianza, sin embargo noto a una joven mujer de unos 15 años sirviéndole, su piel era tan blanca y tersa, su cabello recogido en un moño era de un blanco tan puro que parecía deslumbrar con los rayos del sol, ojos grandes y muy expresivos de color azul cielo, vestía el típico traje de mucama. Esa joven le recordó a la chica de hace 3000 años, era idéntica estaba seguro, o casi seguro, la joven estaba nerviosa su primer día de trabajo quizás.

-Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto sin pensar, la chica no respondió al instante y le observó asustada.

-Bueno, yo?- dijo tartamudeando- yo me llamo Kisara Hope, señor- respondió al fin realizando una reverencia y resignada a un regaño pues ya le habían hablado del carácter del joven señor.

-Primer día de trabajo?-pregunto de nuevo, que le pasaba estaba hablando con alguien del personal de servicio o al menos intentando entablar una conversación con ella, esa chica definitivamente lo hacía actuar raro.

El no sintió alguna conexión hacia la Kisara de hace 3000 mil años cuando la observó en el viaje al pasado, mucho menos cuando la observó desvanecerse en los brazos de aquel Sacerdote, sin embargo observarla frente a él de carne y hueso, sin negarse que podía ser una ilusión le hizo entrar en razón en lo hermosa que era Kisara. Definitivamente debería dejar de pensar tonterías y buscar algo que hacer en la Corporación.

La joven asintió en respuesta a la pregunta, estaba parada al lado de Seto esperando órdenes.

-Que edad tienes?- El ya no observaba a la chica y comenzó a desayunar mientras ella contestaba.

-15, Señor Kaiba- ella aún se encontraba nerviosa por estar tan cerca de el, a que se debía el interrogatorio de este imponente joven, ella siempre pensó que él era muy apuesto cuando lo veía en las fotos de revistas, le encantaban sus ojos, esos ojos color del mar o de una noche con luna, pero realmente de qué color eran? prestaría más atención para poder alfin descifrar esa pregunta.

Definitivamente en persona el era más imponente, no era su más fanática seguidora y hasta hace poco pensó en ese joven como un amor imposible e inalcanzable, algo sumamente utópico como en sus sueños donde el vestía tocados egipcios y aunque más bronceado no menos apuesto y elegante, ahora era más realista, en que mundo alguien como el se fijaría en alguien como ella, sin embargo ahora por lo menos podía presumir con algunos que conoció al joven multimillonario CEO de la corporación Kaiba.

-Familia?- pregunto de nuevo Seto sin voltear a ver a la joven mientras seguía desayunando tratando de parecer desinteresado ante tal presencia.

-No señor- Kisara respondió con tristeza -mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre murió hace 5 años en un accidente y pues mis abuelos maternos hace 10 años y paternos hace 23, mis padres eran hijos únicos por lo tanto no tengo familia.

Mokuba bajaba por las escaleras aún en pijama era sábado y podía hacer lo que quisiera observo a su hermano hablando con la nueva chica de servicio -buen día Kisara, hermano- hablo para ser notado y camino hasta la mesa para sentarse al lado de su hermano.

-Buen día, joven Mokuba- respondió la chica nuevamente haciendo una reverencia.

-Veo que ya conociste a Kisara hermano-observo de forma traviesa a su hermano quién no se inmutó ante el comentario siguió desayunando tranquilamente.

-Si no hay más preguntas, señor Kaiba me retiro- Kisara espero la respuesta de Seto Kaiba quien asintió permitiéndole escapar de esa situación.

-Es muy bonita, no crees?- continuo Mokuba y observo la actitud de su hermano pero su hermano lo ignoró nuevamente, si Mokuba le contara a su hermano mayor porque esa joven de nombre Kisara estaba en la mansión seguro la despediría de inmediato.

Mokuba tuvo un flashback recordando que mientras su hermano se encontraba en una reunión, Yugi, Joey, Tristán, Tea y una joven que él no conocía habían llegado a la corporación.

Mokuba los observó indeciso -entonces dices que está chica es la chica de la que mi hermano me habló, la del dragón blanco, no recuerdo su nombre-

-Kisara- hablo Yugi de inmediato -sin embargo ella no parece recordar mucho de su pasado, dijo que a tenido algunos sueños raros, nada más-

Ellos dos hablaban mientras los demás estaban distraídos riendo observabando a Joey personalizar al niño rico.

-Y que es lo que quieres hacer?- pregunto Mokuba a Yugi que aún estaba pensativo.

-Pues, conociendo a Kaiba -riendo algo preocupado.

Mokuba también decidió pensar una estrategia, su hermano le había contado lo que había pasado en Egipto, del dragón blanco y el sacerdote Seth y todo lo que vivió en el sueño raro, pues nunca acepto que fuese real -y si?, mejor dejamos que ellos se encuentren, no creo que mi hermano vaya aceptar una reunión con ella y mucho menos si nosotros nos interponemos, mi hermano puede ser muy grosero a veces-

-Podría ser- respondió Yugi, cuando Tea se percató que ese par planeaba algo, se acercó disimulada.

-Ya pensaste lo que vas a ser Yugi?- se acerca al oído de Yugi para no ser escuchada por Kisara.- no creo que Kaiba nos vaya a recibir, además no le dijimos a Kisara porque venimos a la corporación y ella ya debe ir a una entrevista de trabajo-

-Eso es- dijo Yugi con entusiasmos, posteriormente se dirigió a Mokuba -porque no contratas a Kisara ella está buscando trabajo y pues en algún momento deben encontrarse-

-Si- grito Mokuba -aunque, pues en algún puesto de la compañía no creó, eso es demasiado estricto y ni siquiera yo tengo la influencia para que alguien sea contratado- suspiro resignado -lo único que podría hacer es que fuera contratada en la mansión como mucama, sin embargo mi hermano pasa más tiempo en la compañía que en la mansión y posiblemente sea muy difícil que se vean-

-Pero en algún momento lo harán -Yugi respondió con un gran optimismo.

-Pues si ella está de acuerdo, ya está contratada -respondió Mokuba.

Y así fue como Kisara termino en la mansión pensó Mokuba saliendo de su flashback y luego dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano mayor, aún estaba preocupado por el a causa del desmayo del día anterior.

-como te sientes hoy? Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, descansar todo el fin de semana- Mokuba sabía que su hermano trataría de escapar y estaba dispuesto a evitarlo aunque tenga que perseguirlo hasta el baño.

-Mokuba ya estoy bien, cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo- de seguro su hermanito lo perseguiría durante todo el día y el que pensaba escaparse hacia Kaibalandia, así que decidió otra táctica -ya teníamos planes para hoy, recuerdas- bien, ahora podría ir a Kaibalandia.

-Hoy nos quedaremos en casa.-respondió Mokuba con un semblante serio e inquebrantable.

-Pero?- eso tomo de improviso a Seto

-Nos quedaremos en casa- pronunció nuevamente Mokuba.

Desde cuándo su hermano pequeño le daba ordenes?, Seto suspiro resignado.

Kisara se acercó a la mesa -disculpe Señor Kaiba tiene una llamada-

El la observa, ella en realidad tiene bonitos ojos, tomo el teléfono y se dispuso a contestar la llamada -Que?!- grito -y porque no han hecho nada inútiles?!, Iré enseguida y será mejor que antes que llegue a la corporación ya tengan identificado al intruso!- colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Kisara que lo observaba un poco asustada por la reacción anterior, Seto se retiró de la mesa enseguida hacia su habitación debía arreglarse para ir la corporacion.

-Que pasa hermano?- pregunto Mokuba saliendo tras el.

-Alguien ingreso a la compañía anoche-respondió cortante, estaba sumamente molesto, quien se atrevía a entrar a su compañía? -voy a despedir a esos estúpidos guardias- replicó entre dientes.

Mokuba prefirió callar, su hermano estaba molesto y no podía detenerlo de ir así que decidió acompañarlo.

Ya en la corporación Kaiba, Seto vestía su atuendo de batallas y se dirigía apresurado hacia su oficina, abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo había enfurecido aún mas, toda su oficina estaba hecha un desastre, sillas muebles y escritorio técnicamente hecho pedazos, papeles tirados por doquier y su computadora partida en dos.

-Como rayos ocurrió esto?!- Dijo enfurecido al jefe de los guardias de turno.

-Pero Señor Kaiba, ya revisamos los vídeos de seguridad y nadie entró a su oficina- respondió afligido aquel hombre.

Dentro de la oficina no había cámaras, no le gustaba sentirse vigilado, sin embargo eran pocas las personas que sabían ese detalle, uno de ellos era el jefe de seguridad- están todos despedidos-

-Pero Señor Kaiba- contesto el hombre con desesperación.

-Que no oíste? Están todos despedidos!!- grito ante el comentario de aquel hombre, ya estaba arto de su presencia.

Camino hacia el interior de su oficina, recogió algunos papeles que se encontraban en el suelo y continuó hacia su destruido escritorio, era raro, una sola persona no podía hacer ese desastre, era obvio que un grupo de vándalos habían entrado, pero quién era tan inteligente para burlar la seguridad? Además si entras para robar algo es para salir sin ser notado.

Continuó recogiendo algunos papeles y buscando alguna pista de quienes pudieron entrar y que se habían llevado, recordó mientras escaneaba la habitación con la mirada aquellas figuras que le impidieron continuar su trabajo el día de ayer, de pronto se oyó un ruido a sus espaldas que lo sobresalto y volteo de inmediata hacia la causa.

-Pero que desastre- dijo Mokuba para si mientras siguió hacia su hermano sin notar que lo había asustado -Rolan esta revisando las grabaciones a partir de las 11 AM del día de ayer-

-los maldito que hicieron esto lo pagarán muy caro- Seto arrugó las hojas que tenía en sus manos, no podía soportar el enojo que le causaba ver su oficina en este estado.

-Bueno primero el servicio de limpieza llegará a ordenar la oficina, por el momento Ronal esta revisando las grabaciones, no hay nada que tengas que hacer aquí, porque mejor no vamos a casa y te relajas un poco- Mokuba sabía que su hermano se negaría a esa petición con todo el alboroto que se armó en su oficina sería un milagro si el aceptase, observó a su hermano que se encontraba recogiendo lo que quedaba de su computador sin prestarle atención a sus palabras, Mokuba sabía que no debía insistir en tal petición, hoy será un día muy largo.

El personal de limpieza llegó, pero Seto ya había recogido y ordenado algunos documentos, no le importaba nada más, por suerte estaban todos y aunque su computadora estaba destruida el disco duro estaba intacto, además que el siempre mantenía una copia de seguridad, todo su trabajo estaba a salvó así que salió de la habitación y dejo que el personal de limpieza hiciera su trabajo.

-Y ahora?- le pregunto Mokuba a su hermano mayor que aún acomodaba unos papeles.

El no contesto y siguió adelante, ahora se dirigiría a Kaibalandia, debia distraerse con trabajo, estaba furioso.

-A donde vamos?- pregunto Mokuba siguiendo a su hermano.

-Iremos a Kaibalandia y luego a la mansión-

Esta vez tomo su propio auto para salir, luego de 15 min de conducir sin problema quedó atrapado en el tráfico, genial y esto se puede poner peor?, Su dedo índice derecho resonaba insaciable en el manubrio de aquel auto, mejor hubiese ido en el helicóptero, otra mala decisión.

-Parece un accidente - refería Mokuba tratando de observar entre la larga fila de automóviles frente a el sin embargo no se podía observar nada.

Seto Kaiba era de muy poca paciencia, ya llevaba 30 minutos esperando que el tráfico se despejará, sin embargo ninguno de los autos se movió algún centímetro, arto de la situación salió del auto seguido de su pequeño hermano.

-Hermano dejaras el auto aquí?- Mokuba observaba el auto mientras se alejaban, su hermano no dijo nada y siguió avanzando, a veces su hermano actuaba muy irracional.

-Llama a Rolan, dile que envíe el helicóptero al Hotel Cariom y que mande a alguien a recoger el auto- finalmente hablo después de caminar por unos 3 minutos, mientras la larga fila de automóviles aún continuaba, estaba arto, este día había sido espantoso, pero estaba seguro que en cualquier momento empeoraría.

Se detuvo mientras Mokuba hacia la llamada cuando oyó que alguien le llamaba por su apellido, no puede ser, la pandilla de tarados.

Joey se acercó junto con sus demás acompañantes a lo que Seto no hizo ademán de interactuar y volteo su vista a otro lado ignorando a tales entrometidos, acaso este día iba a empeorar más?

Joey hablo primero -hey chico rico, será que nos puedes dar algunos pases para ir a Kaibalandia, quiero llevar a mi nueva amiga Kisara a conocer la ciudad y porque no ir también al parque de diversiones?-

Ese comentario lo enfureció y no se debió al hecho de que le pidiera pases gratis sino que llevaría a Kisara, quien se creía? Y de dónde la conocía?, pero disimulo bien aquellos celos.

-Oh vaya, el perro Wheeler viene a ladrar por comida, pero para los perros rastreros no hay sobras el día de hoy-hablo de una forma muy sarcástica mientras se volteaba al lado contrario.

-tu!! -grito Joey casi lanzándose encima a Seto pero es detenido por Tristán quien se lo llevó a rastras hacia dentro de una tienda pues todavía se encontraba en horas laborales. Ambos fueron seguidos por Tea que después de despedirse de Mokuba se fue con sus amigos.

Yugi sonrió al ver la forma en que Joey era llevado por Tristán y luego se dirigió hacia los hermanos Kaiba.

-vaya que es una coincidencia encontrarlos aquí.-hablo esta vez Yugi.

Seto Kaiba no hizo ademán de contestar, quien respondió fue su pequeño hermano Mokuba -pues nos quedamos varados por el tráfico, nos dirigimos a Kaibalandia y pues...-

Seto se encontraba de espaldas a Yugi y su hermano a las orillas de la carretera que se encontraba aún congestionada, mientras ellos continuaban su conversación el observó la multitud de gente que se encontraba caminando y al otro lado de la carretera observó una persona extraña parada en dirección a el, cubierto con una gruesa manta de color oscuro que también cubría parte de su rostro.

El sujeto era bastante raro pero él no le tomo importancia y cuando volteo hacia su hermano para decirle que ya era tiempo de seguir avanzando, estaba estático junto con Yugi, volteo hacia las demás personas y estaban igual, era como si el tiempo estuviera detenido, cuando volteo hacia el sujeto raro ya se encontraba frente a él.

-oh pequeño Seth – la voz era femenina, aquella mujer acercó su rostro aún más a el, como reacción el se alejó de inmediato.

-eres tan apuesto, es una lastima que tengas que morir- en un parpadeo la mujer paso de estar frente a él a estar en medio de la carretera, comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña y llamas la rodearon, ella sólo reía de una forma frenética cuando varias danzantes figura de fuego se formaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a incinerar su cuerpo.

Seto Kaiba no tardó en reaccionar, sólo había una forma de enfrentar a esa loca psicópata, la experiencia así se lo decía y rápidamente posicionó su brazo izquierdo al frente, su disco de duelo con su deck se encontraban ahí, pero de pronto su disco había explotado lo que le causó un gran asombro seguido por un inmenso dolor.

Su deck volaba por los aires mientras se quemaban lentamente, las cartas habían quedado estáticas en el aire al igual que todas las personas del lugar.

A causa del dolor dejo caer su brazo izquierdo a un lado mientras lo sostenía con su otra mano, el dolor era indescriptible y su sangre se habría pasa de entre sus dedos hacia el suelo, cuando volteo hacia la mujer, ella aún reía mientras ya sus ropas se habían hecho cenizas y su carne comenzaba agrietarse.

-En verdad crees que podrás derrotarme con esas patéticas criaturas del reino de las sombras?, te llevaré con migo al Duat para que seas devorado por el gran Apofis- la mujer comenzó a brillar y el tiempo que parecía detenido comenzó avanzar de forma lenta, mientras los autos que se encontraban alrededor de la mujer comenzaron a elevarse de la parte más cercana a ella, el tiempo aceleró un poco más y lo que esa mujer provocó fue una explosión.

Seto no podía creer lo que observaba, volteo hacia atrás y vio a su pequeño hermano, no iba a permitir que le pasará algo, casi por instinto posicionó su brazo derecha al frente con la palma abierta y cuando el tiempo pareció continuar su rumbo normal la explosión se dividió frente a él.

Mokuba y Yugi voltearon al instante pues la ráfaga de la explosión y todos los escombros pasaron a su lado sin llegar a lastimarlo, frente a ellos se encontraron un Seto que respiraba agitado y se desangraba de un brazo, no entendían lo que había pasado, cuando observaron alrededor, personas lastimada y autos destruidos.

Seto volteo hacia su pequeño hermano que lo observó muy asustado por lo ocurrido y en estado de shock pues no pudo articular palabra. Él le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano antes de desplomarse de espaldas al piso.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sangre

Seto comenzó a despertar en una habitación extraña, noto dos personas vestidas de blanco paradas junto a la cama donde se encontraba, un hombre y una mujer distinguió cuando su visión se aclaró.

-Con que ya despertaste- dijo la mujer mientras su mirada se dirigió a el.

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien-

la mujer tomo un frasco y una inyección con la cual saco el liquido y luego se acerco para inyectarlo en su brazo derecho.

El escaneaba la habitación pero supuso que la mujer era una enfermera y el hombre que estaba de espaldas era el médico u otro enfermero, no estaba seguro, aún estaba desorientado.

-y ahora pequeño Seth, no podrás escapar-

El miro con asombro aquella mujer a causa de aquel comentario y cuando el hombre volteo hacia el, este empuñaba un enorme cuchillo listo para clavarlo en su pecho, tuvo que reaccionar rápido tirándose de la cama para evitar ese repentino ataque, aunque se sentía débil se puso de pie casi de inmediato, tenía vendajes en su pecho descubierto y también en el brazo izquierdo, llevaba sólo su pantalón.

Corrió hacia la salida de la habitación para escapar, se encontraba en un hospital, estaba confundido, desorientado y comenzó a sentirse mareado, continuó apresurado apoyado en la pared del pasillo pasando algunas habitaciones, porqué no había alguien ahí?, de pronto sintió sus piernas flácidas lo cual lo hizo caer de rodillas apoyado en sus manos, no podía incorporarse, trato de seguir pero esa sensación de flacidez subió por todo su cuerpo hasta sus manos lo que causó que terminara de caer, no podía moverse, articular palabra y su respiración era pausada y débil pero estaba consciente de su alrededor, fijo su mirada a una habitación con la puerta semi abierta ahí se encontraba una persona tirada, supuso que estaba muerta y quizás todas las personas del piso, rezaba porque Mokuba hubiese logrado escapar lo más seguro es que su pequeño hermano se encontraba junto a él cuando esas personas aparecieron.

Alguien lo volteo boca arriba, era el hombre con el cuchillo, sonreía desquiciado y apoyo levemente el cuchillo en su mejía izquierda haciendo un corte superficial que formó una delgada línea roja, le dolió, pero no hizo expresión alguna, el no podía hacer nada, ya no podía escapar.

El hombre lo tomo por el tobillo izquierdo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer, lo soltó hasta quedar en medio de la habitación.

-Es una lastima que un chiquillo tan lindo deba morir– la mujer se sentó en su ingle mientras con su debo recorría su pecho.

-Hazlo de una vez- sentencio el hombre con el cuchillo quien acto seguido corto sus muñecas ofreciendo luego el cuchillo a la mujer.

El sujeto comenzó a caminar alrededor formando un círculo con su sangre, la mujer observaba a Seto jugueteando con el cuchillo en su mano mientras reía maliciosa hasta que el hombre que camina calló, luego su cuerpo se consumió en cenizas, Seto observó a la mujer detenidamente, ella aún estaba sobre el y pudo notar como de ella se emanaba una aura oscura.

Ella nuevamente reía -lo notaste? Pero es muy tarde ya- la mujer tomo el cuchillo con sus dos manos y lo elevó hasta posicionarlo sobre su cabeza con la única intensión de clavarlo en su pecho, de pronto un sonido fuerte, alguien había arrojado un objeto a la mujer que perdió el equilibrio y calló a un lado de el, oyó pasos hasta mostrar a Wheeler y los demás de la pandilla, por primera vez se sentía feliz de verlos, junto a ellos se encontraba su pequeño hermano, estaba aliviado su hermanito estaba bien.

-Hermano -sollozo Mokuba pues su hermano no respondía ni se movía, su mirada sólo se fijó en el.

La mujer comenzó a incorporarse pero Tristán le dio otro telefonazo y le quitó el cuchillo de las manos, luego busco algo con qué amararla en la cama.

-hay que llevar a Kaiba a un lugar seguro- respondió Yugi al observar el estado de Seto.

Ellos habían llegado de visita y Mokuba había bajado para guiarlos a la habitación, cuando subieron Mokuba noto algo raro de inmediato el pasillo estaba vacío y oscuro, buscaron en una de las habitaciones y encontraron a una enfermera que estaba agonizando, eso los puso en una alerta total, armándose con cualquier objeto con el cual pudieran noquear a cualquier humano.

El grupo estaba conformado por Yugi, Tristán, Joey y Kisara que había decidido ir a visitarlo pues cuando se enteró por medio de la TV de lo que había ocurrido en el centro de la ciudad y dieron la lista de heridos, nombrando al mayor de los Kaiba ella quiso ir de inmediato pero fue detenida por su superior argumentando que la despediría, ella no le importó y aún así se marcho lo más pronto que pudo, en la mansión Kaiba nadie quiso acompañarla y ella los desprecio por eso.

Seto trato de articular palabra pero sólo un sonido carrasposo salió de su garganta, Mokuba y Kisara pudieron notar ese intento de comunicación.

-no hay que perder más tiempo- hablo Joey y tomo a Kaiba del brazo para subirlo a su espalda.

-pero a donde podemos ir?- respondió Tristán luego de haber inmovilizado a la mujer.

-llamaré a Rolan e iremos a la mansión, le diré que tenga todo bien resguardado para que nadie intente hacerle daño a mi hermano otra vez- Mokuba sacó su teléfono.

-No creo que sea buena idea- Kisara contesto, ella recordó a los empleados de la mansión, tantos años trabajando con los hermanos Kaiba y parecían desearle mucho mal, era tan posible que vendieran a cualquier de los Kaiba por un poco de dinero.

-si esto es un ataque contra el señor Kaiba es posible que tengan vigilado todos los sitios que el frecuentaba, por tanto la mansión es el lugar más inseguro-

Todos aceptaron los argumentos de Kisara y Joey fue el primero en avanzar.

-entonces iremos al lugar más seguro que conozco- Joey comenzó a avanzar con Seto, Tristán se acercó para ayudarlo.

Todos comenzaron a avanzar, el grupo encabezado por Yugi y Mokuba que vigilaban el pasillo en busca de cualquier persona sospechosa, decidieron bajar por la escalera de servicio, ya que no querían encontrarse con alguien, no estaban seguros de quién era amigo o enemigo. Finalmente salieron a la calle por una salida no muy transitada, ya era de noche y gracias a eso pasaron por los callejones sin ser notados.

Seto aún no podía moverse, pero podía observar el esfuerzo del grupo por mantenerlo a salvó, cuando Joey y Tristán hicieron un movimiento brusco el se quejó levemente.

-lo siento- dijo Joey pues noto que había lastimado su carga.

Perro inservible pensó Seto pues si lo había lastimado un poco.

Ya había transcurrido una hora de caminata sigilosa, Kisara y Mokuba no sabían hacia donde se dirigían pero se mantenían en silencio.

Seto sintió que ya recuperaba un poco de movilidad y por lo menos ya podía articular sus labios, aún así prefirió callar, aún necesitaba ayuda para caminar, finalmente llegaron a su destino, la casa de Yugi Motou.

Entraron y el abuelo de Yugi, Solomon se sorprendió al ver a Seto Kaiba en esas condiciones mientras Joey y Tristán lo cargaron hasta colocarlo sentado en un sillón, pues sabían que Seto estaba consciente de lo ocurrido a su alrededor.

-Pero que fue lo que pasó?- pregunto intrigado el anciano y se acercó a Seto que se encontraba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, con vendajes alrededor de su pecho y brazo, sin zapatos y aparentemente sin movilidad.

En cambio Seto lo observó y sólo resopló observando hacia otro lado, era incómodo estar en esa casa.

-Abuelo, Kaiba esta en problemas y no se nos ocurrió otro lugar para poder ponerlo a salvó, me disculpo- Yugi sabía que su abuelo no se negaría a que Kaiba se quedará, aún después de haber destruido la carta de ojos azules que le fue entregada por un muy buen amigo.

-me disculpó por los inconvenientes- hablo Mokuba -pero por favor nos permite quedarnos a mi hermano y a mi- el hizo una reverencia suplicante pues sabía lo ocurrido con su hermano ya hace varios meses.

-no te disculpes- hablo Seto finalmente -pronto nos iremos-

Todos voltearon hacia Kaiba al escucharlo.

-que?!- grito Joey y lo señaló con su índice derecho- ya puedes moverte? Y nos hiciste cargarte hasta aquí, al menos deberías dar las gracias -siseo Joey.

En realidad Seto aún no sentía las fuerzas para colocarse de pie, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por cruzar sus brazos con movimientos algo torpes.

-Que fue lo que pasó?- interrumpió Yugi.

Seto guardo silencio, en realidad no sabía lo que pasaba, de un día a otro se volvió blanco de asesinos, algún rival empresarial?, Pero como explicaría todo lo demás, no estaba seguro que es lo que debía decirles a las personas frente a él que lo observaban esperando respuestas.

\- No lo se- dijo finalmente.

-Como que no lo sabes?- pregunto Joey acercándote a Seto.

-no lo sabes o es que no quieres decirnos?- Joey lo observó seriamente esperaba respuestas y si no las conseguía a las buenas sería a las malas.

Seto lo observó con desprecio, ese perro era muy fastidioso y continuó en silencio, eso enfureció más a Joey.

-que no ves que nosotros arriesgamos la vida por ti!! Por lo menos tienes que decirnos!!- Joey en un arrebato de cólera poso su mano en el hombro de Seto para aprisionarlo contra el sofá y posarse frente a el para exigir respuesta, sabía que aún no se encontraba bien pues tras ese movimiento Seto hizo una mueca de dolor, pero todos necesitaban saber.

Casi de inmediato Mokuba salió en defensa de su hermano agarrando a Joey por la cintura tratando de alejarlo -déjalo ya!- grito mientras lo jalaba.

\- Di algo por un demonio!!!- grito Joey ya arto de la situación y del silencio sepultural de Seto Kaiba.

-basta Joey- esta vez intervino Yugi.

Joey gruñó y se alejó de Seto.

-Y tu Mokuba, sabes algo?-pregunto Tristán a Mokuba que tristemente negó con la cabeza.

-en realidad no lo se- respondió Seto agachando la mirada, decidió tratar de contar los sucesos tal como ocurrieron en modo de agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida.

-he visto…- se silencio por un par de segundos -… esas cosas- No sabia cómo llamar a esas figuras que había visto el día anterior y tampoco sabía si estaban relacionadas con lo ocurrido en el presente día.

-la explosión en el centro fue producida por una mujer, ella… se suicidó- en realidad no sabía explicarlo pues fue el único que logro ver la mujer.

-Ella dijo…- de nuevo se silencio tratando de recordar lo que había escuchado, el tenía muy buena memoria- …que me llevaría al Duat para entregarme a Apofis y lo ocurrido en el hospital, no lo sé, creo que está relacionado, además esas personas tenían algo raro, no me refiero a parecer ser unos locos desquiciados, era como si esas personas fueron posesionados por algo-

Tras esa no muy convincente explicación guardo silencio esperando que alguno de los presentes dijera algo, el hablando de posesiones es de lo más ridículo.

Nadie hablo, nadie pregunto o contesto, era obvio que nadie había creído en esa historia o tenían tanto miedo por sus vidas que lo abandonarían, Seto nuevamente bajo la mirada, el estaba solo en esto y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, estaba siendo perseguido para ser ejecutado y como iban las cosas tenía las horas contadas, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que era a él a quien buscaban y si permanecía solo ya no habría más muertes innecesarias, pensó en las desdichadas vidas que se perdieron en el transcurso del día, pobres tontos solo por estar en el lugar equivocado.

-Mokuba, tú te quedarás aquí- si el moría ciertamente no le importaba, si iba a morir les daría una muy buena pelea, pero no podía soportar el hecho de poner en peligro la vida de su pequeño hermano, no soportaría si algo le pasará a Mokuba.

-Que?!!- grito Mokuba a su hermano, el no lo dejaría solo mucho menos sabiendo que la vida de su hermano estaba en peligro- yo iré contigo!!! No dejaré que te hagan daño-

Mokuba corrió a abrazar a su hermano, pero el abrazo no fue correspondido, su hermano lo arrojó a un lado.

-te quedas aquí!- esta vez fue Seto que alzó la vos y se colocó de pie, aún sentía adormiladas las piernas y cuando trato de dar un paso se fue de bruces al frente, pero fue sostenido por las delicadas manos de Kisara quien posicionó su mano sobre su pecho y con su cuerpo brindo apoyo para que el continuará de pie.

El la observó sorprendido y ella también dirigió la mirada hacia el, no articularon palabra ambos permanecieron en silencio observándose tratando de memorizar sus rostros.

Hasta que un chiflido distrajo de ese mágico momento a la pareja.

\- ya bésala y espero que me inviten a la boda- era Joey haciendo sus estúpidos comentarios en momentos inapropiados. Ambos avergonzado desviaron las miradas.

-Duat?, Apofis?- pronunció Yugi- estará relacionado con el mundo de las sombras-

-y volvemos a empezar con las historias egipcias- dijo resignado Tristán- ni modo hay que entrarle-

-yo digo que le vayamos a patear el trasero a esos tipos y los devolvamos por donde vinieron para que no les quede ganas de volver- hablo un eufórico Joey.

Seto siempre pensó que todos esos tipos estaban locos y ahora lo había confirmado, acaso no saben que esos "tipos" podrían matarlos.

-no necesito su ayuda- reclamo Seto ante tan despreocupado ambiente.

-no es necesario que te preocupes por nosotros Kaiba, sabemos el peligro, pero no dejaremos solo a un amigo- Yugi hablo de una forma sabía y segura.

Seto no supo que responder ante tal comentario, en verdad lo consideraban su amigo?.

Solomon se encontraba atrás de la muchedumbre, sonreía ante tal muestra de amistad y se sentía orgulloso de esos jóvenes, finalmente el se dirigió a Seto.

-debes sentirte feliz, ahora tienes unos muy buenos amigos, por cierto no nos hemos presentado- desvió la mirada hacia Kisara que aún se encontraba ayudando a Seto.

-Hay! Disculpe!- dijo avergonzada la joven- fue solo que no encontré el momento adecuado, soy Kisara Hope-

-un gusto soy Solomon Motou, abuelo de Yugi- el anciano realizo una reverencia después dedicó una mirada pícara a Seto- una linda chica, buenos amigos, eres un chico con suerte-

-Que?! No, yo…- ese anciano era igual que los otros tarados de nada le sirvieron los años, no supo que decir, el anciano lo había avergonzado y sentía como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, solo dio un resoplido y desvió la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hermano, Kisara- Mokuba hablo tras su hermano para colocarse frente a el- hacen una linda pareja- Mokuba sonrió con un sonrisa inocente.

También su hermano?, Aunque supo que Mokuba no lo dijo para fastidiar, había pensado una y mil maneras de decir algún sarcasmo para callar esos idiotas, pero todas implicaban un insulto para Kisara así que decidió callar, cuando observó a Kisara ella agachaba su rostro escondiendo el rojo de su cara que era más notorio en ella.

-toma hermano- Mokuba hablo nuevamente para entregarle tres cartas de monstruos.

-las demás estaban estropeadas y las otras no me quedó tiempo de recogerlas, lo siento- apenado Mokuba agachó la cabeza.

Seto las tomo y al verlas sonrió a su hermano, eran sus tres dragones azules.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Sombras**

Toda la pandilla y los hermanos Kaiba se habían quedado en la casa del abuelo Solomon, sin embargo era algo pequeña para albergar esa cantidad de personas.

Habían decido por decisión unánime que Kisara se quedará en la habitación de Yugi, el abuelo en la suya, Mokuba en un sofá muy poco cómodo, sin embargo había otro sofá que ocasionó una disputa entre Joey y Tristán, sin embargo fue Yugi quien decidió que el mayor de los Kaiba lo ocupará, el se negó rotundamente alegando que no necesitaba alguna generosidad de parte de alguno de ellos y que se iría de inmediato a lo que Mokuba se opuso rotundamente por lo que no tuvo otra opción que quedarse en el sofá, además estaba técnicamente desnudo sin sus pertenencias que se encontraban con su gabardina.

La noche avanzaba y para Seto como siempre le era imposible conciliar el sueño mucho menos con los ronquidos ensordecedores del perro y el otro torpe, sin embargo Mokuba y Yugi dormían como bebés, sintió envidia de ellos.

Nuevamente un nuevo amanecer se refleja en los ventanales de la vieja tienda de juego y el primero en despertar fue Yugi, seguido de Tristán.

Tristán intenta despertar a Joey sacudiéndolo un poco, pues deberían ir a sus casas para alistarse e ir a su trabajo temporal. Joey rotundamente se negó a levantarse y se volteo al lado contrario por lo cual Tristán insistió, ocasionando que Joey diera un grito, despertando a Mokuba de un susto, que quedó somnoliento sentado en el sillón.

-shhh, será mejor que no hagas ruido Joey- comento Yugi ante sus revoltosos amigos y señalo al mayor de los Kaiba que aún dormía en uno de los sofás.

Joey en cambio aún daba fuertes bostezos y se limpiaba los ojos, tratando de despertarse.

-si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde al trabajo- esta vez hablo Tristán cansado de la actitud de Joey.

-hay, por favor si aún tenemos tiempo- respondió finalmente Joey quien se levantaba de la no muy cómoda colcha en el suelo.

-además, es injusto que el siga durmiendo-

-Joey- sentencio Yugi pues conociendo a su amigo, haría algo para despertar al mayor de los Kaiba y obviamente eso no terminaría bien.

Cuando Seto Kaiba abrió los ojos, se encontraba sólo en la habitación, se levantó del sofá y se colocó la manta en modo de capa, aún se encontraba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba y sin calzado, definitivamente no eran unas buenas fachas para el CEO de la corporación Kaiba.

Sentía algo raro en el ambiente, pero no pudo distinguir que es lo que le causaba esa rara sensación.

Salió de la habitación y el primer nombre que pronunció fue el de su hermano.

-Mokuba, donde estás?- no hubo respuesta, había alguien en casa?, decidió continuar con la lista

\- Kisara?, anciano?, Yugi?- mencionaba los nombres mientras avanzaba buscando en la sala, comedor, cocina y en la tienda.

Observo en la pared un reloj que encontró en la sala, marcaba las 6:00 definitivamente am, pues cierta claridad se reflejaba por las ventanas, se acercó para observar por una de ellas y el ambiente parecía estar rodeado de una espesa neblina.

No supo explicar esa sensación pero definitivamente había algo raro, volvió a la habitación donde había descansado y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

-Seth- escucho varias voces en un mismo eco a sus espaldas, rápidamente se colocó de pie y cuando volteo observó las mismas sombras que lo han perseguido aunque está vez parecían más solidas con su forma humanoide, comenzaron nuevamente a llamar a Seth al unísono.

Esta vez se armó de valor para enfrentar esas figuras.

-que es lo que quieren de mi? yo no soy Seth!-

Las figuras hicieron caso omiso a las quejas y continuaron diciendo el nombre de Seth, mientras se acercaban y rodeaban a Seto, estirando sus brazos para poder tocarle, eso ocasionó que Seto retrocediera hasta ser arrinconado en la pared, cerro con fuerza los ojos tratando de evitar el contacto pero no sucedió y cuando nuevamente abrió sus ojos un solo ente estaba parado frente a él.

Esa criatura era enorme, muchísimo más alto que el pero sumamente delgado y sin rasgos faciales, sus brazos eran largos y desproporcionados, de su cabeza sobresalían dos enormes formas puntiagudas que terminaban en espirales danzantes de humo negro, el ser parecía estar formado de una esencia oscura.

El no supo como reaccionar ante tal presencia.

De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe a un lado de su rostro que lo mandó directo al piso, la criatura lo había golpeado.

Aturdido trato de colocarse de pie pero fue detenido por el ser oscuro que lo aprisionó colocando sus manos en su cuello y estrellandolo de nuevo al piso, trato con desesperación de liberarse pero el agarre de esa criatura se volvió más fuerte y asfixiante, el coloco sus manos sobre el brazo de la criatura en un último intento por liberarse, pero era inútil.

-ataque de magia oscura!-

Se oyó un grito desde la puerta y una bola de energía impacto a la criatura haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y soltando de su agarre a Seto quien comenzó a toser en busca de aire.

-bien hecho Yugi- grito Joey justo atrás del chico del peinado raro.

-pero que rayos es eso?- hablo Tristán asomándose por la única puerta de entrada, observando esa gran masa negra que se encontraba tirada en el piso.

-hermano!-grito Mokuba tratando de ingresar a la habitación.

Seto rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el grupo en la salida, mientras la criatura parecía perder fuerza y con movimientos torpes alzó su mano en dirección a Seto que se alejaba y pronunció el nombre de Seth en dos ocasiones tratando de movilizarse hacia el, pero parecía perder su forma y su volumen mientras caía al piso en un líquido negro y posteriormente convertirse en humo denso hasta desvanecerse.

Joey, Tristán y Yugi no supieron como reaccionar ante tal acontecimiento, hace 5 min se encontraban en la habitación y posteriormente Yugi ingreso porque oyó algo extraño, era difícil de explicar.

En cambio Seto aún trataba de recuperarse de lo ocurrido, apoyado con una mano en la pared cerca del grupo, se sentía débil y mareado, era como si esa criatura absorbiera su vida.

-hermano- Mokuba rompió el silencio ya se encontraba al lado de su hermano observándolo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-pero que rayos fue eso???- pregunto Joey a Seto, aunque sabía que Seto no podría contestarle pues también parecía confundido.

Ante tal alboroto, Kisara despertó y decidió antes de bajar arreglarse un poco el cabello y mojarse la cara, ignoraba lo ocurrido en el piso de abajo.

Estaba realmente feliz y había pasado la noche fantaseando con Seto. Había estado tan cerca de él, esos pectorales, esos brazos y su aroma se sentían igual que en sus sueños donde el la abrazaba, la cargaba, esos sueños que ella adjudicaba más de fragmentos de recuerdos de una vida pasada donde ella lo amaba y el a ella, estaba segura, sin embargo nunca soñó con un beso o una boda, algo tuvo que haber ocurrido en el pasado.

-pero el destino quiere que hoy nos volvamos a encontrar- sonrió ante el espejo del baño.

-pero que tonterías dices- dijo para si- pareces una niña de 10 años soñando con príncipes, Kisara es hora de madurar- Dio un suspiro decepcionada y se dio palmaditas en las majillas

-además, el ni siquiera nota mi presencia- nuevamente suspiro y esta vez salió de la habitación.

Cuando bajo se encontró en medio de una discusión, de nuevo Joey Wheeler y Seto Kaiba.

-y a dónde crees que irás?- Joey se encontraba parado frente a Kaiba interponiéndose entre el y la salida.

-no seas estúpido, esas cosas ya me encontraron, si me quedo es posible que todos…-

Seto no estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría pero debía marcharse lo más pronto posible, estaba confundido no sabía que pensar o que es lo que podía hacer pero definitivamente debía marcharse.

-apártate- sentencio a Joey.

-por lo que a mí concierne- Joey cambio su postura a una más seria, trataba de imponerse ante Kaiba.

-te hemos salvado el trasero dos veces, definitivamente estarás mejor con nosotros que solo, así que tienes dos opciones una ir por tu cuenta a la tumba y la segunda es que te ayudemos a salvarte el pellejo, además varias cabezas piensan mejor que una-

-por favor Wheeler, no creo que TÚ seas de mucha ayuda para eso-

Seto se cruzó de brazos despectivo ante los argumentos de Joey pero en algo tenía razón ya estaría muerto si no fuese por ellos.

-bien- Seto se dirigió a un sofá de la sala y se sentó.

-entonces díganme su plan?- Seto se cruzo de brazos en espera de alguna respuesta.

En realidad Joey no esperaba esa reacción de parte de Seto, el plan que tenía era darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, dejarlo inconsciente y después amarrarlo a una silla, aunque a eso se le llamaba secuestro.

Joey se cruzó de brazos trataba de pensar en algo pero sintió que literalmente se le fundía el cerebro así que decidió pedir refuerzos.

-Yugi- llamo suplicante.

Yugi en cambio le explicaba a Kisara lo ocurrido quien lo observaba expectante.

-Yugi- llamo Joey nuevamente.

\- ha, que?- respondió Yugi sorprendido ante el llamado.

-si tenemos un plan- comento Joey.

-pues es difícil hacer un plan sin saber a que nos enfrentamos- respondió Yugi.

En realidad nunca habían hecho un plan siempre improvisaban ante la situación y obviamente tenían la ayuda del faraón Atem. Yugi sintió nostalgia al recordar a su gran amigo, pero evito hacer comentario de su persona, permaneció en silencio, pensando en realidad que es lo que podrían hacer.

-pues hay que improvisar- respondió Tristán ante el silencio que se produjo.

-no creo que eso sea un plan, Tristán- Mokuba lo observó de reojo, sin embargo era verdad no tenían un plan y el hecho que su hermano mayor se quedará significaba que él tampoco lo tenía y no sabía qué hacer.

-bueno- hablo una tímida Kisara.

-yo concuerdo con el señor Kaiba, será mejor movernos de aquí, si nos quedamos y pasa lo del centro de la ciudad, muchas personas podrían salir lastimada incluyendo el abuelo, lo mejor es irnos, encontrar un lugar mucho más seguro, poco habitado talvez y ya ahí podemos pensar en algún plan de contingencia o simplemente permanecemos ocultos-

-Vaya! Hasta que alguien sensato hablo- respondió Seto ante el comentario de Kisara, era lo que el trataba de explicar, pero tal parece que a estos idiotas había que explicarles con lujo de detalle.

-pero primero hay que buscarle algo de ropa y cambiarle sus vendajes- Kisara desvió la mirada avergonzada.

Seto elevó una ceja era evidente que necesitaba ropa, un baño y limpiar su herida, pero porque mencionarlo.

-vaya, que bueno que lo notaste- no pudo evitar contestarle de forma sarcástica.

En cambio Kisara supo de inmediato que lo había molestado y agachó la mirada.

-oye tu, se más agradecido, Kisara sólo quiere ayudarte- hablo Joey en defensa de Kisara.

-bueno será mejor comenzar a movilizarse iré avisar al abuelo- Yugi salió rápidamente de la habitacion, si era cierto lo que decía Kaiba, no tardarían en aparecer esos individuos que lo perseguían.

-no entiendo- menciono Tristán

-como pudieron encontrarnos tan fácil, tuvimos mucho cuidado de no ser vistos-

Todos los presentes voltearon hacia Seto, esperando alguna respuesta pero permaneció en silencio, el no lo sabia pero era más que obvio que desde que comenzó a tener esos sueños extraños comenzaron a suceder tales acontecimientos y ahora, esas figuras que no podían tocarle lo hicieron y además fueron visto por otras personas, era todo tan confuso, era tan difícil admitir de que lo persiguen en sus sueños, era estúpido e irracional.

Los demás interpretaron el silencio de Kaiba como un no lo sé.

Cuando llegó nuevamente Yugi, era hora de elaborar un plan, pero como todos los chicos parecían confundidos Kisara decidió comenzar.

-bueno lo único que sabemos es que es posible que ya encontrarán la ubicación del señor Kaiba y lo que no sabemos es cuantos son y en cuanto tiempo se movilizarán los refuerzos, por tanto nuestro primer movimiento es movilizarse a cualquier otro sitio, pero debemos verificar si realmente aparecen así que sugiero que el grupo se divida en dos, uno de resguardo y otro de defensiva u ofensiva. Por lo cual sugiero a Yugi, Joey y Tristán como grupo de ofensiva/defensiva, Mokuba y yo como grupo de resguardo, es difícil de creer que nuestras armas sean los monstruos de las cartas pero si así es, es lo que usaremos-

Kisara no dejaba de hablar, mientras todos la miraban asombrados.

-como Joey y Tristán deben ir a trabajar, ellos vigilarán desde la plaza, la cual no está lejos, a tres cuadras de esta tienda de juegos, Yugi permanecerá aquí, debes estar muy pendiente Yugi pues si notas algo extraño debes avisar por medio del celular a Joey y Tristán en la plaza que no tardarán más de 5 minutos en llegar. Mokuba, el señor Kaiba y yo nos movilizaremos a mi casa, no queda muy lejos, aunque yo no soy muy buena en el juego duelo de monstruos, al menos ya he ideado rutas de escape que nos lleven a la plaza o a la tienda, no llevo mucho tiempo en la ciudad pero he tratado de memorizar los caminos-

Finalmente Kisara dejo de hablar y al darse cuenta que era observada por todos, se avergonzó.

-hay! perdón, no era mi intención no escuchar algún otro plan-

-que dice Kisara es genial, pensaste en todo!- grito Joey.

Yugi, Tristán y Mokuba asintieron en afirmación.

El único que no dijo nada era Seto Kaiba, parecía un buen plan, pero esas criaturas no eran tan fácil de burlar.

Ya no quería más muertes por las cuales sentirse culpable y había decido que debía permanecer solo, debe haber algo con lo cual pueda defenderse, las cartas de monstruos eran una opción, aunque en la plaza no fueron de mucha ayuda.

No permitiría que esas criaturas se salieran con la suya, el no moriría tan fácil y para la próxima vez no lo sorprenderían, aunque era difícil poder deducir el próximo movimiento enemigo.

Pero por el momento decidió continuar con el juego de la pandilla.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Juntos**

Habían salido de la pequeña tienda de juegos, y se encontraban caminando por los callejones, ocultos, aunque las calles estaban vacías y el sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte.

Mokuba y Seto solo seguían los pasos de su guía y caminaban en silencio.

Al menos Seto había conseguido calzado, el anciano era de su talla, sin embargo la camisa era otra historia, aún se encontraba descubierto de la cintura hacia arriba, sólo cubierto por una manta.

Al final llegaron a un pequeño complejo de apartamentos y como dijo Kisara no se encontraba muy lejos del centro de la Ciudad.

Ella rápidamente abrió la puerta de su apartamento que se encontraba en la segunda planta y la cerro de inmediato cuando entraron.

La habitación era pequeña, oscura y húmeda, a Seto le desagrado por completo, en cambio a Mokuba no parecía importarle, de inmediato se acomodo en el único y pequeño sofá que había en la habitación.

Kisara por su parte estaba completamente roja y arrojaba cosas tratando de darle una buena apariencia al apartamento, porque se le ocurrió llevarlo a esa pocilga?.

-preparare el desayuno- hablo por fin una apenada Kisara.

-y luego trataré de conseguirle un poco de ropa y vendas- se dirigió de inmediato al área de cocina.

-que bien- respondió un alegre Mokuba ya tenía hambre.

Que gran grupo de resguardo pensó el mayor de los Kaiba, un niño y una chica, suspiro decepcionado.

Seto noto que Mokuba lo miraba seriamente, después hacia muecas raras tratando de darle a entender que debía hablar con Kisara, Seto elevó una ceja, definitivamente debía prohibirle a Mokuba ver al escuadrón de locos le estaban pasando lo raro.

Seto simplemente desvió la mirada hacia otro lado ignorando a Mokuba, pero Mokuba no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-aquí es donde vives Kisara- hablo Mokuba tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-si, lo siento, se que es algo pequeño y huele horrible- Kisara agachó la mirada.

-un olor agradable, paredes aplastantes, casi me sorprende que vivas aquí- Seto hablo mientras escaneaba el pequeño apartamento.

El comentario molesto a Kisara, en lo único que este Seto y el Seto de sus sueños se parecían era en la apariencia, porque en el carácter... ella suspiró resignada.

-ya dije que lo siento, no todos tenemos una gran fortuna como la familia Kaiba- se notó molestia en la voz de Kisara mientras hablaba.

Esta vez Mokuba miraba enfadado a su hermano, era realmente malvado hablarle a Kisara de esa forma, sabiendo que ella estaba sola y trataba de cubrir sus propios gastos.

Seto desvió de nuevo la miraba, estaba arto de esa situación, esta vez prefirió mejor cerrar la boca.

Kisara termino de preparar un pequeño desayuno, huevos revueltos, crema, un trozo de pan y como bebida un jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

-se ve delicioso- respondió Mokuba luego de la entrega de su respectivo plato.

-si desea puede sentarse- Kisara llevaba el plato de Seto aún en sus manos, mientras observaba que el mayor de los Kaiba estaba pensativo y aún de pie en medio de la habitación.

-no tengo hambre- respondió mientras tomaba asiento en una silla y se cruzaba de brazos.

-pero no has comido nada desde ayer por la mañana- reprocho Mokuba pues su hermano también se había negado a comer en casa de Yugi.

-ya dije que no tengo…- pero el sonido de su estómago hambriento lo delató.

Mokuba río a carcajadas y Kisara le siguió con una risa tímida y menos llamativa.

-tenga- Kisara de nuevo le ofreció el plato a Seto.

En cambio Seto miro con sospecha el plato, comida hecha en una habitación insalubre pensó, ahora sabía porque su hermanito a veces se enfermaba, seguro comía cualquier porquería en la calle.

-oh es que acaso prefiere que le de comer de bocaditos- Kisara tomo el tenedor y coloco un trozo de huevo para luego llevarlo en dirección a la boca de Seto, en realidad ella sólo estaba bromeando.

Seto la observó molesto.

-puedo comer solo- dijo mal humorado mientras tomaba el plato en sus manos para luego comenzar a comer.

-solo Kisara puede hacer eso- hablo Mokuba entre risitas.

Ya pasado el desayuno, Kisara decidió que era hora de ir a buscar algo de ropa y vendas.

-Creo que las tiendas ya deben de estar abiertas- Kisara hablaba mientras se arreglaba el cabello con una liga.

-no me tardare- Salió rápidamente por la puerta sin dar oportunidad de que alguno de los Kaiba dijera algo.

No paso más de 20 minutos cuando Kisara ya se encontraba de nuevo en el apartamento, con dos enormes bolsas, una en cada mano.

-bueno creo que conseguí todo- puso las bolsas a un lado de la mesa y comenzó a sacar su contenido, en una varias vendas y material de curación, en la otra ropa y cosas personales.

-compraste todo eso en 20 minutos- Mokuba miraba sorprendido la cantidad de objetos que Kisara saco y coloco en la mesa.

-espero que no gastaras mucho dinero- comento Mokuba riendo algo nervioso.

-bueno, creo que gaste todo el dinero de los víveres, pero no me preocupa porque van a devolvérmelo, verdad?- Kisara observó a Mokuba, esa risita nerviosa era muy sospechosa.

-claro- respondió de inmediato Mokuba.

-solo que no hoy-

-Mokuba- Seto hablo desde la silla, exigiendo explicación a Mokuba solo con la tonalidad de su voz.

-bueno es que olvide las tarjetas de débito, tuyas y mías, además de tu chequera, están en el hospital- Mokuba río despreocupado con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Seto suspiro y luego se dirigió a Kisara.

-te pagaremos todo y con intereses, además te daré una compensación por todas las molestias-

-no todo se trata de dinero, con que me devuelvan lo de los víveres está bien, además la que debe disculparse soy yo, por no tener dinero suficiente para mis invitados- Kisara suspiro resignada.

-bueno creo que pediré un préstamo a Yugi o Joey, porque si no, no tendremos cena-

-eso no- de inmediato respondió Seto-

-pero- Kisara no supo como reaccionar.

-dije que no- confirmó Seto.

-más tarde iremos al hospital por mis cosas-

-como usted diga Señor- esta vez Kisara respondió de forma sarcástica.

-ahora debo limpiar esa herida, pero si lo desea puede ir a darse un baño primero-

Seto observó a Kisara, a veces era algo mandona, comenzó a tratar de retirarse las vendas de su brazo.

Kisara se acercó para ayudar.

-puedo solo- respondió Seto a tal acción y continuó torpemente.

-a veces no podemos hacer las cosas solos y no es malo pedir un poco de ayuda- Kisara ignoró a Seto, tomando su brazo para continuar retirando las vendas.

Seto la observó por un instante y luego desvió su mirada con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

Mokuba observaba en silencio desde el sillón, el sabía que a su hermano le gustaba Kisara aunque para el fuera algo difícil de admitir. Si todo era como decía Yugi, ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos y el se aseguraría de eso.

Al final Kisara termino quitando todas las vendas, al terminar le entrego una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, agrego un pantalón, zapatos deportivos y un cinturón, todos de color negro.

Kisara sonreía al observar la cara de sorpresa de Seto, en cambio el no estaba muy convencido de utilizar esas ropas, el estaba acostumbrado a vestirse por su cuenta, le encantaba usar sus gabardinas, pero aparentemente Kisara ignoró ese detalle, bueno más tarde iría por su hermosa gabardina al hospital.

Termino resignándose y se dirigió al baño.

Se oyó el sonido de la ducha abriéndose y posteriormente un grito, la puerta se abrió segundos después y Seto apareció con solo una toalla cubriendo sus partes.

-esa agua está demasiado fría!, acaso quieres que muera congelado?, Por lo menos deberías poner un aviso de peligro o algo así-

Seto fue directo a Kisara para reclamarle, sin embargo Kisara no hizo ademán de contestar, estaba completamente estática y roja como un tomate.

-hermano, deberías comportarte y no presentarte frente a una dama en esas condiciones- Mokuba se encontraba aún el sillón viendo la TV.

Cuando Seto entro en razón se puso completamente rojo y regreso al baño cerrando con un portazo.

-Kisara, disculpa a mi hermano, a veces se comporta peor que un niño, está acostumbrado a los mimos de la mansión- Mokuba continuo viendo la TV.

En cambio Kisara continuo haciendo lo que hacía aún completamente roja, no supo que contestarle al pequeño hermano de Seto.

Cuando finalmente Seto salió del baño con la toalla en la cabeza, pantalón y camisa ya colocados, Kisara lo observó, se veía realmente sexy con ese atuendo así como lo había imaginado.

Kisara sonrojada se acercó a él, arrastrando una silla.

Seto comprendió de inmediato que ella se acercó para colocar la venda y jalo una silla para sentarse y estiró su brazo herido hacia ella.

En su brazo habían varios cortes, unos no profundos sin embargo el más grandes hasta tenían varios puntos de sutura.

Kisara comenzó a limpiar las heridas con gasas y antiséptico.

-auch con cuidado- Seto retiro su mano de inmediato.

-ni siquiera lo estoy haciendo tan fuerte- reclamo Kisara ante la reacción de Seto.

-para ser mujer eres muy poco delicada-

-que?- el comentario molesto a Kisara.

-pues usted es un llorón- Kisara murmuró.

-como?- pregunto Seto al no escuchar el comentario.

-nada, devuélvame su brazo, debo terminar de vendarlo-

Seto nuevamente le dio su brazo.

Kisara termino de limpiar, secar y colocar la venda.

Kisara se levantó de la silla y Seto igual, cuando de pronto sintió que Kisara le coloco una gorra y le dio un par de anteojos de sol.

-ahora nadie lo reconocerá- mencionó una sonriente Kisara.

-me veo ridículo- respondió Seto.

-no, como creé?- Kisara aún sonreía.

-además recuerde que ahora se está escondiendo de criminales, la vestimenta es un muy buen camuflaje, ha y por cierto nada de gabardinas-

-como?- contesto indignado Seto.

-Seto Kaiba utiliza gabardina, por tanto nada de gabardinas- confirmo Kisara.

Seto resoplo y volteo a un lado quien le hacía pensar a esa mujer que él no utilizaría su gabardina, sin embargo prefirió no contestar, se sentía mentalmente cansado como para discutir por tonterías.

Las horas transcurrieron y el grupo de amigos se comunicaba por el Celular, no había pasado ningún evento caótico que llamará la atención y Yugi con su abuelo se encontraban en la tienda de juegos se pasaban el tiempo limpiando el lugar.

-sabes Yugi, lo que menciono el joven Kaiba sobre el Duat y Apofis me recuerda a ciertas deidades egipcias- comento Solomon a su nieto.

\- en serio?- pregunto Yugi, estaba dispuesto a escuchar la historia.

-Duat es el Inframundo de la mitología egipcia, el lugar donde se celebraba el juicio de Osiris, y donde el espíritu de los muertos debía deambular, sorteando malignos seres y otros peligros, y pasar por una serie de "puertas" en diferentes etapas del viaje- Solomon prefirió sentarse en una silla para continuar.

-ahí en el Duat habita Apofis un ser demoníaco y maléfico y una constante amenaza al orden; este ser representa el mal y la oscuridad; se alimenta de los muertos en su viaje al más allá y busca destruir el arca de luz la encargada de dar vida al mundo, cuando esta arca se debilita es cuando aparece la Deidad Seth, que aunque es un ser oscuro, también es un ser protector del Arca; el lucha contra Apofis; sin embargo Apofis no muere y aparece siempre, convirtiendo eso en un infinito ciclo de lucha entre la vida y la muerte-

-vaya que es una historia interesante abuelo- respondió con asombro Yugi.

\- se la contaré a los demás-

En el apartamento de Kisara, Seto se encontraba al lado de la ventana observando hacia afuera, mientras Mokuba y Kisara miraban la TV.

Seto comenzó a sentir esa rara sensación de varias presencias observándolo y cuando dirigió su vista hacia en medio de la habitación, las sombras se encontraban ahí.

Se congelo, como lo habían encontrado?. Esta vez no tuvo pesadillas o se había quedado dormido.

No le tenía tanto miedo a las pequeñas sombras si no a la criaturas que podrían aparecer después, aunque Yugi había podido herirle, no sabía si el podía hacerlo esta vez.

Las criaturas comenzaron a acercarse y a nombrar a Seth como de costumbre, pasando entre Mokuba y la Tv, a la par de Kisara sin que ninguno de ellos notará esas presencias.

Seto retrocedió de nuevo y en su corta huida arrojo un adorno que Kisara tenía en la pared.

Kisara noto el raro comportamiento de Seto y se acercó a él, adelantándose a las sombras que aún seguían avanzando.

-pasa algo?- pregunto Kisara.

-no puedes verlos- Murmuró Seto.

-ver que?-

-hay qué irnos-

Seto comenzó abrir el apartamento.

Kisara se negó a que dejara el apartamento interponiéndose en la salida.

-que es lo que pasa?-

El simplemente la aparto y salió.

-siempre es así?- refería Kisara a Mokuba mientras caminaban tras seto en el centro de la ciudad, ya se habían alejado bastante del apartamento.

-ni hermano siempre hace lo que quiere- respondió Mokuba, igual que Kisara se negaba a que su hermano saliera de su escondite.

Seto caminaba por la ciudad, vigilante, sabía que si esas sombras aparecieron, lo que venía a continuación eran los locos poseídos o aquella gran criatura oscura, observaba a cada persona que pasaba a su lado, esta vez no caería tan fácil, saco de su bolsillo a sus tres dragones, ellos lo protegerían.

Llegaron cerca del hospital, y fue Mokuba quien decidió ir a buscar sus cosas.

-iré por nuestras cosas, ya regreso Kisara-

-no te tardes- respondió Kisara.

Seto se quedó observando la calle y Kisara se quedó junto a el.

-usted no nos ha contado todo, verdad?- pregunto Kisara.

Seto volteó hacia ella sorprendido.

-no creo que sabiendo el peligro se exponga de tal manera o exponga así a su pequeño hermano-

Seto ladeó su boca y decidió contestar.

Kisara lo observó sorprendida.

-no se porque, pero cada vez que ellos aparecen yo puedo sentirlo, es una sensación extraña, es difícil de explicar-

Seto observó hacia el frente.

-lo mas probable es que esas cosas siempre están cerca y sepan dónde estoy, no es tan fácil como solo esconderse en ese pequeño apartamento-

-entonces a lo que se refiere es que se dejará asesinar sin pelear y solo se expondrá, no pensé que usted fuera tan pesimista y poco luchador como para sólo entregarse-

Kisara se enfado por el comentario de Seto, ella preferiría verlo más preocupado por su vida que solo ir por ahí exponiéndose.

Seto la observó.

-yo no he dicho eso-

-entonces?- Kisara aún seguía enfada.

Seto permaneció en silencio pensativo.

-Que hará? Se rendirá así de fácil- Kisara seguía acosándolo con preguntas.

-no es tan fácil como piensas, pero no pienso morirme sin pelear, sólo que…- Seto se silencio.

-solo qué?- pregunto Kisara incitándolo a continuar.

Seto permaneció en silencio.

-solo QUÉ?- pregunto nuevamente Kisara.

-tengo miedo-

Kisara lo observó y agachó la mirada.

-todos tenemos miedo alguna vez-

-tu no entiendes- respondió resignado Seto.

-tengo miedo de ir a esa oscuridad, algo ahí me está llamando y siento que si voy ya nunca podré regresar-

Kisara y el, permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Mokuba llego.

-toma hermano- Mokuba entrego tarjetas, chequera y gabardina a su hermano mayor.

Seto se colocó de inmediato su gabardina.

-hoy dormiremos en un hotel- comento Seto ante de seguir avanzando.

Mokuba y Kisara solo siguieron a Seto.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Juegos**

Kisara despertó cuando varios golpes resonaron en la puerta de esa lujosa habitación de Hotel.

-Señorita Kisara, señor Mokuba- era la voz de alguien conocido pero ella no pudo distinguir quien era.

Ella trataba de despertarse mientras daba un bostezo, eran las 5:40 am; la noche anterior se habían acostado muy tarde.

Mokuba se encontraba dormido en la cama junto a ella, ambos estuvieron vigilantes durante gran parte de la noche pues Mokuba tenía la leve sospecha que su hermano trataría de escapar, pero al parecer ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

Cuando los golpes de la puerta se oyeron por segunda vez, Kisara finalmente se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta, se sorprendió cuando vio a Roland haciendo una reverencia.

-disculpe señorita Kisara, pero el señor Kaiba fue muy estricto en que usted y el señor Mokuba fueran puestos a salvó en la mansión-

Kisara no supo que responder, desde cuándo la trataban con tanta elegancia, camino hacia la cama para despertar a Mokuba.

-y el señor Kaiba?-

Kisara tenía el presentimiento que las sospechas de Mokuba se habían hecho realidad.

Roland no respondió.

Cuando Mokuba despertó y vio a Roland en la habitación, supo de inmediato que su hermano había escapado.

-Roland como es posible que lo dejaras ir solo?, Alguien o algo intenta matar a mi hermano! Tenemos que encontrarlo!-

Mokuba salió desesperado de la habitación seguido por Kisara y Roland.

-lo siento señor Mokuba, trate de rastrearlo, pero el teléfono y logo de la chaqueta se encontraban en la otra habitación-

-no tiene efectivo, en algún momento usará las tarjetas, rastrea las tarjetas- dijo Mokuba antes de subir a la limosina.

Kisara no entro se quedo parada en la puerta de la limosina, pensativa.

-que pasa Kisara?- preguntó Mokuba.

-a que horas recibiste la llamada, Roland?-

Kisara tenía un presentimiento de que Seto no podía estar lejos.

-hace 25 min- respondió Roland.

-Mokuba trata de rastrear las tarjetas, yo lo buscaré a pie-

Kisara cierra la puerta de la limosina y sale corriendo sin una dirección aparente.

-señorita Kisara, me ordenaron llevarla a la mansión!- Roland iba a perseguirla cuando es detenido por una orden de Mokuba.

-Roland no pierdas tiempo! Vamos a la Corporación, desde ahí trataremos de rastrearlo-

Roland no le quedó de otra que obedecer, además el también estaba preocupado por su joven jefe.

El día comenzó bastante frío el sol tardaría en aparecer, una densa neblina y una suave brisa congelaban su delicada piel mientras corría.

Kisara corrió casi por 20 min, no sabía a donde le llevaban sus pies, pero sabía que era la dirección correcta.

Llego a una pequeña zona boscosa un pequeño parque y fue ahí donde lo diviso sentado en una banca, solitario, parecía perturbado mientras cubría sus oídos con ambas manos y mantenía sus ojos cerrados; ella no dudó en acercarse y sentarse junto a él en silencio, termino colocando su cabeza en su hombro y cerró sus ojos.

-todo estará bien-

Fue lo único que pudo mencionar para animarlo; oyó murmullos que se hicieron entendibles, varias voces escalofriantes al unísono, repetían el nombre de Seth.

De inmediato ella abrió los ojos y vio una gran cantidad de figuras humanoides a su alrededor, parecían estar formadas de un denso humo negro; se acercaban lentamente mientras repetían el nombre de Seth.

-pero que es esto?- pregunto una asustada Kisara.

-puedes verlos?- hablo Seto finalmente.

-hay qué escapar- respondió rápidamente Kisara, de algo estaba realmente segura esas figuras despedían una esencia a sangre, dolor y muerte.

-ya lo intente, aparecieron en tu apartamento, en el hotel y aquí, ellos siempre me encuentran y están volviéndome loco, sólo quiero que se callen!- Seto cubrió de nuevo sus oídos.

Kisara de inmediato tomo su mano y comenzó a correr, ella no permanecería ni un minuto más ahí, debían huir, algo se le ocurriría pero sentía que si permanecía ahí moriría.

Corrieron hasta que se quedaron sin aliento, pero en el camino, en cada esquina las figuras estaban presentes aún mencionando el nombre de Seth.

-Muy bien si lo que quieren es pelear-

Kisara posicionó su brazo izquierdo al frente y coloco el disco de duelo en su muñeca, de inmediato coloco una carta en modo de ataque he invocó al dragón elemental.

-ataque elemental!-

El ataque no surtió ningún efecto en las criaturas y Kisara ya no pudo reaccionar.

-Ding Dong ya estoy aquí, he llegado- una doble voz masculina y femenina, hablo en tono burlón.

Tanto Kisara como Seto se sorprendieron y buscaron con la mirada al ser de tal voz.

-es inútil que te escondas, es tarde para escaparse-

Con cada palabra el ser parecía acercarse más y más.

-te estoy observando-

Su voz y sus pasos parecían estar a centímetros de distancia.

-quiero verte más de cerca-

De pronto una enorme criatura cuadrúpeda formada de denso humo negro se abalanzó de entre la neblina hacia ellos, todas las figuras humanoides desaparecieron a su pasó.

Seto fue rápido y se lanzó sobre Kisara, terminando en el piso logrando esquivar por centímetros el zarpazo de la bestia.

-será divertido comienza a correr, si no eres rápido; te matare- la bestia observó a ambos en el piso.

Seto tomo de inmediato la mano de Kisara para levantarse y comenzaron a correr, siendo perseguido por la enorme bestia, quien lanzaba zarpazos y mordiscos con sus enormes fauces, tratando de atraparlos.

Lograron escaparse a un estrecho callejón donde la bestia no pudo introducirse, furioso la bestia daba vueltas en la entrada, al fondo tanto Seto como Kisara podían observarlo hasta que se alejó. Sin embargo su voz se dejaba escuchar.

-a dónde crees que vas?, es imposible esconderse de mi-

Seto se apoyó en la pared y un intenso dolor en su abdomen se hizo presente, llevó su mano al sitio y sintió humedad, alzó su mano y pudo observar su sangre, la bestia solo lo rozó.

-Seto estás herido!- hablo una horrorizada Kisara.

-escucha- Seto trato de calmarla.

-y ahora que vamos hacer?, Si esa cosa es como las otras sombras nada le harán los monstruos de duelo, estamos perdidos- Kisara caminaba de un lado al otro del estrecho callejón.

-escúchame!- Seto alzó la voz.

Kisara volteo hacia el.

-me busca a mi, trataré de alejarlo, tu quédate aquí y estarás segura-

-va a matarte!, Claro que no!, Nos quedaremos aquí, alguien vendrá a ayudarnos, una cosa como esa no puede andar suelta en la ciudad sin llamar la atención-

-no creó que estemos donde crees que estamos-

Seto comenzó a levantar su camisa para ver la magnitud de la herida, el zarpazo no era muy profundo pero sangraba abundantemente, trato de calmarse respirando profundamente, no tenía tiempo para tener miedo, tenía que pensar, debía proteger a Kisara, no permitiría que a ella le pasara algo.

Kisara se acercó a el y observo la herida.

-estas sangrando mucho-

Kisara saco un pañuelo y lo colocó sobre la herida haciendo presión en un intento para evitar que siguiera sangrando, tal acción hizo que Seto se quejara de dolor.

De pronto se oyó ruido en el callejón, un líquido negro y espeso llegó hasta sus pies, Kisara y Seto observaron expectantes.

Manos y formas humanoides semi formadas se alzaron del liquido, ambos de inmediato se alejaron, pero una figura logro atrapar la pierna de Kisara y comenzó a arrastrarla.

-Seto!- grito Kisara estaba aterrada.

Seto de inmediato fue en su auxilio y cuando tocó la forma un pequeño brillo hizo que se deformara hasta desaparecer, inmediatamente otra forma tomo su lugar, cuando al fin pudo liberar a Kisara, la tomo de la mano y salió corriendo, mientras eran perseguidos por aquellas figuras que avanzaban en forma de avalancha con sus semi formas humanoides gritaban el nombre de Seth.

El no se detuvo hasta salir del callejón, observó que la criatura cuadrúpeda no estuviera presente y salió corriendo por la plaza sujetando aun la mano de Kisara.

-hay que pedir ayuda-

Kisara podía observar los edificios de la ciudad, pero no había ningún habitante, la espesa neblina no dejaba observar más de 100 metros a su alrededor.

Seto la ignoro, trataba de buscar un nuevo escondite.

De pronto oyó un galope que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Seto ubico su dirección y de inmediato se aparto con Kisara, era nuevamente la bestia cuadrúpeda que se lanzó sobre ellos.

Seto se incorporó y se colocó entre Kisara y la bestia que gruñía y camina de un lado a otro, acechando a su presa, de su hocico caía un espeso líquido negro que al hacer contacto con el suelo tomaba forma semi humanoide que repetían el nombre de Seth antes de volver a su forma líquida.

-no vas a correr? Adoro jugar, oh, crees que podrás ganar el juego?, ya veo proteges a tu pequeña mascota-

-cuando te diga que corras, corres- murmuró Seto a Kisara.

-no voy a dejarte aquí sólo- contesto Kisara aferrándose a su brazo.

-no seas tonta, si no quieres morir aléjate de mi-

-no puedes huir, el juego llegó a su fin- la bestia comenzó a gruñir y acercarse lentamente.

Ambos retrocedieron nerviosos, sintieron cada paso de la bestia helar su corazón mientras latía con fuerza.

El no pudo hacer nada para protegerla, se sentía un completo inútil, la abrazo por primera y última vez tratando de confortarla.

Kisara supo de inmediato que ya no tenían opciones y correspondió al abrazó, cerró sus ojos resignada.

La bestia finalmente se lanzó hacia ellos.

De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que ambos abrieran los ojos y observaron que el dragón blanco se había abalanzado sobre la bestia negra y la atacaba con sus fuertes fauces mientras con sus patas lo tenía acorralado en el piso.

Seto reaccionó de inmediato y tomo de la mano a Kisara para comenzar a correr.

-No vas a escapar!- la bestia grito.

Un humo negro cubrió al dragón blanco y lo destruyó casi de inmediato.

La bestia ya no tenía forma, sólo una masa negra que comenzó a movilizarse velozmente hacia ellos.

Mientras Seto y Kisara corrían la neblina se fue disipando y varias personas los observaron pasar, el día ya estaba avanzado pues el sol ya se encontraba bastante elevado en el cielo, pero Seto no se detuvo siguió corriendo.

Cuando Kisara observó hacia atrás aún aquella criatura los perseguía, mientras tiraba autos y objetos a su paso las personas comenzaron a correr asustados.

A causa del alboroto, Tristán, Joey, Tea y Yugi salieron de la plaza y observaron pasar a Seto y Kisara seguidos de la gran masa negra que los perseguía.

-hay que ayudarlos!- Yugi inmediatamente salió tras ellos seguido por todos sus amigos.

Kisara no pudo mantener el paso y resbaló, Seto de inmediato se detuvo y la ayudo a incorporarse, a causa de ese retraso la criatura logro alcanzarlos.

-SETH!- grito la criatura preparándose para atacar por última vez.

-ataca guerrero Cohete!- Joey comenzó el contra ataque de inmediato el pequeño Monstruo atacó a la criatura.

-ataque de magia oscura- Yugi continuo y su mago también atacó.

-invoca al Dragón blanco- Seto sostenía la carta hacia Kisara quien dudó en tomarla.

-hazlo!-

Kisara la tomo y coloco la carta en su disco de duelo, el dragón blanco apareció dando su rugido característico.

-ataca!- grito Kisara y el dragón atacó con su rayo explosivo de destrucción.

La criatura se debilitó y comenzó a desintegrarse mientras menciono el nombre de Seth de forma lenta y poco audible.

De pronto un grito agudo y largo provocó que todos los presentes se cubrieran los oídos a causa del dolor.

La criatura comenzó a formar varias formas humanoides que trataban de escapar hacia el cielo y el líquido espeso comenzó a burbujear y aumentar de tamaño hasta formar una gran bola.

-esa cosa va a explotar!- grito Joey.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de buscar refugio, la criatura efectivamente explotó haciendo una ráfaga de aire que mandó a volar a los presentes a varios metros.

Aturdido Seto se quedó en el piso, no podía escuchar nada, sólo el eco de su respiración observó a un lado aún con su vista nublada y ahí estaba Kisara en el piso sin movimiento, escucho el eco de murmullos y varias figuras que se acercaron pero ya no pudo mantenerse despierto, perdió el conocimiento.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Roto**

Sonidos de gotas cayendo contra el piso en un eco distante y difuso en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso.

El comenzó abrir sus ojos, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, trato de moverse de ese lugar tan incómodo, pero sus manos estaban sujetas tras su espalda, trato de liberarse pero le fue imposible. Intento colocarse de pie pero en su cuello había un collarín de donde salían cuatro cadenas fijas al piso que sólo le permitieron colocarse de rodillas.

Observo a su alrededor pero el lugar era bastante oscuro, sobre el una tenue luz lo iluminaba y no le permitía distinguir más allá, pudo divisar ciertas siluetas en el piso no muy lejos, pero no supo que eran.

Hizo un nuevo intento de liberar sus manos, cuando oyó pasos se detuvo y trato de divisar al ser que se acercaba.

-alfin, alfin te hemos encontrado, venimos desde muy lejos sabes, creímos que esas criaturas del Duat ya te habían llevado, pero la suerte esta de nuestro lado-

La voz masculina se acercó hasta revelar a la persona, un hombre mayor de piel bronceada y tocados egipcios se colocó frente a el.

Seto lo observó desafiante desde abajo, el no le causaba ningún temor, no era como los locos del hospital o una criatura de sombras, sólo era un simple humano.

El hombre sonrió al observar esa actitud desafiante y se colocó de rodillas para poder observarlo desde el mismo nivel, acarició su rostro lo que provocó que seto se apartara de inmediato, pero el hombre lo sujeto fuerte por su cabello para evitar que se apartara de nuevo.

-mi pequeño niño voy a romperte y cuando esté frágil capullo se rompa, aparecerá nuestro salvador-

El anciano lo soltó y se colocó de pie, tras el había otro hombre más joven y fornido que comenzó acercarse mientras el anciano se perdía en la oscuridad.

Seto supo de inmediato que ese hombre iba a ser su torturador y tras 5 golpes finalmente había logrado mandarlo al piso, pero aquel hombre no se detuvo y continuó golpeandolo, Seto apretó los dientes no le daría el gusto de oír algún sonido de dolor, pero tras varios minutos de golpiza el hombre logro noquearlo.

Seto despertó cuando sintió un líquido caer sobre el, pudo divisar a una mujer que se alejaba y cuando observó al piso vio un líquido espeso y rojizo de olor dulce, tardo segundos en reaccionar pero supo que era sangre, se desespero al ver su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, pero no podía hacer nada, aún estaba sujeto a las cadenas.

Trataba de liberarse forcejeando con las cadenas, cuando el anciano y cuatro personas más se acercaron, dos sujetaban a una y la otra portaba un enorme cuchillo, se colocaron frente a él mientras el anciano se colocaba a su lado.

Seto observó y la persona sujeta era una joven mujer que él nunca había visto, forcejeaba por liberarse, estaba desnuda, golpeada y muy asustada.

-que es lo que van a hacer?- Pregunto Seto con voz temblorosa.

-por favor! No me maten! Haré lo que quieran! Por favor! Por favor!-

Gritaba la joven mientras era obligada a colocarse de rodillas y la persona de la daga se colocaba tras ella.

-basta!- grito Seto supuso lo que iba a pasar.

-haz que paren!- Seto grito con desesperación al anciano.

La mujer seguía gritando y sollozando.

-que es lo que hacen! Deténganse!- Seto desesperado comenzó a forcejear con las cadenas, deseaba ayudar a esa chica.

Cuando el primer cuchillazo penetro en la suave piel de la joven ella soltó un grito y uno tras otro el cuchillo penetro sin descanso, mientras la sangre se derramaba y se expandia en el piso los gritos de la joven se fueron apagando en bocanadas de sangre.

Seto soltó un sollozo de inmediato cerró sus ojos y volteo su rostro, solo podia escuchar el sonido del cuchillo penetrando en la piel tantas veces mientras los gritos se apagaban.

El anciano junto a él se colocó de rodillas lo aprisiono de su cabello y mentón.

-tienes que verlos- dijo el anciano.

El anciano forzó el rostro de Seto al frente, el mantenía los ojos cerrados no deseaba ver.

-mírala!- grito el anciano.

-ella esta muriendo por ti!, Mírala!- grito de nuevo el anciano.

Cuando finalmente el abrió los ojos, la joven ya se encontraba en el piso en un charco de sangre, su vista vacía y sin vida se fijaba en el.

El no reaccionó solo se quedó estático, el anciano sonrió al ver su expresión.

-no importa cuantos, no importa como, a nuestro amo Seth le gusta bañarse con sangre! Por eso hasta que el se presente nosotros le daremos pequeñas ofrendas!-

Mientras el anciano recitaba esas palabras el cuerpo de la anterior víctima era tirado a un lado y una nueva víctima era traída.

-Seto?-

Esa voz era conocida para el y cuando guio la mirada, no podía creerlo, era Kisara.

Kisara estaba un poco lastimada pero aún traía sus ropas aunque algo rasgadas.

-Seto!-

Kisara trato de correr hacia el, pero fue detenida por los ejecutores.

-Kisara!- Seto grito con desesperación.

-Maldito no le hagas nada!-

-con que hemos encontrado un buen regalo-

El anciano sonrió mientras camino hacia Kisara que fue obligada a colocarse de rodillas.

-mi pequeña niña- el anciano aprisiono a Kisara de su mentón.

-cúlpalo a el, por todo lo que va a pasarte-

-usted esta loco!- grito Kisara al anciano.

-despídete- el anciano la soltó.

Kisara estaba confundida no sabía que iba a pasarle, pero observar la cantidad de sangre en el piso le dio una idea de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

El tiempo parecía pasar lento, todos los sonidos se opacaron, tenía miedo a morir, mucho miedo y cuando observó al frente pudo ver la desesperación de Seto por liberarse de las cadenas.

Ella lo observó por un momento y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-sabes siempre quise conocerte, me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo-

Mientras ella hablaba la persona detrás de ella levantaba la daga.

Seto solo escondió la mirada en la oscuridad de su cabello.

El tiempo se detuvo justo cuando el cuchillo iba a ser clavado en el pecho de Kisara.

Frente a él, la figura del sacerdote Seto apareció imponente y un leve brillo lo rodeaba.

-no sucumbas a la oscuridad, puedes controlarlo-

-cállate- respondió Seto.

La figura del sacerdote desapareció.

La sangre en el piso y en su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse en pequeñas gotas hasta desaparecer en partículas, de igual forma las cadenas empezaron a desintegrarse hasta liberarlo, piedras y objetos también comenzaron a elevarse en el aire.

El tiempo detenido corrió normal sólo para dar paso a gritos de desesperación, la persona que sostenía el cuchillo ya no poseía su brazo y continuaba desapareciendo en partículas negras humeantes que avanzaba por su cuerpo.

Todos los ejecutores comenzaron a desaparecer en partículas también y desesperados soltaron a Kisara y comenzaron a correr.

-mi señor, alfin te has presentado!- grito el anciano.

Sin embargo el anciano también comenzó a desintegrarse.

-mi señor?-

El anciano explotó en ráfagas oscuras de partículas negras.

Kisara tardo un poco en reaccionar no sabía que estaba pasando, pero algo con Seto no estaba bien de el se emanaba una esencia oscura que le causaba temor.

Ella se levantó del piso, pero él no reaccionó, sólo estaba parado y aún con su vista oculta.

-Seto!-

Kisara grito y todos los objetos que aún no habían desaparecido cayeron al piso haciendo un estruendoso aterrizaje.

Seto coloco sus manos cubriendo su cara y cayó de rodillas.

Kisara corrió de inmediato hacia el y lo abrazó, el estaba temblando y tenía una respiración forzada.

Ella no supo que decirle sólo continuo abrazándolo con fuerza tratando de calmarlo.

-Kisara dónde estás?- la voz de Joey se escuchó en la oscuridad.

-seguro que está por aquí?- respondió Tristán.

-no veo nada- habló también Tea.

-tenemos que encontrarlos y escapar de aquí- Yugi iba encabezando el grupo.

Kisara escucho pasos cada vez más fuertes.

El grupo llegó a lo que parecía un gran salón oscuro iluminado con una sólo luz en el centro, ahí se encontraba Kisara junto con Seto, el aún escondía su rostro mientras ella lo abrazaba tratando de confortarlo.

El grupo no supo que había pasado pero aparentemente había sido algo malo, decidieron no decir palabra alguna.

-tenemos qué irnos- Kisara le susurró a Seto.

-dame un minuto- respondió Seto suavemente.

Cuando el elevó su rostro reflejaba la golpiza anterior, aún tenía rastros de sangre en su cara y su cabello estaba totalmente alborotado, pero eran sus ojos los que llamaron la atención de Kisara, ya no tenían esa seguridad y viveza que los caracterizaba, ahora eran vacíos y reflejaban tristeza.

Ella se colocó de pie, el intento hacer lo mismo pero se sentía bastante adolorido, ella intento ayudarlo pero fue Joey quien lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudo a levantarse y se colocó de apoyo para ayudarlo a caminar.

-ahora hacia donde?- pregunto Tea.

El grupo comenzó a caminar por un laberinto de roca, estaban en una cueva y tardaron un buen rato en encontrar la salida y cuando finalmente lo hicieron, lo que observaron los sorprendió, un extenso desierto se extendía frente a ellos.

-no estábamos en Ciudad Dominó?- pregunto confundido Tristán.

-no recuerdo que hubiera desiertos ahí- respondió Tea.

-y ahora que?- Pregunto Joey.

Se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de un enorme avión. Observaron que aquella nave llevaba el símbolo de la corporación Kaiba mientras descendía para aterrizar.

-bueno ahí está nuestro boleto de salida- hablo Joey antes de avanzar hacia el avión.

Ya en el avión Mokuba se encontraba dando explicación de cómo los había encontrado.

-rastree el disco de duelo de Kisara por si acaso, pero de un momento a otro se perdió la señal y apareció de nuevo en la plaza y luego desapareció nuevamente y apareció aquí, de inmediato supe que algo no estaba bien y decidí venir, que fue lo que pasó?-

Mokuba estaba tan confundido como los demás.

-pueden rastrear los discos de duelo?- pregunto Joey.

-o sea que así vigila Kaiba a todos los duelistas?, me siento desnudo-

-Joey- sentencio Tea, a veces su amigo hacia comentarios sin sentido.

-mi hermano lo hace para ver que todas las unidades estén funcionales y además si un duelistas se extravía podemos localizarlo fácilmente-

Mokuba respondió molesto.

Mientras ellos hablaban en una habitación, Kaiba se encontraba solitario en otra, sentado en la cama.

Comenzó a quitarse la camisa con dificultad dando un quejido con cada movimiento, en su pecho y espalda habían varios hematomas y la herida en su abdomen aún le dolía.

Se oyó 3 golpes en su puerta y se levantó para abrir y ahí estaba Kisara traía vendas y materiales de curación ademas de ropa.

Seto se había negado a ser ayudado incluso saco a Mokuba de la habitación, sólo quería estar sólo, sin embargo dejo entrar a Kisara, ella era tan cálida para el, sentía un alivio estando junto a ella.

Kisara lo observó, el ya se había retirado la camisa y pudo observar lo lastimado que estaba.

-Mokuba me dijo que le trajera esto- ella entrego la ropa a Seto, Kisara estaba sonrojada, estaba apenada de estar frente a él mientras el estaba sin camisa.

-me daré un baño, regresa después de 20 minutos-

Kisara lo observó.

-para que me ayudes con las vendas-

-como usted diga Señor Kaiba-

-Seto-

Kisara lo observó sorprendida.

-llámame Seto-


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

 **Conceptos**

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y tétrico. Estaba sólo en medio de la oscuridad no había sonido alguno, sólo podía escuchar su rítmica respiración.

Rompiendo el silencio y con un espeluznante comienzo los gritos agónicos de una mujer se escucharon de repente y frente a él se iluminó una zona mostrando a una joven en el piso bañada en un charco de sangre, varias zonas se iluminaron y evidenciaron más cadáveres a su alrededor.

-murieron por tu culpa, tu los mataste- el eco de esa voz resonaba en los oídos de Seto mientras se repetía una y otra vez, no sabía porque y aunque nunca había visto a esas personas sentía tristeza por sus muertes y aunque el no fue el actor intelectual de tal carnicería también se sentía muy culpable.

Una risa malévola hizo eco en la oscuridad y una figura se fue acercando, era su padrastro quien se poso frente a él.

-eres igual que yo, tus manos están cubiertas de sangre, eres un digno Kaiba-

-Cállate!, No me compares con Tigo! Yo no soy un asesino como tú!- grito a su padrastro mientras esté desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Del cielo comenzaron a caer gotas, eran pesadas y hacían un sonido seco al estrellarse contra el piso, una a una fueron aumentando en frecuencia y aquel sonido era más audible.

El posicionó su mano al frente para sentir esa raras gotas de lluvia y lo que cayó en su brazo fue un líquido tibio color carmesí, supo de inmediato que era sangre. Se limpio enérgicamente pero la lluvia de sangre comenzó a caer con más intensidad.

Los cadáveres en el piso comenzaron a podrirse y su carne comenzó a caer mientras avanzaban arrastrándose hacia el, repetían su nombre con un sonido aterrador.

No podía escapar estaba rodeado.

Sobre su cabeza un gruñido hizo que el desviará la mirada hacia arriba, una enorme criatura lo observaba; sus ojos, el sentía que aquellos enormes ojos brillantes se clavaban y desquebrajaban su alma haciendo que sintiera un creciente temor. No pudo ni siquiera reaccionar cuando la criatura abrió sus enormes fauces y lo engullo.

Despertó dando un grito, sudoroso y con su respiración agitada.

-fue una pesadilla- dijo para si, ya más calmado.

Estaba en la mansión en su respectiva habitación, sentado en su cama pero cuando alzó la mirada pudo notar que no estaba solo, Mokuba, Kisara y la pandilla se encontraban ahí, que rayos estaban haciendo ahí?. Todos lo observaban asombrados y el sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

-LARGO!- Grito y todos salieron apresurados.

Fuera de la habitación de Seto, la pandilla, Mokuba y Kisara bajaban al salón.

-vez te dije que era mala idea- reclamo Tristán.

-claro que no, necesitamos dinero no? Y ya le salvamos el pellejo varias veces, ya está demostrado que nuestro trabajo es muy eficaz- Respondió Joey al reclamo de su amigo.

-Joey no creo que Kaiba te contrate como guardaespaldas- afirmó Tea.

-yo tampoco creo eso- refirió Yugi.

-te dije que no subieras a su habitación, mi hermano necesita descansar y mucho- comento molesto Mokuba.

-fue una muy mala idea, Joey- Kisara apoyo a Mokuba en su reclamó.

-si, si, si, como sea- Joey comento cansado de los reclamos.

Un olor delicioso fue percibido por Joey y Tristán, corrieron de inmediato a la otra habitación, Mokuba trato de detenerlos y fue tras de ellos, pero ya se encontraban comiendo en la gran mesa.

-esto está delicioso!- grito un alegre Joey mientras se atragantaba con comida.

-ni que lo digas, me estaba muriendo de hambre- afirmó Tristán que al igual que Joey había comenzado a comer.

-ach, no tienen remedio- comento una decepcionada Tea, sus amigos le hacían pasar muchas vergüenzas.

Yugi solo río nervioso ante tal inapropiado comportamiento.

En su habitación Seto decidió que ya estaba arto de estar ahí, se había quedado dormido y temía que las sombras aparecieran de nuevo, decidió bajar a cenar aunque aun sentía un inmenso dolor a causa de la golpiza y le costaba bastante movilizarse.

Si ese sujeto no se hubiera aprovechado de la situación pensó, posiblemente el resultado hubiese sido otro.

Bajo al primer piso y el bullicio de la pandilla en el comedor lo desalentó a entrar así que decidió seguir su camino hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, había un hermoso jardín que se extendía por varios metros, al fondo un denso bosque ya oscurecido por el atardecer.

La brisa era fría y tenue pero suficiente para mover un poco su cabello.

A su lado se posicionó Kisara observaba el jardín y el hermoso atardecer.

-todo está bien?- le preguntó ella con una dulce voz.

-no- su respuesta fue cortante y seca.

Kisara volteo hacia el sorprendida y el de igual forma dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

-casi te matan, dos veces y aún insistes en quedarte?, Alguien con más sentido común ya se hubiese marchado-

-no pienso dejarte sólo, ni yo ni los demás y mucho menos después de lo que ví y lo que pasó en esa cueva, además seguimos vivos no?- respondió molesta.

-eres una tonta-

Kisara hizo un puchero que le daba una apariencia bastante infantil.

-no tenemos ninguna probabilidad y lo sabes, si estamos vivos es por…-

El nunca creyó en la suerte, siempre dijo que las personas podían forjar su propio destino, pero no supo como explicar lo que había ocurrido en esa cueva, el era un hombre de ciencia creer en historias de fantasías, magia y cualquier otra cosa sobrenatural le era casi irrazonable.

-suerte?- Kisara terminó la frase.

-bueno yo suelo tener bastante suerte, así que si de suerte hablamos, te daré un poco de la mía- Kisara sonrió de nuevo.

El la observó y se embeleso de su sonrisa, le encantaba sus bellos labios, sus brillantes y vivos ojos, ella era tan pura y cálida, junto a ella el se sentía muy cómodo y su aroma era tan dulce y embriagante, no llevaba mucho tiempo en que la vio por primera vez en la mansión, pero en eso cortó tiempo el sentía como si hubiese estado con ella toda su vida y no deseaba apartarse.

-eres una niña tonta-

-no soy ninguna niña y mucho menos una tonta- Respondió enfadada de nuevo.

-claro que si- afirmó Seto con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Kisara de nuevo hizo un puchero.

-si yo soy una niña usted también lo es, sólo es un año mayor qué yo, no?- se defendió Kisara.

Ahora era Seto que la observaba molesto, como se atrevía a insinuar que era un niño, él, el gran Seto Kaiba, CEO de la corporación Kaiba y la persona más rica y poderosa de ciudad domino y pronto a colocarse entre los 5 más poderosos del mundo.

El se sintió totalmente ofendido por ese comentario en cambió Kisara lo observó victoriosa.

Un ruido y murmullos hicieron que ambos voltearan hacia el interior de la mansión, Seto supo de inmediato de quienes se trataba, los estaban espiando y eso lo enfureció. No estaba acostumbrado a tanto bullicio, ya estaba arto, así que explotó como de costumbre.

-no les dije que se largaran!-

-porque los tratas así?, Ellos solo quieren ayudarte como buenos amigos- Kisara hablo en defensa de los demás.

-amigos? Por favor, sólo son un grupo de tontos, además yo no necesito su ayuda, ya lo he dicho muchas veces-

Kisara lo observó molesta.

-como el gran señor Kaiba ordene- ella hablo de forma sarcástica.

Kisara hizo una reverencia mientras un confundido Seto la observaba, ella se alejó al interior de la mansión.

-aun no te he ordenado que te vayas- no supo porque, pero deseaba estar junto a Kisara y claro aprovechándose que es una mucama contratada…

Kisara se detuvo en la entrada y cuando volteo mostraba una gran irá en su mirada, Seto estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas pero que Kisara lo viera de esa forma lo desalentó un poco.

Kisara se acercó a zancadas hacia el, lo que ocasionó que el retrocediera un par de pasos.

-Siempre pensé que eras diferente a lo que decían de ti!, Pero en realidad eres solo un niño terco y malcriado!, Un niño que está acostumbrado al poder!. Dijiste que tenias miedo!, Entonces porque te cuesta tanto aceptar ayuda?!-

Kisara trato de controlar su enojo con respiraciones pausadas para luego dirigir una mirada afilada hacia Seto.

-Es tan difícil creer que tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti-

Ella lo observó desafiante en espera de su respuesta.

-estas despedida- fue la respuesta que dio Seto a las demandas de Kisara.

Para Seto cada palabra dicha por Kisara fue una punzada en su pecho, le había afectado tanto lo dicho por esa niña malcriada?.

-bien- respondió sarcástica Kisara.

-bien- respondió un frio Seto.

Ambos se colocaron de espaldas y cuando Seto escucho pasos volteo su rostro y observo que Kisara se alejaba; esa imagen lo afecto, sólo quería decirle "quédate" y que Kisara no se alejara mas. No sabía explicar lo que sentía, estaba confundido, esos sentimientos tan extraños que le hacía sentir Kisara nunca los había sentido por alguien del sexo opuesto. Le encantaban sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello, su figura, su caminar, le encantaba todo de ella; ella es perfecta.

Sabia lo que era preocuparse por alguien, de velar por el bienestar de alguien; el lo hace por su pequeño hermano Mokuba, pero hacerlo por alguien que ni siquiera es tu familia?. La mayoría de personas lo llamaría amor.

Amor? es algo irracional, es un concepto establecido por un ámbito social para encasillar acciones ilógicas hacia una persona, animal u objeto.

Está enamorado de Kisara?, definitivamente no.

Cuando Kisara salió del jardín, fue seguida por los demás de la pandilla, ella caminaba apresurada hacia la salida y fue Joey el primero en alcanzarla.

-muy bien hecho, Kisara! Le diste su merecido a ese bufón multimillonario-

Kisara no contesto y cuando Joey la observó, Kisara estaba llorando.

-esta todo bien, Kisara?- pregunto un confundido Joey.

-si, sólo necesito un poco de aire- respondió fingiendo una sonrisa y tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer; Se habían detenido al final del pasillo.

-si quieres regreso y lo golpeó?-

-Joey!- sentencio de nuevo Tea.

-no es el momento para tus tonterías-

Tea se acercó y abraso a Kisara que aún lloraba desconsolada.

-ya paso- Tea empezó a arrullarla tarareando una canción.

-es un tonto- murmuró Kisara mientras era abrasada por Tea.

-esto no va bien, no?- Mokuba había seguido a la pandilla para despedirse en la salida, no estaba de acuerdo en que su hermano los sacará de la mansión, pero que podía hacer.

-pues creó que no- respondió un desanimado Yugi, le había tomado mucho cariño a Kisara, la consideraba una buena amiga y verla llorar le partía el corazón.

Desde una ventana del segundo piso de la mansión, Seto observo marcharse al grupo escoltados por guardias que el había enviado.

-hermano-

La voz de Mokuba se escuchó a su espalda, su pequeño hermano ya se encontraba en el pasillo.

-ya sabes que hacer, Roland-

Mokuba observo intrigado mientras Roland se colocó a su espalda.

-Señor Mokuba, acompáñeme por favor- Roland hizo una reverencia suplicante en espera de la reacción de Mokuba.

-pero que?- pregunto Mokuba confundido.

-yo no me iré de aquí!, No voy a dejarte sólo!- Mokuba trato de huir pero fue sujetado por otro guardaespaldas que se encontraba detrás de Roland, quien se lo llevó mientras Mokuba hacia lo posible por liberarse.

-Señor?...- Roland estaba completamente confundido ante el actuar de su joven jefe.

Porque si el estaba en peligro, no se resguardaba la mansión, en cambio ordenó que la mansión fuera vaciada, Roland nunca cuestionó la decisión de su jefe, pero estas circunstancias lo ameritaban.

-si lo desea puedo asignar el grupo de élite de la corporación que lo acompañe y mantenga el área asegurada, no tendrá de que preocuparse-

Seto no contesto.

-Señor en el hospital nos tomaron por sorpresa, le aseguró por mi vida que esta vez será diferente y que atraparemos a quien se atrevió a lastimarlo- Roland estaba preocupado por su jefe y definitivamente no deseaba dejarlo solo.

-Roland has sido un buen empleado, pero si no haces lo que te digo tendré que despedirte-

Roland no supo que contestar.

-esta seguro de esto?-

Seto de nuevo no contesto.

Finalmente Roland se marchó y el se quedó solo observando por la ventana.

En el horizonte una enorme luna hacia su aparición mostrando muchas siluetas reflejadas en las penumbras, anunciaba el comienzo de la noche.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

 **Oscuro**

Paso un día, luego otro y otro más, Kisara no sabía que pensar, deseaba saber cómo se encontraba Seto y Mokuba.

Había tratado de comunicarse con Mokuba pero no hubo respuesta; todos los días iba a la mansión, trataba de ingresar pero la entrada estaba cerrada y no parecía haber un alma.

El día paso como de costumbre, recorriendo la ciudad en busca de empleo, visita a los amigos, compra de víveres. Llegó a su apartamento ya pasado el atardecer.

Estaba distraída, no podía concentrarse. Deseaba saber de Seto, tenía que saber.

El día después que fueron desalojados de la mansión, Roland llegó al apartamento y entrego un cheque firmado por Seto; Kisara trato de indagar pero Roland no respondió ninguna pregunta y se marchó muy rápido.

Cuando ella observo el cheque vio que era una cantidad exuberante de dinero, suficiente para comprar una casa y aún así vivir tranquila por varios años, "Seto exagerando como siempre" ella sonrió, pero decidió que tomaría sólo el dinero que gasto y lo demás se lo devolverá.

Con la noche avanzada trato de dormir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Seto.

Ya pasada la media noche, ella oyó golpes en su puerta eso la asustó y tardo en reaccionar, pero al escuchar la voz de Mokuba pronunciar su nombre hizo que de inmediato se lanzará de la cama para abrir la puerta, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Mokuba casi no podía respirar, estaba muy agitado y le faltaba el aire.

-que paso, Mokuba?-

-logre escaparme- Mokuba entro al apartamento.

-escaparte? De dónde?- Kisara estaba muy confundida por el comentario de Mokuba.

-mi hermano se quedó solo en la mansión, ordenó a Roland que me mantuviera encerrado en otro lugar y pues él estuvo comunicándose con migo estos dos días; el dijo que se comunicaría todos los días pero hoy no lo hizo, mi hermano siempre cumple sus promesas. Fui a la mansión y no había nadie; Kisara no sé dónde está mi hermano- Mokuba no podía evitarlo estaba muy preocupado por su hermano mayor, su mirada reflejaba mucha tristeza.

-no te preocupes Mokuba, encontraremos a Seto, ya verás que estará bien-

Kisara abrazo a Mokuba en un intento de consolarlo y el correspondió al abrazó.

Frente a la mansión Kaiba, Kisara, Mokuba, Joey y Yugi se encontraban en la entrada.

Mokuba subió por el gran portón y lo abrió para permitirle la entrada a los demás.

Dentro de la mansión las luces se encontraban encendidas y ningún ruido se hacía escuchar, avanzaron por varios pasillos pero no encontraron a nadie.

De pronto se oyeron murmullos y las luces de la mansión se apagaron.

-hay que decirle al niño rico que tiene problemas de electricidad- Joey volteaba hacia todos lados.

-supongo habrá luces de emergencia- refirió Yugi.

-claro- respondió Mokuba.

-no tardarán mucho-.

Esperaron por algunos minutos, pero ninguna luz se encendió.

-que raro- Mokuba no podía entender porque las luces de emergencia no se encendían.

Se oyeron los ecos de varios grito que resonaron por toda la mansión.

-algo no está bien- Mokuba estaba empezando a asustarse.

-debemos buscar un lugar seguro- Yugi trataba de mantenerse calmado, pero tenía una rara sensación.

-debemos buscar a Seto- Kisara estaba segura volvía a pasar.

De pronto oyeron pasos acercarse, todos estaban expectantes, observando hacia el final del pasillo, estaba totalmente oscuro y no se podía distinguir silueta alguna.

Cada paso hacia que el grupo se acercara más, en espera de la persona o criatura que los producía, se imaginaron un centenar de resultados que los hacia estremecerse más, y cuando los pasos estuvieron más cerca, Joey se abrazo de Yugi y dio un grito.

-ah!, por favor no nos chupes la sangre!- grito Joey.

-estoy muy joven para morir!- grito de nuevo.

-Seto- la voz de Kisara despejó la oscuridad.

Seto observó al grupo, en especial a Kisara.

Ambos se observaron pero no se dirigieron palabra.

-hermano!- Mokuba se lanzó hacía su hermano, estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado.

-pensé que te había pasado algo-

"porque Mokuba? Porque viniste" Seto deseaba que cada vez que esas criaturas de sombras aparecieran no hicieran daño a nadie.

Todos los días anteriores el único afectado por ese mundo oscuro había sido el, luego Kisara y ahora..., trataba de hallar una explicación lógica a tal evento, pero le era imposible.

Todos estaban asustados y no podían evitarlo, en el ambiente se sentía esa extraña sensación de peligro.

Finalmente Kisara se dirigió hacia Seto.

-es este lugar otra vez?-

Seto asintió en respuesta.

Varias pequeñas sombras comenzaron a rodearlos y a mencionar el nombre de Seth he intentaban acercarse a Seto.

Todos los demás observaron esas sombras estupefactos, esas pequeñas figuras les causaban un gran temor. Kisara ya los había visto pero no por eso había disminuido el temor que le producían.

En cambio Seto ya había perdido el temor a esas pequeñas criaturas, pero estaba arto de escucharlos y cuando una pequeña sombra llegó lo suficientemente cerca, el tocó la cara de la criatura con su índice izquierdo, eso provocó que la criatura se desintegrará.

Todas las pequeñas sombras se detuvieron y callaron de inmediato, retrocedieron y desaparecieron.

-que hiciste?- pregunto Mokuba.

Seto no contestó.

-pero que rayos era eso!!!- Joey no podía disimular su angustia.

-hay que movernos- Seto comenzó a avanzar.

Kisara observó a Seto en su avanzar hasta colocarse delante del grupo y vio que en su brazo izquierdo llevaba un aparato parecido a los disco de duelo pero era más pequeño y no tenía una barra dónde colocar las cartas, cerca de su mano había una esfera de color azul brillante. También tenía algo en su oreja izquierda y que sobresalía hasta su cien con una pequeña esfera azul brillante al final. Seto estaba vestido con su traje de batalla.

Ella avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado y todos los demás fueron detrás.

Kisara deseaba hablar con él pero no se atrevía a mencionar palabra, y como? después de todo lo que le dijo sólo debía fingir que no paso nada?, Ella suspiró resignada.

-pasa algo?- pregunto Seto.

Kisara lo observó entre confundida, intrigada y sorprendida, que debía decirle.

-antes gritaste mucho y ahora te quedaste muda?- Seto la observó.

Ella respondió esa mirada vivaracha de Seto con una mueca de enfado.

-me disculpó por gritarte, bien. Pero no me retracto de lo que dije-

Seto elevó una ceja, que clase de disculpas eran esas.

Seto encaminó al grupo a su laboratorio privado, abrió y cerró la puerta de manera manual, aún no había energía, sin embargo en el lugar había varios instrumentos que brillaban y estaban colocados en cada esquina del laboratorio, él se acercó a uno y apretó un botón y así continuó hasta encender todos, el laboratorio se iluminó.

Kisara y los demás sólo observaron hasta que Seto se acercó y se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa principal sin decir una tan sola palabra, se quitó el aparato de su brazo, el de su oreja y comenzó a revisarlos.

Todos se observaron confundidos y fue Mokuba quien decidió acercarse a su hermano.

-eso es el prototipo del nuevo modelo de disco, verdad!-

Seto asintió y continuó arreglando detalles.

-oye Yugi, el niño rico esta bien porque mejor no nos vamos a casa, este lugar da miedo- murmuró Joey al oído de Yugi.

Yugi asintió en respuesta.

-Kisara nosotros ya nos vamos, tu chico está bien, así que nos vemos mañana- Joey se dirigió a la salida.

Kisara se sonrojo por el comentario de Joey.

-si quieres podemos acompañarte a tu casa- Yugi se dirigió hacia Kisara.

-no pueden salir- Seto hablo desde la silla, mientras seguía revisando y dando detalles a su disco.

Todos observaron sorprendidos hacia Seto.

-y ahora que te pasa?, Ahora sí se te aflojaron los tornillos?- respondió Joey enfadado.

Kisara entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería Seto.

-no podemos salir Joey, debemos esperar a que terminé-

-a que termine?- pregunto intrigado Yugi.

-no sé cómo explicarlo, pero recuerdan la plaza y recuerdan la criatura. Cuando busque a Seto en la plaza apareció, pero no simplemente apareció fue como que estuvimos en otro lugar, es muy difícil de explicar- Kisara trato de buscar las palabras correctas para explicar lo ocurrido pero le fue imposible explicarlo en detalle.

-pero estamos seguros aquí?- a Yugi no le pareció nada ilógico después de observar las criaturas en la mansión y esa sensación de peligro que persistía en el ambiente.

-no, pero al menos es mejor que estar allá afuera- contesto Seto mientras se levantaba de la silla y se colocaba frente al grupo, comenzó a caminar e intentar explicar sus ideas.

-según teorías los vórtices energéticos son áreas concentradas de alta energía, procedente de energía magnética, o, a veces de fuentes desconocidas, además se considera que hay puertas de entrada hacia otras dimensiones que se pueden abrir cambiando la señal de vibración, claro que son teorías locas pero no tan locas. Considerando esas teorías podríamos decir que este es un vórtice y además que se expande muy rápido, es bastante difícil seguirle el ritmo. He construido eso- señalando uno de los aparatos en una de las esquina del laboratorio -que altera las ondas magnéticas, dicho de otro modo, este lugar es como un pequeño punto invisible e impenetrable para los seres que habitan aquí, todavia esta en fase de prueba por eso si lo llegan a descubrir no creo que tengamos posibilidades de escapar; Kisara tú lo vistes ni siquiera los monstruos de duelo pueden subsistir en este lugar, también he modificado el prototipo del nuevo disco de duelo con lo cual me permite alterar las ondas energéticas y destruir a esas criaturas; ha funcionado pero cada vez que el vórtice aparece, aparecen criaturas más grandes, más fuertes y debo encontrar la manera de destruir, disminuir o alterar la fuente de energía que crea el vórtice y quizás así no vuelva aparecer-

Todos lo observaron confundidos.

-vórtice?, Dimensiones? No entendí nada- respondió totalmente confundido Joey.

-hay mucha teorías de vórtices energéticos, porque no creerlas?, puede ser una explicación para esto- respondió molesto Seto.

-pero es obvio ustedes son unos tontos jamás entenderían, es más no sé porque pierdo mi tiempo tratando de explicarles-

-pues deberías explicar mejor, nerdo- Joey de nuevo respondió enfadado.

-si vinimos aquí fue por Kisara y Mokuba, además de la mala suerte de contestar el teléfono, por mi puedes seguir jugando con tus juguetes y quedarte encerrado de por vida-

-deja de ladrar Wheeler, en ningún momento he buscado su ayuda y ni la he necesitado, además de que me servirían unos idiotas-

Joey gruñó ante el comentario de Seto, deseaba darle un buen puñetazo en la cara y cuando hizo movimiento hacia él, Kisara lo detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Joey- Kisara le dedicó una sonrisa -algo que he entendido sobre Seto, es que él es alguien que le cuesta mucho expresar sus sentimientos, podría considerarte un buen amigo y tú podrías pensar que te odia, algo así como los niños pequeños cuando molestan a la niña que les gusta, bueno eso no fue un buen ejemplo -Kisara sonrío-

-tu eres igual de tonta que ellos- respondió Seto enfadado.

Kisara le dedicó una tierna sonrisa lo que causó un sonrojo en el, no podía entender porque se sentía así cuando estaba con ella, fingió limpiar su garganta y se volteó en un intento de disimular ese penoso comportamiento.

Seto volvió a su silla sin decir una palabra más, esos sujetos lo sacaban de sus casillas muy rápido.

El tiempo pasó tan lentamente y para todos los presentes parecía que esto nunca terminaría.

-cuando podremos salir? Ya estoy aburrido, tengo sueño, quiero dormir en mi cama!!- Joey estaba sentado en el suelo y dio un gran bostezo.

Yugi también dio un bostezo y luego dio un desalentador suspiro.

En cambio Mokuba ya se había quedado dormido en la mesa junto a su hermano.

Kisara también se encontraba junto a Seto observando lo que hacía aunque él la ignoraba y no le dirigiera alguna palabra, el simple hecho de estar junto a él la hacia muy feliz.

De pronto se oyeron gritos de varias personas, una en partículas se escuchó bastante cerca del laboratorio, Seto se detuvo y prestó atención a tales sonidos de angustia.

Mokuba despertó muy asustado y se colocó al lado de su hermano.

-por favor, ayúdenme!! Alguien!! Por favor!!!- era una voz femenina que se escuchaba muy desesperada.

Joey se levantó de inmediato del piso -debemos ayudarla-

-no te atrevas abrir esa puerta!- Seto de inmediato se puso en pie y se colocó el disco y la orejera.

-estas loco no escuchas, es alguien que está afuera, debemos ayudar-

-por favor, hay alguien ahí?, Ayúdenme! Por favor!!- la voz ahora se escuchó en la entrada.

Joey se acercó a la entrada y fue seguido por Seto decidido a detenerlo, si era necesario lo haría por la fuerza.

-alguien viene, van a matarme! Ya mataron a mi hermano, por favor! No quiero morir!!- se oyeron varios golpes en la puerta.

-vez tenemos que ayudarla! O acaso la dejaras morir!- grito Joey en un intento por hacer entender a Seto que debían abrir la puerta.

-no quiero morir, por favor!- los sollozos de la mujer eran audibles.

-hay que abrir la puerta!- esta vez fue Yugi quien exigió a Seto abrir la puerta.

-Seto!- grito Kisara a Seto en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar.

Sin embargo Seto parecía bastante confundido, en los días anteriores el había escuchado gritos de auxilio, pero supuso eran las criaturas en un intento de hacerlo salir de su escondite; pero ahora no estaba seguro, no era ilógico que más personas se encontrarán ahí. Había sido tan cobarde que prefirió ignorar y suponer, en vez de ayudar?.

Joey y Yugi no esperaron respuesta y abrieron la puerta, en la entrada había una joven mujer de vestido blanco, ensangrentada con la piel tan blanca como el papel y su cabello largo y negro que caía sobre su cara, la imagen dejo impactados tanto a Yugi como a Joey que no reaccionaron. La joven camino tambaleante hasta colocarse frente a Seto y caer en sus brazos. Él lo noto algo no estaba bien, esa mujer despedía una esencia rara y cuando ella dirigió su rostro hacia el, vio aquellos ojos grises sedientos de muerte, ella reía en un acto demostrativo de locura.

-alfin te encontré-

Seto soltó a la joven que calló de rodillas y se alejó unos pasos.

-hay que irnos- la voz de Seto se escuchó temblorosa.

-que es lo que pasa?- pregunto un confundido Yugi.

-oye, estás bien?- pregunto Joey a la joven en el piso mientras se acercaba.

-aléjate de ella!- grito Seto.

La mujer sostuvo su cabeza con fuerza y dio un gritó de dolor ocasionando que cada uno de los aparatos explotará y el laboratorio se quedará a oscuras.

-hay que irnos!- grito Seto mientras los aparatos seguían explotando.

Seto iluminó la habitación creando una pequeña esfera de luz holográfica en su mano izquierda gracias al disco que se encontraba en su brazo, busco a la joven pero ya no se encontraba.

Todos avanzaron hacia el.

-pero que fue lo que pasó?- Joey pregunto mientras se acercaba.

-y tu que crees, idiota- Seto estaba molesto, pero lo que más le enfadaba era que el había dudado. Si el se hubiera mantenido firmé nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

Seto comenzó avanzar, mientras era seguido por los demás, todos entendieron de inmediato que la situación se había salido de control. Seto los llevó al interior de la mansión por un pasillo que conectaba el laboratorio, afuera no se podía observar nada, la neblina era espesa como de costumbre.

-tenemos que separarnos- menciono Seto mientras seguía avanzando.

-claro que no- respondieron de inmediato Kisara y Mokuba.

-ya lo he dicho me buscan a mi, si se alejan de mi estarán seguros, yo puedo atraerlos a otro lugar y me sería más fácil escapar si no tengo que estar cuidando de ustedes-

-ahora quieres hacerte el héroe?-Joey hablo en apoyo a Mokuba y Kisara.

-wheeler, que te maten a ti no me importa, estaría más que agradecido y además le harían un favor al mundo-

-tu!, desgraciado- respondió enfadado Joey.

-Kaiba lo lamento, debimos haberte escuchado- Yugi trataba de calmar las cosas.

-De nada sirven las disculpas ahora, Yugi-

-no vamos a separarnos, Seto- Kisara hablo mientras se colocó junto a él.

Seto la ignoró y siguió avanzando.

-dije que no vamos a separarnos- Kisara tomo a Seto por el brazo y lo detuvo en un intento por ser escuchada.

Seto la observó.

-porque ese afán de morir por mi?, deberías tratar de vivir esta vez?-

Kisara no entendió ese comentario, pero dos de los presentes sabían a lo que Seto hacia referencia, la muerte de Kisara del pasado.

Kisara lo observó fijamente, esa no era la respuesta que ella quería escuchar; ella no se separaría de él ahora, no importaba si fuera el fin del mundo.

Seto aún la observaba, al final desvió la mirada derrotado por la insistencia de Kisara.

-esta bien, no nos separaremos-

Kisara río triunfante.

-bien, ahora debemos buscar un lugar seguro- refirió Kisara.

Sin embargo la mirada de Seto se fijo repentinamente al final del pasillo, el había notado algo ahí.

-que es lo que pasa, hermano- pregunto Mokuba intrigado.

Él levantó un poco su mano en señal de que hicieran silencio.

Pasos se escucharon.

-Seth, mi amado Seth te he buscado tanto- la voz femenina se iba acercando junto con los pasos.

-tu querida Nefthis ahora puede verte-

Los pasos se acercaron hasta que mostraron a la mujer que antes había entrado al laboratorio, su cabello negro, largo llegaba hasta sus caderas, su piel blanca parecía brillar en la oscuridad; vestía un vestido ceñido a su silueta, blanco que dejaba ver sus rodillas, se encontraba descalza y aún estaba cubierta de sangre, parecía estar rodeado de energía oscura.

-yo no puedo salir de Duat, pero ya que tú has venido a los límites, he tomado esta pequeña marioneta, te gusta?-

Ella comenzó a danzar mientras se acercaba.

-yo no soy Seth- contesto fríamente Seto.

Nefthis detuvo su danza y lo observó detenidamente.

-mientes- Sonrió -tu eres Seth al mismo tiempo que no lo eres-

Ella se paró frente a él y estiró su mano en invitación.

-ven conmigo, esta vez no tienes la fuerza para enfrentarte a Apofis y solo contigo Apofis puede salir de Duat, deja de sacrificarte por estas sucias criaturas, permite que Apofis devoré todo como debió ser-

-quien es Apofis?- Seto quería más información, ya que había escuchado ese nombre anteriormente.

-Apofis?- lo observó intrigada – Es el vacío, el caos; Apofis es la nada que quiere destruir la Maat. Apofis nunca será derrotado pero gracias a ti fue sometido a Duat; sacrificaste tu deidad junto al poder de la triada y encerraste a Apofis; por eso Maat te bendijo con la vida y Apofis te maldijo con la muerte. Ahora estas obligado a llevar una simple vida mortal, muriendo y reencarnando. Siempre te he observado, has tenido infinidad de vidas Seth y en todas ellas eres infeliz, no estás arto?, Ven conmigo-

Nefthis ofreció su mano de nuevo a Seto, mientras que él la observó confundido, todo lo que decía era tan ilógico y poco creíble, pero a que podía considerar lógico ahora; dudaba si tomar su mano o no, que rayos pasaba con él? porque deseaba ir con esa loca psicópata.

El hizo un ademán de otorgar su mano, pero fue detenido por Kisara quien tomo su brazo y avanzó hasta interponerse entre él y Nefthis.

-Seto no irá a ningún lado- Kisara observó su muerte en los ojos grises de Nefthis, tenía miedo pero no permitiría qué se llevará a Seto a ningún lado.

-Tu- Nefthis la observó fríamente -eres la causa del sufrimiento de Seth-

-Kisara no te entrometas- Seto no estaba seguro si podía protegerlos.

-no cargues con todo tu solo, siempre tomas toda la responsabilidad- Kisara seguía firme frente a Seto.

-tu eres la pequeña luz por la que Seth ha muerto muchas veces y él al mismo tiempo es la causa de la tuya- Nefthis ríe con fuerza- nunca podrás estar junto a él, tu destino está maldito-

-Seto se quedará aquí conmigo te guste o no-

-pobre pequeña criatura- Nefthis desvió su mirada hacia Seto- mi amado Seth porque no desechas esta vieja mascota y regresas al lado de tu prometida-

-prometida!- grito Joey desde atrás.

-silencio Joey- respondió Yugi de inmediato, estaban en una situación crítica.

-creo que debo aclararte tres cosas, primero Seto no es Seth, segundo tú eres prometida de Seth y no Seto, y tercero no soy ninguna vieja!- respondió enfadada Kisara, esa mujer frente a ella le causaba temor pero no lo suficiente como para no enfrentársele.

Nefthis bajo la mirada y una energía oscura la rodeó, fue ahí que todos los presentes sintieron un inmenso terror asfixiante y la misma muerte acercarse.

-si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo-

La reacción de Seto fue tomar a Kisara con el brazo derecho y lanzarla hacia atrás, mientras alzaba su mano izquierda en dirección a Nefthis, propinando un golpe energético de color azulado hacia la mujer frente a él; el sonido fue estruendoso luego todo silencio.

Seto de inmediato dio media vuelta tomo a Kisara de una mano y salió corriendo.

-rápido Mokuba- le dijo a su pequeño hermano que se había quedado pasmado en su sitio. Todos los demás lo siguieron en su huida.

Cuando alfin se detuvieron a tomar aire, Seto se dirigió enfadado hacia Kisara.

-Que crees que estabas haciendo?-

Kisara lo observó sorprendida.

-no sabes quién es esa mujer y de lo que es capaz, esto no es un juego para que actúes como tonta!-

-pues dijo que era tu prometida- respondió fríamente Kisara.

-creo que Kisara está celosa- murmuró Joey a Yugi y Mokuba que solo asintieron en respuesta.

Seto elevó una ceja, en realidad esta situación ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-pues si estuviera a punto de casarme él primero en enterrarse sería yo, no?-

Kisara lo observó dudosa.

Seto resoplo enfadado, acaso no estaban en el vórtice, huyendo de criaturas que podrían matarlos y ahí estaba él tratando de excusarse de algo dicho por una loca asesina.

-no tengo porque explicar nada-

-claro- Kisara de nuevo contesto de manera fría.

Ni siquiera Kisara sabía porque se sentía tan enojada, decepcionada y triste, si ella era nada para Seto.

Ambos se observaban molestos cuando Mokuba decidió interceder por su hermano.

-Kisara hay muchas mujeres que dicen que se van a casar con mi hermano, debes acostumbrarte a escuchar eso si vas hacer su novia-

Seto se atragantó y tosió en reacción al comentario de su hermanito mientras Kisara se sonrojo en respuesta.

-bueno ya que la parejita arreglo sus diferencias, que es lo que vamos hacer ahora?- pregunto Joey mientras se acercaba a Seto.

-aun no ha terminado?- pregunto intrigado Yugi.

-ya termino- respondió Seto observando por la ventana el nuevo amanecer.

-ahora pueden irse de mi mansión-

-oye, nosotros desde el principio queríamos irnos- respondió indignado Joey.

-pues yo no me voy- respondió Kisara.

-ni yo- le continuó Mokuba.

Seto observó a ambos molestó, definitivamente no permitiría que se quedarán con él.

Todos en la habitación sintieron una ráfaga de energía y oyeron un estruendo en las ventanas atrás de ellos, voltearon asustados aún estaban nerviosos, pero solo observaron el vidrio roto esparcido por el suelo.

-pero que rayos- dijo Joey sorprendido.

Cuándo oyeron el quejido de Seto, todos volteo de inmediato hacia él. Seto apenas se mantenía en pie y tenía una de sus manos sobre su pecho, le costaba respirar y cuando tosió en busca de aire salió sangre de su boca; sentía desvanecerse, no podía más.

-Seto!- grito Kisara cuando corrió hacia él.

Ella lo sostuvo y evito el impacto contra el piso, él aún estaba despierto en sus brazos y aun respiraba con dificultad.

Junto a Kisara se encontraba Mokuba mientras Joey y Yugi buscaron con la mirada en la habitación y el pasillo, pero no había alguien.

-Kisara- habló Seto débilmente.

-no hables- respondió Kisara.

Pero Seto se fue desvaneciendo en sus brazos.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Atrapado**

El comenzó abrir sus ojos, se encontraba en una habitación extraña, estaba oscuro y no podía divisar mucho.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, casi no podía moverse y solo el hecho de respirar era una tortura. Cuando movió su brazo derecho pudo notar un catéter que estaba conectado a un suero, trato de aclarar su vista cuando las luces de la habitación se prendieron de repente y dos personas de blanco entraron; lo sabia, ya no se encontraba en la mansión, eso lo desesperó para él fue un dejavu y cuando la enfermera se acercó a colocarle un medicamento, él la empujó con fuerza tirándole al piso, la segunda enfermera intento sujetarlo pero también termino en el piso.

Arranco el catéter de su brazo y se bajó de la cama con dificultad; sólo tenía un objetivo salir de ahí y regresar a la mansión, pero ese escapé se vio frustrado por alguien de la pandilla que se interpuso en la puerta.

-que es lo que pasa?- pregunto un confundido Joey.

-tengo que ir a la mansión- respondió Seto con desesperación y con esperanza a que le ayudara en su escapé.

-no te preocupes- respondió Joey -esas cosas no aparecerán aquí-

En realidad si es un idiota pensó Seto.

-si no vas ayudarme, apártate del camino, estorbas-

De pronto Seto sintió un agarré en su brazo, seguido de un segundo en el otro brazo; las enfermeras no estaban dispuestas a dejarlo escapar.

Comenzaron a forcejear cuando Joey decidió interceder y para desgracia de Seto, Joey ayudo a las enfermeras a regresarlo a la cama; mientras continuaba el forcejeo, Tristán se asomó en la entrada y de inmediato ayudo a su amigo mientras una de las enfermeras preparaba un medicamento y posteriormente se le inyectó en el brazo.

-no sean estúpidos, debo regresar a la mansión!- Gritó Seto mientras trataba de liberarse.

-que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Kisara al ver la escena desde la entrada de la habitación. Seto aún era sujetado mientras el medicamento hacia efecto.

-Kisara!- gritó Seto – debo regresar a la mansión!, el vórtice aparecerá de nuevo!-

El medicamento sólo tardo segundos en hacer efecto; Seto apenas podía mantenerse despierto y antes de cerrar sus ojos observó a Kisara que estaba a su lado.

-Debo regresar… el vórtice… yo…-

Ya no pudo conjugar palabras; finalmente se había quedado dormido.

Una hora después, fuera de la habitación donde Seto se encontraba dormido; la pandilla, Kisara y Mokuba planeaban el próximo movimiento.

-hay algo que no entiendo, porque Seto quiere regresar específicamente a la mansión?- comento Kisara.

-quizás mi hermano se siente más seguro ahí- respondió Mokuba.

-oh quizás- comento Yugi –hay algo en la mansión que; no se, le ayude-

-esa cosa, el vórtice- hablo Joey -sólo aparece en la mansión?-

-no- respondió Kisara mientras todos la observaron sorprendidos.

-estoy realmente segura que ha aparecido en varios lugares; en tu casa Yugi, en la plaza, en mi apartamento; quizás al principio solo Seto podía verlo, pero ahora…. -Kisara bajo la mirada con tristeza- no estoy segura que podríamos hacer para ayudarlo, esas cosas literalmente están matando a Seto frente a nuestros ojos-

Kisara se levantó de su asiento y se asomó en la entrada de la habitación para cerciorarse que Seto aun se encontraba durmiendo, pero lo que vio la sorprendió tanto que se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos.

-pero que haces tú aquí?- pronunció finalmente.

Todos al escuchar eso de inmediato se asomaron a la puerta.

Nefthis se encontraba en la cama abrazada a Seto, estaba a punto de darle un beso cuando se vio interrumpida por la presencia de Kisara.

-aléjate de él!- grito Kisara acercándose a la cama y agarrándola de un brazo para apartarla.

Todos observaron sorprendidos, como Kisara podía acercarse de ese modo a ese monstruo? Sin tener una pizca de miedo.

A veces las mujeres actúan de forma muy loca cuando están celosas, pensó Joey al ver la escena.

-no vez que cuido de mi Seth- reclamo Nefthis.

Kisara la observó; algo estaba diferente en ella, ya no se sentía esa presencia a muerte y su brazo estaba frío.

Nefthis se libero del agarré de Kisara y volteo hacía Seto.

-no podré quedarme mucho tiempo; sólo quiero estar con él todo lo que pueda, antes de que yo...-

Nefthis se acerco de nuevo a la cama donde se encontraba Seto y lo abrazó.

-yo solo quiero quedarme contigo para siempre-

Kisara no supo porqué pero sintió lástima por ella.

Seto comenzó abrir los ojos, sentía una presión en su pecho que le impedía respirar normalmente, él dirigió su mirada y pudo observar a una chica de cabellera negra; la reconoció de inmediato, era la mujer que apareció en el laboratorio.

La empujó con fuerza tirándola a un lado, pero su cálculo falló y tal movimiento ocasionó que él también callera de la cama, dándose un buen golpe, su única reacción fue sujetar con fuerza su cabeza mientras estaba sentado en el piso.

-estas bien?- le preguntó Kisara.

Él iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por Nefthis que de nuevo se abalanzó sobre él y se quedó acurrucada en su pecho, confundido dirigió su mirada hacia Kisara en busca de respuesta; A Kisara en cambio le causaba mucho enojo ver a Nefthis tan cerca de Seto, enojo que no pudo disimular.

-mi querido Seth- Nefthis levantó su rostro y nuevamente intento darle un beso.

Él fastidiado colocó su mano sobre la cara de ella; la aparto a un lado y se colocó de pie, pero Nefthis de nuevo lo abrazó.

Seto no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de trato, se sentía agobiado por esa chica que anteriormente quiso matarlos y ahora se encontraba ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado. Desvió su mirada hacia Kisara; la furia de ella era tan evidente, tanto que incluso le hizo sentir una sensación de peligro inmediato lo que causó que apartará la vista rápidamente.

En realidad él estaba muy confundido, esa chica Nefthis; algo en su interior le decía que esa chica no era peligrosa y además no era tan fastidiosa su presencia; claro ahora él va a seguir suposiciones?. La observó y noto algo en ella, ya no presentaba esa esencia oscura, ahora parecía una simple mujer, aunque no despedía ese mismo calor humano.

-tu nombre es Nefthis?- Hablo Seto en un intento de interactuar con ella.

Nefthis asintió en respuesta.

-que haces aquí?-

Nefthis escondió su cara en el pecho de Seto.

-Nefthis le pertenece a Seth- Ella guardo silencio por unos segundos.

-Ella fue arrebatada de Seth y llevada a Duat; Apofis la devoró lentamente y ahora de ella ya casi no queda nada-

De nuevo guardo silencio por unos segundos.

-Apofis le ordenó traer a Seth y una pequeña parte de ella fue liberada, pero Apofis no le permitiría andar libre por lo que también invadió a Nefthis-

Ella elevó su rostro para verlo a los ojos.

-gracias a ti, esta pequeña parte de Nefthis es libre; pero Nefthis ya casi no existe y desaparecerá pronto-

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza.

-yo se que tu ya no eres mi Seth, pero eres una parte de él, por favor déjame estar contigo hasta que yo desaparezca-

Seto la observó seriamente; pero que rayos pensaba esa mujer, por lo que a él concierne esa historia era una total fantasía y quien se creía para pedirle tal cosa.

-yo no tengo nada que ver contigo ni con ese Seth de que tanto hablas- Seto la aparto de nuevo.

-dices que vas a desaparecer?, Por mi puedes desaparecer mañana o ahora mismo, me da igual-

Nefthis lo observó por un instante y luego sonrió, "eres tan igual a él".

Seto fastidiado desvió la mirada hacia Kisara intentando ignorar a Nefthis.

-cuanto tiempo he estado aquí?-

-no lo sé, como unas 12 horas- respondió una confundida Kisara.

-14 horas- corrigió Mokuba.

-debo regresar a la mansión de inmediato-

Él volteo hacia Nefthis, pero ella ya había desaparecido; Seto confundido la busco con la mirada. Los demás no le tomaron importancia a la ausencia de Nefthis, desapareció tal como había aparecido.

-porque debes regresar a la mansión?- preguntó Kisara interrumpiendo su concentración.

-es que acaso no es obvio- respondió sarcástico Seto volteando hacia ella de nuevo.

Todos lo observaron expectantes y en espera de una respuesta.

-yo soy el centro del vórtice- respondió fastidiado.

-y?- respondieron al unísono Tristán y Joey.

-torpes! Donde esté yo aparecerá el vórtice, y que creen que pasara en el hospital?-

-y porque no dijiste eso antes?- reclamo Joey.

-lo intenté, pero ustedes son unos simios-

Seto observo su camisa, su gabardina y lo más importante el disco de duelo a la par de la cama del hospital; tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar mientras se las colocaba, se dirigió fuera de la habitación. Trato de caminar más rápido y finalmente prefirió correr, no estaba seguro si el vórtice había aparecido otra vez. Todos los demás lo persiguieron hasta salir del hospital.

Él se detuvo a las orillas de la calle; ya estaba oscuro, el aire era frío y parecía que habría una tormenta; busco indicios de la presencia del vórtice, no pudo notar nada fuera de lo común entonces siguió su camino y todos los demás lo siguieron.

-Mokuba necesito que vayas a la corporación-

-no voy a apartarme de ti- reclamo Mokuba.

-Mokuba necesito que actives el Dual Link; quieres ayudarme?, ve a la corporación-

Mokuba estaba indeciso pero finalmente acepto.

-necesitaras ayuda, llévate al perro y los demás-

-este perro tiene nombre- reclamo Joey.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina de la calle era el momento de separarse, Mokuba y los demás de la pandilla fueron por un lado y él hacia el otro, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Kisara tomo su caminó.

-pero que haces?- Seto se detuvo.

-voy contigo- respondió Kisara adelantándose a él.

-estarás más segura con ellos- Seto tomo su brazo para detenerla.

-yo voy a donde yo quiera- respondió enfadada.

-además me despediste, no tengo porque hacerte caso- retiro su brazo del agarre de Seto.

-eres una…- Seto fue interrumpido por Kisara.

-tonta, ya lo se-

Él la observó fastidiado, pero no tenía tiempo para discutir con ella, debía salir lo más pronto posible de la ciudad y tenía que encontrar un medio de transporte; él sabía exactamente a donde dirigirse y para su suerte estaba muy cerca.

-te llevarás un auto?- pregunto sorprendida Kisara.

El no contesto y se subió a uno, seguido de Kisara que se subió en el asiento de copiloto.

-no tenemos tiempo para elegir modelos- comento mientras introducía la llave y encendía el auto.

De inmediato el encargado se acerco.

-pero que creen que están haciendo?-

Ninguno contesto mientras el hombre seguía reclamando que se bajarán del auto. Seto sacó su chequera y casi de inmediato le entrego un cheque firmado, él hombre quedó pasmado al ver la cantidad.

-con eso será suficiente, quédese con el cambió- respondió Seto sarcásticamente.

El auto arranco a gran velocidad. Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que Seto decidió hablar.

-Kisara tu no tienes porque estar aquí-

-no, pero estarías más asustado si estuvieras solo, además yo sé cuidarme sola-

-deja de decir eso- reclamó Seto.

-decir que?-

Seto no respondió.

Kisara lo observó y embozo una sonrisa.

-ok-

Él la observó por un instante, luego dirigió su mirada al frente debía estar atento al camino.

-eres una fastidiosa-

-solo contigo- respondió burlona Kisara.

Un pequeño rocío anuncio el comienzo de la tormenta y un fuerte relámpago apago las luces del camino; el auto freno de repente, acción que sorprendió a Kisara.

-que es lo que pasa?-

Seto no respondió observaba al frente y al lado por la ventana del auto.

-no vamos a poder llegar a la mansión- afirmó Seto.

-porque?, Que es lo que pasa?-

Ella observó al frente y al lado también trataba de corroborar lo que vio, ya no se encontraban en ciudad Domino; el camino ya no estaba y un espeso y tenebroso bosque los rodeaba.

Kisara volteo sorprendida hacia Seto, se había quedado sin palabras.

-Kisara debiste haberte quedado con los demás, yo no voy a poder protegerte-

-Seto- menciono ella suavemente.

-no lo entiendo, esto no había pasado antes, "Oh si?"- él recordó la cueva en Egipto y se le vino a la mente la imagen de la chica asesinada frente a sus ojos y el terror que vivió cuando casi matan a Kisara; en ese instante, sintió como caía en una oscuridad que lo invadía, aprisionaba y asfixiaba, ese sentimiento de vacío y terror no deseaba volverlo a sentir.

-maldición, es que yo no puedo hacer nada?-

Él aun tenia sus manos en el manubrio y sobre ellas apoyo su cabeza derrotado, no deseaba ver a Kisara, cómo podría?; Se sentía tan expuesto, tan débil, tan inútil. Porque? Nunca antes se había sentido así, siempre tenía la seguridad de que todo saldría bien, aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente. Temía morir, aunque no era la primera vez qué su vida corría peligro; lo único que deseaba es que todo terminara de una vez.

Kisara lo observó en silencio, quería abrazarlo decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque fuese una mentira; pero de algo estaba realmente segura no permitiría que le hicieran daño a Seto, no permitiría que se lo arrebataran de su lado.

Ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y lo abrazó mientras él aun tenia su cabeza sobre el manubrio, comenzó a tararear con emes alargadas la primera melodía que se le vino a la mente.

-hay que buscar un lugar seguro- mencionó finalmente Seto.

Algo que no podría soportar es que matarán a Kisara frente a sus ojos; porque permitió que Kisara lo acompañará?. Para él, ella era una bella y delicada luz que le permitía seguir en esa oscuridad. Pero que idiota; ella tenía razón, él tenía miedo de estar sólo y ahora por ese infantil y egoísta comportamiento ella estaba también en peligro.

Ambos salieron del auto, todo estaba tan oscuro y frío. Kisara sintió como ese frío penetró en su piel, trataba de darse calor cruzando los brazos cuando sintió algo caer sobre su cabeza, era la gabardina de Seto; ella lo observó sorprendida.

-pero?-

Él no respondió solo comenzó a caminar seguido de Kisara.

Era difícil avanzar ante la oscuridad pero la lógica le decía que si daba su posición sería encontrado, así que trato de continuar creando una pequeña luz virtual que apenas le permitía ver y así poder abrir camino para Kisara.

En la corporación, Mokuba y los demás ya se encontraban entrando en el laboratorio.

Mokuba no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la zona de pruebas.

-ustedes quédense aquí, necesito que coordinemos el encendido de los núcleos- grito mientras iba apresurado al ascensor para subir a la cúpula principal.

Todos se observaron confundidos y hasta en ese instante se dieron cuenta de la falta Kisara.

-y Kisara?-pregunto Yugi.

-posiblemente se encuentra con Kaiba- respondió Tristán.

-no sé que le ve Kisara a ese tonto- comento Joey.

Finalmente en los altavoces se escucha la voz de Mokuba quien dirige a sus amigos a los respectivos controles para finalmente encender el Dual link.

-y ahora?- pregunto Joey.

-iremos a la mansión con mi hermano- respondió rápidamente Mokuba.

-solo espero que ya se encuentre ahí y no pasará algo en el camino-

-puedes localizarlo por medio de su disco, así sabremos donde se encuentra y podemos ir con él- comento Yugi.

-es cierto- rápidamente Mokuba se dirigió al computador más cercano.

-no lo encuentro- comento preocupado.

-como que no lo encuentras?- Joey se acercó al computador.

-ni que se haya esfumado-

-no está!- respondió un preocupado Mokuba.

-Mokuba, cálmate- habló Yugi en un intento infructuoso de calmar a Mokuba.

-hay que ir a la mansión- Mokuba rápidamente salió corriendo seguido de los demás.

Mientras tanto, Kisara y Seto aún se encontraban caminando sin rumbo, en silencio y expectantes a lo que pueda ocurrir.

Ella a pesar de tener la gabardina de Seto no podía soportar el frío y temblaba un poco.

Él no estaba nada mejor, trataba con su aliento de darle calor a sus manos, igual que ella, él temblaba; si esto continuaba así morirían de frío o por alguna criatura, de cualquier forma se negaba a morir con cualquiera de las dos opciones.

Finalmente fue Kisara quien cayó de rodillas exhausta, él de inmediato se acercó a ella y la ayudo a colocarse de pie, estaba fría, muy fría; trato de darle calor frotando sus manos sobre sus brazos.

-lo siento, creó que solo soy una carga- ella agachó su rostro, estaba decepcionada de sí misma, cómo podría proteger a Seto si ella era una completa inútil.

-no digas tonterías, debemos seguir moviéndonos; recuérdame que cuando el vórtice acabé, te invite un café-

Ella sonrió ante el comentario de Seto y trato de avanzar pero le era difícil movilizarse, tenia demasiado frío.

Seto la abrazó para servir de apoyo y entre ambos darse calor para poder así avanzar.

Ella se sonrojo completamente, le encantaba estar junto a él, sentir su calor, su olor; él no era la versión egipcia y había comprobado que eran totalmente distintos al menos en carácter "qué esperabas la versión egipcia era sólo un sueño"; pero sentía una inexplicable atracción por Seto que no podía evitar, ni tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Seto creó una luz más fuerte frente a ellos, daría su posición pero si no lo hacía morirían de frío; no estaba seguro si encontrarían algún refugió cerca y mucho menos a donde se dirigían; el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, ya no sabía si se encontraban en el mismo bosque o en otro lugar.

Un ruido se escuchó a su alrededor.

-Seto- menciono una asustada Kisara mientras se aferraba más a él.

-no te preocupes, llevan siguiéndonos un tiempo, no creó que se acerquen aún- no sabía porque podía sentir aquellas pequeñas criaturas, sin embargo se habían limitado sólo a seguirlos, quizás estaban esperando que el frío hiciera el trabajo o los mantenían vigilados para cuándo el vórtice llegará a su clímax y las criaturas más grande aparecieran.

Él creó más esferas de luz flotante a su alrededor, Kisara aún estaba muy fría y debía mantenerla caliente; si tan solo el Dual link estuviese activó, no estaba seguro si podría usarlo en el vórtice, aun estaba en fase de prueba, pero debía intentarlo.

-algo no está bien- comento Seto.

-que pasa?- preguntó Kisara.

Él la soltó y observo detenidamente en la espesa oscuridad que los rodeaba y retrocedió asustado algunos pasos; volteo hacia Kisara y tomo su mano para comenzar a correr.

-Seto?- comento Kisara ante su comportamiento.

-prométeme que pase lo que pase, harás lo que te diga-

Kisara no entendió el comentario sólo lo observó dudosa de dar una respuesta inadecuada.

-promételo!- Grito Seto.

-pero Seto, que es lo que pasa?- respondió ella ante tal exigencia.

-maldición- dijo él entre dientes.

Seto se detuvo de repente, observó al frente y al lado, parecía seguir los movimientos de algunas criaturas.

Kisara no entendía qué era lo que pasaba, sólo se aferró más al brazo de Seto; con él, ella se sentía más segura. Se escuchaban pisadas y sonidos extraños, ella no podía verlos pero sabía que era una enorme cantidad de criaturas la que los perseguían.

-no dejaré que nada malo te pase, lo prometo-

Ella lo observó sorprendida; esa seguridad con la que él dijo esa frase le daban fuerzas para creer que todo estaría bien, pero sabía las intenciones de Seto; nunca permitiría que él se sacrificara por ella.

Él la observó seriamente a los ojos y la tomo de los hombros con ambas manos.

-pase lo que pase, tu quédate aquí y no te muevas-

-pero Seto- reclamo ella.

Él la empujó y ella calló al piso, cuando ella al fin reaccionó se encontraba rodeada de hologramas que formaban una caja sellada a su alrededor dividida en varias capas de paredes blanquecinas levemente traslucidas; no podía ver más allá y cuando intento salir no pudo, las paredes eran tan sólidas, "pero como? Sólo son hologramas".

-Seto!- ella comenzó a gritar su nombre con desesperación, mientras golpeaba las paredes con insistencia intentando salir.

Seto en cambió se alejó un poco de ella, debía dar tiempo; su única esperanza era el Dual link, porque su hermano se tardaba tanto? Ya debería estar activó; sólo si… no, él no es de las personas que se rinde tan fácilmente; él es el forjador de su propio destino y no permitiría que su vida o la vida de Kisara terminaran de esta forma.

"tranquilo; vas a estar bien, siempre lo estás"

Una figura oscura, semisólida, bípeda y de gran tamaño salió de entre la oscuridad para posesionarse frente a él; llevaba una mascara dorada en donde debería estar su rostro y sobre su cabeza una esfera flotante de un dorado brillante en medio de dos prominentes cuernos; su vestimenta una túnica que parecía reflejar una noche estrellada con un tocado dorado en el cuello.

Seto lo observo en silencio sin retroceder. Finalmente la criatura comenzó hacer sonidos que posteriormente se hicieron entendibles en medio de ecos y distorsionadas palabras.

-tu eres una de las piezas que Apofis necesita para llegar a la Maat -

Junto a la criatura humanoide enmascarada se posesionaron dos criaturas cuadrúpedas mas pequeñas, listas para lanzarse hacia él si intentaba escaparse, pero él no lo haría además no tenía oportunidad; estaba rodeado, había una gran cantidad de criaturas ocultas en la oscuridad. Debía atacar, debía crear una oportunidad.

-estas atrapado, todavía crees que puedes escapar?, acabaras por fracasar y la oscuridad te atrapara al final; si no es tu hoy será tu mañana y se repetirá mientras vivas, el final sucederá igual-

Seto decidió responder.

-nunca iré con ustedes, no importa los trucos que utilicen ni cuantas veces lo intenten; si sobrevivo hoy mañana seré mejor y así cada día, no voy a rendirme tan fácil-

La criatura dio una carcajada sonora que intimido un poco a Seto.

-tú lo has querido así Seth; tú serás llevado con Apofis y esa pequeña criatura (refiriéndose a Kisara) será torturada y destrozada frente a ti; su sufrimiento será tu sufrimiento y desearas que su tortura termine con su muerte-

Esas palabras ocasionaron un incontrolable temor en Seto, no por él si no por Kisara; no podía permitirlo, no dejaría que la lastimaran.

La criatura enmascarada retrocedió y se fundió con la oscuridad, mientras las criaturas cuadrúpedas avanzaron hacia él.

Seto permaneció firme, mientras su disco brillaba levemente dando un brillo azulado a sus manos; debía dar tiempo, debía proteger a Kisara, debía sobrevivir.

Finalmente una de las criaturas se abalanzó hacia él, logro esquivarlo y dar un certero golpe con una pequeña esfera de energía; la criatura cayo al lado, inmóvil y desapareciendo en partículas negras sin dejar rastro. Al menos estaba seguro que podía destruirlos, pero su disco no tenia el poder suficiente para mantener la barrera que protege a Kisara y él poder atacar, debía tratar de esquivar y atacar sin utilizar demasiada energía.

Mas criaturas se abalanzaron hacia él y las esquivo sin problemas; se sentía eufórico como jugar un nuevo juego eh ir ganando, claro un juego donde puedes morir si cometes el mas mínimo error.

Sin embargo mas y mas criaturas intentaban atraparlo y otras muchas atacaban la barrera protectora de Kisara y ya habían destruido varias paredes. No duraría mucho.

Finalmente una criatura logro rosarlo haciendo una herida en su pierna que le impedía movilizarse. Otras muchas paredes de la barrera fueron destruidas ahora Kisara podía observar el exterior.

-Seto!- grito ella al observarlo de rodillas en el piso.

Él coloco una mano en la herida, era profunda y sangraba abundantemente.

De pronto una enorme criatura cuadrúpeda apareció de entre la oscuridad y comenzó a atacar la barrera protectora de Kisara dejando solamente tres paredes que serian fácilmente penetradas en el próximo ataque.

No lo permitiría, no permitiría que le hicieran daño a Kisara. Deseo con todo su ser tener mas poder cuando escucho una voz decir su nombre, volteo y observo al dragón blanco imponente tras él; sonrió victorioso y de inmediato dirigió el ataque de su dragón hacia la enorme criatura que destruía la barrera. La criatura no tuvo oportunidad y desapareció en medio de aquel relámpago blanco.

Se movilizó como pudo hacia Kisara mientras la barrera desaparecía y su dragón destruía a toda aquella criatura que se le aproximaba.

-Seto!- ya Kisara se encontraba junto a el.

-eres un tonto, como pudiste dejarme ahí-

Seto resopló molesto; el había arriesgado su vida por ella y ella le agradece llamándolo tonto?, para la próxima dejaría que las criaturas se la comieran.

-pues en primer lugar, tu no tenías que haber estado aquí, yo podía…-

Seto fue interrumpido por un repentino abrazo de Kisara que lo sorprendió.

-pensé lo peor, por favor no me vuelvas a apartar de tu lado-

Ella sollozaba en su pecho mientras él se había quedado pasmado pensando en como reaccionar ante tal situación.

Más criaturas cuadrúpeda de gran tamaño los rodearon; pero Seto no se inmutó, el Dual link estaba activó. Invocó a sus otros dos dragones blancos y los fusionó formando a su más fuerte criatura, el último dragón blanco de ojos azules que de inmediato comenzó el ataque.

Kisara permanecía abrazada a él y él correspondió al abrazó mientras ambos observaban como las criaturas eran aniquiladas por el dragón de tres cabezas.

"Sobrevivimos" ese pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza a Seto, el vórtice no tardaría mucho en desaparecer y el Dual link había funcionado de maravilla. Se sentía victorioso, la criatura enmascarada no pudo cumplir sus amenazas; volteo hacia Kisara y la observó en silencio "pude protegerte", de igual forma Kisara volteo hacia él y sus ojos azules se cruzaron.

Ella deseaba besarlo, esos besos que sentía tan reales en sus sueños y los cuales deseaba sentir de Seto, su Seto. En un impulsó ella cerró sus ojos y se colocó de puntillas para alcanzarlo.

Seto en cambio se sonrojó por completo y alejó un poco su rostro, que estaba haciendo Kisara?; Claro que sabía lo que ella hacía, pero no era un momento adecuado, o si?.

Kisara abrió los ojos cansada de esperar sólo para observar un confundido y sonrojado Seto que desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Pero que había pasado? Acaso Seto no deseaba besarla?; Ella lo observó confundida, ahora que pensaría Seto de ella.

Agacho la mirada humillada y avergonzada.

-lo lamento- susurro.

-no te disculpes, es sólo que yo…-respondió un avergonzado Seto.

Ella lo observó sorprendida acaso estaba admitiendo que él…, ella río un poco; entendió exactamente lo que trataba de decir, él quizás nunca había besado a una chica y era muy exigente, le gustaba hacer todo a la perfección; en cambio ella había tenido mucha experiencia; en sus sueños claro, pero aún así contaba.

-que es tan gracioso?- reclamó Seto ante la risita de Kisara.

-en serio nunca has besado a alguien?-

-Kisara estamos en medio de una batalla, no es el momento de estar hablando tonterías- contesto molestó.

Esta situación lo sacaba de quicio; claro que nunca se había interesado por el tema pero se sentía ofendido por la pregunta, como si él anduviera por ahí besando cual chica se le ponga enfrente, no era esa clase de hombre; pero que rayos estaba pensando? Acaso eso importaba en ese momento; pero, quería saber si Kisara lo había hecho, aunque su comportamiento demostraba un sí rotundo, decidió salir de dudas.

-como si tú lo has hecho- reclamo él nuevamente.

Kisara río de nuevo.

-lo has hecho?- él no pudo ocultar su incertidumbre.

Kisara no paro de reír al ver su expresión, en cambio él se sintió más humillado y ofendido, volteo su rostro molestó.

-Seto, no te molestes pero en serio necesitas salir un poco-

Seto resoplo en respuesta.

De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de energía oscura atravesó el abdomen del dragón de tres cabezas que lo destruyó de inmediato, aquella energía fue tan fuerte que incluso ocasionó que Kisara y Seto fueran lanzados hacia atrás.

Kisara fue la primera en levantarse y de inmediato se dirigió hacia Seto que todavía estaba en el piso y no muy lejos de ella.

-Seto estás bien?-

Pero Seto no respondió, sólo se quejó un poco mientras coloco su mano derecha sobre el flanco izquierdo de su abdomen, fue hasta ese momento que Kisara noto el charco de sangre que se extendía en el piso.

-Kisara por favor corre- Seto la observó suplicante y con esperanza que ella se alejara.

-no lo haré!- respondió Kisara.

-en verdad creíste que podrías escapar, Seth-

Esa tenebrosa voz se acercaba desde la oscuridad hasta mostrar a la criatura enmascarada que no detuvo su avanzar hacia ellos.

-por favor no quiero ver qué te lastimen, te lo suplico Kisara; escapa-

Kisara no obedeció y se colocó de pie entre Seto y la criatura, extendió sus brazos en un intento de protegerlo.

La criatura río sarcástico y lanzó su brazo derecho a un lado ocasionando que Kisara saliera volando en la misma dirección.

-Kisara!- Gritó Seto.

A pesar de la gravedad de su herida y el dolor insoportable que sentía, trato de movilizarsarse hacia ella pero la criatura ya se encontraba a su lado; lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por el cuello y lo elevó hasta colocarlo a nivel de su rostro.

-pequeño Seth, eres tan débil-

Con su mano libre, la criatura presionó el abdomen de Seto ocasionando que soltara un grito de dolor.

-tu sangre huele tan bien, pero ahora debo divertirme con alguien mas-

La criatura lo soltó y lo dejo caer al suelo.

-no te atrevas!, Es a mi a quien quieres, ella no tiene nada que ver!, Detente!!-

Cada paso hacia Kisara hacia crecer la desesperación de Seto y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba se colocó en pie he invocó nuevamente a un monstruo de duelo que de inmediato se lanzó hacia la criatura enmascarada; fue destruido pero Seto no se daría por vencido.

La criatura lo ignoró y continuo su andar hacia Kisara que estaba en el piso inconciente e inmóvil.

Seto apretó sus puños, no lo permitiría.

-te dije que te detuvieras!-

Seto invocó a sus tres dragones blancos, él los observó un instante y después dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia la criatura.

-Lo siento, pero necesito mas poder- murmuró.

En un movimiento rápido, el choco su mano derecha contra el piso y luego la elevó hacia el cielo; los dragones a su espalda comenzaron a brillar y a desintegrarse; el cielo se comenzó a despejar y desde el piso se emanaba una intensa energía oscura que rodeaba a Seto y se fue materializando hasta formar a Obelisco él atormentador.

-vas a desaparecer!- grito Seto mientras guiaba el Golpe de Obelisco hacia la criatura.

-maldito Seth!- Grito aquel ser justo antes de ser embestido por aquel enorme puño.

Sin embargo, Seto se sintió tan débil y mareado, había perdido mucha sangre y sentía un penetrante frio que se incrustaba en su piel; no pudo más y cayó de espaldas mientras Obelisco se desintegraba por ser incapaz de mantener la invocación de tan fuerte criatura. Acaso estaba muriendo? Ya no tenía ni las fuerzas para respirar, sólo tenía unas inmensas ganas de cerrar sus ojos. Pero, debía saber cómo estaba Kisara, sin embargo no pudo movilizarse.

Todo estaba tan silencioso; observó hacia el cielo donde se reflejaba la luz de la luna, el vórtice había terminado. Él no moriría ahora, claro que no.

La imagen de la luna fue obstruida por la presencia de una sombra que se posicionó frente a él, no pudo distinguirla, su visión ya era borrosa; pero tenía las esperanzas que no fuese la criatura y que su ataque no hubiese fallado. Pero estaba tan equivocado.

-Seth, voy hacerte sufrir tanto que desearas que tú patética y pequeña existencia termine-

De la túnica de la criatura salieron dos par de extremidades, una de las cuales aprisionaron las muñecas de Seto posicionando sus brazos a los lados. La extremidad derecha libre la posiciono sobre el pecho de Seto y comenzó a presionar, tal acción ocasionó que Seto se retorciera un poco pero la criatura no se detuvo y siguió presionando mientras del pecho de Seto se formaba una luz y aquel miembro era introducido en él.

Seto comenzó a gritar de dolor y a retorcerse en un intento por liberarse, pero estaba tan débil que rápidamente su grito se opaco y ya no pudo moverse más. No podía hacer nada, la criatura había ganado.

-Kisara-

Kisara comenzó a despertar y observó una figura brillante frente a ella.

-si no haces algo, él va a morir. Él ahora es muy frágil y debes protegerlo-

Kisara volteo hacia la voz y a quien observó fue a Nefthis.

-que crees que estás haciendo?, Tu deber es protegerlo y te quedas ahí durmiendo? Eres una criatura inservible-

Definitivamente la voz que escucho anteriormente no era de Nefthis.

-piensas quedarte durmiendo mientras se llevan a Seth?-

-que?- respondió una confundida Kisara.

Nefthis la tocó con su índice y un brillo frente a ella ocasionó que cerrara los ojos y cuando los abrió, vio con horror lo que la criatura le hacía a Seto.

-déjalo!!!- gritó una desesperada Kisara.

Pero la criatura ni se inmutó ante su reclamó.

-he dicho que lo sueltes!-

El cuerpo de Kisara comenzó a brillar con intensidad y tras su espalda se formó la figura del dragón blanco mucho más grande y brillante que los dragones holográficos. Lanzó su ataque con precisión directamente a la criatura que no lo esperaba.

Kisara corrió hacia Seto, mientras la criatura no se encontraba muy lejos, está comenzó a reír mientras se desvanecía.

-ya es muy tarde- aseguró -ya no puedes hacer nada-

Termino por desvanecerse.

Ella tomo a Seto entre sus brazos, él no hacía ningún movimiento y estaba frío, ni siquiera podía oír o sentir su respiración.

-por favor Seto, despierta!-

Ella lo sacudía con esperanza que él despertara y tras varios intentos fallidos ella lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

-Seto no me dejes por favor!-

-Se lo han llevado- la decepcionante voz de Nefthis retumbó en los oídos de Kisara.

-Nefthis, tu no puedes hacer algo?, Por favor!- suplicó Kisara.

Nefthis se acercó y coloco su mano sobre la frente del cuerpo inerte de Seto.

-Este solo es un cuerpo vacío, puedo mantenerlo con vida, pero… no durará mucho si no lo traemos de regresó-


	12. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

Recuerdos

Una luz tenue se introducía por el ventanal de aquella mansión; el día estaba avanzado pero los rayos se veían obstaculizado por las espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo.

Seto se encontraba en la cama de su habitación, inmóvil y con una respiración suave y pausada, tenía vendas en sus heridas; las más graves Nefthis ya las había sanado con su poder.

Todos se encontraban ahí confundidos y pensando en una posible solución.

Kisara se encontraba al lado de la cama junto con Mokuba, con esperanzas que Seto despertara; ya habían pasado tres horas desde que el grupo había encontrado a Kisara que abrazaba a Seto mientras lloraba desesperada.

-él despertará- hablo Mokuba rompiendo el silencio.

-mi hermano no va a dejarme solo-

Kisara observó a Mokuba, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

-habrá alguna forma de ayudarlo?- comento Joey.

-no sabemos a donde se lo han llevado, ni siquiera sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos- respondió Tristán.

-debe haber una forma- hablo Yugi con esperanza.

-y la hay- Nefthis apareció al fondo de la habitación.

Todos voltearon hacia ella sorprendidos.

-la hay?- pregunto Kisara acercándose a ella.

-si, pero ustedes son demasiado débiles nunca podrán enfrentarse a esas criaturas, ni siquiera yo pude-

-dime como puedo ayudar a Seto!, Por favor!- Kisara se acercó desesperada a ella.

Nefthis la observó confundida.

-van a matarte, ni siquiera podrás llegar a él- respondió sarcástica Nefthis.

-dime como!- exigió Kisara.

-su alma está conectado a su cuerpo y forma un puente que nos puede guiar a donde se encuentra, pero lo más seguro es que se encuentre con los lacayos de Apofis, ellos son mucho más fuertes de los que han aparecido en este plano, acabarán contigo mucho antes que logres llegar a él-

-yo iré a donde él está y lo traeré de regreso- aseguró Kisara -haz lo que tengas que hacer y llévame con él-

-yo iré contigo- dijo apresurado Mokuba.

-nosotros también- rápidamente hablo Joey.

Tristán y Yugi asintieron en apoyo a su amigo.

Nefthis río sonoramente.

-No tienen oportunidad, además solo sus almas viajarán sus cuerpos se quedarán aquí, ningún ser de este plano a pisado el Duat. Ustedes son tan diminutos que pasarían inadvertidos pero si llegan a ser descubiertos no quedara nada de ustedes-

-y tú?- Kisara decidió enfrentarla -dices ser la prometida de Seth, pero se han llevado a Seto, dijiste que eran él mismo; acaso no piensas hacer nada por él?-

Nefthis la observó furiosa por su comentario.

-yo iré por Seth, pero no pienso llevar estorbos-

Nefthis se acercó al cuerpo de Seto.

-Mokuba, alguien debe quedarse por si esas criaturas aparecen- Kisara se acercó a Mokuba.

-pero…- Mokuba no pudo argumentar respuesta y agachó la mirada.

-no te preocupes lo traeremos de regreso- hablo Joey desde atrás de Kisara haciendo una señal de victoria.

-Tristán tú también deberías quedarte y ayudar a Mokuba; si aparecen esas criaturas aquí, no tendremos oportunidad- está vez Kisara se dirigió a Tristán.

-esta bien, pero asegúrense de regresar- respondió Tristán.

Nefthis poso una mano en la frente del cuerpo de Seto; en su mano libre se formó una pequeña esfera de un blanco brillante que guío hacia los demás.

La pequeña esfera brillo tan fuertemente que ocasiono que los presentes se cubrieran sus rostros.

-es momento de avanzar- refirió Nefthis justo antes de comenzar a caminar, parecía flotar mientras daba cada paso.

Cuando los demás abrieron los ojos, observaron un lugar infinito sin paredes ni suelo de tonalidades grises y ligera neblina.

-pero que?!- grito Joey al ver la falta de piso.

En cambio Yugi y Kisara imitaron a Nefthis; comenzaron a caminar.

-donde estamos?- pregunto Kisara a Nefthis.

-estamos en él, pero sin él- respondió Nefthis.

Kisara entendió perfectamente la referencia y prefirió ya no hacer más preguntas.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo entre interrogantes eh incertidumbre, seguían a Nefthis en silencio hasta que escucharon unas risas y dos figuras translúcida aparecieron, un hombre y una mujer que sujetan a un pequeño niño castaño de unos 3 años que parecía más sólido; lo sujetaban de sus manos y lo elevaban, todos reían y parecían muy felices.

Sin embargo cuando estuvieron más cerca pudieron notar que tanto el hombre como la mujer no tenían rostro.

-Seto los ha olvidado- comento Nefthis.

-a quienes?- pregunto Joey.

-sus padres- respondió Kisara, dedujo la respuesta.

Las figuras se desvanecieron.

-sus recuerdos son nuestra guía, entre más actuales más cerca estaremos de él- afirmó Nefthis mientras seguía avanzando.

Nuevamente las figuras traslucidas sin rostro, esta vez tenían una conversación entre ellos.

-y como le pondremos?; Seto tienes alguna idea?-

Pregunto la mujer sin rostro al pequeño niño castaño de ojos azules.

-Mokuba- respondió rápidamente el pequeño niño de unos 4 años.

-Mokuba?- preguntaron sorprendidos ambos adultos.

Todos observaron la escena en silencio mientras avanzaban, hasta que volvió aparecer otra.

Era el pequeño niño castaño de ojos azules que observaba a dos hombres sin rostro frente de la puerta de la entrada de emergencia, estaban en un hospital. Uno era un médico deducible por su vestimenta, él otro su padre.

-lo lamento- mencionó el médico mientras agachaba la mirada -hicimos todo lo que pudimos-

-pero como puede ser! -gritó el otro hombre con desesperación.

La mirada del pequeño lo dijo todo, había comprendido lo que había pasado. Sus pequeños brazos temblaban y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas; incapaz de controlar sus emociones, salió corriendo.

-Seto- grito el hombre y salió corriendo tras él.

La imagen de nuevo se desvaneció.

Nadie menciono alguna palabra, no sabían mucho de Seto y él se encargaba que así fuera; pero ahora estaban espiando sus recuerdos y eso los hacía sentirse culpables.

Otra escena apareció, ahora estaban en un comedor Seto sentado a un lado, su pequeño hermano al otro lado en una silla para bebé y su padre en el asiento principal.

-que pasa?, porque esa cara de tristeza Seto, estamos celebrando el primer cumpleaños de Mokuba- hablo alegremente el hombre.

Seto no contesto, pero su pequeño hermano balbuceaba y reía con las muecas de su padre.

-hoy murió mamá- murmuró el pequeño molesto luego de unos minutos.

-es cierto, pero tu madre no le gustaría que estuviéramos tristes, a ella le gustaría qué le hiciéramos una gran fiesta a Mokuba-

El pequeño castaño no pudo contener su tristeza y comenzó a llorar.

-quiero que mamá regrese- hablo entre llantos y sollozos.

El bebé al observar qué su hermano mayor lloraba, también comenzó a llorar.

-vamos no es el momento de estar tristes-

El hombre tomó a Mokuba en brazos y luego abrazó al pequeño castaño.

-todo estará bien Seto, vamos a estar contigo-

La escena se desvaneció.

Continuaron caminando hasta que una nueva escena apareció, el castaño ahora de 8 años preparaba comida para su pequeño hermano.

-Mokuba la comida está servida!-

-cuando llegará papá?- pregunto el más pequeño de unos 3 años mientras se sentaba en la mesa con la ayuda de su hermano mayor.

-no debe tardar- contesto el mayor justo antes de sentarse en la mesa él también.

De pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió, un hombre y una mujer entraron, venían acompañados de oficiales de policía. Ninguno tenía rostro.

-ellos son los niños-

La pareja asintió.

Un oficial se acercó a ellos.

-pequeños deberán quedarse con algún familiar, será mejor que preparen algunas cosas-

-y papá?- pregunto el pequeño Mokuba -debemos esperar que regrese-

-nosotros no nos iremos de aquí, mi papá está por llegar a casa- respondió él mayor.

-él ya no vendrá- respondió el oficial.

-pero porqué?- pregunto asustado el castaño de 8 años.

La escena se desvaneció.

-cuando vamos a llegar- mencionó Joey, arto de saber más del pasado de Seto, no quería sentir empatía por él; aunque el sufrió mucho por la separación de sus padres y hermana, al menos los suyos están vivos.

Nefthis no contestó siguió caminando.

Otra escena se presento nuevamente.

-te duele?- pregunto el pequeño Mokuba.

-ese tonto golpea como niña, no te preocupes- respondió su hermano mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro.

-perdóname hermano, fui yo quien rompió el plató- el pequeño agachó la mirada.

-yo soy tú hermano mayor y siempre voy a cuidarte hermanito- el castaño río alegremente.

-hermano que es un orfanato? Escuché que mañana viene por nosotros- comento el más pequeño preocupado.

-orfanato?- el castaño no encontró las palabras para explicarle a su hermanito así que decidió responder de la mejor manera posible.

-él orfanato es una casa donde hay muchos niños, ahí hay muchos juguetes y podremos jugar todo el día, ya verás que será divertido-

-es en serio?- pregunto entusiasmado el más pequeño.

-claro, yo nunca te mentiría- él castaño de nuevo sonrió.

Continuaron caminando mientras la escena se desvanecía; ha Kisara se le retorcía el corazón al ver esas escenas, ella ya no tenía a su padre y ha su madre nunca lo conoció; también fue llevada a un orfanato sin embargo Seto era mucho mas pequeño que ella y tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar a su pequeño hermano, debió ser mucho peso sobre sus pequeños hombros.

Otra escena se reveló ante ellos, ahora era mucho más sólida y realista.

-otra vez tu, Seto?; Eres el niño más problemático, nunca nadie te adoptará así- una mujer le curaba sus golpes mientras él hacia muecas de dolor y su pequeño hermano observaba desde la puerta.

-porque siempre estás peleando?- pregunto la mujer sin recibir respuesta.

Cuando finalmente la mujer terminó el castaño salió de la habitación y fue perseguido por su pequeño hermano.

-hermano estás bien?- pregunto Mokuba ahora de 4 años.

-hoy viene a verte una pareja- respondió el castaño.

-yo no iré con nadie- respondió molesto él más pequeño.

-parecen buena gente- continuo.

-seguro serán buenos padres-

-porque siempre quieres apartarte de mí!- gritó el pelinegro y salió corriendo enfadado.

El castaño lo observó con tristeza cuando su pequeño hermano se alejó.

"yo no quiero apartarme de ti"

Tiempo después el pequeño Seto se encontraba columpiándose en solitario, cuando su hermano menor se acercó y se sentó a su lado en silencio.

-y bien?- preguntó el castaño.

El pequeño volteo hacia él con una sonrisa.

-no son buenos padres para mi-

-Mokuba porque siempre haces lo mismo?- Pregunto molesto.

-tu también lo haces- reprochó Mokuba.

Él mayor lo observó molesto.

-era tu oportunidad para salir de aquí-

-no voy a irme sin ti, si te quedas sólo estarás muy tristes- él pequeño sonrió de nuevo.

-yo siempre voy a estar contigo-

Él mayor escondió la mirada.

-que pasa Seto?- preguntó el pequeño con insistencia.

Su hermano mayor lo abrazó.

-yo también estaré contigo Mokuba-

-lo prometes- pregunto el pequeño.

-lo prometo- aseguró el mayor.

-Seto-

-si?-

-no pude encontrar un buen regaló, pero te hice esto-

Seto toma la hoja que estaba doblada por la mitad, cuando la abrió observo el dibujó, ellos volaban sobre el dragón blanco.

-feliz cumpleaños-

La escena desapareció de nuevo.

-cuando vamos a llegar- reclamó Joey de nuevo.

-podrías callarte, no es tan fácil como piensas- contesto Nefthis ante la insistencia de Joey.

Ahora las escenas aparecían mucho más rápido; Seto viendo la TV y el anuncio de que el CEO de la corporación Kaiba se presentaría en el Orfanato; Seto practicando su juego de ajedrez hasta altas horas de la noche; Seto enfrentándose a Gozaburo Kaiba en el Orfanato; Seto y Mokuba siendo llevados a la mansión Kaiba; Seto siendo obligado a estudiar sin descanso; Seto siendo golpeado por su padrastro; Seto y los 5 grandes apoderándose de la corporación Kaiba; Seto rompiendo la cuarta carta del dragón blanco ojos azules; Seto siendo vencido por Yugi.

Kisara se detuvo en una escena en particular; el Seto que ella observó parecía más joven que él actual, de unos 12 años, estaba en una habitación, sólo y junto a una pila de libros, revisaba algunos; parecía cansado. Él se recostó en su silla colocando una mano sobre su frente y apartando un poco su cabello, dio un bostezo y luego apoyo su mentón en la mesa arto de lo que estaba haciendo pero aún así continuó leyendo con la mirada.

Kisara sonrió con ternura, pero; no podía evitar sentir tristeza, él tuvo una infancia terrible, en realidad no lo culpa por ser alguien tan poco expresivo y siempre estar a la defensiva; desde muy pequeño había aprendido a defenderse por su cuenta y se había colocado una coraza para no sentir empatía por nadie, todos los que él había conocido en algún momento de su vida lo habían hecho sufrir y posiblemente perdió la esperanza en que alguien alguna vez le ayudará.

-Kisara no te quedes atrás!- grito Yugi.

"yo voy a salvarte Seto, te lo prometo"

Kisara troto para alcanzarlos.

-finalmente lo hemos encontrado- Nefthis sonrió victoriosa.

-hay que tener mucho cuidado, no pueden descubrimos, tenemos que hacer lo posible por encontrar a Seto!-

De su mano Nefthis saco una luz tan brillante que ocasiono que todos cerrarán sus ojos; cuando los abrieron se encontraban en medio de un parque, estaba oscureciendo y el lugar estaba desolado.

-que es esto?- pregunto Yugi.

-aquí esta Kaiba?- pregunto también Joey.

-esta realidad es creada por algún sirviente de Apofis, es una prisión para mantener a Seto en un solo lugar y poder utilizar el poder de Seth-

-su realidad?- ahora pregunto Kisara.

-esta realidad está hecha de los recuerdos de Seto- respondió Nefthis.

-ha entonces será fácil encontrarlo sólo debemos buscar el edificio más grande y escandaloso de la ciudad o buscar al tipo más engreído- comento Joey.

Nefthis lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar, fue seguida por los demás. Kisara camino más rápido para alcanzarla.

-Nefthis, aún no lo entiendo; a veces te refieres a Seto y a Seth como dos personas diferentes, pero has dicho que Seto es Seth, y ahora dices que necesitan a Seto para llegar a Seth?-

-Seto es una parte de Seth, no es completamente Seth. Seth después de su lucha con Apofis se encontraba demasiado herido por lo que él dejaría de existir, pero la Maat tomo una pequeña parte de él y le dio vida para que él no desapareciera por completo; si Seth aún existe no se ha donde ha ido, pero al ser Seto una parte de él puede utilizar su poder para liberar a Apofis de su encierro, sin embargo Seto es tan frágil que si logra abrir el Duat desaparecerá-

Nefthis volteo hacia ella.

-tu mera existencia está vinculada a Seto. Todos los seres son creados por la Maat y tú siendo una luz de Maat tienes la tarea de proteger la llave del Duat-

-la llave del Duat?- pregunto intrigada Kisara.

-la llave del Duat está compuesta por tres objetos; el arca de luz, los pilares de Uas y el mismísimo Seth. El arca de luz es la encargada de mantener la esencia de toda criatura existente en los tres planos, se sabe incluso que el arca a llegado a atravesar el Duat. Los pilares de Uas son los pilares que dan equilibrio a los mundos, son 3 y son muy difíciles de ver, inclusive para nosotros, él único que los ha encontrado es Seth y él es el único que puede destruirlos. Apofis quiso capturar a Seth para obligarlo a destruir los pilares y poder llegar a la Maat con la ayuda del arca, pero Seth es poderoso y no tuvo problema en acabar a los más fuertes sirvientes de Apofis, fue cuando Apofis me tomo como prisionera-

Nefthis suspiró con tristeza.

-entonces él fue al Duat para rescatarte?- comento Kisara para incitarla a continuar.

-Seth solicito la ayuda del rey de ese entonces, su hermano mayor Osiris; pero Osiris se negó ayudarlo por obvia razón, era una locura ir a Duat. Tiempo después Osiris fue asesinado y todos culparon a Seth por ello-

-y quien lo hizo?- preguntó Joey mientras seguía y escuchaba la historia de Nefthis.

-no lo sé, pero estoy segura que Seth no lo hizo- respondió de inmediato Nefthis.

-miren allá está la corporación Kaiba- comento Yugi.

-hay que ir ahí, Seto siempre está en la corporación- respondió Kisara.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El ambiente estaba frío y el sonido de truenos a la distancia daban indicios que sería un día lluvioso.

Él abrió lentamente sus ojos, eran las 6:00 AM; se levantó de la cama y observo por la ventana los rayos del sol interrumpidos por unas espesas nubes; tenía esa extraña sensación, esa sensación de que algo no estaba bien, que algo faltaba; se sentía frustrado, vacío, perdido, atrapado y solo deseaba desaparecer. Cada día parecían repetirse y estaba totalmente arto de esa sensación, que podía hacer? Tomar vacaciones?.

Suspiró resignado y comenzó a prepararse para el día que se avecinaba. Ese día se sentía especialmente cansado y arto de todo; bajo por las escaleras hacia el comedor, ahí ya estaba su pequeño hermano sentado en la mesa.

-buen día Seto- lo recibió el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa.

-buen día Mokuba- contesto mientras tomaba su respectivo asiento.

Su hermanito no paraba de hablar y él se limitaba sólo a escuchar aunque no prestaba mucha atención.

Finalmente iban en el auto hacia la corporación y él observaba por la ventana el camino que todos los días recorría; le parecía todo tan extraño, tan desconocido.

En la corporación, la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso en su oficina hasta la hora de la junta respectiva después del medio día.

La junta se llevaba a cabo con todos los ejecutivos hablando al mismo tiempo, para él todas aquellas palabras sólo eran ecos perdidos en el ambiente, distraído y sin prestar alguna atención solo observaba por los ventanales la lluvia torrencial que acontecía, hasta que entre los ecos de voces oyó la voz de su pequeño hermano llamarlo por su nombre y volteo hacia él un tanto sorprendido.

-Señor Kaiba, que es lo que haremos? Tenemos que tomar una decisión- hablo un ejecutivo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

(Genial, de que diablos estaban hablando?)

-tomare mi decisión y se las haré llegar, por el momento esta reunión no tiene ninguna finalidad, así que la doy por terminada-

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida de la sala de reuniones ante la vista sorprendida de todos los ejecutivos.

-pero si todavía falta mucho que discutir- reclamó uno de ellos.

-la reunión se cancela por el día de hoy, la reprogramare para el día de mañana- respondió inmediatamente Mokuba antes de salir detrás de su hermano.

Seto camino hasta su oficina y se recostó en su silla, arto de todos y todo; que es lo que pasaba, no se sentía bien, nada bien; quería huir de ahí, huir de todo, quería escapar. Se sentía tan extraño, se estaba volviendo loco?, tanto trabajó y noches en vela toman factura.

Se oyó la puerta de su oficina abrirse, su pequeño hermano entro apresurado.

-estas bien, Seto?- pregunto preocupado.

-te has comportado muy extraño todos estos días-

-estoy bien no te preocupes, solo que… - observó a su pequeño hermano.

(Tu no eres Mokuba)

-sólo estoy algo cansado- respondió finalmente.

-cancelare todas las reuniones de hoy y mañana, y las reprogramare, pero deberías ir a la mansión a descansar-

-solo terminaré algunas cosas- respondió mientras arreglaba unos papeles, esperanzado de que el pequeño saliera de la oficina, quería estar solo.

Suspiro aliviado al observarlo salir y continuó con su trabajo pendiente, que más podía hacer? Debía distraerse.

Trabajo sin detenerse hasta que ya no pudo más, de nuevo se recostó en su silla y su mirada se fijó en el reloj de la pared, marcaban las 6 pm, ese día ya había terminado y el atardecer estaba a punto de desvanecerse para dar paso a la noche.

Se sentía tan ansioso y asustado, porqué?; Como explicar que tenía miedo a algo que no sabe ni siquiera que es.

Decidió salir de su oficina, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, debía cerciorarse que todo era real y no un mal sueño.

Llegó a la azotea del edificio y pudo sentir las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer, cerró sus ojos y elevó el rostro en un intento de aliviar sus inquietudes. Camino hasta las orillas del edificio y observo la ciudad que comenzaba a iluminarse.

Se quedó pensativo observando el maravilloso paisaje que daban las alturas hasta que un impulso lo hizo subirse a una de las cornisas del edificio, el viento soplaba elevando su cabello mientras la lluvia se hacía más fuerte.

No sabía porqué pero no deseaba estar ahí, quería escapar, quería desaparecer, deseaba saltar, pero; no estaba seguro si eso solo era un sueño o ya era un loco de remate. Pensó en los resultados de su muerte, muchos estarían felices lo más seguro; sonrío ante tal pensamiento.

Cuando oyó su nombre tras él, volteó, pero no había nadie.

-esa voz- murmuró.

(Yo la conozco).

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kisara y los demás corrieron hasta el edificio y entraron apresurados por la puerta que estaba abierta tras la salida de un empleado.

-a dónde?- pregunto Joey.

-no lo sé, nunca he estado en la corporación- respondió Kisara.

-la oficina de Kaiba debe estar más arriba- afirmó Yugi.

-hay que buscar un ascensor- comento Kisara y rápidamente salió corriendo a preguntarle a la recepcionista.

-disculpe, necesitamos ver a Seto Kaiba-

Sin embargo la mujer la ignoró o parecía no escuchar.

-oiga está sorda o qué?- reclamo Joey.

Sin embargo la mujer seguía sin reaccionar.

-no puede vernos ni escucharnos, recuerden lo que dijo Nefthis- comento Yugi.

-lastima desapareció cuando necesitamos ayuda para buscar al niño rico- respondió fastidiado Joey.

-hay que subir- Kisara busco con la mirada el ascensor.

-ahí está!-

Corrió hacia ahí, seguida de los demás. Ya dentro Joey se encargó de oprimir el botón del último piso.

-buscaremos desde arriba- comentó Joey mientras el ascensor subía.

-espero que esté bien- comento una frustrada Kisara.

-él estará bien- hablo Yugi tratando de animarla.

-Kaiba sabe cuidarse solo- continuo también Joey.

El ascensor tardo poco tiempo en llegar hasta el último piso y cuando las puertas se abrieron, salieron apresurados al pasillo; buscaron con la mirada pero en realidad no sabían que es lo que buscaban hasta que pudieron divisar a Mokuba que caminaba con su tableta.

-miren es Mokuba, hay que preguntarle- Joey camino hacia él pero fue detenido por Kisara.

-ese no es Mokuba; sólo debemos seguirlo- Kisara fue la primera en caminar.

Mokuba camino hasta llegar a una puerta doble, entro pero al no ver a nadie salió.

-y ahora a donde se ha ido- hablo el pequeño antes de tomar otra dirección.

-creo que Kaiba no está en su oficina- comento Joey.

-y ahora donde podemos buscarlo?-

-debemos esperar aquí, él en algún momento regresará pues tal parece que aún no se ha ido a su mansión, sí Mokuba se encuentra aquí, no?- afirmó Yugi totalmente convencido de su afirmación.

En cambio Kisara hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Yugi y dio unos pasos, cerró sus ojos.

(Seto dónde estás?)

Los abrió de pronto.

-debemos buscarlo-

No supo como explicarlo pero sabía que debía seguir su instinto; igual que en la plaza, ella sería capaz de encontrarlo.

Caminó apresurada seguida de los demás, pasaron las oficinas vacías de algunos empleados hasta que llegaron a una puerta, al entrar observaron las escaleras que se dirigían a la azotea.

Kisara no se detuvo y continuó por la puerta que estaba abierta, ahí estaban los helicópteros de la corporación, la fuerte lluvia no le permitía observar muy lejos, pero pudo divisar una silueta.

Salió apresurada, segura de que era a Seto a quien había observado.

-Seto!- gritó al observarlo sobre la cornisa, pero que hacía, pensaba saltar?.

Él estaba empapado y comenzaba a tener algo de frío, su pequeña huida ya se había tardado demasiado, debía regresar al refugio de su oficina. Bajo de la cornisa sin problema y continuó hacia la entrada; estaba confundido, había escuchado a alguien decir su nombre y que ese alguien, él lo conocía estaba más que seguro.

Kisara lo observó aliviada mientras descendió de la cornisa y se acercó a él apresurada.

-Seto, alfin pudimos encontrarte, hay que irnos lo más pronto posible-

Sin embargo Seto paso a su lado sin hacer ademán que había escuchado o que la había visto.

-Seto…- ella lo siguió.

(Él no puede escucharme)

-Seto por favor, se que antes me escuchaste- insistió Kisara mientras lo seguía, pero él no reaccionó a su voz.

-Seto!- gritó desesperada.

Él se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás, de nuevo había escuchado esa voz poco entendible y que parecía más un eco; él la conocía, pero no estaba seguro de recordar su nombre.

-Kisara?- ése nombre salió de sus labios casi por instinto y fue ahí que pudo recordar todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso de esos días, esos recuerdos fragmentados que él asumía como pesadillas.

Él busco con la vista, pero no divisó a nadie; extendió su mano ofreciéndola al aire, sabía que de alguna manera Kisara estaba ahí a su lado, aunque él no pudiera verla y fuera difícil de explicar.

Kisara delicadamente tomo su mano y lo observó.

-Seto- menciono suavemente.

Él pudo sentirla y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la observó frente a él, no pudo describir todos esos sentimientos que lo invadieron, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla con fuerza; sentía un aliviado completo al estar junto a ella.

-Seto?- ella se sorprendió un poco de su reacción, pero correspondió al abrazó.

-Debemos irnos- interrumpió Joey.

Kisara asintió y comenzó a dirigirse a la entrada, sin embargo Seto se quedó en su lugar.

-Seto?- Kisara se detuvo al ver que no reaccionaba.

-ellos ya saben que están aquí- respondió Seto sin moverse del lugar.

-entonces hay que movernos rápido y escapar- Kisara tomo su mano y trato de guiarlo.

Seto no se movió.

-deben irse- aparto su mano.

-Seto debemos escapar- insistió Kisara.

-a donde?- preguntó Seto alzando un poco la voz.

-no hay un lugar seguro; si me quedo aquí al menos esas criaturas no se moverán-

-vaya, yo siempre tuve razón- hablo desde la entrada un burlón Joey.

Tanto Kisara y Seto lo observaron sorprendidos.

-siempre haz sido un cobarde que se escuda en su dinero y ahora que sientes que no puedes hacer nada, simple y sencillamente te lanzas a la derrota- mientras hablaba Joey se acercó hasta agarrar por el cuello a Seto.

-un verdadero Guerrero nunca se rinde!!!; Yugi, Tristán, Tea y yo, nos hemos enfrentado a muchas cosas y juntos hemos salido adelante; ahora hemos venido por ti y tu sencillamente dices qué te quedarás sin hacer nada?-

Seto lo observó con enojó, pero no respondió a las provocaciones de Joey. Aparto la vista a un lado.

-esto es diferente- respondió Seto.

-en que es diferente?!!!!- le grito Joey.

Seto guardó silencio.

-eres un maldito cobarde!, que le diremos a tu hermano?-

De pronto un fuerte estruendo y un color rojizo pinto el cielo; partículas como cenizas se elevaban del piso mientras los edificios se comenzaban a desintegraban y a derrumbarse a su alrededor; Todos observaron sorprendidos tal escena.

-ellos ya vienen- menciono Seto.

Cuando una fuerte ráfaga de energía oscureció el ambiente, todos se cubrieron con sus brazos tratando de protegerse, sin embargo fueron derribados y cuando la energía se disipó les permitió observar a su alrededor; estaban aturdidos y confundidos, pero notaron de inmediato que faltaba alguien, Seto ya no se encontraba con ellos.

-Seto!- grito Kisara con desesperación.

-pero que tenemos aquí, unas pequeñas e insignificantes ratas- la gran criatura enmascarada estaba flotando frente a ellos.

-devuélveme a Seto!- le exigió Kisara.

-no deberías preocúpate por él, si no por ti- respondió burlona la criatura mientras estiraba su mano llena de energía oscura hacia Kisara.


	13. Capítulo 13

Perdido

La sensación de un calor sofocante lo hizo abrir sus ojos, que es lo que había pasado?; aturdido y desorientado, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar y lo que diviso fue un extenso desierto donde solo se podía observar la arena y nada más.

(que bien, ahora donde estoy?)

Cuando se coloco de pie pudo notar el cambio de ropa, finas vestimentas egipcias de color azul, violeta y rojo, con tocados de oro puro en sus muñecas, pecho y cuello, aunque para él parecía una simple falda que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y además con su pecho desnudo; definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con ese tipo de vestimenta.

Debía buscar a Kisara y a los otros torpes, no podía permitir que esas criaturas les hicieran daño, pero; que podría hacer él?, en realidad podría hacer algo?, se lleno de dudas y desaliento mientras empezó a dar unos pasos y comenzó a gritar el nombre de Kisara, aunque sabia que ella no se encontraba ahí, el simple hecho de decir su nombre le daba las fuerzas para continuar.

Camino por unos 30 minutos y ya se sentía muy cansado, ese intenso calor no le permitiría llegar muy lejos, pero que mas podía hacer que caminar y buscar refugió, así que continuo. Poco después resbaló cayendo en la caliente arena, se sentía tan patético y un completo inútil; maldijo entre dientes su falta de determinación y se coloco de nuevo en pie, pero un sonido lo distrajo.

El sonido era como un siseo que se acercaba más y más, volteo hacia varias direcciones buscando su origen pero era difícil de predecir, hasta que un fuerte sonido a su espalda lo hizo voltear; era una inmensa criatura, un enorme escorpión que siseo mientras se acercaba y preparaba su aguijón para el ataque.

Él se había quedado pasmado cuando la criatura lanzo su aguijón que paso a centímetros de él enterrándose en la arena y fue hasta en ese momento que comprendió que la criatura buscaba su almuerzo y él estaba en la lista.

Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y la criatura comenzó a perseguirlo, pero una segunda criatura apareció frente a él, otro escorpión que lanzo su aguijón pero logro esquivar por centímetros, ambas criaturas entraron en combate por su presa y él aprovecho esos segundos para tratar de huir, pero una tercera, cuarta y quinta criatura aparecieron, estaba rodeado; varias de las criaturas peleaban entre si y otras dos lo perseguían, hasta que entraron en combate, pero él no se detuvo y continuo corriendo hasta que resbalo en una duna de arena cayendo por su gran ladera y terminando literalmente con arena hasta en la boca.

Cuando levanto su rostro, observo la entrada de una pequeña cueva de donde se producía otro sonido extraño, de inmediato se levanto expectante a lo que podía salir de ahí, pero lo que salió fue un pequeño escarabajo no mas grande que la mitad de su mano, de color jade y que parecía buscar algo; él suspiro aliviado y el pequeño escarabajo noto su presencia volteando enseguida hacia él, lo que le pareció algo extraño; un segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto escarabajo de jade salieron de la cueva y comenzaron a mover sus pequeñas patas delanteras en busca del intruso.

Seto se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien y retrocedió, acción que alerto a los escarabajos que se lanzaron hacia él, uno de los 5 escarabajos logro alcanzarlo y lo mordio, él de inmediato lo retiro y lo aplasto junto con los demás, pero mas y mas escarabajos comenzaron a salir de la cueva.

Dio media vuelta e intento subir por la empinada ladera mientras era perseguido por la nube de pequeños escarabajos, pero no termino de llegar a la cima cuando un enorme escorpión salió de la arena y lo hizo caer.

El escorpión cayó en medio de la nube de escarabajos que de inmediato lo cubrieron mientras el escorpión trataba de limpiarse esa enorme cantidad de criaturas; casi de inmediato fue devorado.

Los demás escorpiones salieron de entre la arena y cayeron entre la nube de escarabajos y uno lanzo su aguijón hacia Seto y logro rosarlo en el brazo.

Él esta vez subió hasta la cima de la duna de arena y observo como los escorpiones eran devorados por aquellas pequeñas criaturas; no espero mucho por supuesto, debía salir de ahí oh terminaría siendo el almuerzo de alguna criatura.

Comenzó a caminar, esta vez muy alerta de su alrededor, pero a donde podría ir?; oyó de nuevo aquel siseó y no tardo mucho en deducir que de nuevo los escorpiones aparecerían.

-malditos insectos!- grito antes de comenzar a correr de nuevo y efectivamente varios escorpiones salieron de la arena para perseguirlo.

De pronto lo que parecía una tierra firme comenzó a ondular como olas, lo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas.

-y ahora que?-

No lejos, pudo observar una enorme aleta que se asomaba de entre la arena y justo antes de chocar en él la aleta se sumergió.

Los escorpiones dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a huir, pero un enorme pez salió de entre las dunas y atrapó uno.

Seto no podía creerlo, peces en la arena?, aunque parecía mas una enorme ballena; pero de que se sorprendía, solo de ver el tamaño de esos insectos era deducible que ese lugar tenia muchas sorpresas inimaginables.

Cada vez que aquel enorme pez salía de entre las dunas hacia ondular la tierra haciendo difícil la movilización, pero Seto intento alejarse lo mas que pudo.

Pero cuando el pez termino con los escorpiones le faltaba un ultimo bocadillo y de inmediato se dirigió hacia Seto; intento huir, pero el pez dio un enorme salto abriendo su mandíbula, no podría escapar y solo observo aquella enorme boca acercarse; cerro sus ojos y espero resignado el resultado.

(Genial, mi vida terminara en el estomago de un enorme pez)

Una fuerte ráfaga lo hizo caer y cuando el polvo se disipó pudo observar a un dragón blanco que devoraba el enorme pez.

-ojos azules?-

Él no tenia su disco y ni lo había invocado, era real?; era difícil de deducir, pero en el mundo de aquellas criaturas oscuras no podían subsistir los monstruos de duelo, o sea que ya no se encontraba ahí?.

Un dolor intenso en su brazo lo hizo quejarse y cuando reviso observo que la herida hecha por el escorpión había empeorado, supuraba un liquido y el color azulado se extendía mas allá de la herida; comenzó a sentirse mareado, débil, con nauseas y no tardo mucho en vomitar. Cayó de espaldas con su visión borrosa y un intenso frío, a pesar de que el sol aun seguía muy alto en el cielo.

Oyó un sonido de arrastre y pasos de una enorme criatura, pero su visión era tan borrosa que sólo podía distinguir manchas, seguida de la oscuridad y un largo silencio.

-anciano, crees que sobreviva?- una voz femenina y joven se escucho entre la oscuridad.

-la fiebre a disminuido, él estará bien- respondió una voz masculina que evidenciaba una mayor edad.

Él comenzó a abrir los ojos y observo a una pequeña niña frente a él, posiblemente cerca de la edad de su hermano, aunque parecía aun mas pequeña.

-anciano mira!, esta despertando!- grito entusiasmada la pequeña que salió corriendo hacia el fondo de lo que parecía una cueva.

Él aun se sentía débil, pero trato de incorporarse.

-será mejor que no te muevas, el veneno aun esta haciendo efecto- alerto un anciano que se acerco a él.

-tuvimos que cortarte el brazo- agrego antes de dar media vuelta.

-ha…que?!- grito él antes de incorporarse como una bala y notar que aun estaba completo.

Él anciano y la pequeña rieron a carcajadas, mientras él los observo molestó, que persona en su sano juicio hacia bromas de la amputación de un miembro.

-debes descansar- comento de nuevo él anciano.

-donde estoy?- reclamo Seto con la única intención de marcharse.

-es difícil de explicar- respondió el anciano con la esperanza de disuadirlo.

-pues intenta- exigió él.

-de donde vienes?- interrumpió la pequeña.

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Seto con asombro.

-eres una persona importante?- pregunto la pequeña de nuevo.

-chiquilla deja de hacer tantas preguntas- intervino él anciano.

-no vez que aun debe descansar-

-donde estoy?- reclamó Seto de nuevo.

-exijo una respuesta-

Él anciano suspiro resignado ante su insistencia y decidió contestar.

-no lo sé y nadie de aquí lo sabe, lo único que sabemos es que este lugar esta mas allá de los limites de nuestro mundo y aparecimos aquí…, no recuerdo nada antes de este lugar, ni siquiera mi nombre y todos aquí están igual que yo-

-eso suena tan estúpido- interrumpió Seto, aunque hablo sin pensar; no podía culpar al anciano por su ignorancia pues él mismo fue objeto de cosas inexplicables.

-debo marcharme- Seto se dirigió a la salida, pero fue intersectado por la pequeña que se posiciono frente a él.

-no vas a irte a ningún lado- sentencio la pequeña.

Seto la observo con enfado.

-pues mírame- empujo la pequeña a un lado y continuo su camino, pero la chiquilla era insistente y se aferro a su pierna.

-que dejes de fastidiar!- grito Seto a la pequeña tratando de liberarse.

-silencio- sentencio él anciano justo antes que un sonido extraño se oyera a las afueras de la cueva.

La chiquilla se aferro aterrada a la pierna de Seto.

-ellos vienen otra vez- comento muy asustada.

Seto sintió un frío helar su cuerpo, en su interior sabia de quienes se trataba, eran las criaturas oscuras que lo perseguían.

Él anciano tomo a la pequeña del brazo.

-si quieres salir no voy a detenerte, pero estoy seguro que no llegaras lejos, así que; ven con nosotros estarás mas seguro-

El anciano corrió con la pequeña al fondo de la cueva.

Seto se quedo parado observando hacia la luz que producía la salida, luz que poco a poco se fue extinguiendo dando pasó a la oscuridad y sonidos que en su vida nunca había escuchado, entre ellos oyó el eco del nombre de Seth. No esperó más, dio media vuelta y siguió al anciano hasta el fondo.

El anciano abría lo que parecía un pasadizo improvisado cubierto por escombros, pequeño y estrecho que apenas permitía la entrada de una persona adulta. El anciano indico a la pequeña entrar primero quien entró apresurada.

-ahora tú-

Seto observaba hacia la oscuridad que se acercaba desde la entrada.

-que haces?- le reclamo el anciano antes de tomarlo del brazo eh introducirlo al túnel donde posteriormente también entro.

El túnel era oscuro pero al fondo se podía divisar una suave y pequeña luz que los guiaba hasta el fondo, al llegar Seto observo la cúpula bajo tierra, no muy extensa y demasiado improvisada, pero servía de refugió; en la parte mas oscura escucho mormullos y retrocedió unos pasos.

-lograron llegar todos?- comentó el anciano.

-no- contesto una voz masculina al fondo.

-cada vez somos menos- comento con tristeza una mujer.

-o más?, quien es el chico?- pregunto otro hombre.

-no soy un chico- comento enfadado Seto.

-lo encontramos frente a la entrada- respondió el anciano.

La mayoría de las personas que se encontraban ahí vestían harapos y lo observaban sorprendidos.

-recuerdas tu nombre y de donde vienes?- pregunto de nuevo el hombre.

-y porque no recordaría mi nombre?- respondió cortante Seto, no le gustaban los interrogatorios.

-de seguro él es un Faraón- comento la pequeña entusiasmada.

Todos lo observaron aun más sorprendidos.

(Faraón? Que tontería)

-no lo soy- respondió Seto de mala gana.

-entonces?- pregunto la pequeña.

-sabes que eres muy fastidiosa, no?-

-quiero saber- rogo la pequeña con insistencia.

-mi nombre es Seto Kaiba, soy CEO de la Corporación Kaiba, vivo en ciudad domino, el nombre de mi hermano menor es Mokuba y estoy buscando a Kisara- Lo dijo mas como una lista para asegurarse de recordarlo, pues era sospechosa esa amnesia colectiva.

-Kisara es tu novia?- pregunto la pequeña.

-definitivamente eres una fastidiosa- suspiro Seto resignado.

De pronto se comenzaron a oír gritos de personas, de muchas personas; gritos de agonía y desesperos entre medio de rugido y sonidos de arrastre, pasos de enormes criaturas se escuchaban y hacían temblar la tierra; entre medio de todos aquello sonidos, Seto podía escuchar el nombre de Seth repetirse con insistencia.

-silencio, silencio- murmuraron las personas.

-oh van a encontrarnos-

Algunos se cubrieron los oídos para no escuchar aquellos sonidos, esperanzados a que así todo pasara mas rápido.

-deberías cubrir tus oídos- le dijo el anciano a Seto, notando su desesperación.

-seguro nunca haz oído morir a alguien-

En realidad si lo había escuchado, una vez; la mujer en la cueva, esos gritos serian difícil de olvidar.

Seto se cubrió sus oídos, arto de escuchar el nombre de Seth y de aquellos lamentos de personas agonizantes, pero lo peor era ese olor pútrido que se filtraba por la tierra.

Pasaron escondidos en la cúpula un buen rato que para Seto fue una eternidad, hasta que el olor y los sonidos cesaron, pero aun así nadie se atrevía a salir.

-ya se fueron?- pregunto la pequeña a Seto, ella se había quedado a su lado todo el tiempo.

-si- respondió él con total seguridad que no paso desapercibida por otra de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

-como lo sabes?- pregunto una mujer.

Seto no contesto y se dispuso a salir, estaba arto de estar ahí y además debía buscar a Kisara.

-no!- gritaron varias de las personas, pero Seto no se detuvo y se introdujo por el estrecho túnel, seguido de la pequeña y el anciano.

Al llevar a la salida de la cueva, Seto observo el horizonte, donde se alejaba lo que él al principió había confundido con el sol, oh se estaba volviendo loco, oh ya le fallaba la visión; trato de aclarar su vista y observar ese objeto brillante, pero estaba seguro que eso era… un barco?.

-que es eso?- le pregunto al anciano.

-no debemos estar fuera del refugio- contesto el anciano muy enfadado.

Seto observo hacia el lado contrario del barco luminoso y observo una neblina tan oscura que le causo escalofríos.

-la oscuridad da pasó libre a las criaturas, es mejor estar en el refugió, si sales en esta oscuridad acabaras muerto, se que estas preocupado por la chica pero no llegaras lejos, te lo aseguro-

El anciano dio media vuelta y se marcho.

-hay que regresar- la pequeña tomo de la muñeca a Seto y lo guio de nuevo al refugió.

-será mejor que mantengas al chico quieto, oh la próxima vez los dejaremos fuera- comento molesto un hombre cuando llegaron al refugió.

-no te preocupes, él se quedara aquí tranquilito como un buen niño- respondió burlonamente el anciano.

Seto resoplo ante el comentario, pero prefirió no refutar.

Los ruidos en el exterior se intensificaron, el viento soplaba con fuerza y hacia un sonido escalofriante, como voces que cantaban al son de lamentos y hechizos.

Todos permanecían callados o solo murmuraban.

-como es Kisara?- pregunto la pequeña a Seto intentando entablar una conversación.

Seto solo la observo un segundo pero desvío la mirada sin ninguna intención de contestar.

La pequeña suspiro desilusionada.

-sabes- comento de nuevo -tu te pareces a mi hermano- la pequeña no espero que respondiera.

-recuerdas a tu hermano?, y… donde esta él?- pregunto Seto con poco interés.

-no lo sé… solo recuerdo un poco su cara, y mucho fuego, yo en medio de el; recuerdo también el dolor que sentía y luego desperté aquí-

Seto la observo sorprendido, era ridículo pero acaso esa niña estaba hablando de su…, y ahí estaba él pensando tonterías de nuevo.

-una pesadilla, lo mas seguro- le contestó a la pequeña para animarla.

El pasar del tiempo en aquel refugió le parecía tan lento a Seto, aunque no sabia con certeza cuanto tiempo había pasado, ya estaba cansado y aburrido, así que se sentó y recostó en la pared para pensar como podría encontrar a Kisara si ni siquiera él sabia donde estaba parado; como le serviría estar en la corporación, ahí solo debía entrar al sistema, poner un código y tomar el auto. Suspiro resignado ante tal pensamiento cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, era la pequeña niña quien apoyo su cabeza en él para dormir, él no menciono nada, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con niños, aunque el trato había sido preferencialmente hacia su hermano.

Cuando observó una figura frente a él, su mirada se fijo en el sujeto, era una de las personas del refugió, pero algo no estaba bien, parecía amenazante así que se coloco de pie expectante y en espera de una reacción hostil de su parte.

-que quieres?- preguntó Seto al sujeto, sin embargo no contesto.

La pequeña se oculto tras de Seto y prefirió no decir palabra alguna.

-vamos, vamos que es lo que pasa aquí?- comento él anciano interponiéndose entre ambos.

-puedo cuidarme sólo, anciano- reclamó Seto ante tal intromisión.

-no te preocupes- respondió burlonamente él anciano.

-ellos te quieren a ti- comento finalmente él sujeto.

Cuando Seto escucho un quejido y sintió una punzada en su abdomen, bajo la mirada y observo un objeto largo y ensangrentado que salía del anciano y llego hasta él.

Seto retrocedió hasta la pared y coloco su mano en su abdomen, estaba herido?, Pero cuando?, Como?, no había notado un arma, estaba confundido y al observar su mano vio que estaba cubierta de sangre, de su sangre.

Recordó al anciano y observo hacia él, mientras él sujeto mantenía su arma atravesándolo.

-chico, será mejor que te vayas- le dijo él anciano a Seto.

-pero?- contesto él aun confundido.

-que te vayas!- grito el anciano.

Fue la pequeña quien reacción y tomo a seto de la mano.

-hay que irnos!- lo jaloneo hasta que logro moverlo y ambos salieron por el estrecho túnel.

-no seas entrometido anciano- comentó el sujeto.

-ellos dijeron que si llevo al chico me dejaran escapar-

-seré un anciano, pero deberás esforzarte- dijo mientras se sujeto fuertemente a él.

-maldito anciano, apártate!- comenzaron a forcejear.

Cuando el anciano lo soltó, el sujeto lo arrojo al piso sacando su lanza de su cuerpo y notando que una flecha atravesaba su cráneo.

-hay que atraparlo, entonces- comento otro sujeto con su arco en mano.

-será divertido- dijo otro notando que apareció un arma en su mano.

-pero y esto?!-

-es el deseo de los dioses- comento otro.

-debemos tener cuidado, las criaturas de allá fuera podrían matarnos- hablo uno más.

-no te preocupes por eso- comento el primer sujeto.

-ellos los alejaron-

-quienes?- pregunto otro.

-Quieren salir de aquí?, pues hay que atrapar al chico, esta herido y será fácil- respondió el primer sujeto.

-pero estas seguro?- preguntaron otros más.

-intentare cualquier cosa y no daré mi vida por un tonto chico, si hay una tan sola oportunidad para salir de aquí, lo haré y quien me ayude recibirá también la gracia de los dioses-

Muchas personas se unieron a la cacería.

Fuera del refugio, Seto y la pequeña caminaban en la oscuridad, escuchando sonidos y sintiendo presencias extrañas.

Sin embargo no se detuvieron hasta llegar a una formación rocosa.

-necesito descansar- menciono Seto recostándose en una roca hasta caer sentado en el piso.

-te duele mucho- pregunto la pequeña.

-y tu que crees?- respondió sarcástico.

Seto observo su herida, sangraba mucho y luego desvió la mirada hacia el camino que había dejado con su sangre.

(que gran escapé, seguro ese sujeto no tardara en encontrarme y se tardara mucho menos con todas las pistas que le he dejado)

-debemos seguir- comento mientras de nuevo se coloco de pie.

-yo conozco este lugar- dijo la pequeña.

Seto la observo.

-en serio?-

-si, aquí hay unas ruinas donde podríamos escondernos-

-deberías buscar refugió lejos de mi- le sugerio Seto.

La pequeña lo observo sorprendida.

-me buscan a mi y no sólo el tipo del refugio, es mejor que te apartes-

-y a donde iré?!- grito la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

-el anciano esta muerto y la gente del refugio me da miedo, yo no quiero quedarme sola!- comenzando a llorar.

-él anciano no esta muerto- refuto él con esperanza.

-claro que sí- grito la pequeña de nuevo y continuo llorando.

La verdad que él tampoco creía que el anciano siguiera con vida, otra muerte más de la que sentirse culpable.

-shhh silencio… esta bien, nos quedaremos juntos hasta llegar a las ruinas, ahí te esconderás y yo vendré a buscarte luego- respondió Seto ante la exigencia de la pequeña.

-lo prometes?- pregunto ella aun sollozando.

-…- Seto no contesto.

-entonces es una mentira!- la pequeña hizo un puchero de nuevo y comenzaría a llorar otra vez.

-ok, ok, lo prometo- respondió él rápidamente, estaba arto de su llanto.

(lo mas seguro es que me arrepienta de esto)

Ambos continuaron hasta que llegaron a las enormes ruinas de varios templo que le hacia recordar a Egipto y, Roma? Además de otras culturas muy antiguas. Él no era un estudioso de la historia pero sabia diferenciar eso.

-que es este lugar?- pregunto a la pequeña.

Sin embargo la pequeña no contesto y cuando él la observo, la niña miraba hacia el piso muy nerviosa.

-que pasa?- pregunto Seto.

-lo siento, pero es que quiero ver a mi hermano- murmuro la pequeña.

Seto la observo sorprendido, había sido tan estúpido de dejarse engañar por una chiquilla?

-tu…- no termino de decir la frase cuando algo impacto en su hombro y lo hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas, en el piso sintió el dolor insoportable causado por… una flecha?.

-buen trabajo niñita, serás bendecida por los dioses- comentó el hombre que lo había herido la primera vez.

El sujeto se acerco rápidamente a Seto que aun estaba en el piso, lo aprisiono con su pie y coloco la lanza en su cuello.

-que hiciste con el anciano?- pregunto Seto al sujeto.

-esta muerto como tú muy pronto también lo estarás-

-en verdad crees que ellos van a ayudarte?-

-no lo sé, pero prefiero mi vida que la tuya-


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

 **Sacrificios**

Seto fue sujetado por varias personas impidiéndole movimiento, trato de resistirse y cuando la flecha fue arrancada bruscamente de su cuerpo, grito de dolor; lo voltearon de espaldas y comenzaron amarrar sus manos con una soga; lo voltearon boca arriba y terminaron el trabajo realizando un apretado nudo en su cuello, entregando el resto de la soga al sujeto de la lanza.

Seto se quedo en el piso, sentía mucho dolor por ambas heridas; aunque la primera ya no sangraba mucho, la segunda era lo bastante profusa como para tintar de rojo la tierra.

-de pie!- grito el líder y lo señalo con su lanza.

Sin embargo Seto no se movió, el dolor y la perdida de sangre eran tales que sentía que ya no podía más. Él sujeto se acerco y jalo la soga con fuerza ocasionando que Seto se colocara de rodillas en busca de aire.

-ellos vendrá por ti- le comento el sujeto que también se coloco de rodillas para verlo a la cara.

Seto lo observo con desprecio ocasionando que el sujeto lo golpeara en el rostro y lo mandara de nuevo al piso.

El sujeto jaloneo la soga y comenzó a caminar, a Seto no le quedo de otra que seguirlo aunque le era bastante difícil movilizarse.

Se introdujeron en una edificación destruida y él sujeto tiro la soga en una viga elevada, la jalo hasta dejar a Seto de puntillas y a punto de ser ahorcado.

-te quedaras aquí hasta que preparemos todo- refirió el sujeto antes de amarrar la soga en otra viga y salir.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando ya sentía las piernas adormiladas pero si cambiaba de posición le faltaba el aire. Como podía escapar?, ese pensamiento inundo su cabeza, debía encontrar a Kisara, deseaba verla y recibir esa luz que solo ella podía trasmitirle; esperaba que ella y los demás estuvieran bien, lo deseaba con toda su alma.

Solo quería asegurarse y después se iría, nadie debía permanecer con él; no puede protegerlos y no arriesgaría la vida de alguien más por su incompetencia.

Busco con la mirada algo que le ayudase pero cuando oyó pasos acercarse se quedo quieto.

-por fin, te encuentras solo- dijo un hombre adulto de unos 40 años, trigueño, robusto y un poco mas alto que él.

El hombre avanzo hasta quedar frente a Seto.

Seto no dijo nada solo lo observó.

-he recordado un poco de mi vida; recuerdo enormes banquetes, yo era una persona importante sabes y me hacían muchos preciosos regalos por mis favores; niños y niñas tan lindos como tú con los cuales disfruté mucho, ellos eran tan inocentes siempre se resistían al principio, pero luego con un poco de empeño ellos hacían lo que yo quería; lo recuerdo tan bien-

-eres un cerdo asqueroso- dijo Seto mientras lo observo con desprecio.

-que bonitos ojos tienes- dijo el hombre ignorando el comentario y acariciando la mejilla de Seto.

-y tu piel es tan suave- deslizando su dedo hasta su pecho.

-no me toques!- reclamo Seto, alzando un poco la voz.

-Shhhh, silencio o van a descubrirnos- él hombre cubrió la boca de Seto con su mano para que dejara de hablar.

-te propongo algo- le susurro el hombre al oído, aun le cubría su boca.

-tu me das lo que quiero y yo te ayudo a escapar- el hombre sonreía maliciosamente, mientras lo observaba a sus ojos y acariciaba su cabello con su mano libre.

-por los dioses, si que tienes hermosos ojos…, ahora se un buen niño y pórtate bien- él hombre acerco su rostro hasta el cuello de Seto para sentir su aroma y cuando iba a comenzar a besarlo, Seto le propino un rodillazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire y luego arremetió con una patada en la cara mandando al hombre directo al piso.

Todo ese movimiento lo hizo torpemente pues en su posición y la soga no le permitía hacer mucho; pero por lo menos había creído que lo había dejado inconsciente, sin embargo cuando el hombre comenzó hacer movimiento, se asusto un poco.

-maldito mocoso- dijo el hombre limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

-ahora veras!-

El hombre se dirigió al extremo de la soga y la jalo con fuerza ocasionando el ahorcamiento de Seto, ya cuando Seto estaba inmóvil soltó la cuerda de su amarre y dejo caer a Seto al piso.

Después de unos segundos Seto comenzó a toser por la falta de aire y el hombre comenzó a patearlo en repetidas ocasiones; luego se poso sobre él, le tapo la boca y apretó la herida de su hombro con fuerza introduciendo un dedo por el orificio ocasionando que volviese a sangrar. Seto grito de dolor pero su grito fue ahogado por la mano del hombre.

Dejo de moverse, estaba por desmayarse a causa del dolor.

-quise ser bueno contigo, pero tuve que lastimarte, espero ya no te resistas y seas un buen niño-

Se oyó un golpe seco y el hombre cayó a un lado.

Seto recupero la conciencia y cuando aclaro su vista observo a la pequeña con una roca ensangrentada, le había dado un buen golpe al tipo.

-te encuentras bien- le pregunto con inocencia.

-pequeña mocosa, estoy aquí por tu culpa!- respondió él molesto, tratando de no alzar mucho la voz para no alertar a los demás, aunque quizás también debía agradecerle pero prefirió no decir más.

La pequeña bajo la mirada decepcionada.

-lo siento, pero…-

-ya lo sé, quieres ver a tu hermano- respondió él con tono sarcástico.

-será mejor que te vayas o este tipo va a lastimarte cuando despierte-

Seto cómo pudo se coloco en pie, trataba de liberar sus manos pero el nudo era muy apretado, fue entonces cuando la pequeña saco un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la cuerda, hasta liberarlo. Seto la observo indeciso, debía confiar en la pequeña mentirosa de nuevo?.

Seto comenzó a caminar, estaba lastimado pero debía continuar y escapar, la pequeña lo siguió.

-que se supone que haces?-

La pequeña lo observo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Seto resoplo.

-tu truco no funcionara dos veces, vete con tus amigos- él continuo eh ignoró a la pequeña que lo siguió.

A donde debería ir?, aun la oscuridad y el fuerte viento resoplaban, había una tormenta de arena, pero debía alejarse, esconderse y buscar también a Kisara; tenia alguna posibilidad de escapar o defenderse?; escapar parecía la mejor opción, aunque él nunca huía de un duelo, pero obviamente eso era totalmente diferente, estaba en una total desventaja. Continuo caminando en medio de la nada solo para alejarse de las ruinas y de esas odiosas y asquerosas personas. Sostenía su hombro apretando un poco la herida para evitar que sangrara y por lo menos ser menos torpe que la primera vez.

-deje de seguirme- le dijo de nuevo a la niña.

La niña se acerco más, con la mirada baja tenia el cuchillo aun en sus manos.

-que no me oíste pequeña mentirosa-

Algo no estaba bien con esa mocosa, así que se mantuvo alerta.

-tengo un mensaje para ti de los dioses, ellos me dijeron que si quieres encontrar a tu pequeña luz debes ir a las ruinas del este, si no la harán desaparecer y ya nunca podrás volver a verla…, si quieres, yo puedo guiarte-

Su primer pensamiento fue Kisara, esas criaturas tenían a Kisara?; trato de analizar la situación, si él iba seguro moriría, no tenia posibilidades contra esas criaturas, era una completa trampa, pero…

-maldita mocosa- renegó entre dientes.

-sígueme - le dijo la pequeña para comenzar a caminar; Seto la siguió.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo y aunque Seto escucho y sintió presencias de las criaturas oscuras ninguna llego a atacarle.

A lo lejos observo una enorme edificación semidestruida rodeada tanto de enormes como de pequeñas criaturas oscuras que voltearon hacia él en su paso hacia el interior de la edificación; la pequeña aun iba delante de él caminando sin inmutarse de tales presencias.

Dentro de aquel templo muchas personas acurrucadas cubrían el suelo del enorme salón, recitaban algo que Seto no logro entender y a su pasó, algunas de esas personas voltearon hacia él y murmuraban entre sí.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del fondo pudo notar una figura en el piso que era iluminada por una luz suave, era Kisara.

-Kisara!- dijo él comenzando a correr hacia ella.

Pero al estar a pocos metros una energía lo empujo hacia atrás cayendo al piso con fuerza.

-por fin haz llegado, pequeño Seth- dijo una voz que él reconoció.

La figura de la enorme criatura enmascarada se interpuso entre él y Kisara.

-libera a Kisara!- exigió Seto, levantándose del piso.

-te gusta lo que he preparado para ti- recito la criatura acercándose a él.

Seto retrocedió unos pasos antes de ser sujetado por algunos de los presentes, intento liberarse pero mas personas lo sujetaron.

La criatura lo tomo suavemente del mentón para observarle.

-recuerdas lo que prometí-

Seto lo observo con horror, claro que lo recordaba, recordaba cada una de sus palabras.

-ya estoy aquí, déjala que se vaya, hare lo que me pidan!, Pero no le hagan daño!- suplicó Seto.

La criatura solo rio ante sus súplicas, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Kisara.

-no, no!… No!!!- grito Seto con desesperación, tratando de liberarse de las personas.

La criatura se detuvo cuando oyó gritos, volteo y observo que todas las personas alrededor de Seto desaparecían en partículas.

La criatura rio sonoramente y en un movimiento rápido esté ya se encontraba sobre Seto acariciando su rostro, lo había derribado atravesándolo con una lanza de energía oscura; Seto se quejo y escupió sangre.

-pequeño Seth, eres demasiado débil- comento la criatura.

-tu esencia esta tan sucia y débil por estar junto a estas insignificantes criaturas, debo purificar esta pequeña alma que se formo de ti para que Apofis pueda ascender y pueda llegar a la Maat-

Todas las personas que rodeaban a Seto comenzaron a recitar al unísono.

-en nombre de nuestro dios dictamos sentencia y te condenamos a la piadosa purificación del dolor y sufrimiento; en manos de nuestro dios tu debes de poner tu alma y todos tus pecados, acéptalo y encomiéndate, pues pronto darás cuentas a él-

La criatura rio sonoramente.

-regocíjate Seth! Regocíjate!, ya deja esa tonta esperanza, acepta el poder y que todos te amén, ahora estas sólo y a la deriva, pero pronto caerás ante la oscuridad y solo tu Seth puedes purificarlo todo!-

Las criaturas oscuras tanto grandes como pequeñas comenzaron a introducirse a la edificación, asesinaban a toda personas que se ponían enfrente.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar y correr por sus vidas, pero uno a uno iban siendo asesinados dejando sus cuerpos desmembrados.

Seto podía escuchar todos esos gritos de horror y muerte, pero entre medio de aquellos lamentos pudo escuchar el llanto de la chiquilla que llamaba a su hermano.

-para- dijo Seto débilmente.

-todo ese dolor, todo ese sufrimiento es para ti!- la criatura reía.

-tómalo y crea tu gracia-

La criatura tenía su mano al frente donde se formaba una esfera de luz negra que crecía con cada muerte.

Un lugar totalmente blanco diviso con sus ojos azules, había una tenue brisa que movía su larga cabellera blanca; miro hacia un lado, la nada; miro hacia el otro y nada. Donde se encontraba?. Trataba de recordar que es lo que estaba haciendo y que es lo que debía hacer, había algo que ella buscaba pero lo había perdido, que era?. No podía recordarlo.

-Kisara- oyó una voz llamarla.

-Kisara- ese era su nombre.

-Kisara- la voz era femenina y se acercaba.

Ella conocía esa voz, trato de recordar.

-Nefthis?-

-la he visto- comento Nefthis alegremente.

-a quien?- pregunto Kisara, aun no veía a Nefthis.

-a la Maat, ella llego hasta mi, ella estaba llamándome y me dio de su poder pero mi tiempo esta por terminar, ya la mayor parte de mi desapareció-

-te iras?-

-si, me uniré a la Maat, pero antes debemos mostrarle a esa sucia criatura que nuestra luz es mas resplandeciente que cualquiera-

Frente a Kisara se poso una mujer, su piel era blanca y tersa, sus ojos grises tenían un brillo azulado, su larga cabellera negra se esparcía por el suelo y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por fina seda que dejaba ver su silueta. Se coloco en pie y dejo ver a Kisara su gran altura, extendió unas enormes alas azabache con plumas que brillaban como el arcoíris.

Kisara estaba sorprendida ante tal esplendor.

-Te entregó Kisara "La gracia de Nefthis"- del pecho de aquella bella mujer salió una esfera blanca que guio hacia Kisara, la esfera se introdujo en él pecho de Kisara brillando con intensidad.

Kisara la observo sorprendida y pudo notar que Nefthis desaparecía con el viento y entre la blancura del lugar.

-Nefthis!- grito Kisara corriendo hacia ella.

-sálvalo- fueron las ultimas palabras de Nefthis antes de desaparecer completamente.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo** **15**

 **Lazos**

-donde estamos?- pregunto Joey.

-no lo sé- contesto Yugi.

-y Kisara?- pregunto Joey de nuevo.

-tampoco lo sé, Joey-

Flotaban en un mundo oscuro cubierto de neblina; solo querían cerrar sus ojos y descansar, sentían un cansancio total.

-mira eso Yugi!- grito Joey entusiasmado.

Había divisado una luz tan brillante que creció hasta envolverlo todo; ellos cerraron sus ojos y cuando los abrieron, se encontraban flotando sobre un desierto a una altura considerable.

Cuando cayeron, ambos gritaron; pero para su suerte la arena del desierto amortiguo su caída y el golpe no fue tan fuerte; estaba totalmente oscuro y el viento soplaba con fuerza.

-y ahora donde estamos?- pregunto Joey sobándose la cabeza.

-mira Joey- Yugi señalaba una edificación donde provenía una luz que se alzaba hacia el cielo.

-seguro es Kisara o el tonto de Kaiba, hay que ir, además…-Joey volteo hacia atrás y la oscuridad que se impregnaba en su piel, le causo escalofríos.

-… este lugar da mucho miedo- termino por decir.

-hay que buscar refugió- comento Yugi.

Ambos corrieron hasta la edificación.

Al llegar observaron mucha sangre y varias personas aterrorizadas escondidas entre los escombros.

-pero que paso aquí?- Joey no podía soportar las nauseas que le producía el olor a sangré, así que cubrió su boca y trato de avanzar, sin pensar nada mas que en su objetivo, buscar a Seto y Kisara. Yugi lo siguió.

Al entrar al salón, observaron el origen de donde provenía la luz; era Kisara, que se encontraba parada y con los ojos abiertos viendo la nada en medio de lo que parecía un altar.

Ambos gritaron su nombre al unísono, pero ella no reaccionó, así que se acercaron con cautela. Cuando oyeron un quejido buscaron su origen y observaron a Seto en el piso con la lanza oscura aun en su abdomen y él tratando de quitarla pues lo mantenía fijo al piso.

-Kaiba!- grito Yugi y de inmediato se dirigió hacia él seguido de Joey.

-estas bien?- pregunto Joey a Seto.

-Wheeler, tú y tus estúpidas preguntas- contesto él débilmente.

-pero que pasó aquí?- pregunto esta vez Yugi.

-después habrá tiempo de contar historias, ayúdenme con esto- en su voz se notaba el dolor, aunque él trataba de disimularlo.

-sangrara mucho- comento Yugi.

-ya lo sé, pero necesito ir con Kisara- respondió Seto.

La lanza emanaba una esencia oscura que caía como liquido.

Joey no perdió tiempo, pero cuando sostuvo la lanza el liquido quemo sus manos.

-auch- soplando sus manos que habían quedado rojas.

-pero que rayos es esa cosa?-

-debemos sacarla Joey- hablo Yugi con decisión.

Joey asintió en respuesta.

Ambos colocaron sus manos en la lanza y a pesar del dolor no la soltaron y continuaron jalando con fuerza.

Seto apretó los dientes para evitar gritar, pero el dolor era insoportable; al oír sus gritos Joey y Yugi disminuyeron la fuerza de agarré.

-sáquenla!- grito Seto para que no se detuvieran.

Ellos jalaron con todas su fuerzas y finalmente lograron sacar la lanza que salió volando hacia atrás cuando cayeron al piso.

Ambos observaron sus manos que estaban completamente llagadas; pero su atención se dirigió de inmediato hacia Seto que estaba semi-inconsciente.

-no te duermas, tienes que ir con Kisara- Joey trato de despertarlo dando unos golpecito en su mejilla pero fue inútil, él ya estaba inconsciente.

Cuando Seto abrió sus ojos, observo un lugar completamente blanco, volteo hacia ambos lados, buscando algún objeto, persona o por lo menos a los tarados, pero no había nadie.

Ese lugar se fue oscureciendo y le hizo sentir tanto frío que comenzó a temblar; ya no sentía ni sus manos, ni sus piernas; trato de dar un paso pero calló de rodillas.

-Seth- él escucho una voz en medio de aquel lugar.

Una sombra sumamente oscura se posó frente a él, despedía esencia a muerte y se sentía asfixiado solo por su presencia.

-al fin nos vemos de nuevo-

Seto no comprendió su referencia y cuando esa sombra se acercó a él, intento alejarse pero no pudo moverse.

La sombra se lanzó hacia él; él dio un grito pero cuando observo bien, frente a él ya no se encontraba la sombra sino que Joey y Yugi; aún estaba en el piso.

-cálmate- le dijo Joey al observarlo agitado, confundido y desorientado.

-debes ayudar a Kisara-

Él trato de movilizarse, pero el dolor se le impidió, la herida sangraba mucho como era de esperarse.

-debes descansar un poco- comento Yugi al ver la cantidad de sangre en el piso.

-no..., ayúdenme a levantarme-

Yugi y Joey solo se observaron indecisos, pero al final decidieron ayudarle y lo guiaron hasta Kisara.

-Kisara- él la llamó varias veces sin respuesta hasta que escucho un rugido a lo lejos y de la espesa oscuridad, calló cerca de la edificación el enorme dragón blanco de ojos profundos que iluminó todo el lugar.

El dragón rugía y buscaba con su olfato, cuando encontró el aroma de las esencia de las personas escondidas entre los escombros comenzó a destruir todo con sus patas y su cola; parecía furioso e incontrolable.

-hay que escondernos- propuso Joey al ver esa criatura tan furiosa.

-ese es el…?- comento Yugi.

-si- contesto Seto de inmediato.

-hay que calmarlo-

-y como quieres que hagamos eso?- pregunto Joey.

-no lo sé, una buena comida, talvez?- contesto sarcástico Seto.

Cuando el dragón se introdujo en la edificación, ellos se escondieron entre los escombros.

-bueno hay que intentar algo, no?- Joey salió de su escondite y cuando el dragón lo observo se dirigió hacia él destruyendo todo a su paso.

-sentado!- grito Joey pero el dragón no se detuvo.

-creó que esto no va a funcionar- refirió Joey al tener al enorme dragón frente a él preparando sus fauces para destrozarlo.

(es un idiota)

Seto salió de su escondite para interponerse entre el dragón y Joey.

El Dragón al observarlo detuvo su primer ataque, pero aun parecía muy furioso y lanzaba destellante mordiscos al aire, acercándose y retrocediendo indeciso de atacar.

-dile algo- dijo Joey detrás de él.

-y que voy a decirle a un dragón!- respondió furioso Seto.

-el dragón es Kisara, no?; dile algo bonito torpe!-

(idiota; bueno no hay porque no intentarlo)

-todo esta bien, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien; ya no es necesario que continúes así-

-algo bonito- reclamó Joey tras él.

-CALLATE!-

Él dragón retrocedió y al notar de nuevo las presencias de las otras personas escondidas en el lugar, continuó destruyendo todo.

Entonces Seto decidió utilizar otra estrategia y se dirigió hacia la Kisara que se encontraba parada frente al altar.

-Kisara escúchame, debes despertar… - pero Seto no tuvo respuesta de nuevo.

-y ahora que podremos hacer?- pregunto Yugi.

Cuando el dragón encontró unas personas entre los escombros, comenzó a atacarlas.

-hay que hacer algo!- grito Joey.

En realidad a Seto no le importaba esas malvadas personas, pero no podía permitir que Kisara los matará.

Así que la abrazó con fuerza, con la esperanza de hacerla reaccionar.

-por favor Kisara, regresa con migo- le dijo en voz baja.

El dragón se detuvo y comenzó a desvanecerse.

Yugi y Joey observaron sorprendidos al dragón; había funcionado, pero voltearon hacia Seto y Kisara cuando oyeron el sonido de una cachetada.

-eso te pasa por atrevido y aprovechado!- le grito Joey mientras reía.

-ha?!, Pero qué pasó- dijo Kisara ni sabía dónde estaba , pero noto a Seto frente a ella.

-Seto, estás bien?- le pregunto preocupada al verlo mal herido.

Seto la observaba molesto y con la mejilla roja, pero ya no podía mantenerse de pie así que se dejó caer sentado al suelo.

-Seto estás herido!- grito Kisara angustiada.

-me duele más la cachetada, definitivamente no eres nada delicada y mucho menos una dama- respondió burlón Seto ante la preocupación de Kisara.

-perdón, no sabía que eras tu- respondió ella apenada.

-pensé que era un aprovechado que había ido a mi trabajó- ella reía despreocupa ante tal escusa.

-como?, Un aprovechado?- dijo él indignado y volteo su rostro hacia otro lado, estaba molesto.

Intento colocarse de pie pero el dolor de la herida le hizo recordar que prácticamente estaba vivo de milagro; cuando quitó su mano observó que la herida estaba más pequeña; era imposible tener mejoría en tan corto tiempo, pero decidió no darle vueltas al asunto.

-estas bien?, Te ayudo? - comento ella he intento acercarse.

-no, cuidado… puedes arrancarme la cabeza de una cachetada- contesto él sarcástico.

-no puedo creerlo, todavía estás molesto?- ella lo observó enfadada.

Pero hizo caso omiso y lo abrazo cuando se colocó en pie.

-al fin pude encontrarte, Seto- ella escondió su cabeza en su pecho.

-por favor, no quiero que me dejes sola; no puedes rendirte así… te prometo que yo voy a protegerte, ya veras que todo saldrá bien- dijo ella entre sollozos.

Él no dijo nada solo agacho la mirada.

-bueno y ahora que hacemos? Como saldremos de aquí? No hemos visto a Nefthis por ningún lado- comento Joey acercándose a la pareja.

-Nefthis tuvo que marcharse- comento tristemente Kisara.

-QUE!- grito Joey.

-y ahora como se supone que saldremos de aquí?-

-no lo sé- respondió Kisara agachando la mirada.

-debe de haber algo que podamos hacer- comento Yugi.

De pronto una lanza cayó al lado de Seto incrustada en el piso.

-pero que es eso?- comento Joey.

Seto supo de quien se trataba, se aparto de Kisara y tomo la lanza.

-es que no piensas dejarme en paz?, sigues pensando que ellos van ayudarte- grito Seto al aire.

La risa del hombre se oyó a lo lejos, cuando se acercó varias personas venían detrás de él con arcos apuntando al pequeño grupo.

-yo soy un cazador y por mi orgullo voy a matarte; de todas maneras es muy divertido y como sabes aquí no hay mucho que hacer- contesto el hombre.

-Eres un maldito demente!- le respondió Seto.

-Si ustedes no quieren morir será mejor que se aparten de él- sentenció el hombre.

-nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí- respondió Joey.

Yugi asintió en aprobación.

(Estúpidos e Idiotas, como siempre)

Sin embargo fue Kisara que se colocó enfrente del grupo.

-mi destino es estar junto a Seto y protegerlo, si ustedes no quieren morir será mejor que den media vuelta o llamaré al dragón para que sean devorados de la peor manera-

Las personas detrás del hombre de la lanza comenzaron a murmurar.

-silencio! Que no los asusté una niña, debe ser mentira-

-ella es una bruja y hará que el dragón nos mate- seguían murmurando asustados.

Todos dejaron sus armas y retrocedieron dejando solo al hombre de la lanza.

-malditos cobardes!, no ven que es mentira!- grito el hombre a las personas que se alejaban.

En medio de su furia, el hombre rápidamente tomo un arco y apunto su flecha a Kisara; sin embargo un dolor agudo en su pierna hizo que su puntería fallará, su lanza estaba clavada en su muslo y cuando observó al frente, Seto ya se encontraba junto a él.

Seto le dio un puñetazo que lo mando al piso.

-ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarla- comento un furioso Seto que arrancó la lanza del muslo de aquel hombre ocasionando que gritara de dolor.

-debería matarte- él apuntó la lanza hacia la cabeza del hombre y estuvo a punto de clavarla cuando oyó el grito de Kisara a su espalda.

-Seto detente!-

Seto se detuvo y observo a Kisara, luego la lanza; estaba algo confundido no sabia porque había actuado de esa forma.

Kisara camino hasta colocarse a su lado, él aun seguía apuntando al hombre con la lanza, pero ella aparto la lanza de la cara del hombre.

-será mejor que nos vayamos Seto-

Seto asintió en respuesta pero dirigió una mirada cruel al hombre.

-si te atreves a seguirnos, no habrá alguien que te salve por segunda vez-

Seto dio media vuelta y junto a Kisara se alejo.

-maldito Mocoso- murmuro el hombre y tomo otro arco para apuntar esta vez a Seto que se alejaba.

Seto ni se percato de la acción del hombre; fue Yugi quien grito advirtiendo. Cuando el hombre lanzo la flecha Seto apenas pudo esquivarla, sin embargo paso rosando su mejilla.

-maldito idiota! Porque no desapareces!- grito Seto furioso, segundos después noto que el brazo del hombre comenzaba a deshacerse en ceniza.

El hombre sorprendido soltó el arco y observo asustado su brazo, comenzando a gritar cuando todo su cuerpo se desintegraba en cenizas.

-lo sabia, lo sabia, eres él monstruo que no debe existir!- grito el hombre justo antes de desaparecer.

-que hiciste?- pregunto Joey a Seto.

-yo no hice nada- respondió Seto confundido, no sabia que había pasado, en serio el había hecho eso?. Antes había ocurrido, en la cueva, en el templo; pero no estaba seguro, cuando ocurría sentía que ni siquiera estaba ahí y que sólo lo cubría la oscuridad…; que era lo que estaba pasando con él?, Quien era él?...; monstruo, así fue como lo había llamado aquel hombre; un monstruo que no debe existir.

Varias figuras con túnicas negras salieron de los escombros, estaban acercándose y señalaban a Seto.

-eres el monstruo que debe ser purificado- hablo uno.

-si, debes ser purificado- hablo otro.

-ya no te resistas-

-Seth, Seth, Seth- recitaban al unísono mientras se acercaban.

-esta gente está loca- refirió Joey.

-aléjense!- grito Kisara.

Tanto Seto y Kisara retrocedieron hasta donde estaban Yugi y Joey. Las personas los rodearon y sacaron de sus túnicas armas y se prepararon para el ataque.

-Kisara es momento de que llames al dragón- comento Joey.

-bueno… en realidad no sé cómo hacerlo- refirió una asustada Kisara.

-debemos escapar- comento Yugi buscando una salida a ese muro de personas.

Seto se adelantó al grupo.

-Seto?- Kisara lo observó adelantarse.

-ustedes no son humanos, porque utilizan ese disfraz?- comento Seto a la multitud.

-no somos humanos dices?- comento uno.

-fuimos humanos- comento otro.

-si, fuimos humanos- afirmó otro.

-nosotros fuimos bañados por la gracia de nuestros dioses oscuros que nos prometieron riquezas y fortunas a cambio de pequeñas ofrendas- hablo otro por el lado izquierdo de Seto.

-pero fuimos encerrados aquí por ti!- hablo otro por el lado derecho de Seto.

-eres un monstruo que merece sufrir, todo el sufrimiento que hemos tenido es por tu culpa- hablo uno más por detrás de ellos.

Cuando una criatura se lanzó hacia Seto, Kisara grito angustiada; pero Seto solo elevó su mano en la dirección de aquel ser y este desapareció en cenizas.

-les advierto, si no quieren desaparecer, será mejor que se larguen-

Varias criaturas se lanzaron pero terminaron igual al anterior, finalmente decidieron mejor retroceder y alejarse.

Seto observo sus manos, no sabía que había hecho, pero algo dentro de él estaba aumentando… podía sentirlo; no sabia si temer o continuar fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

-como rayos haces eso?!- volvió a preguntar Joey.

Seto esta vez no contesto.

-será mejor que busquemos algún refugió, algo no esta bien con este lugar- comento Yugi.

El frío del lugar aumentaba y el viento soplo aun con mas fuerza.

Kisara y Joey asintieron en respuesta.

-es mejor quedarnos aquí y esperar a que esa cosa regrese e ilumine todo de nuevo- comento Seto.

-aquí no hay muchos refugios donde escoger-

Todos observaron a Seto.

-pero debemos buscar como escapar- Kisara se acerco a él.

-esa cosa? A que te refieres Kaiba- pregunto Yugi con incertidumbre.

-un barco, o algo parecido- respondió Seto indiferente.

Kisara lo observo muy de cerca, eso tomo por sorpresa a Seto. Ella toco su frente y con su otra mano la suya.

-seguro que estas bien?, como va a ver un barco en la arena?-

Él fastidiado aparto la mano de Kisara de su frente.

-no esta en la arena- respondió molesto.

-entonces?- pregunto Joey.

Él simplemente señalo hacia arriba completamente fastidiado.

Todos voltearon hacia esa dirección.

-es un barco volador?- pregunto burlón Joey.

-ahora si estoy completamente seguro que necesitas un manicomio, estas loco de remate, como dices que hay un barco y que vuela, eso es imposible, lo mejor es buscar la salida...- refutó Joey al observar la actitud de Seto.

-sabes wheeler, antes de hacer algún comentario al menos intenta comprender que no me importa tú mugrosa y estúpida opinión- comentó furioso Seto.

-no puedo creerlo, ahí van de nuevo- comento Kisara junto a Yugi que solo río preocupado por la situación.

Joey gruño y señalo a Seto.

-buscaremos una salida, entendiste!; y después iremos a que te revise un psicólogo, quizás te encierren en el manicomio-

-hay aeronaves tan inmensas que pueden transportar grandes cantidades de materiales o personas y tú vienes a decirme que es imposible que un objeto tan grande como un barco, o un objeto parecido a un barco no puede elevarse. Pensé que no podrías ser mas idiota pero... ahí estás siempre, demostrándome lo contrario, comprende qué eres un perro inservible- término por decir Seto, cuando Joey se abalanzó sobre él con el puño directo a su cara, sin embargo Seto lo esquivo y Joey calló al piso.

-quédate en el piso, como la estúpida basura que eres-

-muy bien, ya basta!- dijo Kisara interponiéndose entre ambos.

-no es el momento de estar peleando entre ustedes-

Joey se colocó en pie muy molesto.

-no te hubieras levantado, estabas en el lugar correcto- continuó Seto.

-Seto! He dicho basta!- sentencio Kisara.

-deberías pedir disculpas-

-disculpas?!- dijo Seto sorprendido.

-y porque debería hacer eso según tu?-

Seto se volteo de espaldas molesto.

-ustedes empezaron, yo solo di una sugerencia y me llamaron loco-

Kisara se quedo pensativa por unos segundos, Seto tenia razón en ese punto.

-esta bien, lo lamento- comento una apenada Kisara.

-yo no voy a disculparme contigo!- grito Joey desde atrás de Kisara.

-ni que me interesaran las disculpas de un perro inservible- comento Seto rápidamente.

-voy a patear ese trasero presumido!- grito Joey furioso.

Pero segundos antes que Joey se abalanzara de nuevo sobre Seto, Kisara se interpuso.

-Joey, no vez que Seto esta herido, debería darte vergüenza!-

-que?!, Pero es él… bueno… no vez que él… ash, está bien- Joey aún estaba furioso, pero prefirió no tentar a Kisara.

-pero esto no se quedará así Kaiba!- Joey señaló a Seto.

-oye, Kaiba… porque estás vestido así?- termino preguntando Joey sorprendido al darse cuenta que Seto no llevaba sus ropas habituales.

Para Seto definitivamente era molesto hablar con una persona tan variante emocionalmente, hace un momento el perro quería golpearlo, al otro preguntaba estupideces; realmente era un completo idiota. Esta vez Seto decidió ignorarlo.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

 **Dejavú**

Los tétricos minutos pasaron a ser horas escalofriantes acompañados de susurros y lamentos que despedía la oscuridad, al menos eso fue lo que percibió el pequeño grupo en su escondite.

Pero aquella oscuridad que persistía fue interrumpida por una luz en el horizonte que marcaba aquella línea divisoria entre cielo y tierra.

Ellos se habían ocultado en los escombros y por casualidades del destinó habían encontrado lo que parecía una habitación bajo tierra, pequeña y estrecha; un perfecto escondite.

Salieron hasta que de la entrada se desprendió esa esperanza que traía esa fuerte y brillante luz. El primero en salir fue Seto seguido por los demás.

Tres de los presentes no creían que lo que iluminaba el lugar fuese un "barco", sin embargo aquel objeto brillaba con intensidad y era difícil ver su forma.

-y ahora a donde?- interrumpió Joey.

Kisara y Yugi voltearon hacía Seto, esperando sugerencias.

Seto señalo un lugar, ocasionando que todos voltearan hacia aquella dirección, sin embargo no observaron nada fuera de lo común.

-que hay ahí?- pregunto Joey.

-además de tonto, ciego?- contesto Seto con sarcasmo.

-él tonto eres tú! Ahí no hay nada- refuto Joey.

-yo tampoco veo nada, Kaiba- comento Yugi en apoyo a su amigo.

Seto volteo hacia Kisara esperanzado que al menos ella pudiera ver, pero una apenada Kisara negó con la cabeza.

(no pueden verlos?)

-hay un enorme pilar brillante en aquella dirección- comento Seto.

Todos voltearon de nuevo pero no lograron ver nada.

-en serio no estas loco?, yo no veo nada- Joey intentaba mejorar su vista entrecerrando los ojos pero aun así no vio nada.

-ni yo- comento también Kisara.

Pero Seto ignoro los comentarios y comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección; era raro, antes no había notado aquellos pilares pero como notarlos si huía de enormes escorpiones y peces gigantes; decidió no comentar eso, parecería mas loco de lo que ya aparentaba.

Todos los demás lo siguieron.

Caminaron por un buen rato, ya se habían alejado de las ruinas y nada se observaba a su alrededor mas que el extenso desierto.

-creo que voy a morir- comento un exhausto Joey.

Kisara y Yugi se detuvieron a descansar, el calor era sofocante y estaban en medio del desierto, al único que parecía no afectarle era a Seto.

-cuanto falta?- Joey se detuvo al lado de Seto.

-aun falta mucho- respondió Seto.

-Seto, estas seguro que vamos en la dirección correcta?- pregunto Kisara.

-si…, aunque no se con exactitud la distancia, el pilar es enorme y es el mas cercano, los otros están mas lejos- respondió Seto caminado de nuevo.

-hay mas?- pregunto Yugi.

-son tres en total- respondió Seto sin dar mas explicaciones.

-hay unas ruinas mas adelante, ahí descansáremos-

-en serio!- comento Joey entusiasmado e intentando observar las ruinas.

-pero yo no veo nada!-

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a unas pequeñas ruinas que apenas brindaban refugio. Kisara, Yugi y Joey, estaban totalmente agradecidos por el pequeño descanso.

-me muero de sed!- grito Joey.

-no creó que podamos cruzar el desierto, es muy peligroso Kaiba- comento Yugi, pero fue ignorado por Seto.

-Seto, Yugi tiene razón- está vez fue Kisara que intento disuadirlo, pero Seto solo observaba el horizonte.

-no tenemos otra opción mas que seguir- respondió Seto a las quejas.

-hay otras ruinas adelante, aunque nos desviáremos un poco pero necesitamos avanzar, si oscurece no podremos escapar-

-cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Joey mientras se levantaba y observaba en la dirección que observaba Seto, pero no pudo ver nada.

Seto no contesto. Era difícil de explicar, era como si él ya hubiera estado ahí y conociera el camino a la perfección.

Descansaron un corto tiempo y decidieron continuar su travesía. Esta vez, Seto se había quedado atrás, sentía su cuerpo pesado y un leve mareo le fue invadiendo; le dolía la herida de la lanza oscura que no había sanado por completo.

Cuando miró su herida, observo que se emanaba de ella energía oscura que se disipaba con el viento; guardo silencio y la cubrio con una de sus manos, no había razón para mencionarlo y espantar a los demás.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a las otras ruinas para descansar. Seto se sentó en el piso exhausto, el dolor de la herida se habían intensificado. Kisara noto esa actitud y de inmediato se dirigió hacia él.

-estas bien?- le pregunto ella, sentándose a su lado.

-estoy bien- respondió Seto rápidamente.

-aun falta mucho?- interrumpió Joey.

-poco...- Seto mintió, faltaba un largo trecho, pero prefirió dar ánimos a malas noticias.

Continuaron a los pocos minutos de descansar. Seto se quedó atrás de nuevo, cada pasó era un total esfuerzo por continuar, la oscuridad que se emanaba de su herida se fue extendiendo pero debía resistir al menos hasta salir del desierto, no quería ser una carga para los demás.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió unas manos ayudándolo, era Kisara que se colocó de apoyo para ayudarlo a caminar, sin embargo Kisara no pareció notar la energía oscura que se emanada de su herida.

-no tienes porque mentir y disimular que todo está bien-comento una enfadada Kisara.

El volteo su rostro hacia otro lado un poco molesto por haber sido descubierto.

-no necesito ayuda, puedo solo…-

-deja de ser tan infantil- reprochó Kisara ante la respuesta de Seto.

-podrías ser… no sé, menos enjuiciadora- respondió Seto molesto.

-no…; es una lastima tendrás que soportarme así- comento Kisara con sarcasmo.

Seto resopló en respuestas. Esa mujer a veces lo sacaba de quicio, pero estaba totalmente agradecido por su ayuda, aunque no lo demostrará.

Él la observó de reojo mientras caminaban, le encantaba ver a esa mujer tan brillante y resplandeciente; de pronto, se sentía atrapado por ella sin razón, era inexplicable para él, ella lo atraía como la fuerza de gravedad que ejerce la tierra con la luna.

-pasa algo?- pregunto Kisara sorprendiéndolo.

-tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto ella inocentemente.

-no, estás hermosa...-contesto Seto sin pensar, nunca le pasaba; pero cuando notó lo comprometedor de su respuesta y el sonrojo que había causado en Kisara, se sintió molesto y apenado.

Él actuar como un adolescente hormonal lo hacia sentirse tan ridículo; siempre pensó que esa clase de comportamiento era un desequilibrio mental y que debía evitarlo a toda costa.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo, hasta que divisaron las enormes ruinas. Kisara y Seto avanzaban juntos pero ella noto que los pasos de Seto se volvieron pesados y lentos.

-Seto?- ella le habló en un intento por hacerlo reaccionar, pero Seto calló de sus brazos a la arena.

Cuando ella grito su nombre alertó a los demás que se acercaron de inmediato. Ella lo movía con desesperación en un intento por hacerlo despertar, pero él estaba inconsciente.

-hay que ir a las ruinas- propuso Joey, no podían quedarse en medio del desierto.

Joey subió a Seto a su espalda y a pesar del esfuerzo que hizo para cargarlo pudo llegar hasta las ruinas rápidamente. Ya estando ahí fueron Yugi y Kisara los que se encargaron de Seto, mientras Joey trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Kisara lo llamaba con desesperación, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.

En la mirada de Seto se reflejo un intenso dolor que ya no podía disimular, una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su herida en un intento de aliviar ese tormento, pero era insoportable sentía desvanecerse.

La oscuridad emanada por la herida era más profunda y sentía como estaba quemando su cuerpo desde el interior. Su respiración rápida marcaba un ritmo desesperado para evitar retorcerse por ese calvario.

-ustedes quienes son?- pregunto una pequeña que salió de los escombros, sorprendiendo a todos.

-y tu de donde saliste?!- pregunto Joey ante aquella presencia.

-anciano mira, hay unas personas aquí!- grito la pequeña.

Un anciano también salió de los escombros y observó al pequeño grupo.

-por favor ayúdenos- suplico Kisara al desconocido.

-que fue lo que pasó?- dijo el anciano observando a Seto seminconsciente.

El anciano y la pequeña llevaron al grupo a su refugio, una cueva adaptada como un hogar.

-pónganlo ahí- refirió el anciano señalando una cama.

Seto fue colocado en dicho lugar pero su pesada respiración y su perdida de conocimiento hacían preocupar al grupo.

-tiene mucha fiebre- dijo el anciano luego de tocar la frente de Seto.

El anciano le colocó un pañuelo húmedo y lo reviso con la mirada, observó la herida de su abdomen que tenia un color violáceo a su alrededor.

-esta herida fue hecha por un monstruo del desierto?- el anciano no obtuvo respuestas, los demás no conocían ese dato.

-esta muy mal- refirió el anciano al ver el estado de Seto.

-es imposible que sobreviva si la herida fue ocasionada por uno de esos monstruos-

-él no se rendirá tan fácil- reclamo Kisara ante tal afirmación. Sus ojos reflejaban angustia pero evitó llorar.

-no hay algo que podamos hacer?- propuso Yugi.

-bueno…- contesto el anciano.

-no muy lejos de aquí hay una fuente que posee aguas tan puras que brillan ante la oscuridad, esas aguas sanan cualquier herida, es por eso que muchos se aventuraron a ese desierto pero pocos regresaron con ese preciado líquido…, ahora todos los que han intentado llegar no han regresado, hay monstruos de arena que te lo impiden, así que prácticamente es un suicidio-

-yo iré- afirmó Kisara.

-no me hagas reír niña- comento el anciano incrédulo.

-resígnate a que él va a morir-

Kisara se levantó totalmente convencida y observó fríamente al anciano.

-él no va a morir, yo no lo permitiré-

Yugi y Joey se levantaron también en apoyo.

-nosotros también vamos contigo- refirieron ambos.

Kisara y los demás salieron de la cueva después de recibir indicaciones del anciano.

-debemos volver lo antes posible- Kisara comenzó a caminar.

-ese anciano no les parece raro?- comento Joey.

Pero ni Yugi, ni Kisara le prestaron atención y se alejaron en dirección al lugar indicado.

-no sé porque tengo que ser yo él que tiene que estar cuidando al torpe de Kaiba- renegó Joey mientras ingresaba nuevamente a la cueva.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cueva, Seto abrió débilmente los ojos y busco con la mirada a Kisara y a los demás, trato de levantarse utilizando todas sus fuerzas, pero alguien se lo impidió y lo empujó violentamente a la cama otra vez.

Cuando él lo observó, reconoció al anciano, era él mismo pero vio como de esa persona se emanaba energía oscura, varias sombras oscuras estaban detrás de él sonrientes, vigilantes y escondidas en la oscuridad de la cueva.

Miedo, ese sentimiento irracional e inesperado lo invadió de nuevo y en sus ojos azules se reflejo el horror, se sentía completamente expuesto, vulnerable e incapaz de defenderse; inútilmente intentó escapar pero él anciano se lo impidió, lo atrapó con una de sus manos y con la otra cubrió su boca para evitar que hiciera algún sonido.

-pequeño Seth te queda poco tiempo, nunca podrás escapar de nosotros…- le susurro al oído.

-debemos esperar pacientes a que el día llegué-

Después de esas palabras, Seto lentamente fue perdiendo el conocimiento, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban estaban siendo absorbidas por ese ente oscuro.

-que pasa?- preguntó Joey al anciano al verlo tan cerca de Seto.

-no creo que este chico sobreviva- respondió el anciano.

Joey observó a Seto que estaba inconsciente en la cama y luego dirigió la mirada al anciano.

-Kisara regresará a tiempo, él va a sobrevivir anciano, no importa lo que tú digas...-

Joey observó fríamente al anciano, no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

Él anciano se alejó, ahora Joey centro su atención en Seto, colocando de nuevo el pañuelo húmedo en su frente.

-no te vayas a morir torpe, todavía tengo que vencerte en el duelo de monstruos- susurro Joey.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

 _ **Revelaciones**_

Yugi y Kisara caminaron por el desierto, ya había pasado algún tiempo y no se habían encontrado con nada raro hasta el momento.

-iremos en la dirección correcta?- comento Yugi ante aquel silenció.

-no lo sé- respondió Kisara.

-espero que el anciano no se equivocará, debemos llegar lo más pronto posible-

-el anciano es demasiado sospechoso- comento de nuevo Yugi.

-lo se Yugi, pero que otra opción tenemos-

Ambos continuaron caminando trataban de descansar lo menos posible y según las indicaciones del anciano no estaban lejos de unas ruinas. Finalmente llegaron a ese refugio y se dispusieron a descansar algunos minutos, de ahí en adelante se adentrarían al extenso desierto.

"resiste Seto, resiste" se repetía Kisara en sus pensamientos, sin embargo un sonido extraño la distrajo.

-que es eso?- pregunto Kisara observando a su alrededor.

-no lo se- respondió Yugi también buscando la causa de tal sonido.

Trataron de seguir avanzando pero una explosión de arena se interpuso ante ellos y lo que reveló fue a dos enormes escorpiones que siseaban, ambos se asustaron al observar a esas criaturas pero notaron que las criaturas no parecían agresivas.

-parece que quieren que los sigamos- sugirió Yugi ante ese extraño comportamiento.

Kisara se adelantó y ambos escorpiones se colocaron frente a ella, interponiéndose y colocándose en una posición adecuada para que ella subiera a su espalda.

Kisara no lo entendió al principio, pero no lo pensó dos veces cuando lo comprendió.

-Kisara!, Ten Cuidado!- comento afligido Yugi al ver la acción de Kisara.

Sin embargo Kisara subió sin problema.

-apresúrate Yugi- comento Kisara ya en el lomo del animal.

Yugi trago saliva, no le parecía ir en el lomo de esos animales salvajes, pero no le quedó de otra que hacerlo.

Ambos escorpiones parecían volar en la arena con movimientos rápidos y ágiles, tanto Yugi y Kisara tuvieron que aferrarse con fuerza para no caer. Finalmente llegaron a un oasis muy colorido y extenso, fue en la entrada que los escorpiones se detuvieron y se colocaron para que ambos pasajeros descendieran.

-será este el lugar que nos comentó el anciano?- Yugi observaba aquel hermoso lugar.

-eso espero- comento Kisara introduciéndose a esa espesa zona tan irrealista en medio del desierto.

Era una zona bastante extensa, pero continuaron hasta el centro donde observaron una fuente con aguas tan cristalinas que parecían brillar.

Ambos se acercaron y observaron aquel bello estanque que hacía un sonido fluvial que inspiraba a la calma y paz, pero cuando intentaron tomar un poco de agua una fuerza los empujó a ambos directo al piso.

-no se atrevan a tocar estas aguas, no la merecen y mucho menos a quien se la llevas-

Un hombre enorme de una altura aproximada de 3 metros, cubierto de pies a cabeza por una túnica harapienta que mantenía oculto su rostro, los señalaba con una lanza dorada mostrando la blanca piel de sus brazos e interponiéndose entre la fuente y ellos.

Ambos se habían quedado sin palabras ante esa presencia, pero fue Kisara quien reaccionó primero y se colocó en pie.

-necesito un poco del agua de esta fuente, porque si no alguien va a morir… por favor, permíteme tomar solo un poco- suplicó Kisara.

-ese a quien se la llevas no merece existir, nunca debió existir…, la Maat es cruel y lo único que le brindo es la decisión de repetir este calvario una y otra vez; cada vez que existe la oscuridad se extiende y una vez que sea cubierto por ella nada podrás hacer, su destino es el caos y la destrucción. Sus otros lo han entendido perfectamente y decidieron detener su existencia para que la oscuridad no siga avanzando, pero ahora él tan egoístamente desea seguir existiendo y tú le ayudas?, No lo permitiré, él debe desaparecer, no tiene ni el poder de resistir la oscuridad y tú tampoco tienes el poder para protegerlo; Él no puede cambiar su destino, ese es su maldición…-

Kisara no sabía que contestarle, no entendía muy bien sus palabras y a que se refería, pero no podía permitir que Seto muriese, no. Si tuviese que conseguir ese líquido por la fuerza, lo haría; aunque no estaba segura de lograrlo.

Yugi decidió interceder y se colocó junto a Kisara para tratar de convencer a ese ser posado frente a ellos.

-no vamos a permitir que él sea llevado por la oscuridad, nosotros lo protegeremos, él es nuestro amigo y no dejaremos que cargue con esto él sólo, haremos todo lo posible por él, por favor permítenos llevar de estas aguas...-imploro también Yugi.

Él ser observo a ambos y señalo a Kisara sin moverse de su sitio.

-tú; no… ambas, tanto Nefthis y tú; pues también hay algo de Nefthis en ti ahora; lo amaron y lo aman, pero su amor no es suficiente para protegerlo y evitar que él desencadene la desgracia, y tú…- señalando a Yugi-… tú, un antigüo faraón que posees algo de la esencia Horus y también posees algo de Osiris, ambos fueron grandes Reyes y grandes líderes, pero también fue Horus el primero en condenar a Seth, persiguiéndolo, acorralándolo y maldiciéndolo por algo que él no había cometido, aunque él llevaba su sagrada sangre, no le creyó. Es inútil, ninguno de ustedes conoce el verdadero deseo de Seth... Yo estoy aquí para cumplir y velar por ese deseó, su único deseo...-

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Yugi confundido ante tales palabras.

-el deseo de Seth?- le pregunto Kisara.

-Seth nunca deseo existir y siempre deseo desaparecer, pero aún así él lucho y dio toda su existencia y "Gracia" para proteger la Maat… y ese pequeño y débil ser que ahora existe y nombran ser Seth, que ha vivido innumerables vidas llenándose de ese innecesario anheló humano, deseoso de vivir y condenar toda la existencia por un sentimiento egoísta. Él es impuro y sucio, su sólo existencia es un repudió a las memorias Seth. Él es un sacrificio, nada más… - respondió el ser.

Kisara se adelantó a Yugi arta de lo que el ser estaba diciendo pero igualmente trataría de convencerlo por última vez.

-protector de la fuente haz dicho que es su maldición, Acaso no es la Maat la que brinda la vida?, Vivir es el castigó para él? O es el hecho de ser abandonado y obligado a cargar con el destino de todos mediante su propio sacrificio por culpa de nuestra incompetencia por no poder protegerlo. La llave del Duat debe ser protegida por todos los seres creados por Maat, debemos protegerlo, no abandonarlo, eso es lo correcto-

El ser escucho la voz de Nefthis en las palabras de Kisara.

-tu no lo entiendes, verdad?-

Kisara lo observó sorprendida ante ese comentario.

-él posee más oscuridad que los otros, él es el adecuado para Apofis, sin embargo aún falta algo en él que le permita a Apofis subsistir, Apofis es oscuridad pura… un humano común no podría resistir y aunque él es aún muy débil solo necesita una "Gracia" y no cualquier "Gracia", si no la "Gracia" de Seth-

-entonces, Seth aún existe?!- pregunto Kisara sorprendida ante tal revelación.

-no, él que fue Seth ya no existe, sólo quedan remanentes de él… esa pequeña e inútil criatura que insiste en existir negándose a desaparecer-

-entonces tú proteges la llave del Duat, protegiendo la "Gracia" de Seth y no a quien fue alguna vez él?- preguntó Yugi.

Él ser observo a Yugi.

-este desierto fue creado por él, por Seth y en sus últimos instantes creo este encierro para todas esas criaturas que habían escapado del Duat durante la gran guerra, proteger además los pilares Uas y también proteger su "Gracia", pero ahora por esa pequeña criatura despreciable, fue descubierto… porque crees que los oscuros lo trajeron?, sin él nunca hubiesen podido entrar aquí-

-la "Gracia" de Seth está en estas aguas, por eso proteges esta fuente con tanto esmeró- comento Kisara segura de su afirmación, aunque era bastante obvio.

-no lo entiendo, tú nos trajiste aquí cierto, porqué nos guiaste?, si en ningún momento pretendes ayudar a Seto- continuó Kisara esperando respuesta del ser.

-quería asegurarme- respondió el Ser.

-asegurarte? Pero de qué?-

-de que su vida no es un desperdició y que vale más que todas esas vidas que puede condenar con su sola existencia, dame una razón para que él siga viviendo y dejaré que le lleves la "gracia" de Seth-

En la cueva muy lejos del lugar donde Kisara y Yugi se encontraban, Joey estaba junto a Seto en espera que despertara o por lo menos mostrará mejoría, sin embargo Seto parecía empeorar con el transcurso del tiempo y Joey deseaba en sus adentros que Kisara y Yugi ya hubieran regresado, pues no estaba seguro que mas podía hacer, además de continuar cambiando el pañuelo sobre su frente.

De pronto un escalofrío helado recorrió su cuerpo, Joey podía sentir algo, pero no estaba seguro, sabia que había algo en la cueva que lo acechaba. Volteo hacia ambos lados y no observó más que al anciano y la pequeña al fondo, no les tomo importancia y continuó buscando hasta que sintió que alguien sujeto su muñeca, cuando Joey volteo observó a Seto que estaba consiente, mantenía su respiración forzada y parecía que en cualquier momento perdería de nuevo la consciencia.

-debes escapar- mencionó Seto débilmente y con dificultad.

-escapar?... Pero de qué?- pregunto Joey ante esa proposición.

Joey estaba confundido pero volteo de improviso cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda, sin embargo no pudo observar nada, sólo sintió un fuerte golpe justo antes de caer al piso inconsciente.

Cuando Joey abrió los ojos, estaba en el piso, en un lugar completamente oscuro y húmedo, escucho ecos de sonidos, pero no sabia de que se trataba.

Se sentó en el piso, su cabeza le dolía bastante y cuando la sostuvo sintió un líquido en su frente, era sangre. Quien lo golpeó, quería literalmente arrancarle la cabeza.

Recordó a Seto y lo busco con la mirada, grito su nombre esperanzado que le contestará, pero ninguna voz respondió.

Se colocó en pie y decidió buscar a Seto, así que avanzó por el estrecho y largo camino de la cueva, siguiendo hasta el fondo y ahí lo observó, sujeto de sus muñecas con una cuerda que venía del techo, elevado a cierta altura sin que sus pies tocaran el piso, no hacía ningún movimiento; junto a él el anciano y la pequeña, y muchas otras personas. Estaban rodeándolo y de rodillas, parecía que estaban rezando, aunque en ningún momento Joey comprendió lo que decían.

Joey permaneció escondido, eran muchas personas, trataba de idear un plan y busco con la mirada en la cueva, necesitaba un arma y pronto, no sabia que harían esas personas con Seto.

Para su suerte encontró una lanza, aunque no sabía usarla, pero eso nadie lo sabía así que la tomo y se preparó para cualquier cosa.

-aléjense de él!- grito Joey apareciendo de la oscuridad señalando a las personas con la gran lanza.

Nadie se movió ni hicieron ademán de escuchar.

-que no me oyeron! Aléjense de él!- grito de nuevo y todas las personas voltearon hacia él.

Joey tragó saliva cuando todos se colocaron en pie, era imposible que él pudiera con todos, pero no retrocedió, debía rescatar a Seto y después correr como loco a la salida, ese fue el único plan que se le ocurrió, aunque no sabía hacia donde estaba la salida y ni siquiera sabía usar su arma, bueno a su plan le faltaban algunos detalles, muchos detalles.

Todas las personas rieron al unísono y retrocedieron a la oscuridad de una forma rápida y poco humana, eso aterró a Joey, sentía que estaba en una película de terror con pocas posibilidades de salir vivo.

Se acercó a Seto y noto como su cabello se movía de una forma poco racional, era como si algo lo moviera, también el rostro de Seto se elevó un poco y en su cuello se formaron siluetas de algo que lo aprisionaba y apretaba. Seto se quejó un poco y abrió levemente sus ojos observando a Joey.

-tienes que escapar- murmuró Seto con dificultad, le faltaba el aire.

-pero que pasa?- le pregunto Joey sin obtener respuesta.

Cuando Joey observó bien pudo notar unos dedos traslúcidos de una mano que rodeaban el cuello de Seto, esa figura se fue haciendo más clara y observó a una criatura enorme y sumamente delgada, bípeda y enmascarada detrás de Seto que con su mano izquierda lo aprisionaba del cuello y con su derecha acariciaba su cabello mientras lo abrazaba.

Joey no podía creerlo, se había quedado sin palabras, pero no tardó en reaccionar e inútilmente amenazar a la criatura con la lanza.

-suéltalo!- grito Joey sin pensar.

La criatura lo observó y comenzó a reír ante tal atrevimiento.

-porque permites que este pequeño humano pueda verme?, No vez que era mejor que él no viera nada, ahora él pagará las consecuencias de tu pequeño capricho- la voz de la criatura era femenina.

La criatura soltó a Seto y la cuerda que sujetaba sus muñecas se incinero, haciéndolo caer al piso.

Incapaz de moverse, Seto solo observo a la criatura alejarse. Él no podía hacer nada, estaba demasiado débil incluso para gritarle al estúpido perro que huyera, aunque ya sé lo había dicho anteriormente y él idiota lo ignoro.

La criatura en un rápido movimiento se posó frente a Joey sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, le propinó un golpe que lo mando al piso y ahí lo tomo con una mano por el cuello apretándolo con fuerza y con la otra, la criatura se quitó su máscara, no tenía rostro sólo una boca con filosos dientes y lengua de serpiente que saboreo el rostro de Joey.

-Serás un pequeño y dulce bocadillo- dijo y su pequeña boca se volvió un gran túnel de dientes.

(Va a matarlo…, pero yo no lo voy a permitir)

Joey sintió como la criatura se detuvo y aflojó el agarre con el que mantenía prisionero, permitiéndole respirar.

Cuando Joey abrió sus ojos la criatura ya no se encontraba y solo observo a Seto en el piso no muy lejos de él.

-Kaiba!, Kaiba!-

Seto escucho esa molesta voz llamarlo.

-Kaiba!-

Seto abrió levemente sus ojos, se sentía tan débil y cansado, aunque el dolor había disminuido pero no desaparecido por completo, ahora solo quería descansar, deseaba tanto descansar.

-Kaiba!-

-Podrías callarte, eres muy molesto-

-debemos escapar-

-escapa tú-

-no seas ridículo-


	18. Capítulo 18

Capitulo 18

Escape

Parte 1

"¿Cual es la razón para que él viva?" esa pregunta inundó la mente de Kisara. ¿Había una razón?, Claro que la había para ella, lo amaba y daría su vida por Seto si fuera necesario, pero… ¿y los demás?, todos merecen vivir y Kisara no podía obligar a nadie a sacrificarse por Seto y brindarle el mismo amor y apoyó que ella estaba dispuesta a darle. Él ser había sido muy específico, ¿Que hacía a Seto merecedor de vivir y condenar a todos los demás?.

Kisara estaba confundida, ella quería responderle pero no sabía que decirle. Deseaba con toda su alma que Seto viviese, que estuvieran juntos por siempre, lo deseaba tanto, pero... el hecho que ella lo quisiera así sin pensar en nadie más la hacia sentirse tan egoísta, tan hipócrita de la vida. ¿cuántas vidas se debían sacrificar por Seto?; Aunque le doliera mucho, lo cierto era que matar a uno para salvar a muchos era una opción aceptable.

Estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera podía creer en lo que decía el ser. Debía ser mentira, tenía que ser mentira.

-la ausencia de tu respuesta, me da la razón- le respondió con burla el ser.

Kisara no parecía que iba a responder, así que fue Yugi quien tomó la palabra.

-todas las vidas están entrelazadas entre sí, cada una de ellas es la formación de la otra. Seto Kaiba se ha entrelazado a muchas vidas para formar su existencia-

Yugi sonrió un poco.

-seguro hay muy pocas personas que desconocen el nombre de Seto Kaiba y aunque él lo niegue rotundamente también tiene muchos amigos-

Yugi observó seriamente al ser.

-Si él muere una parte de nosotros también muere con él y aunque es cierto que en algún momento dejaremos de existir en este mundo, no creo que este sea el momento para él… preguntaste si su vida es más importante que las demás, la respuesta es no, su vida es tan suya como nuestra y si él decide terminarla ahí estaremos para impedirlo de él o de cualquier otro, pues no estoy dispuesto a dejar que muera y te aseguro que como yo otros muchos-

El ser río sonoramente y dirigió su lanza hacia Yugi.

-¿entonces, estás dispuesto a morir por él?, Lo dudo… los humanos son unos mentirosos, cobardes, disfrutan del dolor de otros y por su vida están dispuestos a pagar cualquier precio-

Él ser avanzó un paso dejando la punta de la lanza a cortos centímetros del pecho de Yugi.

-basta!- le grito Kisara al ser al observarlo señalar a Yugi con la lanza.

-si él vive es posible que tú y muchos mueran, ¿estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por él?-

-es mi amigo y haré lo que sea por él- respondió firmemente Yugi.

-no te creó-

El ser en un rápido movimiento lanzo su mano con la cual sostenía la lanza hacía atrás, para dar impulso a su movimiento y atravesar su objetivo. Yugi no se movió.

Kisara no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sólo dio un grito de desesperación al ver esa acción del ser.

La lanza atravesó a Yugi, que sólo permaneció de pie sin hacer algún tipo de movimiento.

-lo que le pase a este mundo será tu culpa y solo tuya- dijo el ser mientras se desvanecía.

-nadie tiene el poder para detenerlo, ni siquiera él mismo…- él ser termino por desvanecerse.

Yugi suspiró aliviado al observar que la lanza del ser no le había hecho ningún daño.

Kisara se dirigió hacia él desesperada por lo que acababa de ver.

-¡¿Yugi, estás bien?!- grito mientras buscaba en su pecho la herida.

-estoy bien- le respondió Yugi asustado por la reacción de Kisara.

Kisara lo observó con los ojos humedecidos y a punto de llorar; se abrazó a él con tal fuerza que casi lo hace caer.

-Yugi muchas gracias- le comento entre sollozos.

-es hora de regresar, Joey y Kaiba nos esperan- le dijo Yugi.

Kisara asintió limpiándose las lágrimas.

En la cueva, mientras avanzaban, Joey sostenía a un Seto que apenas podía caminar, buscaban cualquier cosa que pareciera una salida.

-necesito descansar- comento débilmente Seto, apenas podía mantenerse despierto, el dolor de la herida había aumentado de nuevo, la coloración violácea que la rodeaba se había extendido y la energía que emanaba era más oscura y parecía aumentar a medida que avanzaban en la cueva.

-descansaras cuando salgamos de aquí- le respondió Joey.

Joey sabía que Seto estaba realmente mal pero no podían quedarse ahí, debían salir; sin embargo noto que Seto iba empeorando según la oscuridad aumentaba. No sabía que otra cosa hacer más que tratar de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. El frío, esas presencias, el olor pútrido y el miedo que le producía la oscuridad, le impedían tomar las cosas con calma.

Cuando ya no pudo más, Seto resbaló y calló al piso, arrastrando a Joey consigo que rápidamente se colocó de rodillas y trato de auxiliar a Seto.

-levántate, debemos salir de aquí- le exigió Joey a un semi-inconsciente Seto que apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

-lo… la...- dijo Seto débilmente.

Joey se sorprendió ante las posibles disculpas, pues Seto en sus cabales primero preferiría que le cortaran la lengua antes de pedir disculpas; sin embargo no lo dejo terminar la frase.

-las disculpas déjalas para después, debemos salir de aquí, esas criaturas nos van a atrapar-

Joey volteó hacia atrás, la oscuridad parecía avanzar desde lo más profundo de la cueva, debían alejarse. Él sabía o al menos sospechaba que ahí habían criaturas peores a las que había visto. Debían alejarse así que tomo a Seto y lo subió a su espalda, no permitiría que esas criaturas lo atraparan, cumpliría su promesa a Kisara.

Siguió avanzando como pudo, pero Seto era pesado y el camino de la cueva era muy rocoso, al final volvió a resbalar terminando de nuevo en el piso junto con Seto que ya se encontraba inconsciente.

La poca luz que iluminaba el lugar dio paso a pequeños cuerpos que se desprendian de la oscuridad, Joey sintió un miedo incontrolable impregnarse en su piel. Las pequeñas criaturas se movilizaban rápido, se arrastraban por el piso y las paredes. Joey se quedó paralizado al observar a esos seres tan inhumanos.

Cuando una criatura logro alcanzar a Seto comenzó arrastrarlo hacia la oscuridad; fue cuando Joey reaccionó y dio una fuerte patada a la pequeña criatura para que soltará a Seto. Pero eran muchas y las otras criaturas al ver que Joey protegió a Seto se lanzaron contra él.

Mientras Joey forcejeaba con algunos, los otros arrastraron a Seto hasta llevarlo a la oscuridad y cuando Joey alfin logro liberarse y observó hacia la profunda oscuridad, por un momento sintió alivio de que lo separaran de Seto, pues era a Seto a quien buscaban y no a él, estaría bien si se alejaba, volteo hacia la dirección contraria y observó claridad, era la salida.

¿Por qué no escapar ahora? Nadie sabría que había abandonado a Seto, después de todo no eran amigos como para arriesgarse por él. Pero Yugi consideraba al estirado su amigo, ¿eso lo hacía también su amigo?, quizás, aunque no le pareciera.

Corrió hacia la oscuridad y cuando se introdujo en ella llegó a un lugar distinto, vientos tempestuosos, fríos y oscuros se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

Trato de protegerse con sus brazos mientras avanzaba, no podía ver nada pero eso no le impidió seguir hasta que chocó con algo que estaba en el piso y lo hizo caer, cuando volteo lo que vio fue un cadáver. ¡Un cadáver!.

De la impresión, sólo se alejó lo más rápido que pudo sin dirección aparente hasta chocar otra vez con algo, asustado volteó esperando que no fuera otro cadáver. Pero efectivamente lo era, sólo que esta vez el cadáver se movió y lo atrapo de su brazo. Forcejeó hasta liberarse sólo para caer en las garras de otro cadáver caminante.

Cuando por fin pudo liberarse corrió hasta que algo atrapo su pie, era una mano de un brazo oscuro que salía del piso; lo arrastró hacia ese líquido negro y espeso de donde provenía, él trato de aferrarse al piso sin éxito, la criatura lo fue hundiendo en ese líquido y él aguanto la respiración lo mas que pudo, aun trataba con desesperación de liberarse pero el aire se le escapó de sus pulmones y cuando todo parecía perdido sintió que alguien tomó su brazo y lo jalo hasta sacarlo de ahí.

Tosió por la falta de aire y cuando por fin pudo concentrarse en su salvador, a quien vio fue a Seto, se veía totalmente cansado y que luchaba por mantener la conciencia.

-debiste haber escapado, ¿querías hacerlo no? ¿Porque no lo hiciste?, eres un completo idiota...- le dijo Seto aún estaba sentado en el piso, trataba de recuperarse un poco antes de colocarse en pie.

Joey ante los reclamos considero a Seto como un total malagradecido, fue por lo que decidió responder de la forma más hiriente que pudo idear.

-no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Kisara ya te lo dije…; estas cosas te buscan a tí, porque no le haces un favor a todos y solo te mueres de una vez y así evitas los sacrificios innecesarios pues ahora todos se sienten obligados a ayudarte, además nadie te extrañara y lo más seguro es que tú hermano y Kisara se olvidaran pronto de ti, no eres alguien que merezca ser recordado…-

Joey esperó una respuesta contundente de Seto y así comenzar sus típicas peleas, pero Seto aún no había contestado y Joey se sentía tan orgulloso por su comentario pues había dejado sin palabras al gran Seto Kaiba.

Seto observo a Joey, tenia unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo aunque no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para arrancarle la cabeza, pero... de cierta forma tenía razón; desvió la mirada a un lado y se colocó en pie con algo de dificultad.

La mano derecha de Seto tenía un brillo azulado, él posó su mano sobre su herida quejándose un poco y disipando la energía oscura que hasta en ese momento Joey había notado.

Seto se alejó y Joey lo observó sorprendido ante tan calmada reacción.

-oye…- Joey comenzó a seguirlo, lo cierto era que ahora se sentía un poco culpable por lo que dijo, él y su gran bocota, la verdad que a veces tenían razón de llamarlo idiota.

Sin embargo Seto no le contesto y siguió avanzando, ignorándolo como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Kaiba… lamento lo que dije…- comento un apenado Joey, no le gustaba disculparse y mucho menos con Seto, pero se había propasado con su comentario.

-ahórrate tus disculpas wheeler, nunca me ha importado tu opinión, porque me debería importar ahora…, hazte un favor y busca la salida por tu cuenta- respondió Seto sin siquiera detenerse.

-estas loco… no vamos a salir de aquí si cada quien va por su lado-

Seto no contestó.

-oye se que estas molesto por lo que dije, olvídalo sí y busquemos la salida y luego a Kisara y a Yugi para que podamos escapar de este maldito lugar-

-lárgate Wheeler, no tengo porqué soportarte, porque mejor no buscas tú solo a tus amigos y dejas de fastidiarme…- le respondió Seto muy calmadamente.

-¡vez!, Lo sabía estas molesto por lo que dije...-

-que no…-

-admítelo…-

-no entiendo cómo Motou puede soportarte…-

-eso es fácil soy su mejor amigo…- respondió orgullosamente Joey.

Seto no se digno ha seguir la conversación, se sentía lo bastante cansado y débil como para prestarle atención y además el simple hecho de hablar con una persona que él consideraba un completo idiota con sus muestras de amistad y demás tonterías que recitaban la mayor parte del tiempo, le causaba jaqueca.

Seto caminaba con su mano cubriendo su herida pero la oscuridad fue aumentando a pesar de sus intentos por disiparla, no sabía lo que hacía y ciertamente no le importaba siempre y cuando fuera para aliviar el dolor, pero sentía que todo era en vano. Sus pequeños lapsos de leve mejoría eran interrumpidos por episodios de un intenso dolor que aumentaba cada vez, esa oscuridad que quemaba sus entrañas lo consumía y poco podía hacer.

A pesar del dolor continuo caminando por su cuenta, pero resbaló y cayó de rodillas apoyando sus manos.

-¿estas bien?- Joey se acercó.

Seto se sentó en el piso y observó la herida, estaba empeorando y el dolor intensificándose, observó a su alrededor estaba totalmente oscuro y observo luego a su acompañante.

-no podremos escapar de aquí…- afirmó Seto.

-claro que saldremos de aquí- refutó Joey.

Joey lo tomo del brazo derecho y lo ayudo a colocarse de pie y se colocó de apoyo para continuar.

-tenemos que buscar a Yugi y Kisara recuerdas, no vamos a rendirnos tan fácil-

Seto no respondió y aunque no se lo había dicho a Joey, él podía observar las criaturas en la oscuridad, los rodeaban pero no sé atrevían a acercarse, ¿Por qué? Si estaban totalmente indefensos ante ellos, que es lo que esperaban. Seto recordó el barco luminoso, seguramente aquel barco aún estaba en lo alto iluminando todo, pero…¿Eso afectaba a estas criaturas?. Si fuese así lo que hacían estas criaturas era mantenerlos en la oscuridad para dar tiempo y esperar que todo se oscurezca de nuevo.

-¿ahora hacia donde?- se pregunto Joey, no podía ver más allá de algunos cortos pasos, estaban en medio de la nada y en total oscuridad.

Seto elevó su mano izquierda hacia el frente mientras Joey lo observaba sorprendido, frente a ellos se disipó un túnel entremedio de la oscuridad dejando ver el camino de la cueva.

-hay que escapar rápido- comentó Seto.

Joey asintió y comenzó a caminar junto con Seto, pasaron por el túnel y observaron el camino rocoso iluminado por la luz de la salida.

-alfin…- comento Joey al ver que habían salido de la oscuridad y estaban en la cúpula justo donde se habían separado de Kisara y Yugi, pero un viento frío y sonidos extraños provinieron de la entrada de la cueva y la luz poco a poco se iba extinguiendo.

-¿Y ahora que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Joey dejando a Seto en medio de la cueva y asomándose a la salida, los sonidos eran más fuertes y gritos de personas comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos.

Joey observó de un lado la inmensa oscuridad acercarse rápidamente con lo que parecía una bruma de humo, del otro lado observó alejarse la luz junto a lo que Seto había descrito con anterioridad, el barco volador que iluminaba todo.

-¿Pero que rayos?-

-la oscuridad regresó…- dijo Seto aún parado en medio de la cueva.

Cuando Joey volteó hacia él, observó una enorme criatura de túnica con enormes cuernos y mascara dorada, justo detrás de Seto.

Cuando Seto observó la expresión de Joey supo que algo estaba mal, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sintió un empujón del cual él reacciono dando un paso al frente para equilibrarse y no caer pero cuando sintió el dolor agudo en su abdomen volteo hacia abajo y observó la lanza oscura que lo atravesaba.

-mi pobre y pequeño Seth, ¿aun no pierdes esas tontas esperanzas?…-

La criatura arrancó la lanza empujando a Seto al piso, lo aprisionó con una mano y le clavó de nuevo la lanza pero esta vez en su hombro derecho. Seto solamente apretó los dientes incapaz de hacer algún sonido ante el inmenso dolor de sus heridas.

La sangre comenzó a esparcirse por el piso mientras la criatura aún tenía aprisionado a Seto y cuando iba a clavar su lanza por una tercera vez, Joey se abalanzó en un intento absurdo de evitar que lo hiciera.

-¡Detente!- gritó Joey.

La criatura estiró su mano hacia Joey lanzándolo hacia fuera de la cueva a una distancia considerable de la entrada.

La oscuridad que se acercaba como una gran tormenta de humo negro cubrio todo y Joey ya no pudo ver nada, el viento era fuerte y escucho muchos sonidos y pasos a su alrededor, eso lo aterró completamente.

Dentro de la cueva, Seto aún estaba consciente pero ya no podía moverse, había perdido mucha sangre y a pesar de sus heridas ya no sentía dolor, tenía frío, mucho frío; pero no quería morir ahí y si cerraba sus ojos sabía que todo estaba perdido; trato de escapar arrastrándose como pudo, pero la criatura lo detuvo y lo volteo para observarlo, Seto igualmente lo observó, mientras la criatura acarició su abdomen ensangrentado y paso su mano por su rostro manchándolo de su sangre y tierra.

-Eres tan débil y frágil pero tú pequeña y patética existencia es tan importante para Apofis… ahora acéptalo pequeña basura, Apofis te tomará y cumplirás tu destinó como debe ser…-

Con una de sus manos la criatura quitó su máscara dorada y Seto vio un rostro reflejado en esa criatura, su propio rostro.

De la boca de aquella criatura se emanaba un líquido oscuro que calló sobre Seto y lo cubrio, de pronto Seto sintió como descendía en la oscuridad mientras la poca luz que quedaba se alejaba de él.

Él flotaba en un enorme mar gris que a su alrededor se teñía de rojo por su sangre, no podía respirar, no podía moverse, sólo descendía y descendía hasta que todo fue un negro total.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **Escape**

 **Parte 2**

Kisara y Yugi caminaron entre la tempestuosa oscuridad, no sabían la dirección pero Kisara guiada por su instinto no se detuvo y continuó.

Caminaron entre gruñidos, pisadas y crujidos a su alrededor, iluminados por esa pequeña esfera luminosa que tenía Kisara entre sus manos.

"No podemos detenernos, debemos seguir, debemos llegar con Seto" se repetía Kisara en sus adentros para tener la fuerza de continuar y no sucumbir ante el miedo que le producía la oscuridad.

Los gritos de personas, muchas personas, sollozos desesperantes y lamentos fue lo que escucharon a continuación. Personas que pedían desesperadamente ayuda.

-todas estas personas…- comento Yugi.

-no los escuches Yugi- respondió firmemente Kisara.

-si te dejas guiar por ellos no podremos salir de aquí…-

"No los escuches" se repetía para sí misma, deseaba ayudarles… a todos, pero no debía. Esas personas ya estaban atrapadas en la oscuridad y nada podían hacer por ellos.

Continuaron caminando y ahora eran unas voces tenebrosas las que se dejaron escuchar.

-él será la condena para tí, nunca podrás estar junto a él, tú destino está marcado por la muerte, morirás por él y aún así él cumplirá su destino y destruirá todo como el ser malvado que es, déjalo desaparecer… porque condenaras a todos por un amor imposible, pero nosotros podemos ayudarte, déjanos ayudarte… para que puedas vivir, para que puedan vivir…-

Kisara hizo caso omiso a las palabras y continuó, ella protegería a Seto y no le importaba dar su vida si fuese necesario, sabía que Seto no era el ser malvado que decían que es o será. Seto no es Seth, por lo tanto si Seth cometió algún pecado, Seto es libre de toda culpa.

-MALDITA ZORRA! MORIRAS... y CONDENARAS A TODOS...-

-tú…- esta vez las voces se dirigían a Yugi al ver que Kisara los ignoraba.

-… no eres nada ni nadie sin él, entiende sólo eres un estorbo, pero… al menos puedes salvarlos, acabando con el origen de la venidera tempestad, escúchame, escúchanos… no dejes que viva…- esas fueron las palabras para Yugi que trato de ignorar.

Claro que él no era el Faraón, aunque logro derrotarlo aún se sentía perdido sin su ausencia, o al menos es lo que pensaba de sí, pero haría lo posible por proteger a sus amigos. Estaban haciendo lo correcto, eso era lo correcto, ¿Verdad?. No, no debía dudar, su deber es proteger a sus amigos y Seto era uno de ellos.

Ambos continuaron hasta que oyeron unos gritos de alguien conocido. Era la Voz de Joey. Ellos reconocieron aquella voz de inmediato.

-es Joey…- comento Yugi afligido.

-Joey… donde estas!- gritaron ambos.

Pero de pronto entre la oscuridad apareció alguien que les cayó encima, parecía venir huyendo de algo. Era Joey que estaba completamente aterrado.

-¡Joey!, ¡¿Estas bien?!- grito Yugi al ver el estado de su amigo.

-ellos me persiguen, ¡debemos huir! Hay que Huir o van a atraparnos- rogó Joey aferrándose a Yugi.

-cálmate- le sugiero Yugi.

-solo ví una pequeña luz y corrí todo lo que pude, pero no podemos quedarnos, hay que irnos-

-¿Joey, donde está Seto?- le pregunto Kisara con la esperanza de que le dijera que bien, aunque era obvio que habría una mala respuesta.

-esa cosa lo tiene… lo siento, no pude hacer nada- comento tristemente Joey.

Ella le sonrió.

-Joey no te preocupes, yo sé que hiciste todo lo posible, pero debemos encontrar a Seto y salvarlo…, ¿podrías decirme dónde está?-

Joey agachó la mirada.

-lo lamento, él está en la cueva pero… ni siquiera se en que dirección está…-

-hay que permanecer juntos, iremos por Seto y luego saldremos de aquí-

Ella comenzó a caminar y fue seguida por Yugi y Joey. Ella lo encontraría, lo salvaría y saldrían de ahí. Estaba decidida a hacerlo.

Caminaron por un largo trecho, junto con los sonidos escalofriantes producidos por la oscuridad, pero Kisara no se detuvo, su único objetivo era encontrar a Seto y lo haría.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que era la entrada de la cueva que parecía sellada por un oscuro cristal que los reflejaba, cuando Kisara lo toco se movió cual líquido y la imagen se distorsionó.

Ella volteo hacia los demás, ella entraría pero no sabía si ellos iban a acompañarla.

Ellos asintieron en aprobación, se tomaron de las manos y entraron sin vacilar.

Seto flotaba en aquel mar gris, ya no sentía nada y apenas podía mantenerse despierto, para él todo estaba perdido.

De pronto escucho una voz pronunciar el nombre de Seth y algo o alguien se movía a su alrededor, la bruma no lo dejaba observar aquel ser que revoloteaba y no se dejaba ver.

-alfin podremos estar juntos de nuevo Seth- mencionó aquella distorsionada voz.

-hemos estado mucho tiempo esperándote, pero aún no estás listo…, debemos prepararte…-

Finalmente una figura brumosa se acercó, estaba cubierto de una tela llameante en negro, no poseía cabellos pero en su cabeza tenía una corona dorada con un velo oscuro que cubría su rostro, sus ojos rojos brillantes era lo único que se podía observar, esos ojos que se clavaban en su alma y que impregnaron en él un temor incontrolable.

-He venido aquí para cumplir nuestro deseo, tú lo quieres todo, quieres el mundo a tus pies. Te he mantenido con vida todo este tiempo…-

Seto lo observó con asombro, quien era esa criatura, no era como las otras sombras, despedía una esencia diferente, más terrorífica y escalofriante que las demás.

-¿que creíste?, que tu solo podrías, Vaya... tienes el ego de un rey- respondió burlonamente la criatura.

-ahora… juntos formaremos el Rey del nuevo mundo, siempre debe haber un Rey, un guía y sólo tú posees el don de hacerlo y guiar la oscuridad… y de abrir las puertas para que Apofis pueda ascender…-

Esa criatura volaba a su alrededor susurrándole al oído.

-sólo debemos esperar y ser pacientes… y tendrás la corona que siempre quisiste-

La criatura posó su mano sobre las heridas de Seto y él sintió ese ardor en su piel, apretó sus dientes hasta que la criatura se detuvo.

-…oh!... Ya ha llegado…- volteó hacia atrás y estiró su mano, en ella una esfera brillante se posó.

-es tan hermosa, ¿No crees?, los oscuros ni siquiera pueden acercarse a ella…- refiriéndose a lo esfera brillante que tenía en sus manos.

-…y es totalmente tuya, sin embargo aún no está completa, nunca lo ha estado…-

La criatura sostuvo la esfera brillante en una de sus manos y en la otra apareció una esfera oscura.

-mira esto, es un regalo de Apofis, es solamente para ti…- mencionó colocando la esfera oscura frente a él.

-algo que te fue quitado hace mucho tiempo, pero que siempre fue tuyo… eres y serás la mejor creación de Apofis-

La criatura junto las dos esferas y éstas se unieron formando una sola entidad con energía que se arremolinaba.

El brillo tormentoso de esa esfera se reflejo en los ojos de Seto mientras la criatura se acercaba rodeada de una inmensa oscuridad que parecía que lo engulliría y que destrozaría cada parte de su ser, quería huir pero no era capaz de mover un músculo.

La criatura lo aprisionó de su cuello y la oscuridad que desprendía se fue arremolinando a su alrededor hasta dejar todo en oscuridad y solo iluminado por la luz caótica de la esfera.

-tienes que vivir…- mencionó la criatura justo antes de clavar su mano con la esfera caótica en su pecho.

-Seto!-

Escucho esa voz en medio de la oscuridad.

-Seto! Despierta!...-

Él se sobresalto y se sentó agitado en la cama donde se encontraba, ¿Qué había pasado? Tocó su pecho esperando no tener herida alguna.

Cuando observó al frente, ahí estaban Kisara, Yugi, Joey, Tristán y su pequeño hermano.

Los ojos de Kisara se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó sobre él.

-que bueno que pudimos encontrarte y lograste escapar…- dijo entre sollozos.

Pero él no le contesto, aún estaba desorientado.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **Tranquilidad**

Dos días pasaron. La mansión aún estaba desolada, los sirvientes aún no se encontraban y la pandilla se las había arreglado para seguir en vigilia.

Seto se encontraba en su habitación, durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama, sin siquiera haberse levantado durante todo ese tiempo.

Kisara se sentía preocupada por él pero los demás trataron de aliviarla diciéndole en que era lógico de que él deseara descansar después de todo lo ocurrido, sin embargo ella aún así permaneció al lado de su cama aunque él había exigido que lo dejarán sólo en su habitación.

Al tercer día Seto despertó sobresaltado, de nuevo una de sus típicas pesadillas; eran las 2 am y aunque trato de descansar todo ese tiempo, aún se sentía bastante débil y adolorido, pero no podía quedarse recostado esperando que todo sólo terminará, definitivamente debía hacer algo, esto no había terminado… lo habían dejado escapar, pero ¿porqué?.

Cuando se percató y observó a un lado de su cama ahí estaba su hermanito y Kisara durmiendo en un sillón, recostados uno con el otro. Seto sonrió al ver la escena y trato de hacer el menor ruido posible al salir de la habitación.

Dos de la pandilla estaban en la recepción adormilados aunque trataban de vigilar y distraerse jugando un juego de apuestas. La pandilla había decidido hacer turnos y a esa hora era el turno de Joey y Tristán, ambos notaron a Seto que descendía por las escaleras.

¡Hey Kaiba!... -comento Joey con entusiasmo-… ¿ya no quieres dormir?, porque mejor no juegas con nosotros, Tristán es un mal perdedor y ya me debe mucho dinero…

¡no es al revés! - reclamos Tristán de inmediato-

Seto los ignoró y continuó su caminó, iba a su laboratorio privado y el simple hecho de escuchar sus voces lo fastidiaba.

-al menos agradécenos que hacemos de guardaespaldas privados y lo peor… sin paga…, ¿Oye a donde vas?...

Joey siguió a Seto hasta la entrada de su laboratorio, la puerta automática se abrió y Seto entró seguido de Joey. El laboratorio estaba hecho un desastre, Seto le desagradaba mucho el desorden pero que podía hacer, levanto unos objetos del piso y los acomodo en una mesa.

-¿oye no crees que es mejor que descanses?... Son las dos de la madrugada…-

-Wheeler no necesito una niñera… podrías largarte, tengo trabajo importante que hacer y eres un fastidió irremediable…-

Joey trataba de llevar las cosas con calma, pero tanto él como Seto eran de muy poca paciencia y de muy explosivo carácter.

-Oye!... Un poco de agradecimiento no estaría mal… hemos tratado de ayudarte, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es dar las gracias, a nadie se le cae la cara por dar las gracias…

-ya lo dijiste antes ¿No?, no lo haces por mí, lo haces por Kisara, si alguien debe agradecerte es ella no yo… a mi no me interesa tu ayuda y mucho menos la de tus amiguitos…-

Seto se encontraba buscando cosas en su laboratorio, tratando de ordenar un poco e ignorar a Joey.

-¡Tú!... ¡Eres un completo idiota!, ¡Estoy arto de tu estúpida actitud! ¡voy a golpearte tan fuerte que rogaras que deje de hacerlo!-

Joey se acercó a Seto con todas las intenciones de golpearlo, pero como era típico, Seto lo esquivó y termino en el piso.

-Wheeler, no tengo tiempo para esto… -comento Seto con desagrado-

En cambió Joey se levantó y de nuevo intento golpearlo llegando al mismo resultado, una y otra vez. Joey lo intento muchas veces, pero en ninguna ocasión logro golpear a Seto.

-¡ya basta Wheeler!- reclamo Seto, ya estaba arto de la situación.

En cambió Joey parecía más furioso, tomó un fierro roto y muy afilado, la intención era herir a Seto y lo conseguiría.

Seto lo observó, estaba un poco asombrado por esa actitud, pero cuando Joey se abalanzó sobre él parecía más rápido, cada vez que lanzaba un golpe su agilidad aumentaba hasta que logró rosarlo y causarle una heridas en su brazo.

-¡pero que demonios te pasa Wheeler!-

Sin embargo Seto no obtuvo respuesta, Joey de nuevo se abalanzó sobre él y esta vez logro derribarlo.

Joey estaba furioso, se encontraba sobre Seto con el fierro sobre su cabeza con toda la intención de clavárselo en la cara.

-voy a matarte…- murmuró Joey justo antes de dar palanca a su movimiento, pero se detuvo al observar la cara de asombro de Seto y quedar hipnotizado con esos ojos azules que tenían un leve brilló místico y mágico.

Joey parecía confundido, observó el fierro en su mano y lo arrojó a un lado. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Seto y se percató de algo… alfin lo había derribado.

-¡ja! ¡Que se siente estar en el piso!, Ahora quién es el perdedor…- comento con mucho entusiasmo Joey mientras celebraba victorioso. Pero su celebración no duró mucho, Tristán lo arrojó de sobre Seto con una patada.

-¡Idiota!... ¡Se supone que hay que protegerlo no matarlo a golpes!… ¡Que clase de guardaespaldas eres, con obvia razón no quiere contratarte!-

-él empezó…- se defendió Joey-… además Kaiba es muy resistente, pero viste… lo derribe, soy mucho mejor que Kaiba-

-tu eres solo un aprovechado, si Kaiba estuviera en condiciones seguro ni llegas a rosarlo…-

-¡eso no es cierto!-

-¡claro que sí!-

Ambos salieron del laboratorio, sin siquiera percatarse que un asombrado Seto los observaba desde el piso.

-son unos idiotas…- murmuró y se colocó en pie, estaba adolorido además de sorprendido, Wheeler era violento pero llegar a esos extremos de intentar matarlo, bueno no es que él los conociera completamente pero definitivamente prohibiría a Mokuba andar con esos locos psicópatas.

Seto paso los horas siguientes en su laboratorio. Ya llegada la mañana llegaron Mokuba y Kisara alborotados exigiendo que debía descansar. Sólo los ignoró y al final ellos se resignaron a dejarlo trabajar en el laboratorio.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo. Kisara y Tea se habían encargado de la comida y la iban a servir en la gran mesa.

-Mokuba, podrías decirle a Seto que la comida ya está lista… dile que venga de inmediato, sino se enfriará…-ordeno Kisara.

-si, mamá…- Mokuba comento entre risitas y salió de inmediato del comedor.

Los demás rieron y decidieron continuar la broma.

-¡mamá! Porque tenemos que esperar a papá, queremos comer ya...-comento Joey con burla.

-sí...-dijo Tristán casi implorando-.

-Compórtense por dios…- reclamó Tea ante el comportamiento de sus amigosm

-creó que con ellos eso es muy difícil Tea…-

Yugi trataba de aguantarse la risa.

-ni hablar… esperaremos a papá… -Kisara continuo el juego entre medio de risitas.

La puerta se habrío de pronto, Mokuba y Seto habían llegado al comedor.

Cada quien se sentó en sus respectivos lugares con Seto a la cabeza de la mesa. Joey y Tristán trataban de aguantar la risa.

De inmediato se sirvieron los platos. Seto observa el plató y elevó una ceja, mueca que Kisara notó.

La comida era sencilla, un poco de arroz, aceitunas, ensalada de verduras, bolitas de carne y papá horneadas.

-¿que pasa?, ¿No te gusta?- comento Kisara preocupada.

-…Ups… Seto odia las aceitunas…- respondió Mokuba

-a mí tampoco me gustan…- comentó Joey.

-Ni a mí…- secundo Tristán.

-a quien rayos se le ocurre poner aceitunas…- reclamo Joey.

-pues a mí me gustan…- habló Yugi.

-Yugi tú eres un raro…-

-¡agradezcan que tienen comida, Ahora lo comerán todo!... ¡Sino se quedarán sin cenar!…- Tea ya se habia artado de los comentarios.

-¡si Kaiba no come aceitunas, yo tampoco!...- sentenció Joey.

-yo ni muerto…- afirmo Tristán

-¡ni hablar… ustedes dos comerán sus aceitunas y punto!... -comento Tea muy enfadada mientras ella comía las suyas-

En modo de venganza, Joey coloco una aceituna en su cuchara y se lo intenta arrojar a Tea, pero falla y la aceituna le termina cayendo a Mokuba.

…oye!...- Mokuba de inmediato tomó la aceituna y se lo arroja de nuevo a Joey clavándoselo en la cara.

-¡esto es la guerra!...-

Joey toma otra aceituna pero intencionalmente falla arrojándoselo a Tea.

Detonante. Ahora todos se estaban arrojando las aceitunas a excepción de Seto que continuo comiendo tranquilamente, claro después de apartar sutilmente las aceitunas. Él observaba disimulado a su hermanito y a Kisara… parecían felices con la compañía y el juego asqueroso, por lo que decidió ignorar hasta donde pudo; hasta que una aceituna cayó en su cabeza.

Finalmente dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa ocasionando que todos se detuvieran de improviso.

-espero que limpien el desorden… -comento Seto enfadado. Se levantó de su silla ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás y se dirigió a la salida, iba a su laboratorio, ya se había hartado de las niñerías.

-Kaiba es un amargado…- comentó Joey.

Para la cena, Seto ni se asomó al comedor y como de costumbre fue Mokuba quien llevó la comida hasta su laboratorio.

Ya muy pasada la media noche y como Seto no había salido de su laboratorio, Kisara decidió ir a verlo.

Entró al laboratorio, las luces estaban encendidas, aunque no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

-Seto ya es muy tarde, porque mejor no continuas ma…

Se detuvo al observarlo recostado sobre la mesa, se había quedado dormido.

Kisara trato de hacer el menor ruido posible para colocarse cerca y observarlo dormir por unos minutos.

(Es tan lindo)

Ella se acercó con cuidado y le dio un beso.

-no te esfuerces tanto mi amor- murmuró.

Se sonrojo apenada por lo que había hecho y dicho, prácticamente Seto la había rechazado antes y ella ahora le había robado un beso, que pensaría Seto de ella si se entera,… quizás… que era una total ofrecida; sin embargo era como un sueño estar en esa mansión con su querido Seto. Tenía las esperanzas que todo ya se hubiese acabado y que pudiera estar muy feliz con él todo lo que quisiera.

Hasta fantaseo con una boda, hijos… y una larga vida juntos en ese mismo instante. Cubrió su cara muy apenada por esos pensamientos mientras se mecía de un lado a otro.

-pero que estoy pensando, aunque seguro que nuestros hijos serian muy bonitos… no, no, no… deja de pensar tonterías Kisara…

Tan perdida estaba con sus pensamientos que no se percató que Seto ya estaba despierto, observándola confundido por todas sus muecas y palabrerías sin sentido.

-¿que haces?...- le pregunto Seto.

Kisara se sobre salto, estaba roja como un tomate y no podía ni verlo así que su mirada variaba del techo al piso mientras pensaba en la buena excusa que podría dar, quizás ella lo había despertado con el beso y seguro que se había molestado.

-bueno yo…- Kisara no sabía que decirle.

Para él esas muecas eran de lo más infantiles pero hacían ver a Kisara demasiado tierna, incluso para él.

-...Nada…- termino por decir Kisara antes de salir disparada a la salida.

Sin embargo Seto la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca y halándola hacia él para abrazarla muy fuertemente.

-si algo llega a pasar, por favor… no pongas tu vida en peligro, debes prometerme que harás lo imposible por vivir…-

-Pero Seto, ¿porque dices eso?, Ya todo termino, ¿No?- comentó ella muy sorprendida.

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos y esta vez fue Seto quien tomó la iniciativa, la primera vez se había quedado como tonto pero está vez sería diferente. Acarició la mejilla de Kisara y se acerco lentamente hacia ella. Para Kisara era un sueño hecho realidad y desearía que no terminará nunca.

-¡no es cierto, tú eres un tonto!- se escuchó la voz de Mokuba.

Joey estaba junto a Mokuba, ambos habían entrado al laboratorio.

-niño, claro que si; estoy seguro que podré ganarle, he mejorado mucho… te lo apuesto…,¡oye Kaiba tengamos un duelo!...-

Joey señaló hacia el centro del laboratorio, donde se suponía que estaba Seto, para su sorpresa ahí también estaba Kisara. Ella estaba roja como un tomate y Seto con su típico semblante de voy aniquilarte.

Al verlos Joey tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego se ideó un montón de bromas para realizar.

-oh!… y ustedes que estaban haciendo aquí solos, acaso estaban haciendo algún Kaibita…-

El Rojo de Kisara fue más notorio y Joey supuso que había dado justo en el blanco para continuar con su broma.

-¡¿no, En serio?!, por lo menos deberían buscar un hotel hay niños presentes-

-¿ha?- Mokuba estaba perdido con los comentarios.

-eres un idiota Wheeler… porque no te largas y nos libras de tu ingenio…- comento un furioso y sarcástico Seto.

\- y tú Mokuba, ya deberías estar en la cama-

-tengo que vigilar- reprochó Mokuba.

-¡Dije a la Cama!-

Mokuba camino resignado a la salida sin embargo se detuvo.

-Seto, ¿voy a tener un sobrino?- pregunto su hermanito en un tono burlón.

La cara de Seto fue evidente, su hermanito seguía los juegos estúpidos de Joey Wheeler.

-¡a la cama!- Grito Seto, estaba furioso.

Mokuba salió corriendo de inmediato, notó que había enfadado a su hermano.

Joey no se podía aguantar la risa que le había causado la broma y la expresión de Seto ante la pregunta de su hermano era para una fotografía.

-bueno los dejo seguir con sus cosas- comento Joey antes de salir también.

-voy a matar a ese idiota- siseó Seto.

Para su sorpresa, Kisara se posó frente a él con esa dulce y tierna mirada, sus mejillas estaban con ese leve sonrojó y ese esplendor que ella desprendía lo cautivaba, ella era tan hermosa, tanto que él nuevamente no pudo evitar quedarse pasmado observándola.

-también deberíamos ir a descansar- comento ella interrumpiéndolo.

-aun tengo cosas que hacer…-

Él se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa, no quería parecer vulnerable ante ella; siguió escribiendo en los planos que estaban sobre la mesa.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a las noches en vela… debía admitirlo, esa noche en particular se sentía muy cansado y solo quería dormir.

-si quieres puedo ayudarte- ella se acercó.

-no es necesario, ve a descansar-

Kisara no obedeció y se posó junto a él.

-¿crees que esas cosas aún pueden regresar?-

Seto no contestó.

-no estás solo Seto, recuerda que me tienes a mí y a los demás, deja de intentar hacer las cosas sólo, nosotros podemos ayudarte…-

Él suspiró. Kisara era insistente y aunque él prefería mantener sus dudas en su cabeza, con Kisara era diferente, con ella se sentía en la libertad de poder expresarse abiertamente.

-no quiero que te lastimen… ni a ti, ni a Mokuba...- comento bajo pero audible, le molestaba tener que explicarle sus motivos.

-…y los demás son unos idiotas…- continuó. Resopló molesto al recordar el hecho de tener que soportar a semejantes ineptos en su mansión, permanecían ahí solo porque Kisara había insistido en que se quedarán.

-ellos regresarán… no se cuándo, pero lo harán…, esto funcionó la última vez…-tenía su disco de prueba en la mano-… solo debo hacer algunas mejoras y ajustes, y podré utilizarlo al 100%, para la próxima el nuevo disco de duelo estará listo...

Seto continuó trabajando sin dar más explicaciones.

A los pocos días la pandilla tuvo que marcharse de la mansión... por orden de Seto, ya no pudo soportarlos más. Los sirvientes fueron llamados y Seto de nuevo fue a su corporación como de costumbre. Todo volvió hacer como antes, sin incidentes y sin pesadillas de seres oscuros. ¿Podría ser que en verdad todo hubiese acabado?

-¿pero haz regresado a la mansión?- preguntó Tea

La pandilla se encontraba en la plaza disfrutando de la compañía y de helados.

-si, pero nunca se encuentra ahí…- respondió Kisara.

-¿ni siquiera te ha llamado?- pregunto ahora Tristán

-… no… - comento con tristeza Kisara- … fui a la corporación pero la recepcionista me dijo que se encontraba muy ocupado con reuniones y algunos viajes, pues estaban construyendo algunos parques en América y tiene mucho trabajo…

-entonces es algo lógico que no tenga nada de tiempo… -yugi trato de escusar a Seto.

-Kaiba es un tonto- comento Joey.

-deberías dejar de pensar en él, así como él se olvida tan fácil de ti… ese torpe no vale la pena, hay otros muy buenos prospectos que son mucho más apuestos y amables… -Joey trataba de poner su mejor ángulo.

De pronto un anuncio en la gran pantalla de la plaza, era Mokuba anunciando una gran fiesta y apertura de nuevas atracciones en Kaibalandia, era el primer aniversario de dicho parque y lo celebrarían en grande, con juegos y torneos de Duelo de Monstruos.

-eso es mañana… -comento Tea.

-¡Hay que ir! - Joey se levanto muy eufórico de su silla al oír de los torneos.

-voy a demostrarle de una vez por todas a ese zopenco que soy mejor que él…-

En ese mismo instante en la oficina de Seto; él se encontraba recibiendo un informe de la finalización de su proyecto vía telefónica cuando Mokuba entra apresurado.

-habrá una fiesta de gala mañana por la noche y estás invitado…- comentó Mokuba.

Seto elevó una ceja y colgó la llamada.

-¿una fiesta?... Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas… - Seto continuo con su trabajo en la laptop.

-es una fiesta privada… se vería mal y muy notorio si no vas, que dirán si una de las personas más importante de Dominó no asiste… será una habladuría… -Mokuba trataba de convencerlo.

Seto sólo resopló.

-me importa muy poco lo que digan de mí… además esa fiesta sólo es una fachada de buitres, sólo es una perdida de tiempo y tiempo es lo que necesito para terminar estos proyectos… así que puedes cancelar esa cita, que aceptaste sin mi consentimiento-

-necesitarás una pareja ¿podrías invitar a Kisara?... -comento Mokuba con picardía ignorando la última petición de su hermano.

-no has hablado con ella desde que se fue de la mansión y estás ignorándola; muy mal, muy mal…, ese no es el modo de tratar a una linda chica… tendrías que haberle dicho que se quedará en la mansión o mínimo llamarla… pero no, creo que esta vez te gano el miedo de preguntar…-

Seto escuchaba a Mokuba pero seguía tecleando hasta que escucho la frase "miedo a preguntar" y su semblante cambió, en realidad su hermano lo había molestado con su insistencia e incoherencias.

-¡Mokuba!... - Seto suspiró para calmarse no quería sobrepasarse con su hermano.

-… las cosas no son tan fáciles como piensas, Kisara no quiso quedarse en la mansión y si ella se marchó fue por decisión propia, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y pensar que andar detrás de una chica despistada-

-ha!, Entonces como ella se fue de la mansión, tú ahora la ignoras; pero también fuiste tú el que no insistió y la dejo ir, deberías ser más maduro y hablar con ella…-

Mokuba ya lo estaba sacándo de sus casillas.

-hablas como si Kisara y yo tuviéramos una relación, yo no tengo tiempo para andar cumpliéndole el capricho a una niña malcriada y ya basta no quiero oír mas del tema, no son cosas en la que un niño debería entrometerse, tengo trabajo que hacer...

Seto en realidad no estaba molesto con Kisara, simplemente no había encontrado la escusa para realizar la llamada y postergó la misma un día y luego otro y así paso casi un mes.

El único día que Kisara llegó a la corporación él estaba en una junta importante y se le notifico hasta la finalización de está. Ese día Seto dejo la orden que se le notificara de inmediato si Kisara volvía, pero no regreso; sin embargo Seto sabía que Kisara se comunicaba aveces con Mokuba, ¿porque no lo hacía directamente con él?, Kisara era muy orgullosa.

-pues no tienen nada porque TÚ no haces nada; Kisara te gusta, admítelo!, no entiendo cuál es el problema… Y no soy ningún niño, ya tengo 11 y mi deber como hermano es aconsejarte si estás haciendo las cosas mal, ahora me siento con la madurez y la altura de poder hacerlo...-

Seto elevó una ceja, su hermanito se daba muchas atribuciones, pero prefirió ignorarlo ya se había hartado de la discusión y mejor continuó con su trabajó.

-llámala e invítala a la fiesta de mañana, no tiene nada de malo divertirse algunas veces…-

Sin embargó Mokuba no recibió respuesta de Seto.

-¿me estás ignorando?...-

Mokuba estaba sumamente molesto ante la actitud de su hermano.

-¡bien, luego no te quejes!…-

Mokuba se alejó un poco del escritorio de su hermano y tomó su teléfono celular, marco un número y espero que se respondiera la llamada.

Seto ni se percató de lo que hacía Mokuba hasta que escucho el nombre de la persona a quien marcó.

-Kisara, ¿hola cómo estás?, Que cómo está mi hermano, él está en su oficina trabajando como siempre, ya sabes cómo es…, oye no te gustaría ir a una fiesta de gala mañana por la noche, mi hermano está invitado y tú serias la pareja perfecta… ¿Qué porque no llamo él?... Pues…

Mokuba hablo muy alto para ser escuchado por su hermano.

-¡¿Mokuba, que crees que estás haciendo?!-

Seto inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento pero cuando se acercó su hermano se alejó mientras la plática telefónica continuaba. Hasta que logró alcanzarlo y le arrebató el teléfono con la única intensión de cancelar la cita.

-hola…- comento de inmediato al colocarse el teléfono en su oreja.

-¿Seto?...- Kisara estaba un poco sorprendida que Seto estuviera hablando ahora.

-¿enserio quieres que vaya contigo a esa fiesta?- Kisara se escuchaba muy entusiasmada y a la vez un poco triste pues quizás sospechaba que todo era un plan de Mokuba.

-… bueno yo…-contestó él, no quería herir los sentimientos de Kisara y su hermano lo había dejado en una posición en la cual no podía negarse… su hermanito lo había dejado en Jaque mate o fue él el que no supo cómo reaccionar en ese instante.

-mañana la fiesta será…- en realidad ni siquiera sabía a qué horas era.

-a las 7…- le auxilio Mokuba desde lejos.

-a las 7, pasaré por ti a las 6:30…-

-oh, está bien… escuché que mañana también habrá nuevas atracciones y algunos torneos en Kaibalandia… los chicos y yo pensamos ir a disfrutar un rato, ¿tú estarás ahí?...-

-estaré ocupado con algunas cosas, pero quizás nos veamos en algún momento de la presentación-

-¡que bien!- la alegría de Kisara era notoria.

-entonces… te veo mañana, si no es en Kaibalandia, será en la fiesta-

-si…-

-bueno adiós-

-adiós-

La llamada se cortó.

-¡Mokuba Kaiba!- Seto estaba realmente molesto.

-no te preocupes por los preparativos, Roland y yo nos encargaremos de buscarte un buen Esmoquin y un hermoso vestido para Kisara y mañana te haré un espacio para que puedas verla antes de la fiesta… ahora debo irme tengo el tiempo contado-

Mokuba salió disparado dejando a Seto con la palabra en la boca.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **Invitación**

Kisara se levantó temprano ese día, estaba emocionada y no era para más, vería a Seto y aunque él no pudiera hablar con ella en Kaibalandia, lo haría en la reunión.

Pero su cita inmediata era con sus amigos. Preparó su desayuno y se vistió con un vestido blanco de mangas cortas bombachas, el vestido llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad de sus muslos dejando ver sus blancas rodillas, agrego unas sandalias crema y se colocó un sombrero… su cabello lo llevaría suelto; se puso un poco de maquillaje, quería verse hermosa por si Seto la veía. Salió de su departamento apresurada ya era un poco tarde.

Llegó a la plaza al punto de reunión con sus amigos, ellos ya se encontraban ahí.

-lo siento por llegar tarde…-

-no te preocupes- le respondió Tea.

Los demás se habían quedado con la boca abierta, Kisara se miraba muy linda.

Salieron hacia Kaibalandia, Kisara quería llegar a tiempo para la presentación, quizás sería el único momento que pudiera ver a Seto durante el día.

-hay mucha gente- comento Kisara asombrada.

Habían llegado al coliseo donde se llevaría a cabo la inauguración.

Fue todo un espectáculo entre hologramas de dragones volando, aviones, una maqueta del parque señalando las nuevas atracciones y el discurso de Seto mostrando los nuevos avances holográficos y la presentación del rediseño del nuevo disco de duelo que aún no salía a la venta. Seto estaba vestido con su nuevo traje de batalla y en su muñeca y su cien portaba el diseño del nuevo disco de duelo que brillaba en azul y con los cuales creaba esos hologramas tan realistas. La gente estaba eufórica y gritaban de alegría ante tal revelación.

-Kaiba cobrará una millonada por ese disco- renegó Joey.

-fue una muy buena presentación… verdad, Kisara- mencionó Tea.

-… sí…- Kisara estaba de lo más emocionada, pero aún seguía atontada observando a Seto que ya había bajado del escenario y estaba dando órdenes a sus subordinados. Él estaba junto a Mokuba y fue Mokuba quien notó a la pandilla y Kisara.

-¿Porqué no vas a hablar con él?- le recomendó Tea.

-debe estar demasiado ocupado- respondió tristemente Kisara.

-¡hey!…- grito Mokuba desde lejos.

-por fin los encuentro, necesito que Yugi vaya a la zona este… para su presentación.

Yugi estaba confundido, nadie le había dicho que tendría una presentación.

-tendrás una presentación antes del pequeño torneo demostrativo, solo unas palabras para los novatos- comentó Seto al acercarse.

-¿Y yo?- pregunto entusiasmado Joey.

Seto lo observó despectivo.

-Wheeler tu única presentación será en el circo…-

-¡Oíste eso Tristán, tendré una presentación!- respondió entusiasmado Joey.

-eres o te haces…- respondió Tristán al ver que su amigo no había entendido el sarcasmo de Seto.

La mirada de Seto finalmente se posó en Kisara y ella le sonrió esperando quizás un pequeño cumplido como "estas hermosa", o algo más simple como "que gusto de volverte a ver"… pero Seto no dijo nada y para su decepción, un subordinado llegó a notificar un altercado en una de las nuevas atracciones.

-no quiero que se tenga ningún tipo de retraso…, Roland será mejor que lo resuelvas de inmediato-

-si señor…- Roland se marchó apresurado.

Kisara no pudo ocultar su decepción.

-¿Todo bien?- le comento Tea a Kisara.

-… si… no pasa nada…- respondió ella rápidamente.

Mokuba también noto esa falta de tacto de Seto con Kisara; podría ser el hombre más inteligente, rico, altanero, ególatra y orgulloso pero, aparentemente necesitaba un poco de ayuda con las chicas y para su suerte ahí estaba él, su hermano... para ayudarlo. Mokuba sonrió con picardía.

-¿Kisara esta es tu primera vez en Kaibalandia?- preguntó Mokuba.

-si… y todo es muy bonito, me encanta toda la temática del Dragón Blanco, es perfecta…- respondió muy entusiasmada Kisara.

-muy bien, como es tu primera vez y eres tan fanática del Dragón Blanco… te obsequiaremos un tour por todo Kaibalandia, podrás ingresar de forma gratuita en todas las atracciones y conozco la persona ideal para ser tu guía, nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo diseñador de Kaibalandia y CEO de la corporación Kaiba… Seto Kaiba...-

Seto elevó una ceja, estaba alejado del grupo dando algunas instrucciones a unos subordinados, cuando escucho a Mokuba ofrecerlo como guía, ese niño ya estaba colmando su paciencia, con la fiesta tenía más que suficiente "diversión" pero ahora ofrecerlo de guía, ciertamente Mokuba ya se había ganado un merecido castigo.

-no, no es necesario puedo recorrer Kaibalandia yo sola o ir con alguien más- respondió apresurada Kisara. Comprendía que quizás Seto no tendría el tiempo para hacerlo.

-¡Me ofrezco como Guía!- comento Joey de inmediato y tomó a Kisara del brazo, habría entrada gratis en todos los juegos… debía aprovechar.

Seto sintió que le hirvió la sangre al ver como Joey tan descaradamente tomaba a Kisara del brazo, esa basura no era nada ni nadie para tocar a Kisara.

-un perro guía... Lastima que el perro Wheeler no sirve para nada…- comento sarcásticamente Seto cuando se acercó.

-¡A quien le dices Perro, Mequetrefe!, Porque mejor no te vas por ahí a mandar y nos dejas en paz… estoy seguro que Kisara se podría divertir más conmigo que contigo-

-eres un payaso idiota Wheeler... Ni para eso sirves -

-no es necesario Seto, si estás ocupado es mejor que vaya con Joey… - interrumpió Kisara.

-¡vez! ¡Ella prefiere ir conmigo que contigo!-

-¡Joey apresúrate, hay que ir a la presentación del torneo, Mokuba dijo que los duelistas experimentados estarán en primera fila para dar consejo a los novatos, apresúrate o no te tomaran en cuenta!... - grito Tristán.

Mokuba dirigía al grupo a las instalaciones de la presentación.

-¡hey espérenme, yo también soy un duelista experimentado-

Joey de inmediato soltó a Kisara y salió corriendo en la dirección del grupo.

-¡Seto no te preocupes, Roland y yo nos encargaremos de lo demás… si surge algún problema te llamaré!- grito Mokuba

Ambos, Kisara y Seto se sorprendieron de haber quedado solos.

Seto observó a Kisara, se notaba un poco molesto, no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar. Kisara lo siguió.

Caminaron en silencio por algunos minutos entre medio de la multitud que se apartaba al observar a Seto, quizás a muchos les sorprendía verlo ahí, él después de todo era una especie de celebridad.

-¿estas enojado?- pregunto Kisara ya arta del silencio; pero Seto no contesto y siguió caminando hasta finalmente hablar.

-esto es molesto…-

Ese comentario enfado mucho a Kisara.

-descuida puedes irte si quieres… yo puedo recorrer Kaibalandia sola- respondió totalmente enfadada y se adelantó a él.

Él resopló ante la actitud de ella pero la siguió.

-no hablo de ti…, hablo de esto...- se desplegaron varias pantallas holográficas y maquetas a su alrededor, mostrando diferentes puntos del parque. Kisara había quedado impactada por lo detallado de las maquetas holográficas sin lugar a duda el nuevo disco de duelo era impresionante.

-hay retraso en algunas atracciones, se han atrasado por 5 minutos las salidas, ahora más personas han adquirido boletos electrónicos y hay largas filas…-

-pero 5 minutos es poco como para preocuparse Seto y que más personas adquieran boleto eso quiere decir que el parque es un exito, ¿no?...-

-si por cada salida se acumula un retraso de 5 minutos y una atracción hace su recorrido cada 10… en media hora tendremos un retraso de 15 minutos, a una hora de 30 y en 6 horas… 180 minutos, eso quiere decir que al final del día se harán menos recorridos de los estimados…, a eso agrégale personas que tendrán que hacer largas filas y esperar su turno…-

-mmm… entiendo- Kisara respondió con cierto desaliento.

Lo entendía, Seto estaba demasiado ocupado como para estar con ella haciendo un tonto recorrido y aunque él no se había negado, su concentración estaba en las actividades que se realizaban en Kaibalandia.

-si lo deseas puedes ir y arreglar el problema- sugirió Kisara.

Él notó el desánimo de Kisara, quizás no le daba la importancia y atención a su "cita" como debería… una cita improvisada y planeada vilmente por su hermano, aunque ni siquiera sabía porque no se había negado. Sin embargo, ahora debía confiar en que su hermano era capaz de llevar a cabo las actividades planeadas durante el día; aunque consideraba a Mokuba una persona eficiente y a Roland igual, estaba seguro que su hermano lo llamaría pues no aguantaría la presión del evento y en cierto modo era una forma de venganza.

-no… Mokuba puede arreglárselas, él está a cargo por ahora-

Seto cerro todas las ventanas holográficas.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Kisara ¿Él estaba dispuesto a ir con ella?, Aún con todo el trabajo que tenía. Ese pequeño detalle viniendo de él fue algo muy atesorado por Kisara.

-¿y bien?... Cual de todos los juegos me recomienda mi guía- Ella se posó frente a él con una gran sonrisa.

-¿acaso importa el orden?, Tienes paso libre para todos los juegos, lo lógico es que empieces por el más cercano…-

-no, no… ¡me refiero al más emocionante e impactante, al que nos haga marearnos hasta vomitar!…-

(¿nos?)

-según las estadísticas el más usado es…-

-Seto, cual me recomiendas TÚ, no me interesan las estadísticas… ¿o nunca te haz subido a los juegos?-

Kisara dijo lo último en son de broma, pero al ver la cara de fastidió de Seto supuso que en verdad él no lo había hecho.

-¿construyes parques de diversiones y nunca te has subido a tus propios juegos? ¿ni siquiera para probarlos?

-no tengo porqué probarlos, yo los diseño, se que funcionan perfectamente…, además Mokuba se encarga de eso-

Kisara sonrió de una forma tan pícara que hasta a Seto le dio un poco de escalofrío.

Fue así el comienzo de una larga caminata, donde Kisara llevaba de arrastras a Seto, pasando por cada uno de los juegos con el benefició de no hacer fila y repetir cuántas veces quisiera.

Las horas pasaron entre medio de quejas y reclamos por parte de Seto, entre risa y alegría por parte de Kisara al terminar logrando que él hiciera lo que ella quería; que tenía esa mujer que lograba convencerlo tan fácilmente.

Ella era ágil, graciosa, desbordante de fuerza y belleza; despreocupada de la vida y que vivía cada uno de sus días sin pensar en las sombras y peligros del caminó.

Y él..., ¿quien era él?; ese alguien que trabaja largas horas, con la atención clavada en algún proyecto, al margen del computador y que pasaba la mayor parte del día absorto en una ilusión desbordante de ideas, de visiones y creaciones, perdiendo todo sentido de tiempo o existencia física gracias a una absoluta y obstinada creencia de nunca acabar; y todo para que, ¿por un sueño que de niño se dibujo?, ¿era feliz?, En realidad… no lo sabía; siempre sentía que algo importante le faltaba, pero ahora..., ahora que ella estaba junto a él, no sabía qué hacer. Ella era una explosión espontanea de alegría y viveza que ciertamente lo invadía.

Él quería estar junto a ella todo lo posible, en ese momento solo deseo olvidar todas aquellas pesadillas que lo atormentaban, esa oscuridad que lo perseguía y que destrozaría cada parte de su ser.

Era extraño, con ella se sentía tranquilo, completo…, y aunque se negaba a pensar en el tema, sólo una pregunta rondó por su mente… ¿Estaba enamorado de Kisara?, definitivamente no era algo que él pudiera evitar y si es que a "eso" se le podría llamar amor, nunca fue su fuerte la filosofía, aunque se negaba a pensar que ella lo dominaba completamente.

Finalmente llegaron a una Heladería donde decidieron tomar un descanso.

-uff que cansada estoy…- comento Kisara acalorada mientras tomaba asiento; se sorprendió cuando un delicioso y enorme helado de vainilla le fue colocado frente a ella.

Seto se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer el suyo de una forma un tanto infantil, dejando más tiempo del necesario, la pequeña cucharita en su boca. Al parecer el helado de vainilla era su favorito y dedujo que ha ella también le encantaría, y efectivamente él no se equivocó.

Mientras Kisara lo observaba, él; sin notarlo, arreglaba un poco su cabello alborotado pasando su mano libre; causando un leve sonrojo en ella, no podía evitarlo, él era muy apuesto y noto que más de una chica de la heladería se quedó atontada observando al joven multimillonario, sin embargo no se atrevieron acercarse o dirigirle una palabra.

-te lo agradezco mucho Seto…- comento ella apenada.

-no tienes porque agradecerme…-

-¿bueno y cuál fue tu favorito?-

-ninguno…-

-mmm…- Kisara estaba inconforme con esa respuesta.

-… ninguno, porque al final siempre terminas despeinado…- termino agregando Seto.

Kisara sonrió ante esa queja.

-en ese casó deberás inventar otra clase de atracciones que no te despeinen…-

-no creo que a alguien más que a mí, le moleste ese pequeño detalle…- Él sonrió levemente ante su pequeña broma.

Kisara respondió a esa sonrisa con otra sonrisa. Pero Seto cambio su semblante a uno más pensativo mientras observaba por el ventanal, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Kisara decidió hablar.

-¿Todavía crees que no ha terminado?- comento ella interrumpiéndolo, era algo que debía preguntar ya que Seto no se había comunicado con ella durante casi un mes.

-ya no has tenido pesadillas y esas cosas ya no aparecen… ¿No?...-ella quería estar segura que todo estaba bien.

-nunca me contaste que pasó en esa cueva- agregó, suponía que Seto ocultaba algo.

-no ha terminado- comentó él mientras comía una cucharada de su helado, no era el tema que le gustaría para conversar en ese momento, pero igualmente respondió.

-ellos están ahí… lo sé- él observó hacia la ventana y durante unos segundos no hubo más que silenció.

-Si pudieras ver tu vida de principio a fin, ¿que harías? ¿no tratarías de cambiar algo?...- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Kisara.

-Yo no creo que estemos atados a un final predicho, cada persona tiene la capacidad de moldear su vida con base a sus pensamientos y sus actitudes… nadie puede decirnos cómo seguir, todo depende de ti y de tus propias convicciones…-

Kisara solo se limitó a escuchar, pero cuando Seto se quedó en silencio, ella tuvo que insistir en su última petición, quería saber qué había pasado en esa cueva y Seto no había contestado esa incógnita.

-¿que paso en esa cueva?- más que una pregunta era una exigencia, Kisara exigía una respuesta.

Cuando ella ingreso a la cueva junto a los demás, sólo recuerda oscuridad y luego despertó en la mansión sin saber que había pasado.

Seto permaneció en silencio y Kisara no sabía si iba a responderle.

-¿Qué pasó en esa cueva?- repitió esa pregunta para sí mismo, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

-no estoy seguro…, pero nosotros no pudimos escapar de ahí…-

-sugieres que ellos nos dejaron escapar, ¿Pero porqué?, Eso es ilógico… ellos quieren atraparte, Por qué dejarte ir-

-ese lugar… era como una prisión o un sitio de resguardo para algo y ellos nos utilizaron para conseguirlo…- sugirió Seto.

Kisara recordó las palabras del protector de la fuente y recordó la esfera que ella llevaba en sus manos antes de ingresar en la cueva, recordó también las palabras del anciano y solo ato cabos.

-la gracia de Seth- comento ella.

-esas cosas no podían llegar a ella así que nos utilizaron a Yugi y a mí para llevarla… ¿pero dónde está ahora?-

La plática fue interrumpida por una llamada. Una ventana holográfica se abrió frente a Seto, mostrando a Mokuba.

-lo siento hermano por arruinar tu cita… pero se detectan lecturas extrañas y dijiste que te avisara si llegaba a ocurrir …- mencionó Mokuba mientras más ventanas holográficas se abrían a su alrededor mostrando gráficas y ecuaciones.

-iré de inmediato…- Seto se levantó de su asiento y todas las ventanas se cerraron.

Kisara hizo lo mismo.

-debo marcharme…- le comentó él.

-¿te veré en la reunión de la noche?-

Seto asintió y se marchó dejando sola a Kisara.

Kisara busco a sus amigos para abandonar Kaibalandia, debía prepararse para la reunión, ya era muy tarde y no había elegido un vestido.

Llegó a su apartamento, busco entre sus cosas algo acordé para la ocasión, pero no encontró nada que la convenciera. Resignada se tiró sobre la cama.

Si tan solo hubiese utilizado el día para buscar un hermoso vestido, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de ver a Seto.

Recordó el recorrido por Kaibalandia y sonrió, fue un día estupendo junto a Seto; Pero, la reunión sería de gala y seguramente personas muy importantes asistirían y ahí estaría ella con un vestido mediocre al lado de Seto Kaiba.

Decidió mejor pedir ayuda a Tea, pero cuando se disponía a marcar, alguien tocó a su puerta y cuando la abrió, para su sorpresa, todo un equipo de estilistas entro apresurado.

-¿Pero que?... - comento sorprendida por la cantidad de personas que entró.

-es un espacio muy pequeño para trabajar- renegó uno.

-acostúmbrate o quieres ser tú quien le diga al señor Kaiba, que su acompañante no irá a tiempo a la reunión…, el señor Kaiba es muy puntual… y el señor Mokuba fue muy específico en eso-

-muy bien señorita Kisara debemos trabajar rápido, sólo tenemos dos horas y media, y el tiempo se va volando- hablo otro mientras se acerco peligrosamente a Kisara.

El tiempo efectivamente pasó volando, pero Seto ya se encontraba en su mansión con su elegante Esmoquin de color blanco ya colocado, sólo arreglaba su cabello y su corbata.

-debería estar terminando algún proyecto pendiente y vigilando las lecturas, no asistiendo a un festín de cuervos…- renegó Seto.

Su hermanito también estaba en la habitación, sentado en la cama mientras observaba a su hermano mayor que tan obstinadamente arreglaba su corbata, comenzando una y otra vez sin que quedara como él quisiera.

-¿Estás nervioso?- comento Mokuba al notar lo frustrado que estaba.

Seto elevó una ceja ante esa pregunta.

-¿Nervioso yo?... simplemente estoy molesto por estar perdiendo el tiempo en una tontería, si al menos mi hermanito no fuera tan entrometido no estaría en este dilema-

Finalmente y al no poder colocarse la corbata, se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-ah… iré sin corbata- comento Seto fastidiado y resignado.

La carcajada de su hermano inundó la habitación.

-él gran Seto Kaiba derrotado por una corbata… eso es todo un acontecimiento-

-silencio…- refunfuño Seto.

La voz de Roland fuera de la habitación, alertó a Seto que ya estaba fuera de tiempo.

-Señor Kaiba ya son las 6:25…- comento Roland, que llegó a la puerta de la habitación al notar que su joven jefe se había retrasado, era impropio de él.

Seto tomo la corbata y camino a la limosina, hizo otros intentos infructuosos llegando al mismo resultado.

-definitivamente esa corbata te ha dominado completamente- comento entre risitas Mokuba.

-silenció Mokuba… -Seto ya estaba arto de las burlas.

Pero Roland al observar a su joven jefe frustrado por la corbata, se la retiro de las manos ante el asombro de Seto y se la coloco correctamente.

-…perfecto...- comento Roland al finalizar y apreciar su excelente trabajo.

Él hombre al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho entro en pánico; había corregido al perfecto e incorregible joven Kaiba, quien lo observaba molesto por la intromisión pero no dijo nada para alivio de Roland, sólo se introdujo en el auto.

Roland interpretó el silencio como un gracias y cerró la puerta de la limosina.

La limosina llego justo a tiempo frente al departamento de Kisara. Todos los estilistas estaban afuera esperando la llegada de Seto y justo cuando la limosina se detuvo los estilistas dieron la alarma para que Kisara saliera.

Seto había salido del auto y no espero mucho para ver a Kisara, cuando ella bajo de su apartamento, el se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta.

Ella llevaba un magnifico y elegante atuendo blanco tallado a su cuerpo, en la parte trasera tenía un escote que llegaba hasta donde terminaba su espalda; las joyas en su cuello realzaban el brillo de sus ojos contorneados con unas seductoras pestañas y su cabello recogido dejaba ver un sofisticado peinado.

-no me mires así… me da mucha pena- comento una sonrojada Kisara, nunca había usado un vestido tan seductor.

-pues te vez… increíble - comento Seto asombrado, pero noto que de nuevo había dicho las cosas sin pensar.

Seto limpio su garganta tratando de disimular esa torpeza.

-hay que apresurarnos, llegaremos tarde-

Ambos ingresaron a la limosina que se dirigió al lugar de la reunión, un enorme salón en una mansión fuera de la ciudad, ahí es donde se hacían las más finas reuniones y donde solo los de la alta sociedad podían acceder. Ese día Seto fue invitado por qué le darían un reconocimiento o algo, ni siquiera leyó la carta de invitación y poco le importaba.

Cuando bajaron de la limosina, Seto decidió dar algunos consejos a Kisara.

-no te alejes de mí o de Roland- le comento Seto.

-no aceptes bebidas, ni bocadillos, ni invitación de extraños por muy risueña o amable que sea la persona, no importa si es hombre o mujer, no des tus datos, ni tu dirección y mucho menos tu número celular…, asegúrate de siempre estar acompañada o que sepan que eres mi acompañante y si alguien llega a fastidiarte, avísame…-

-¿vamos a una fiesta a una guerra?- comento una sorprendida Kisara.

-peor, aquí se reúne la porquería de ciudad domino-

Finalmente ingresaron al salón y fueron llevados a su respectiva mesa; la mayoría de las personas los observó y murmuró al ver que el joven soltero más codiciado de ciudad Domino iba acompañado.

-Seto Kaiba, es un placer conocerte alfin y es casi un milagro ver que asistes a este tipo de reuniones…, muchos habían dicho que ni siquiera vendrías- comento una mujer de entre unos 20 a 25 años, de cabello oscuro y que llevaba un atuendo bastante provocativo y que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

La mujer apoyo su retaguardia sobre la mesa muy cerca de Seto e ignoró completamente a Kisara y eso a ella le molesto mucho, pero decidió permanecer en silencio y escuchar con atencion.

-como bien se sabe, odio esta clase de reuniones e invitaciones porque no me gusta tratar con personas tan mediocres, así que podrías regresar a tu mesa y evitarme una conversación inútil- comento Seto fastidiado por la inapropiada situación.

La mujer se molestó por él comentario pero decidió ignorar y continuar con la conversación y seducción.

-Seto, eres tan gracioso- la mujer hizo una sonrisa fingida.

-esta clase de fiestas sirve para conocer personas y divertirse, aquí puedes encontrar a alguien muy interesante y no es por presumir, pero yo sé muchas cosas que podría enseñarle a un joven tan apuesto como tú y que seguro te encantaría aprender, no te arrepentirás…-

La mujer cambio de postura exponiendo aun más su figura, hasta llegar a la descares de tocar y acariciar el brazo de Seto, esta vez fue Kisara quien reaccionó.

-señorita, creo que mi acompañante fue lo suficientemente claro en pedirle que se marchara, por favor evítese la vergüenza de ser rechazada por una segunda vez-

La mujer observó a Kisara de pies a cabeza.

-¿Y tú eres?... No me pareces conocida, acaso eres una de esas niñas de basurero que solo usan los millonarios para pasar el tiempo hasta que se aburren…, yo en cambio soy de clase y tengo categoría niña, mi padre es dueño de una compañía- comento afanada la mujer.

-¿Cómo?- Kisara estaba sumamente molesta, pero que se creía esa mujer.

-déjame adivinar- comento un sarcástico Seto.

-tu padre es dueño de la compañía NEAR y tú eres la hija que tan insistentemente deseaba que conociera…, dile a tu padre que no me interesa hacer negocios con su inútil empresa y mucho menos me interesa su estúpida hija… si no dejan de fastidiarme, me aseguraré que queden en la calle y ese anciano tras la rejas, no creas que no se de sus negocios sucios, ahora lárgate de una vez… ¿te quedó claro?-

La mujer no le quedó de otra más que retirarse.

-ahora entiendo porque no te gustan está clase de reuniones, las pirañas no pierden su oportunidad- comento Kisara entre risitas tratando de disimular su enojó.

-y esto apenas comienza… espera a que nos atrapen los ancianos, luego de unas copas huelen horrible y son tan descarados que dan asco, evita que te toquen o alguno podría propasarse… es algo muy asqueroso de observar, aunque no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, nos iremos antes de eso…-

Kisara río ante tal afirmación, Seto parecía contar una anécdota.

-¿haz asistido a muchas de estas reuniones?-

-cuando es necesario y cuando me obligan hacerlo…-

-¿y ahora asistes por…?-

Seto noto el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué, acaso te molesta ser presentada en este círculo social?...-

-pensándolo bien… creó que me estás utilizando como escudó para que las otras mujeres no se acerquen-

-créeme se acercarán aunque tú estés aquí, soy el soltero mas codiciado y rico de domino, lo recuerdas…- Seto lo dijo con cierta picardía.

Kisara no pudo evitar reír ante la egolatría de Seto, pero efectivamente pasó lo que él había predicho muchas personas se acercaron a intentar saludarle, entre ellos muchas mujeres jóvenes y aunque Seto ignoró a cada una y les dejaba muy en claro que estaba acompañado y que no le interesaba conocerlas, las chicas eran muy insistentes, tanto que Roland y guardaespaldas tuvieron que intervenir en su momento para evitar que se acercarán a su jefe.

Finalmente la presentación dio comienzo con las palabras de bienvenida y la entrega de reconocimientos; fue ahí que Kisara se dio cuenta que la corporación Kaiba brindaba donaciones y becas de estudio completas a huérfanos; y que incluso se tenía una organización de beneficencia, todo en el anonimato hasta hoy.

Claro que Seto dijo unas palabras, pero más que un agradecimiento fueron palabras de amenaza para varias empresarios que querían pasarse de listos. Sin duda Seto mantenía vigilada la ciudad como el pilar más sobresaliente, tenía la inteligencia y el poder para hacer que todo el mundo actuará bajo sus condiciones.

-vaya no sabía que la corporación Kaiba tenía una organización de beneficencia- comento Kisara cuando Seto llegó a la mesa.

-le están dando el reconocimiento a la persona equivocada…, Mokuba creo ese programa y organización, yo no tuve nada que ver…-

-pero está bajo el registro de la corporación y tú eres el jefe, Mokuba lo sabe, además no creo que lo hubieses dejado asistir a esta reunión…, y pues ahora sé quién te obligo a venir utilizándome a mi de sebo…-

Seto iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de una de las grandes puertas de salida cerrándose y luego otra y otra; cosa que a él le pareció muy extraño. Al recorrer el salón con la mirada, notó a varias personas de la misma reunión rodeando las salidas y al verlos todos dirigieron su mirada hacia él, eso le causó un poco de escalofrío, se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento, era momento de irse, algo estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kisara al observarlo de pie.

-será mejor irnos…- sugirió Seto.

De inmediato tomó la mano de Kisara y se dirigió a la salida en medio de la oscuridad mientras la presentación del escenario continuaba, busco con la mirada a Roland y sus guardaespaldas, pero no parecían estar en ningún lugar.

Al llegar, fueron interceptados por varias personas que bloquearon la salida.

-¿que creen que están haciendo?- les reclamo Seto sin obtener una respuesta.

-te vas tan pronto… lo mejor de la fiesta acaba de empezar- esa voz provino del escenario. Una voz masculina fuerte y sonora.

Seto saco de su bolsillo la orejera del nuevo disco y de un adaptador en su faja colocado en su espalda tomo la muñequera que se colocó de inmediato, pero ninguna lectura se presentó, todo estaba normal.

Él se acercó al escenario, camino entre medio de la multitud que solo estaba de pie sin hacer algún movimiento, sólo se apartaban cuando Seto y Kisara pasaban.

Al llegar frente al escenario, fue donde vieron al hombre de tez egipsea que estaba parado ahí, un hombre sumamente alto inclusive para el mismísimo Seto, corpulento con unos ojos rojos que brillaban desde la oscuridad de su cabellera larga hasta los hombros. Vestía según la ocasión, un esmoquin elegante y negro.

-vamos chiquillo, no me veas así… deberías agradecerme que vengo a darle un nuevo toque a esta fiesta aburrida-

El hombre se bajó del escenario y se posó frente a Seto.

-¿quien eres y qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- reto Seto al extraño.

El hombre río a carcajadas.

-no creí que nos olvidarás tan rápido…-

Seto no respondió.

-muy bien, es hora de irnos… ya jugaste lo suficiente, hay cosas que debes hacer… y alguien muere por conocerte-

-Seto no irá a ningún lado- respondió de inmediato Kisara.

-si no lo haces todos ellos van a morir- comentó el hombre refiriéndose a las demás personas presentes.

-¿y porque crees que estas personas me importan?- respondió Seto con sarcasmo.

-no lo creó, lo sé…-

El hombre chasqueo sus dedos y justo la persona al lado de Seto sacó un arma y se disparo en la cabeza, salpicando de sangre y sesos a Kisara y Seto. Ambos quedaron impactados ante ese acto de suicidio.

Otro atrás tomo su arma y disparo a la cabeza de otras personas que estaban al lado de ellos, los demás ni siquiera intentaron huir.

-¡Está bien!, ¡ya basta!- grito Seto y de nuevo las personas quedaron inmóviles.

Él volteó hacia Kisara.

-ve a la mansión y quédate ahí…-

-Seto no vayas con él- suplicó Kisara aferrándose a su brazo.

Él la apartó y limpio la sangre de la mejilla de ella, pero luego, inesperadamente… la besó; un corto pero dulce y tierno besó fue lo que recibió la frente de Kisara.

-no te preocupes…- le dijo Seto justo antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia el hombre.

-¡Seto!- grito Kisara desesperada al verlo marcharse.

-ve a la mansión- le ordenó él justo antes que todas las luces del salón se apagaran.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **Poder**

Seto era guiado por aquél hombre a través de la oscuridad de la ciudad, aún no sabía hacia donde se dirigían y el hombre no se tomó la molestia de explicar.

"al menos podría haber traído un medio de transporte, es un idiota" pensó Seto, pues caminaron por más de 2 horas y media hasta que salieron de la ciudad y llegaron a un bosque espeso y desolado, pero de vez en cuando se encontraban personas que solo estaban parados sin hacer nada y al observarlos, Seto notó también esa brillantes extraña en sus ojos; eran igual a su captor.

Mientras caminaba, Seto tenía ventanas holográficas abiertas y tocaba de vez en cuando algún que otro gráfico, modificando ecuaciones, cambiando de ventana en ventana, escaneando y recolectando datos.

-ten cuidado o podrías caer, de aquí en adelante yo seré tu niñera- comento él hombre en tono burlón.

Seto lo ignoro y continuó con lo suyo, pero inesperadamente el hombre, con un rápido movimiento, lo aprisionó de un hombro y lo estrelló contra un árbol.

-¡He dicho que pares!- comento furioso aquel hombre.

-te noto nervioso- respondió Seto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

El hombre estrelló su otra mano contra el árbol causando un estruendo, el golpe estuvo muy cerca de la cara de Seto.

-se que planeas algo…, no puede ser tan sencillo- respondió el hombre intentando descifrar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿tan débil eres? No eres como los otros, ¿cierto?... Eres solo un inútil, estúpido y simple sirviente… -

-silencio- gruñó el hombre y la oscuridad lo invadió haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como dos Rubís.

-no falta mucho para que ellos regresen, pero en este instante quién evitaría que yo jugará un poco contigo-

El hombre poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Seto y lo acarició, Seto apartó su rostro de inmediato.

-que crees que estás haciendo- reclamo Seto furioso.

El hombre en cambió se acercó mas, quería acorralarlo y asi llegar a su cuello he intentar saborear su dulce aroma, quería disfrutarlo y tenerlo de una vez, en aquel desierto no pudo hacerlo pero ahora tenía otra oportunidad, debía aprovechar.

-tu me das lo que quiero y yo te ayudo a escapar- mencionó el hombre, deseaba que Seto supiera de una vez quien era él.

Seto abrió los ojos como platos, recordaba esa frase.

-¿eres el asqueroso?-

-¿Asqueroso?- comento el hombre indignado, alejándose un poco de Seto.

-como te atreves a llamarme así-

-¿Cómo es que escapaste y estás aquí?… con otra apariencia, es difícil creer que seas el mismo-

Él hombre río sonoramente.

-ellos nos dieron la oportunidad de ser superiores, entregándonos poder, destreza y belleza, y TÚ nos dejaste salir… tú quieres esto, acéptalo…-

(¿Que yo los deje salir?)

-¿Hay muchos mas como tú, cierto?-

-somos muchos y somos nadie… el día elegido llegará pronto, no podrás detenerlos, ellos viven dentro de las personas, todo el mundo es su jardín…-

Él hombre se acercó de nuevo a Seto.

-ahora mi buen niño vamos a divertirnos o quieres que lo haga por la fuerza… me gusta más de esa forma-

Esta vez Seto no se alejó.

-ya me hartaste…-

Seto posó su mano izquierda hacia el hombre y una luz azul se desprendió de su mano en una cúpula que se extendió a su alrededor y por todo el lugar.

-¿pero que hiciste?- dijo el hombre sorprendido ante esa acción.

Seto sonrió, eso enfureció más al hombre que se lanzó contra él, pero fue recibido por la bocanada directa de un Dragón blanco que se materializó a las espaldas de Seto.

-aquí no tienes tus escudos humanos… y eres muy idiota al disminuir tu ventaja, ya me he enfrentado a otros que son más poderosos que tú …-

-¡Maldito Mocoso!- grito el hombre enfurecido. Pero de pronto comenzó a reír sin razón, aunque aún estaba en el piso tratando de recuperarse del golpe del dragón.

-¿crees que aún puedes hacer algo?... muchachito tu destino ya está escrito, todo lo que amas desaparecerá, Seth esta destinado a la desgracia, no importa lo que hagas…-

Al fondo varios ojos rubí se iluminaron, cuando se acercaron revelaron a cierta cantidad de personas.

-nosotros estamos aquí para vigilarte, no creas que te desharás tan fácil de mí…-

Una neblina cubrió el lugar, pero cuando se disipó ya no había nada ni nadie.

Cuando finalmente Seto llego a la mansión después de dar su posición y que Roland fuera por él en la limosina; fue recibido por su hermano y Kisara, pasaba un poco más de la media noche y la mansión ya se encontraba vacía de la servidumbre.

-¡Seto estás bien!- Kisara prácticamente se lanzó sobre él.

Ella ya no llevaba su atuendo de la fiesta, en cambio llevaba una de las camisas y pantalones de Seto, que obviamente le quedaban algo grandes.

Seto sonrío levemente, Kisara ciertamente se veía un poco graciosa.

-creo que esa camisa me queda mejor a mi que a ti…-

-no te burles- renegó Kisara.

-¿y que fue lo qué pasó?-

-nada que no pudiera controlar…- contesto él muy calmadamente.

-¿Nada que no pudieras controlar?- comentó una sorprendida Kisara.

-Seto, murieron personas en la reunión, no es como que no hubiera pasado nada…- reclamo Kisara.

-no volverá a pasar…-

-¿No volverá a pasar?… Así de fácil lo dices, ¿Estas seguro?- Kisara ya se estaba molestando con las respuestas insípidas de Seto.

-esas cosas te buscan a TÍ, no puedes arriesgar tu vida o la vida de otras personas así de fácil, al exponerte en esa clase de eventos solo por corazonadas o pruebas…, ni siquiera sé lo que estás haciendo ahora o si por lo menos te importa lo que le pase a esas otras personas…-

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar?...- comento un enfadado Seto.

Kisara lo observó seriamente, estaba demasiado enfadada como para medir sus palabras y desde lo más profundo de su ser y casi inexplicablemente las palabras salieron con el mayor veneno posible.

-¡todas esas personas han muerto por tú culpa!…- Kisara ni siquiera supo porque lo dijo, fue como si una fuerza oscura la obligará hacerlo. Pero que escusas más baratas eran las que tenía; realmente se sintió muy mal al decirlo, ella supo de inmediato que se había sobrepasado.

Lo observó, estaba furioso; pero él ni siquiera intento discutir y solo se marchó de la recepción hacia su laboratorio.

Mokuba y Roland que aún se encontraban ahí, solo observaron la discusión hasta que Seto se marchó.

-creo que haz sido muy dura con él…- comento un tanto molesto Mokuba, pero no dijo más y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de su hermano.

-el señor Kaiba ha trabajado sin descanso…- comento Roland al colocarse junto a Kisara.

-estoy seguro que hace lo posible para protegerlos a todos; él es una persona admirable y aunque el apellido Kaiba lleva consigo un pasado oscuro y él se sienta culpable de cosas que incluso ni siquiera tuvo que ver, trata de remediarlo todo, sólo… y eso es algo triste, porque todavía no siente la confianza en que alguien pueda ayudarle… y salvarle-

Roland se marchó dejando a Kisara sola, no sabía qué hacer; después de lo que le dijo a Seto, ni siquiera podría verlo a la cara y con obvia razón, ella fue una estúpida por siquiera mencionarlo, Seto había arriesgado su vida para proteger a las demás personas al marcharse con el hombre del traje negro.

Cuando ella llego a la mansión, esa noche después del incidente de la reunión, Mokuba le contó todo lo que su hermano había hecho durante ese casi mes.

Había construido el nuevo disco y una central en la mismísima mansión que mantenía bloqueado y vigilado el Vórtice, sin embargo de vez en cuando, cuando las lecturas cambiaban dando paso a una falla para que el vórtice pueda expandirse, Seto debía analizar, modificar y ejecutar las nuevas ondas para que no ocurriera.

Ningún otro científico tenía la agilidad mental de Seto para realizarlo en tan corto tiempo, ni siquiera la IA que el mismo Seto había diseñado, debía ser él y aunque en un principio ocurría en menor medida, ahora era un poco más común, tanto que Seto dormía muy poco vigilando las lecturas y aunque trataba de llevar las cosas con normalidad haciendo su vida como de costumbre, Seto no era algún robot incansable.

Mokuba en varias ocasiones se ofreció ayudarlo, pero lo único que podía hacer era avisarle a su hermano cuando las lecturas comenzaban alterarse.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó Mokuba a su hermano que estaba revisando las lecturas de la central en medio de ventanas holográficas.

-no te preocupes, esos sujetos no tuvieron oportunidad- comentó Seto.

-sin embargo, las lecturas han estado normales, así que es imposible que su presencia fuese una falla, aunque cabe la posibilidad que siempre estuvieran aquí desde el comienzo, lo que no entiendo es el motivo de aparecer hasta ahora; pero trataré de rastrear a cada una de esas ratas para deshacerme de ellos…-

-me refiero a otra cosa…- recalcó Mokuba.

Seto volteó hacía su hermano, aún estaba un poco enfadado.

-¿crees que me importa lo que ella piensa de mí? Sólo es una tonta más de una larga lista…- comento Seto fastidiado.

Mokuba sabía que las palabras de Kisara afectaban más a Seto que las palabras de cualquier otra persona y mucho más, después de lo ocurrido.

Dos semanas después del incidente de la plaza central de Domino y de lo que pasó en el hospital, algunos familiares de las personas que perdieron la vida o que salieron gravemente heridos, llegaron a la corporación reclamando una indemnización, pues muchos medios de comunicación refirieron que fue un atentado contra el CEO de la corporación Kaiba y efectivamente lo fue; sin embargo todas esas personas culparon específicamente a Seto por las muertes y eran tan insistentes que incluso llegaron agredirle, por suerte él sabe defenderse muy bien; pero desde ese día, Mokuba le exigió que no debía salir sin guardaespaldas y aunque su hermano mayor trataba de aparentar indiferencia ante el tema de la muerte de esas personas, Mokuba conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que aunque el fuese una víctima más, de igual forma se sentía culpable. Seto no era como todos creían.

-Seto, no fue tu culpa…-

-no necesito que me lo digas-

-claro que sí…-

-ve a la cama, ya es muy tarde…-

-pero…-

Seto no contestó.

Mokuba se marchó, prefirió no darle más dolor de cabeza a su hermano.

Seto se quedó trabajando hasta que ya no aguanto más; bostezo, realmente tenía demasiado sueño y cuando se percató de la hora, pasaban de las 5 AM, decidió que era momento de descansar un poco y salió del laboratorio, pero noto a alguien que estaba durmiendo al lado de la entrada recostado en el piso. Era Kisara.

-¿pero que haces ahí?- preguntó asombrado, sin embargo, Kisara literalmente estaba durmiendo como una piedra… acurrucada, despeinada y babeando.

Kisara había llegado a la entrada del laboratorio, pero estaba tan arrepentida de lo que dijo que no encontró las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, al final no pudo más y se recostó en la pared a descansar un poco, pero se quedó dormida.

-vamos, despierta… ese no es lugar para dormir…- refirió Seto en un intento por despertarla y al no tener respuesta, se colocó de cuclillas a su lado y comenzó a picarla insistentemente con su índice derecho, primero en su hombro… nada, luego en su mejilla… nada; si no fuera porque respiraba y babeaba, hubiese dicho que estaba muerta.

-eres peor que mi hermano…- suspiró resignado.

Al final, termino cargando a Kisara hacia las habitaciones, pero como él también estaba demasiado cansado, decidió llegar hasta su habitación, dejo a Kisara en su cama y quizás fuese por el sueño o el cansancio, que simplemente se quitó los zapatos, aflojó su camisa y se posó en la cama justo al lado de Kisara.

La alarma sonó algunos minutos después, pero Seto se encontraba tan cansado que ni siquiera lo notó cuando sonó por primera vez; fue Mokuba quien entro a hurtadillas para apagar él despertador, a veces lo hacía los domingos y aunque su hermano se levantaba hecho un demonio cuando se despertaba ya muy pasada la mañana, Mokuba lo seguía haciendo.

Seto despertó en medio de la oscuridad y supo de inmediato que era otra de esas pesadilla o lo que rayos eran, después de mucho tiempo volvía a tener una, ¿Por qué?

Se encontraba rodeado de muchos entes oscuros de penetrantes ojos rojos y enormes dientes afilados, que tenían entre sus fauces la carne desmembrada de sus víctimas, la sangre y vísceras se derramaba por el piso y entre medio de sus gruñidos y gritos una voz desconocida.

-Seth…- esa voz misteriosa congelo su alma, no sabía porque sentía tanto miedo.

-Seth…- la desesperación fue creciendo.

-Seth…- sólo deseaba escapar y giraba de un lado a otro buscando una salida, pero estaba rodeado por todos aquellos entes.

Una tan sola criatura humanoide rompió ese circulo de oscuridad arrastrándose hacia él, la voz aterradora se emanaba de él.

La criatura poseía un cuerpo deforme e incompleto que le impedía su andar dejando parte de si en su arrastre; su rostro, aunque humano, era cadavérico y no poseía ojos… sólo unos huecos profundos, su piel era seca y oscura; y sus manos eran largas y huesudas; despedía un fuerte hedor a muerte y carne podrida.

"Seth" repitió la criatura y Seto ya no pudo moverse, sólo sintió aumentar esa presión en su pecho por cada centímetro que la criatura se arrastraba hacia él, ya no podía respirar y cayó de rodillas apoyado en sus manos, donde cada bocanada en busca de aire lo hacía atormentarse más al no poder llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, finalmente cayó incapaz de seguir resistiendo, pero aunque apenas podía respirar, intento alejarse de la criatura arrastrándose.

Entre medio de la voz aterradora, una segunda apareció, era melodiosa.

-debes despertar o él va a atraparte-

-Seth…- la otra voz insistía en su llamado y ya lo había alcanzado, cuando la criatura tocó su tobillo para evitar que siguiera alejándose, Seto sintió un dolor agudo en esa área.

-Seto- alguien lo llamaba.

-Seto- el reconocía esa voz.

-¡Despierta, Seto!- Fue el gritó de Kisara que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Cuando supo de si y vió una ventana holográfica frente a él indicando falló en el sistema con un cronómetro que hacía un conteo retrospectivo desde los 5 minutos y que mostraba que ya habían pasado los primeros tres minutos, rápidamente extendió ventanas holográficas y se puso manos a la obra.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?- reclamó Seto a Mokuba, cuando notó su presencia.

-lo intenté…- se excuso Mokuba rápidamente.

Tanto Mokuba como Kisara detuvieron su respiración al notar que el tiempo estaba por acabarse y justo el reloj se detuvo en el último segundo dando señal verde indicando que todo estaba correcto, las ventanas holográficas se cerraron.

Seto voltio hacia el despertador y noto que pasaban de las 9 AM.

-¿Mokuba, apagaste el despertador de nuevo?- se notaba molestia en la voz de Seto.

Mokuba solo agachó la mirada, sabía que venía un regaño.

-¡esto no es un juego, no puedes estar haciendo lo que te plazca!..., ¿qué crees que pasara si el fallo no se corrige?-

Seto estaba alterado y aun más por la pesadilla, aunque supuso que se debió al falló de la central y la liberación de energía oscura. Todo estaba bien ahora… ¿Verdad?.

-yo solo quería que descansaras un poco más; además yo vigilé la señal como me dijiste y no sé qué pasó pero de un momento a otro cambio de repente…- se excuso Mokuba.

-claro, no tienes ni idea de lo que pasó…-

-¡pero es cierto!-

-¡Ya basta Mokuba, No me interesan tus escusas!-

-Seto cálmate, Mokuba no tiene la culpa, además ya está todo arreglado… ¿No?- comento Kisara al observar a Seto demasiado enojado con su hermano.

-tienes razón- respondió Seto.

Kisara se sorprendió por esa respuesta.

-¡la culpa la tengo yo por confiar en él!- termino por decir Seto.

Mokuba había quedado en shock, para él… fallar a su hermano era como que todo su mundo se le viniera encima.

-¡eres un tonto, yo solo quería ayudarte!- grito Mokuba antes de salir disparado de la habitación de Seto.

-¡Mokuba!...- grito Kisara al verlo marchar.

-¿pero que te pasa Seto?, Mokuba solo quería ayudarte…-

-esto no es un juego y no puedo soportar que Mokuba no lo tome con la seriedad que se debe, si el vórtice vuelve a expandirse, existe la posibilidad que no vuelva a cerrarse y yo…-

Seto se colocó en pie, aún estaba en la cama, pero cuando lo hizo sintió que el mundo le dio vueltas y por un segundo todo se le puso negro, se apoyo en lo más cercano que tuvo, la pared.

-¿Seto, estás bien?- Kisara casi de inmediato ya se encontraba a su lado.

-estoy bien- dijo él apartándola.

-debo ir al laboratorio…-

Kisara se quedo sola en la habitación pensando y analizando lo que podría hacer, aún no había arreglado las cosas con Seto pero fue hasta unos minutos después que se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Seto y que había dormido a su lado. Su cara se puso totalmente roja.

Salió de la habitación, decidió primero ir a buscar a Mokuba.

Kisara lo encontró en la cocina, preparando su desayuno y dos platos más.

-¿que haces?- pregunto Kisara al acercarse.

-él desayunó- contesto Mokuba.

-hoy los sirvientes no vendrán, yo le insistí a mi hermano que tuviéramos un día para nosotros, para divertirnos y hacer nuestras cosas, y que mejor día que el domingo, aunque… la idea era que disfrutáramos ambos, pero Seto siempre se la pasa en su laboratorio…, lo sé, ahora es importante, pero… extraño pasar tiempo con mi hermano…- comento Mokuba con tristeza.

Mokuba siguió preparando los sándwiches mientras era observado por Kisara.

-se ven deliciosos- comento ella al ver la forma tan afanada y detallista de hacerlos.

-sabes, mi hermano… cuando yo era mucho más pequeño, preparaba unos sándwich tan deliciosos, eran tan ricos que comíamos hasta reventar…, él dijo que era una receta especial de mamá y que por eso eran tan ricos…-

Mokuba suspiro con tristeza.

-yo nunca la conocí y tampoco recuerdo el rostro de mi padre, no pudimos quedarnos con alguna foto de ellos y después que Gozaburo nos adoptó, nunca pudimos regresar a buscar algo y aunque Gozaburo se fue y se lo pedí a mi hermano, él dijo que eso era parte del pasado y que de nada servía recordar a los muertos…, pero aún así me gustaría ir a visitarlos alguna vez, aunque ni siquiera sé dónde están sepultados…-

Kisara escuchaba con atención lo que Mokuba le contaba y cuando escucho lo de visitar a sus padres y que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban sus tumbas, se le partió el corazón. Ella siempre visitaba a los suyos en fechas específicas y aunque se había cambiado de ciudad, en ningún momento fue una opción no ir a visitarlos.

-si quieres yo puedo acompañarte a ver a tus padres un día de estos- comento Kisara.

-¿en serio?, Pero seguro Seto se molestará… y ni siquiera se donde están-

-tu hermano no puede obligarte a olvidar a tus padres, hay que decirle a Roland que nos ayude a investigar… y cuando sea el momento de ir, le podemos decir una pequeña mentira a Seto, a veces es mejor pedir perdón que permiso y este caso lo amerita…, seguro después que se entere que fuimos la primera vez, nos querrá acompañar la segunda-

-tienes razón, Seto no tiene el derecho a obligarme a nada, además él es un tonto narcisista, por mi puede quedarse sólo todo lo que quiera y morirse de inanición encerrado en su laboratorio si lo desea… -

-¡Mokuba!- Kisara noto que Mokuba aún estaba demasiado enfadado con su hermano.

-tu hermano sólo intenta protegerte y ahora no podemos dejarlo solo, esas cosas quieren llevárselo y aunque él quiere aparentar mantener el control, está muy asustado… compréndelo un poco-

Kisara agacho la mirada.

-yo fui una estúpida al culparlo por la muerte de esas personas, no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy…-

-bueno los sándwiches ya están listos, podemos llevárselo y disculparnos, quizás también me sobrepase un poco al gritarle… y sinceramente no quiero que muera de inanición encerrado en su laboratorio- comento Mokuba.

Ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio de Seto, pero al entrar encontraron a un Seto trabajando arduamente en un especie de casco, uno de los cascos de las antiguas cápsulas virtuales, aparentemente daba los últimos detalles.

-que bueno que llegaron- comento él, entregando a cada uno de ellos un casco.

-Necesito probar esto, colóquenselos-

Ellos no perdieron tiempo y se lo colocaron, cuando lo hicieron; Seto termino conectando las conexiones neuronales y ellos pudieron ver el exterior, observaron un montón de líneas lumínicas que cambiaban de forma y que salían de la central.

-¿pueden ver algo?- pregunto Seto.

-es hermoso- comento Kisara.

-¿que se supone que es eso?-pregunto Mokuba.

-ese es el vórtice, lo ven tal cual lo veo- respondió Seto.

-¿Tal cual lo vez?- preguntaron ambos.

-¿pero como puede ser que solo tú puedas verlo así?- pregunto Mokuba.

-¿quieres una respuesta lógica?..., Sinceramente no la tengo y aún no la he encontrado, pero si tomo este mismo concepto para que ustedes puedan observarlo y guiándome por los datos que recolecte, quizás pueda rastrear al idiota de la reunión-

-¿hiciste esto en tan poco tiempo?, es sumamente impresionante - comento Kisara.

-pero… ¿necesitarás los cascos para buscarlos?, No creo que tengas la suficiente cobertura con ellos…- comento Mokuba.

-no utilizaré los cascos, utilizaré el satélite-

-¿El satélite?, ¿Tienen un satélite?…- comento una sorprendida Kisara.

-y una estación espacial…- respondió Mokuba-… todo diseñado por mi hermano-

Kisara estaba totalmente sorprendida, aunque era de esperarse que él egocéntrico de Seto tuviera su propia estación espacial, si hasta tenía su propio Jet personalizado y que sabe que cosas más, ¿Qué no tenía este hombre?, Sólo una vida quizás, pues al parecer siempre se la pasaba en el laboratorio diseñando o en la oficina trabajando.

-creo que necesitas salir más…- comento Kisara y Mokuba comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-es lo que siempre le digo- Mokuba no podía parar de reír.

-Mokuba…- mencionó Seto.

-dime…- respondió inmediatamente su hermano.

Seto se tomó su tiempo para contestar y a pesar de que intentaba disculparse en ningún momento dejo de tocar las pantallas holográficas donde estaba programando y mucho menos ver a Mokuba.

-lamento lo que dije…, tú eres la persona en la que más confío y no volveré a dudar de tu palabra…-

-bueno yo también me disculpó por llamarte tonto y pensar en dejarte morir de inanición- Mokuba sonrió a su hermano.

Seto elevó una ceja y volteó hacia él.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Morir de inanición? Ni que pasara tanto tiempo en el laboratorio-

-si no tuvieras que ir a la corporación o salir del país por reuniones, seguro que si…-

-… bueno quizás sí- respondió Seto dudoso y ambos hermanos rieron.

-ten te prepare un sándwich- Mokuba le entrego el plato y Seto tomo el sándwich con una mano y comenzó a comerlo, sin dejar de programar con la otra.

Kisara los observaba, le encantaba esa faceta tan natural de Seto, con ninguna otra persona era como con su hermano y de cierto modo se sintió un poco excluida, sin embargo ahora era su turno de intentar disculpase.

-Seto…- menciono suavemente desde atrás.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto insípidamente Seto.

Kisara se sintió totalmente intimidada por la forma en que Seto le contesto, aún parecía estar demasiado enojado con ella, pero decidió continuar.

-Perdóname, lamentó lo que te dije, en serio lo lamento…-

Pero Seto no le contesto mas y ella no supo que más decir.

-¿Kisara te cambiarás de ropa?- intercedió Mokuba al notar el silencio y la tensión.

-oh, sí… claro, debo ir a mi apartamento…-

-no te preocupes, le dije a Roland que trajera tus cosas-

-vaya que bien, espera… ¿dijiste mis cosas?-

-si, tus cosas-

-¡¿todas mis cosas?!-

-aja-

-¡¿Qué?!- el grito de Kisara inundó el laboratorio.

-¿Mokuba ahora te vas a dedicar a secuestrar chicas?- comento Seto con sarcasmo.

-pues la estoy secuestrando para ti, además los vi que estaban durmiendo juntos, Yo pensé…-

-¡pues pensaste mal!- gritaron ambos, tanto Seto como Kisara.

Mokuba los observó, ambos parecían muy apenados, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas y Seto prefirió mejor continuar con lo que estaba haciendo sin decir una palabra más.

-¿Entonces, no te quedarás Kisara?- pregunto Mokuba.

-¡no, claro que no!- respondió inmediatamente Kisara.

-¿Pero porque? Tu apartamento es muy pequeño y estarás más cómoda aquí- Mokuba intentaba convencerla.

-Mokuba no puedes obligar a una persona a quedarse en un lugar donde no se siente cómoda…-

-¿lo dices por Seto?... Él es muy gruñón a veces, tenle un poco de paciencia, ya se le pasará…-

-eso lo dudó…- murmuró Kisara.

-además tú dijiste que querías ayudar a Seto y como lo harás si ni siquiera estarás cerca de él-

-la verdad, no creo que Seto necesite a alguien como yo- Kisara suspiro desanimada.

-hermano di algo…- Mokuba solicito ayuda a su hermano, en verdad quería que Kisara se quedará.

Pero salió a relucir una de las muchas grandes habilidades de Seto, ignorar al mundo.

-tú también quieres que Kisara se quede, admítelo y pídeselo con amabilidad- insistió Mokuba jaloneándolo de su ropa para llamar su atención.

-pueden dejarme trabajar, estoy ocupado como para perder tiempo en tonterías, si Kisara desea marcharse, déjala marcharse… tampoco es importante que se quedé- renegó Seto, ya estaba arto de los contratiempos.

-¡Seto!- reprochó Mokuba.

-bueno me iré ya… espero que le ordenes a Roland devolver mis cosas, pero volveré no te preocupes y si hay algún problema puedes llamarme; yo estoy siempre dispuesta ayudarlos- comentó Kisara a Mokuba al notar la actitud de Seto, quería salir corriendo de ahí.

(En realidad no le importó nada)

Pero que más podía pedir, después de lo que ella dijo, era obvio que Seto se cerraría de nuevo con ella, mostrando su típica actitud de chico malvado, engreído y egoísta, su coraza; seguro que él se sintió traicionado por ella, pues la mayoría de personas lo consideran un sujeto despreciable que no le importa nadie más que él mismo, aunque Seto no se daba a la tarea de demostrar lo contrario y parecía que de cierto modo había aceptado esos títulos con orgullo.

Para él la mayoría de personas, por no decir todas, son falsas y sólo buscan aprovecharse de la debilidad de otros, para sobrevivir debes ser fuerte e inteligente y poder hacer las cosas por ti mismo sin ayuda de nadie más; porque en el mundo estás sólo y nadie va ayudarte. Esa era la ideología de Seto.

En realidad ella no quería dejarlo solo en la mansión; mucho menos al saber que las cosas que lo buscaban estaban presentes, pero necesitaba un poco de aire así que salió de la mansión y se sentó en la entrada para pensar un poco.

Talvez debería hacerse de cara dura y quedarse en la mansión junto a él para protegerlo, después de todo la culpa era de ella y debía buscar la manera de volver a tener la confianza de Seto, quizás debería seguir el consejo de Mokuba y solo esperar que se le pasé.

Pero en estos momentos ¿que podría hacer?, para poder ayudarlo necesitaba saber controlar el poder del Dragón, estaba más que segura que aun seguía en su interior; pero no tenía ni idea de que hacer, suspiró y escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas. Pero la puerta de la mansión se abrió de repente, era Seto; ¿había ido tras ella?.

-entra rápido- comento Seto.

-creo… que es mejor que me vaya por el momento Seto, pero regresaré pronto- aseguró Kisara, sinceramente necesitaban darse un espacio.

Pero Seto no espero continuar la conversación, para la sorpresa de Kisara, él la tomo del brazo de una forma grosera y forzada, y la introdujo a la mansión y sin soltarla se dirigió hacia el laboratorio.

-Seto me estás lastimando- reclamó Kisara.

-estamos rodeados…- comentó él.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos, en el pasillo que conducía hacia el laboratorio, estaba el hombre de la reunión junto a Mokuba.

Pero como habían hecho para burlar la seguridad de última generación de cámaras y un centenar de alarmas que había en la mansión y sus alrededores; debía haberlos detectado, tenían que haberlos detectado.

Él mismo había diseñado el sistema de seguridad que ahora rodeaba la mansión y había conectado ese sistema a su nuevo disco, además había añadido el nuevo software que permitía detectar a esos seres y que había diseñado hace unos instantes.

Con la reprogramación del sistema de seguridad había detectado que todos esos seres estaban fuera de la mansión, no tan cerca pero tampoco tan lejos como para no preocuparse; supuso que solo lo vigilaban por lo que no dudó en ir por Kisara al verla expuesta fuera de la mansión, pero descuido la seguridad de su hermanito por una estúpida suposición; se confió y por su idiotez ahora su hermanito estaba en peligro.

-vaya que tienes una bonita casa- comento el hombre mientras sonreía.

-y un lindo hermanito- agregó mientras revolvió el cabello de Mokuba.

-déjame en paz- reclamo Mokuba apartando su mano.

-y es una fiera igual que tú… me gusta-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- intervino Seto.

-no te quedó claro en el bosque- Seto intentaba parecer serenó y trataba que la atención del sujeto se clavara en él para que se olvidará de su pequeño hermano.

-¿crees que todo será fácil? ¿Qué podrás controlarlo? O ¿Qué podrás escapar?, Pobre inocente niño- comento el hombre.

-¿Porqué intentarlo hasta ahora?- pregunto Seto.

Él hombre rio.

-porque hasta ahora ese poder comienza a despertar-

El hombre camino unos pasos dejando atrás a Mokuba, se colocó frente a Seto y posó su mano derecha por detrás de la cabeza de él, lo aprisiono de su cabello y lo forzó a extender un poco su cuello para observar, lo que ese asqueroso consideraba, una tan erótica parte corporal. Lo acercó mas, apoyando su mano izquierda en la espalda de él.

El hombre roso sus labios en el cuello de Seto, estaba extasiado pero al sentir su aroma, no pudo evitar no saborearlo, así que pasó su lengua dejando una fina línea de saliva en su recorrido hasta llegar a la oreja de Seto.

Seto se estremeció, estaba asqueado pero no hizo nada por evitar esas caricias lujuriosas de aquel hombre, no podía; justo por detrás de Mokuba, en las sombras, habían otros dos sujetos listos para atacar a su hermano, él podía verlos ahora.

El hombre, quien era mucho más alto que Seto, coloco su mejilla sobre la cabeza de él y acaricio su espalda, como arrullándolo y aprisionándolo, quería más de él y estaba decidido a conseguirlo.

-tienes un sabor tan dulce y delicioso- dijo el hombre casi en un completo éxtasis.

Kisara no pudo evitar no reaccionar y aunque ella no vio a los otros dos sujetos, sabía que había algo que detenía a Seto.

-¡déjalo en paz!- sentencio Kisara y el hombre dirigió su atención a ella.

-oh mi pequeña niña, no te pongas celosa… pienso disfrutarte a tí también-

Él hombre se acercó a ella y para ella fue muy aterrador tenerlo al frente, era enorme y era obvio que fácilmente la sometería.

Él la tomó por el mentón y mientras el hombre descendía, ella intento liberarse, pero él la sujetó con fuerza de su cadera para acercarla, la aprisiono y no le permitió moverse más, el hombre lujuriosamente olfateaba su cabello.

-¡no, suéltame!- grito Kisara desesperada.

Pero un quejido extraño hizo que ella volteara hacía arriba, hacia la cara del hombre y observó que algo puntiagudo salía por su boca, era una espada de esgrima holografíca de un brillo azulado que Seto le clavó por detrás de la cabeza.

Él hombre soltó a Kisara y calló al piso, casi de inmediato los otros dos atacaron.

-¡Mokuba al piso!- grito Seto y Mokuba sólo se lanzó.

Seto simplemente extendió su mano hacia ellos y esas criaturas comenzaron a deshacerse en flameantes cenizas, fue hasta en ese momento que Mokuba y Kisara vieron a esos dos entes.

Ambos se acercaron a Seto, estaban asustados, Kisara se aferró de su brazo y Mokuba de su cintura.

-Seto, hay que huir- sugirió Kisara.

-si, hay que buscar un lugar seguro- sugirió también Mokuba.

-no puedo dejar la central sola, si llegan a destruirla... Todo se saldrá de control- comento Seto.

-ustedes dos quédense en el laboratorio y no salgan de ahí- él se libero de ellos.

-pero Seto- reclamaron ambos.

El hombre en el piso, comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras se ponía de pie y su herida se sanaba.

-te crees muy poderoso… ¿no?-

Pero Seto no sé lo espero, ni siquiera supo cómo lo tiró al piso, pero ya lo tenía sobre él, aprisionándolo fuertemente por el cuello, inmediatamente Seto intento liberarse y coloco sus manos sobre los brazos del hombre ocasionando que comenzarán a deshacerse en cenizas.

El hombre asustado lo soltó y Seto tosió un poco antes de colocarse de pie.

La furia invadió al hombre y sus ojos brillaron en un rojo intenso, mientras una oscuridad se formaba a sus espaldas, más ojos rojos delataron la presencia de más entes.

El frío y esa sensación de vacío aumentó inundando el pasillo; Mokuba y Kisara se encontraban detrás de Seto pero no se movieron y Seto supo que no debía dejar pasar esa oscuridad para proteger a su hermano y a Kisara.

Cuando toda esa oscuridad se lanzó hacia ellos, Seto posó su mano al frente y un brillo azulado se desprendió, fue tan fuerte que iluminó toda la mansión e incluso a los alrededores, destruyendo así a la mayoría de entes.

Kisara y Mokuba estaban sorprendidos, Seto había destruido a todos; pero cuando notaron que Seto se colocó de rodillas corrieron hacia él.

-¿Seto estás bien?- pregunto Mokuba.

Todo le daba vueltas, se sentía totalmente mareado, con el estómago revuelto, náuseas y con una pesadez y dolor inexplicable en el cuerpo.

-estoy bien- contesto aún después de todo lo que sentía, pero cubrió su boca para evitar vomitar


	23. capitulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **Culpas**

Al día siguiente. Seto se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en su cama con los pies guindando y tocando el piso, había intentado levantarse, pero se sintió tan mal que prefirió de nuevo lanzarse a la cama.

Tenía el brazo derecho sobre su cara… la jaqueca era terrible, el mundo aún le seguía dando vueltas y las nauseas no habían disminuido para nada, ni tampoco el dolor corporal; aunque ya había tomado algunos medicamentos parecían no haber hecho algún efecto.

Se sentía tan terrible que a pesar que era Lunes y tenía proyectos pendientes que terminar, vigilar las lecturas y buscar más entidades oscuras; prefirió quedarse en la mansión, en su cama y al menos evitar el acoso de sus tontos empleados.

Mokuba sabía que para que su terco hermano se quedara en cama, es que realmente se sentía muy mal o estaba al borde de la muerte; así que accedió ayudarlo vigilando las lecturas y estaba tan al pendiente que ni siquiera había salido del laboratorio. Mokuba había encargado a Kisara el cuidado de su hermano.

-te sientes mejor- pregunto Kisara al entrar a la habitación de Seto.

-define mejor- respondió Seto desganado, sin retirar su brazo del rostro.

-deberíamos llamar al médico- sugirió Kisara.

-solo es una gran jaqueca…, no es que me vaya a morir-

-¿porque lo haces?-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-fingir que estás bien, cuando en realidad no lo estás-

-no necesito de tus regaños en estos momentos…-

-llamare al médico-

Él médico llegó a los pocos minutos he hizo su evaluación, dio sus recomendaciones e instrucciones a Kisara y sugirió algunos exámenes especiales que Seto debería realizarse, esas jaquecas iban empeorando. Seto por su parte sólo quería que se largara, no quería escuchar mucha palabrería; ordenó que se le brindará un medicamento potente y eficaz, finalmente el médico accedió y le coloco medicamento intravenoso mediante un suero y se marchó apresurado, su jefe estaba de un genio del demonio.

-porque solicitar tantos exámenes para una simple jaqueca- renegó Seto, estaba fastidiado.

-ellos saben hacer su trabajo, si solicitan exámenes es para estar seguros de que no hay algún problema poco notorio, además es el médico de tu compañía, tú eres su jefe, debe estar seguro que estás bien- Respondió Kisara y él resoplo en respuesta.

-es igualmente estúpido estar amarrado horas a una cama porque hay que esperar a que el estúpido suero terminé, tuvo que haber colocado otro tipo de medicamento, es un incompetente- continuó renegando Seto, ya había pasado media hora de la colocación del suero y había disminuido muy poco.

-creo que ya te sientes mejor, ya tienes las fuerzas de renegar por todo- Kisara río ante la actitud de Seto.

-subiré el goteo, no estaré en cama todo el día- comento él justo antes de estirar su mano a la línea guía del Suero. Pero Kisara lo detuvo golpeando su mano.

-ni siquiera lo intentes- dijo ella con firmeza.

Seto se sorprendió un poco, nunca alguien se había atrevido a cuestionarlo de esa manera, mucho menos con ese tipo de regaño, él no era ningún niño para tener semejante niñera amargada; elevó una ceja, quien se creía ella para mantenerlo ahí esclavizado.

-no voy a quedarme aquí todo el día- reafirmó Seto y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, pero Kisara se colocó frente a él, se cruzó de brazos y lo observaba muy enfadada.

-te quedarás en cama al menos por hoy…- comento ella amenazante y sin moverse.

-el Médico dijo que debías descansar, trabajas demasiado y eso puede estar afectando tu salud y si a ti no te interesa pues a mí sí.- aunque Kisara sospechaba que se debía más al incidente del dia anterior que a otra cosa, aunque concordaba con el médico que Seto trabajaba demasiado.

Las amenazas de Kisara fueron dichas al viento pues Seto la apartó y se colocó en pie, no estaba dispuesto a seguir órdenes de nadie; sin embargo fue una mala idea, sintió que el mundo de nuevo le dio vueltas y una debilidad inexplicable lo invadió, las piernas las sintió tan flácidas que por un momento dudo poder seguir en pie y cuando se fue de bruces al frente, Kisara debió utilizar todo su peso para empujarlo hacia la cama, lo que ocasionó que ella cayera sobre él; ambos se observaron reflejados en sus azules ojos, unos como el cielo y otros como el profundo océano, donde ella se hundía cada vez más y él parecía volar cada vez más alto.

Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver su bello y tierno rostro, ver sus jugosos labios, de sentir su aroma, de sentir su pecho contra él, de sus palpitaciones rítmicas que parecían aumentar, pero sobre todo de sentirla entre las piernas.

Ella lo observó, muy pocas veces lo había visto tan de cerca, todo en su rostro era bello y perfecto, pero también noto que estaba totalmente apenado, era difícil conseguir una expresión ajena a la típica, así que de cierto modo era todo un acontecimiento observarlo.

Sin embargo ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, al sentir su calidez, su respiración, sentir su firme y delineado abdomen y su…, la cara de Kisara se tornó totalmente roja al notar la posición, su cara estaba sobre su ingle y sus pechos delineaban la entrepierna de Seto, ¡ha pero que había hecho!

-¿hermano como te sientes?, Las lecturas han estado implacables, pero me tomé la libertad de…- Como siempre Mokuba entraba de improviso y al verlos, no dijo nada solo retrocedió; según él, de una forma sigilosa.

Kisara y Seto habían quedado en shock. Su posición era demasiado comprometedora y Kisara se levantó hecha una bala. Miraba al piso y al techo sin saber que decir, su cara seguía roja como un tomate.

-creo que mejor deberías descansar- sugirió y se dirigió hacia el pequeño estante de libros que Seto tenía en su habitación, tomo cualquiera y se cubrió el rostro fingiendo leer.

Seto en cambio no dijo nada y se acomodó en la cama, pensandolo bien mejor seguía las indicaciones del médico.

Había pasado una hora desde la colocación del suero y Seto estaba entre frustrado y aburrido.

-piensas vigilarme todo el día, no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, porque yo sí...- renegó Seto al ver que Kisara se había quedado en la habitación.

Su disco había sido colocado en el pequeño escritorio que estaba al otro lado de la habitación; al menos la alarme de la central no se había activado y sabía que por el momento todo estaba bien, pero sentía unas ganas tremendas de levantarse de la cama he ir por el, se abstuvo; no quería volver a pasar la vergüenza de hace un momento.

-si… porque debes descansar- comentó Kisara se había quedado en un sillón que ella había acomodado cerca de la cama de Seto y leía el libro que había tomado, aunque no entendía mucho de lo que ahí hablaba.

Seto resopló.

-si quieres podemos jugar algún Juego- sugirió Kisara al notarlo un poco aburrido.

-¿Un juego?..., Porque no mejor un duelo-

-¿Un duelo?- pregunto asombrada Kisara.

-ni siquiera tengo un buen mazo de cartas y no entiendo mucho de las reglas-

-eres una novata de tercera…-

-y qué si lo soy- comento un poco enfadado Kisara.

-te ayudaré a formar un buen mazo- sugirió esta vez él para sorpresa de Kisara.

Kisara acepto,y ella con Mokuba fueron por la maleta de las cartas raras de Seto.

-parece que ya se están llevando muy bien, ¿verdad?- comento Mokuba con cierta picardía.

La cara de Kisara de nuevo se tornó roja, pero decidió explicar lo ocurrido, sin embargo Mokuba no pareció creer mucho la versión original de la historia.

Cuando llegaron a una enorme caja fuerte que se abría con una contraseña y huellas digitales de Seto o de su hermano; a Kisara le pareció un poco exagerada pero cuando le llevo la maleta a Seto y él la abrió, pudo observar la cantidad de cartas raras que tenía.

Él comenzó a explicarle cada una de las funciones de las cartas y las reglas básicas, se veía muy apasionado mientras comentaba cada detalla, se notaba que le encantaba el duelo de monstruos y Kisara trato de aprender lo más que pudo del experto, después de todo quien tenía su suerte como para que el mismísimo CEO de la Corporación Kaiba, considerado uno de los mejores duelistas y creador de los propios discos de duelo, le diera una clase.

Jugaron algunas partidas, pero con pequeñas maquetas holográficas creadas por el disco de Seto que Kisara le había alcanzado; sin embargo Kisara perdió cada uno de los duelos sin siquiera poderle hacer algún daño y a Seto le bastaba sólo de tres a cuatro turnos para aniquilarla… al menos en las última tiradas, porque en la primera sólo se basto de un movimiento para dejarla fuera, al parecer estaba siendo un poco condescendiente con ella.

-no puedo creer que exista alguien peor que Wheeler- mencionó Seto, Kisara ni le daba pelea y no es que para él, Joey lo hiciera mejor pero al menos duraba algunos turnos más.

-¡No me das oportunidad!- reclamó Kisara inflando los cachetes.

-¿debería?-

-no, claro que no…-

-como sí lo hubiera hecho…- respondió sarcástico Seto.

-eres demasiado bueno para mí, seguro ni siquiera haz perdido alguna vez…- mencionó Kisara indignada.

Él levantó una ceja, de verdad ella no sabía que él no era el poseedor del título del mejor Duelista. Eso fue una gran noticia hace tantos meses, cuando fue derrotado por un completo desconocido y aunque intento muchas veces recuperar su título, nunca pudo hacerlo; pero hará hasta lo imposible para obtener otra revancha y encontrar a su rival, en donde sea que tenga el trasero, él lo iba a encontrar. Sin embargo, por el momento debía procurar mantenerse con vida y salir del embrollo en el que estaba.

Frunció el ceño, para él era difícil admitir que alguien lo había derrotado pero decidió responder a Kisara.

-he perdido mi título de mejor Duelista, contra una sola persona…- mencionó.

-¿contra Yugi?-

-contra el Faraón- corrigió Seto. Aunque no considera a Yugi un mal Duelista, después de todo fue quien venció al faraón.

-¿Contra el Faraón?- Kisara estaba algo confundida con la respuesta de Seto.

Sin embargo él no se iba a tomar la molestia de explicarle, se quedó en silencio.

Siguieron jugando algunos duelos más, pero cuando Kisara notó que a Seto le era difícil mantenerse despierto; celebró en su mente, al fin los medicamentos que había mencionado el médico estaban haciendo efecto.

El médico le había comentado a Kisara que los medicamentos que administro le causarían a Seto bastante somnolencia, algo beneficioso… porque recalcó que necesitaba descansar; pero temeroso de la reacción de su jefe no le comento nada y explícitamente le refirió a Kisara que su jefe no tenía porque conocer esos pequeños detalles, su trabajo estaba en riesgo y Kisara acepto mantener el secreto; aunque ella le recalco al médico que los medicamentos no debían ser demasiado fuerte, pues si ocurría el falló deberían despertarlo; pero el médico aseguró que solo era para ayudarlo a descansar y que fácilmente despertaría si se le necesitaba, así que no había problema.

-dejemos mis clases hasta aquí- comento ella.

-necesitas descansar- ella recogió su mazo de cartas y para su sorpresa, Seto no se negó, también recogió el suyo.

-solo descansaré un rato…- dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama, inexplicablemente tenía demasiado sueño.

-no te preocupes, te despertaré si algo ocurre en la central-

Pero ella ya no recibió respuesta.

Seto se sentía tan cómodo durmiendo en esa cama, que cuando despertó y observó que no estaba en su habitación, se sorprendió un poco, ¿Otro sueño raro?.

Se encontraba en medio de una gran cama de plumas, ornamentada con oro… demasiado cómoda y ostentosa para su gusto, estaba rodeado de grandes cortinas de sedas que se movían al viento y que no dejaban ver más allá.

Cuando se colocó de pie, noto que en sus tobillos habían tobilleras de oro, volteó hacia sus manos y también estaban adornadas con grandes muñequeras del mismo material y otra vez esa falda tan corta que detestaba, estaba vestido de nuevo con esas características egipcias tan ridículas, aunque esta vez, el disfraz parecía más fino.

Camino apartando la seda que le impedía ver más allá y al llegar al final de lo que él suponía era una habitación, se quedó pasmado, en realidad era una torre de oro macizo, demasiado alta para intentar bajar. Sus sueños en verdad cada vez eran más raros.

Su vista se fijó en el horizonte, no había nada más que arena, ¿Estaba en aquel desierto otra vez?. Todo parecía demasiado tranquilo y pacífico, pero atrás de él escucho algo.

-¿quien está ahí?- grito Seto. No quería sorpresas.

-al fin logro verte- comento una voz masculina.

-¿Quien eres?, Déjate de ridiculeces y sal de una vez…- sentenció Seto.

El hombre río.

-te pareces a él pero ya no eres él-

El hombre salió de entre las cortinas de seda, mostrando su gran altura de unos 3 metros, llevaba una túnica sucia encima de él que cubría un poco su rostro, pero la coloración de sus brazos y piernas era visible, era tan pálido que parecía un fantasma, también llevaba consigo una gran lanza dorada tan enorme como él, ese gran hombre era él guardián de la fuente, sin embargo era la primera vez que Seto veía a alguien como él.

Seto tragó saliva, él tipo era estúpidamente enorme.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Él quería parecer lo más seguro posible y ni siquiera retrocedió cuando el hombre se acercó más y se colocó de rodillas para estar un poco más a su altura.

-eres más pequeño y patético en persona…- comento el hombre con sarcasmo.

-pero que más se puede pedir de una insignificante e inútil criatura como tú-

-haz venido sólo a insultarme o tienes cosas más importantes de que hablar o hacer…- respondió Seto con el mismo sarcasmo que lo caracterizaba.

El hombre río de nuevo.

-y lo peor es que es demasiado arrogante para su estatura- renegó el hombre para sí.

-habla de una vez-

A pesar de que el hombre era demasiado imponente, Seto no sintió ningún temor hacia él, pero no debía confiarse, lo más seguro es que ese hombre no solo estaba ahí para hablar.

-vengo a pedirte que desistas de esta locura, tú no eres Seth y aunque tengas su gracia, no podrás controlar su poder, serás destrozado por el o morirás abriendo las puertas, lo correcto es que realices el rituales y encierres el poder oscuro de esta época, así siempre ha sido y así debe ser… ¿condenaras a todos y todas por ese capricho de seguir existiendo?-

-de que clase de ritual hablas…- comento Seto al escuchar sus palabras.

-el ritual de tú sacrificio-

-¿Estas sugiriendo que me suicide?- Seto estaba asombrado ante esa petición.

-Lo siento pero me fascina mi vida como para desperdiciarla en un tonto suicidio-

-¡es lo correcto!- grito el Hombre enfadado.

-¡¿quien lo dice?!... ¿Tú?- respondió Seto alzando también la voz.

-¡mi vida me pertenece a mí, yo creo mi propio destino y soy libre de hacer con mi vida lo que me venga en gana!-

-¿Qué tu vida te pertenece?- el hombre río sonoramente.

-¡tu vida le pertenece y siempre le pertenecerá a la Maat; como un ser que fue creado tambien por Maat tu deber es proteger toda la vida y no solo la tuya!-

El hombre enfurecido clavo la lanza en el piso justo al lado izquierdo de Seto.

-¡muchos han muerto por ti, incluso esos pobres seres a los que llamaste alguna vez padres…!-

-mi madre murió dando a luz a mi hermano y mi padre murió en un accidente, nada tengo que ver yo en eso…- Seto estaba fastidiado, las cosas que decía ese gigante eran de lo más ridículas.

-¿estas seguro?- comento el hombre causando dudas en Seto.

-tú atraes la desgracia hacia los otros, o me dirás lo contrario… que no provocaste la muerte de ese hombre-

-él era un monstruo, si se suicidó fue por decisión propia-

Seto supuso que hablaba de Gozaburo. Se había quedado sorprendido, al parecer ese hombre sabía todo sobre él.

Gozaburo se había suicidado y muy pocas personas lo sabían, incluso él le había dicho a su hermano que Gozaburo solo se había marchado; pero culparlo por la muerte de sus padres era el colmo.

Cuando nació Mokuba, él era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que sucedida, siempre había pensado que un embarazo complicado fue lo que le arrebató a su madre, pero estaba seguro que su padre si murió en un accidente o al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron sus malditos familiares y los policías que llegaron ese día. La verdad no estaba tan seguro como creía, pero no es que él tuviera algo que ver, era de lo más ridículo.

-cada batalla; cada traición; cada riesgo; cada pelea; cada sacrificio; cada muerte... que haz causado, debe ser pagado… - continuo comentando el hombre.

-¿me culparas de todo?, Ni siquiera se de lo que estás hablando, yo no soy Seth, si el hizo algo malo, no me pueden culpar por ello, yo no tengo nada que ver con él… y tampoco tuve nada que ver con la muerte de mis padres y de Gozaburo, mucho menos con las muertes de la plaza, el hospital, la cueva, en ese desierto y las de la reunión, a ellos los mataron las criatura oscuras… no yo, es ridículo que me culpes por ello…- reclamo Seto.

-¿Entonces porque tú si lo haces?-

Seto se quedó sin palabras, no supo que más decir; lo cierto era que si él no hubiera estado con todas esas personas lo más probable es que no hubieran muerto, al menos no de esa manera tan trágica, pero él no podía controlar todos esos acontecimientos, era estúpido siquiera pensarlo… pero ¿porque se sentía tan culpable?

Él había jurado no ser como su padrastro, pero en esos momentos sentía que tenía sus manos tan manchadas de sangre como él.

Seto agachó la mirada, debía pensar; pero había algo que lo carcomía por dentro y era lo que ese hombre había sugerido acerca de sus padres.

-¿Cómo murieron mis padres?- preguntó Seto, no estaba seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

El hombre estiró su brazo y el escenario cambió al de una casa con muy pocas cosas y muy pocas habitaciones. Seto dudo un poco pero… ¿Esa era su casa?, Era como una especie de visión.

Un pequeño niño de unos 5 años paso corriendo, era él de pequeño.

-Seto no corras…- se escuchó la voz de una mujer en uno de los habitaciones.

-solo busco algo mamá- comento el pequeño ya en otra habitación.

Ha Seto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, se sintió mal no recordar la voz y el rostro de su madre, de cierto modo se había obligado hacerlo, no quería recordarlos para no recordar el dolor que sintió al perderlos.

Se asomó a la puerta y ahí la vio atareada limpiando y acomodando cosas, estaba de espaldas y aún no había visto su rostro; pero noto algo, una pequeña criatura oscura y escuálida que estaba en el hombro de su madre y parecía hablarle al oído. Ella continuo como si nada hasta que volteó hacia él y ahí vio su rostro, estaba demacrado y parecía que no había dormido bien por varias noches, su embarazo estaba avanzado y apenas se podía mover con el enorme estómago.

Seto se acercó un poco mas y por alguna extraña razón logro escuchar lo que la pequeña criatura decía.

-debes matarlo, mátalo, mátalo y entrégalo a nosotros- repetía la asquerosa criatura.

-¡Seto espero no estés haciendo alguna travesura!- grito la mujer.

-no mamá- respondió el chiquillo desde la otra habitación.

Seto recordó levemente ese día, ese día fue cuando tuvieron que llevar a su madre al hospital y donde ella…

La mujer se tambaleó un poco y se tocó la cabeza.

-cállate- susurro angustiada al no aguantar esa voz en su cabeza. Pero el pequeño ente no se silenciaba.

Ella se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y no pudo evitar derramas algunas lágrimas. Estaba aterrada por la petición de ese ser.

-no voy hacerle daño a mi hijo- comento en medio del llanto y con la fuerza para ignorarlo.

-¿te duele algo mamá?- interrumpió el pequeño desde la puerta, estaba angustiado al verla en ese estado.

-no, estoy bien… sólo que me calló algo en los ojos- dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-puedo llamar a papá, ya memorice su número y también los números de varios hospitales…-

-oh mi niño eres muy inteligente, pero no te preocupes que mamá y tu hermanito Mokuba están bien-

-segura...-

-segurísima, ve a jugar…- el pequeño se marchó confiado de las palabras de su madre.

La mujer se tomó un descanso y se recostó en el sillón, pero la pequeña criatura insistía en su petición, tanto que comenzó a presionar la piel de la mujer intentando introducirse en ella hasta que lo logro.

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió de repente y se pudo observar una brillantes diferente en sus ojos; se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina donde tomo un enorme cuchillo y volvió, pero esta vez se dirigía a la habitación donde estaba el pequeño.

A medio camino se detuvo, tambaleante.

-no, no voy hacerlo…- pero era como que una fuerza la impulsará, ella trato de resistirse y en aquel conflicto, resbaló por las escaleras del sótano; la puerta, para su mala suerte… se encontraba abierta.

Al oír el estruendo el pequeño salió corriendo y encontró a su madre abajo en el sótano, él aún estaba en el portal pero cuando se decidió a bajar, su madre le gritó.

-¡No bajes!, mejor toma el teléfono y llama a tu padre…- sugirió la mujer y el chiquillo así lo hizo, pero primero llamó a emergencias y luego a su padre. Cuando se dirigió nuevamente hacia su madre, ella lo detuvo de nuevo.

-¡dije que no bajes!-

-pero mamá…-

-¡quédate ahí donde estas!-

Llegó la ambulancia y la policía, se dirigieron de inmediato hacia su madre, sólo un policía se interpuso para que el pequeño no se angustiara.

Cuando Seto observó cómo su madre era puesta en la camilla, noto el cuchillo ensartado en su espalda; el pequeño Seto ni se percató, por eso no lo recordaba porque no lo vio; de inmediato la llevaron al hospital, donde minutos después llegó su padre.

Era un hombre alto como él, con el cabello negro, su rostro reflejaba la angustia que tenía en ese momento.

El pequeño Seto ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de emergencia junto a la compañía de un policía que al llegar su padre se retiró.

-¿pero que pasó Seto?- el hombre angustiado lo sujeto fuertemente de sus hombros buscando una respuesta.

Eso asustó al pequeño que comenzó a llorar, pero en medio de las lágrimas contesto a su padre.

-ella dijo que estaba bien… es mi culpa-

El hombre entro en razón y abrazo a su pequeño hijo, nunca podría culparlo, él era demasiado pequeño.

-no es tu culpa- lo consoló.

Pero cuando la puerta de emergencia se abrió y salió el médico, su padre de inmediato se colocó en pie.

-lo lamentó- mencionó el médico.

-hicimos todo lo que pudimos-

-¡pero como puede ser!- grito su padre con desesperación.

El pequeño Seto no dijo nada solo agachó la mirada y sus lágrimas no paraban de caer, apretó sus puños y sus pequeños brazos temblaron, presa de esos sentimientos de desesperación, angustia y culpa, sólo salió corriendo en la dirección contraria a esos hombres.

Seto había olvidado muchas cosas de ese día, pero recordaba bien esa sensación; tenía apenas 5 años, era un mocoso ingenuo y sólo pensó en huir en ese momento.

Ese día corrió con tanta fuerza que ni su padre lo pudo alcanzar, salió del hospital y continuó corriendo sin dirección hasta que ya no supo donde estaba.

Aunque para él era fácil regresar, sólo debía preguntar a alguien la dirección del hospital, recordaba muy bien el nombre o podía dirigirse a su casa, sabía su dirección; pero deseaba estar solo, se sentía perdido sin su madre, esos sentimientos eran demasiado tormentosos que no supo otra cosa que hacer que quedarse en un callejón oscuro y ahí pasar la noche.

Cuando su padre lo encontró, él pensó que lo regañaría y le daría un castigo, pero contrario a sus suposiciones su padre sólo lo abrazo fuerte y le hizo prometer que ya no intentaría escapar otra vez.

La visión cambio, ahora estaba en el funeral de su madre; lo vio, el pequeño ser endemoniado ahora estaba en el hombro de su padre, ahora él escuchaba los murmullos del ente oscuro.

Muchas cosas pasaron en los siguientes tres años, tuvieron que mudarse de la ciudad, vender su antigua casa, su padre perdió el trabajó y el pequeño Mokuba no daba tregua con sus gritos durante su primer año.

Su padre tuvo que hacer malabares con el dinero, sin trabajó, con las deudas y el cuido de dos pequeños. Aunque Seto siempre se preocupo en no causar mayor problema y decidió ayudar a su padre al menos con el cuidado de su pequeño hermano.

Sin embargo Seto vio a su pobre padre consumirse, tomaba demasiados medicamentos recetados por médicos alegando depresión, alucinaciones he incluso algunos lo diagnosticaron con esquizofrenia; su padre trataba de mantener todo en secreto, pero él era muy listo, sabía de todos los problemas pero no podía hacer mucho, era demasiado pequeño para buscar un trabajo decente, pero ayudaba a los vecinos con algunas encomiendas y así recibía algo, aunque no era demasiado. Su padre resistió al pequeño ente durante 3 años.

Seto en ningún momento sospecho que todo fuera causado por ese pequeño ente oscuro que persiguió a su familia a causa de él, si tan solo hubiese podido ver esa pequeña criatura como lo hacía hoy, nada hubiera pasado.

Una noche, él tuvo una terrible pesadilla de unas sombras que lo perseguía, algo premonitoria quizás, su padre y Mokuba tuvieron que quedarse con él, porque en realidad se había asustado. Esa fue la noche más reconfortante de su vida.

El día del accidente llegó, pero Seto lo vio desde la perspectiva de su padre, él había dejado de tomar sus medicamentos ya hace un par de días atrás, no le alcanzaba el dinero para comprarlos y prefirió gastarlo en comida.

Fue la oportunidad para ese ente oscuro qué comenzó de nuevo a susurrarle en el oído, pero también intentaba introducirse en él, ya su padre no poseía las fuerzas para repeler ese ente.

Asustado por las voces en su cabeza y sentir la presencia del ente, su padre aceleró el auto en donde iba derrapando un poco en la autopista, pero el pequeño ente cumplió su cometido y lo poseyó.

El auto se estabilizó por algunos minutos pero de pronto dio un giro inesperado, su padre no podía pelear con el ente así que para evitar hacerle daño a su hijo, estrelló el auto en una pared de concreto a gran velocidad. El murió en el acto.

Seto lo vio desde la carretera, escuchaba todo incluso los murmullos de la criatura y a su padre. No fue un accidente, su padre se suicido.

Durante el funeral de su padre, Seto recordó algo. Recordó haber notado una pequeña y difusa mancha negra que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Mokuba, él intento sólo aplastarlo con el pie y después de algunos intentos lo logro, esa mancha; para su sorpresa, solo desapareció en cenizas bajo su zapato. Al parecer, ese pequeño e inocente acto salvó a la única familia que le quedaba.

La visión se fue y Seto se encontró de nuevo en la torre dorada. Pero se había quedado en silencio.

-ahora lo entiendes… atraes la desgracia hacia los otros, muchos morirán a causa de ti, esas pobres almas inocentes conocerán su desgracia por tu culpa y esto apenas comienza…- comento el hombre.

-¿Por qué he de creerte?- pregunto Seto, tenía dudas de esas imágenes que pueden ser fácilmente manipulables para hacerle creer en algo que quizás nunca paso; al menos eso es lo que quería suponer.

-¿aun lo dudas?…, no eres más que la desgracia, acéptalo… haz el ritual y evita que siga ocurriendo, si no deseas ver a esa pequeña alma inocente que te acompaña sufrir tu desgracia-

-¡no metas a mi hermano en esto!- Seto enfureció cuando supuso que hablaba de Mokuba.

-¡Yo voy a protegerlo a él y a todos!- aseguró, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de cómo lo haría.

El hombre río.

-ahora lo entiendo mi pequeña y pobre criatura, te aferraste a esa pequeña vida de a quien llamas hermano, porque no encontraste otro motivo para existir más que por él, es lo único que te hace recordar esa ilusoria felicidad que algún día tuviste. Tomates sus sueños y los convertiste en los tuyos... Cuando en realidad estás totalmente vacío, sin embargo ahora también la tienes a ella, pero ella esta destinada a morir por ti y lo único que debo hacer para que desistas de esta locura es eliminar tu ilusión y destruir ese lazo que ingenuamente creaste-

-¡No permitiré que les hagas daño!- grito Seto peroinesperadamente, el hombre propinó un golpe que lo mando directo al piso muy cerca de la orilla de la torre, por un momento pensó que caería; sin embargo el hombre no le dio tiempo de recuperarse, ya estaba sobre él con la lanza en su cuello.

-¿Cómo?, Si ni siquiera puedes protegerte a ti mismo-

El hombre lo tomo por el cuello y lo alzó, mientras él trataba de liberarse.

-debo dejar de tratar de convencerte y obligarte hacerlo, debes aceptar tu destino de una vez-

El hombre lanzó a Seto hacia atrás, pero cuando calló, no lo hizo en el duro piso sino en un líquido, no había notado que había agua en ese lugar. Era profundo y no podía ver el fondo ni alrededor, pero observó sobre él una silueta redonda de lo que parecía la salida.

Nado hasta ahí, pero no pudo salir, algo obstruía la salida, una barrera que aunque no era visible le impedía atravesar.

Comenzó a golpearla desesperado por el poco tiempo que le quedaba, el oxígeno que habían atrapado sus pulmones no duraría más de un minuto.

Tapo su boca en un intento desesperado para evitar que el líquido entrara a sus pulmones, pero cuando sintió una presencia volteó hacia abajo donde una oscuridad avanzaba y lo fue rodeando.

(Son ellos)

De la oscuridad una figura de energía oscura se formó frente a él y lo atrapó de su mano, sintió un ardor y observó cómo la muñequera de oro se deshizo en líquido dorado, ahora que tocaba directamente su piel, el dolor fue indescriptible.

En medio de ese dolor, Seto trato de defenderse lanzando su otra mano al frente y de ella una energía se desprendió ocasionando una explosión que hizo volar el agua de la fuente.

El guardian lo vio salir, mojado y arrastrándose, tosiendo por la falta de aire.

Seto se arrastró hasta quedar a una distancia relativamente segura, observó su brazo había una herida profunda y sangrante que delineaba la forma de la mano del ente oscuro.

-debes irte- comento el hombre.

-ellos ya vienen-

Pero como podría irse si ni sabía cómo había llegado.

El hombre lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastró al notar su confusión; Seto intento detenerlo al ver que se dirigía a la orilla de la torre.

En la orilla, el hombre lo coloco frente a él.

-debes demostrar que eres digno de llevar la gracia de Seth- y lo empujó.

Seto se sentó de golpe en su cama, asustando a su hermano y Kisara que se encontraban en su habitación, se acercaron a él inmediatamente al notarlo un poco agitado.

-¿Seto estás bien?- preguntó Kisara.

-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?- preguntó está vez Mokuba.

Seto estaba demasiado desorientado como para responder, pero cuando sintió un dolor en su brazo y lo alzó para observar, pudo ver la misma herida que el ser oscuro le había ocasionado.

Kisara y Mokuba se espantaron al observar la cantidad de sangre que había en la cama y la que había en el brazo de Seto. ¿Cómo podría ser que estaba herido?

Kisara cubrió rápidamente la herida con la sábana para detener el sangrado, aunque ya parecía bastante controlado.

-¡Mokuba llama al médico!-

-no es necesario, solo trae las vendas y dile a la mucama que traiga nuevas sabanas- comento Seto mientras se levantaba de la cama en dirección al baño para limpiar su herida. Aunque se sintió un poco mareado pero al menos ya no perdía el equilibrio.

-¡Hay que llamar al médico!- Kisara no podía creer que se negará.

Seto la ignoró y continuó hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ambos sólo se observaron y Mokuba prefirió ir hacer lo que su hermano le había pedido.

Seto se sentía terrible, no corporalmente; no podía creer todo lo que habían pasado sus padres por el simple hecho de ser sus padres.

No poder haber hecho algo por ellos, lo estaba consumiendo…, se sentía culpable debía admitirlo, aunque no podía creer en toda esa visión, algo en su interior le decía que era verdad.

En algún momento de su vida había culpado a Mokuba por lo que habían pasado, por llevarse a su madre y desestabilizar a su familia.

Era muy pequeño para entender, al crecer comprendió mejor las cosas y nunca más lo culpó; pero no era a su inocente hermano a quien debió culpar, sino a si mismo. Fue a causa de él que Mokuba perdió a sus padres.

Respiro profundamente, las culpas de nada servían ahora, debía seguir adelante y pelear… pero, ¿era capaz de hacerles frente?, debería poder hacer algo, su tecnología no tenía comparación y estaba seguro que podía encontrar algo que podría salvarlo, pero se sentía corto para los acontecimientos, sentía que se le acababan las ideas, sentía no tener el poder suficiente para enfrentarlos, estaba seguro de no poder ganarles al menos no en ese momento.

Al parecer solo tenía tres opciones.

Abrir las "puertas" y morir causando el "apocalipsis".

Hacer el "ritual de sacrificio" y morir para salvarlos a todos.

Intentar sobrevivir sin hacer ninguna de las dos cosas; salvándose a sí mismo pero aún así condenando a todas las personas alrededor de él, aunque podría vivir en una isla desolada el resto de su vida, pero lo más probable es que las criaturas oscuras nunca lo dejarían en paz.

Bonitas opciones.

En esos momentos, las ideas del gigante y lo del "ritual de sacrificio" parecían una opción aceptable, si con eso "salvaba" el mundo.

Sería como esos héroes de antaño, que preferían mil veces dar su vida antes que la vida de otra persona. Cómo el faraón que dio su vida para salvar toda una era.

No tenía ni idea de qué clase de "ritual" debería llevar a cabo, tendría que investigar a que se refería ese hombre, esperaba al menos que no implicará una muerte típica como tomar alguna clase de veneno o lanzarse de un acantilado, tendría que ser un ritual ostentoso al menos, después de todo el era Seto Kaiba y al menos tendrían que cumplirle ese pequeño capricho pues debía sacrificarse salvando un mundo que nunca ha sido "bueno" con él, aunque si no tenía otra opción por su hermano lo haría sin pensar.

Rio ante esos pensamiento, ¿Él planeando su muerte?. Pero lo del ritual definitivamente sería su última opción, la verdad que él no era Atem y morir sacrificándose por los demás le parecía inaceptable. Tenía que haber otra forma, siempre hay otra opción y si no la había, él la crearía.

La puerta sonó y Seto la abrió para salir, pero Kisara y Mokuba estaban en la puerta sumamente preocupados, no sabían porque Seto estaba herido y que es lo que había pasado, pero esperaban que al menos él pudiera explicarles.

Él llegó a la cama sin decir nada y fue Kisara quien comenzó a tratar su herida, limpiando con antiséptico que ciertamente dolió bastante, lo que ocasionado que Seto arrugara el rostro por el dolor, pero trato de no alejar su mano.

Bueno, si hubieran llamado al médico quizás hubiera utilizado algún anestésico y no estaría sufriendo las salvajadas de esta mujer que parecía que lo hacía a propósito. Pero quería evitarse un interrogatorio innecesario, hubiese sido difícil explicar el origen de esa herida a un médico.

-¿Vas a explicarnos que fue lo que pasó?- comento Kisara, pues Seto siguió sin decir una palabra.

-como puede ser que estabas en cama y que tengas esta herida, estoy segura que en ningún momento saliste de la habitación o que te hubieran atacado- Kisara lo observó seriamente pero aún así no dijo nada, parecía distraído pensando en otra cosa, entonces Kisara apretó la herida para exigirle hablar.

-¡auch… es que acaso eres una tonta!, ¿Es tan difícil limpiar una herida?- renegó Seto ante el dolor que le ocasiono.

-vaya, al menos sabemos que aún puedes hablar…, ¿vas a decirnos que está pasando?- exigió de nuevo Kisara.

El elevó una ceja ante el sarcasmo.

-no salí de la habitación como dijiste pero de igual forma estuve en otro lado… y es tan estúpido como se oye-

La cara de Kisara y Mokuba fue de una sorpresa total.

Él resopló, sabía que no le iban a creer, para que se iba a tomar la molestia de explicar.

-¿ellos… te persiguen en tus sueños?- comento Kisara, acertando el comentario.

-yo no los llamaría sueños...- corrigió Seto.

Él trato de explicar algunas cosas, pero omitió ciertos detalles de lo que pasó hace poco; incluso explicó su investigación acerca de las clases de sueños NO REM y REM; y como podría evitarse "soñar" manipulando sus ondas cerebrales, lo intento pero no era tan fácil como pensaba, no solo era el hecho de no soñar, obviamente.

Durante ese casi mes, inexplicablemente las pesadillas habían desapareció, aunque no se dio un tiempo extenso de sueño para saberlo en realidad.

Kisara ahora comprendía ciertas cosas, como porque Seto evitaba dormir lo más posible; Mokuba le había comentado que Seto siempre había tenido pesadillas relativamente "normales", pero Kisara pensó que Seto ha evitado dormir siempre a causa de sus pesadillas, escudándose en el hecho de "porque perder tiempo en dormir cuando se puede trabajar".

Para Kisara, Seto necesitaba más ayuda de lo que aparentaba.


End file.
